Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku
by judasuu
Summary: This is a remake of Persona 3 with some plot twists such as Minato and the female protagonist who I named Hamuko with the same last name as him will meet and that two special characters will... well, I won't spoil you so you just have to read ha ha. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Note: As I mentioned in the summary, this story will have some plot twists from the story and as I mentioned, Hamuko will cross paths with Minato and they will both transfer to the same dorm. Anyway, I think it is best that you just read it, enjoy!**

**Prologue: A Transfer Student With The Title "Shinigami".**

Port Island Station...

Minato Arisato P.O.V

...I am once again in this place where I lost everything. Yes, this is where I lost my parents, ...due to an "accident". No one knows the truth. I am living in a dark world in which I am the darkness that wishes to destroy the darkness that corrupts people. Yeah... I wish to become... _Whoosh... _a Shinigami, one who brings death to the evil that destroys people's goodness and I'll be the death of negativity itself.

Normal P.O.V

In a certain room...

_splaash.. _The water fosit is left open. A female student wearing pink school uniform is sitting on the side with her back facing the wall. She's carrying a pistol gun on her right hand... She then points it on her forehead. "Huff. Huff. Ah." Her hands shake as she slowly prepares to do something infallible to the gun... "Huff. Ah..." She gulps then closes her eyes then... "Ge..." She slowly pulls the trigger then... _Drop! _...she could not complete what she was intending to do. All the while, at the railings across an artificial island...

Back to the transfer student...

_Briiek...! _The train passes by the sea with the light of the moon being reflected on it. "Attention passengers, we clearly apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay, next stop is..."

_Flash! _"...Ah...?" A blue hair passenger stares at the view outside then suddenly a blue butterfly comes to his mind and he find himself feeling renewed as if he has just been introduced to a new world. "..." He decided to ignore it for a while since-

"...Iwatodai." the last stop has been stop by. The train doors open allowing the passenger to go off the train. "This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure. Iwatodai. Iwatodai..."

The young man exits the train then... _Bump! _"Gyah!"

"Hm?" He catches a red-brown pony tail hair female student in bridal style before she came in contact with the ground. "Daijobou?"

"Hai... Hai, daijobou." She straightens herself up. "Arigatou. Ha ha, I must have been a hurry I didn't notice that someone was in front of me."

"Ah, so what are you in a hurry for?" He asked noticing that she is wearing the school uniform of the school he'll be attending.

"Eh? Oh uh well I'm on my way to my dormitory that is just straight from here, though I have to admit I didn't expected to arrive this late." That's true. There was some malfunctioning on the railings earlier which causes a delay on the trains to arrive at the station which was the cause why the transfer student and perhaps even her to arrive late. "What about you? Where are you headed to?" The transfer student then realizes that they may be heading for the same dormitory. He looks at his transfer sheet.

"Hm, what is the name of... or rather, where is the dormitory that you are headed to?"

"Hm? Uh well," She checks at her transfer sheet as well. "it's at Iwatodai, at this street this we are on ha ha."

"Is that so? Well then, it seems we're on the same destination."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah, I'm on my way to the Iwatodai dormitory as well." He shows her his transfer sheet.

"Oh wow! Hehe, what a coencidence! It must be fate that we are heading for the same place!"

"Yeah... Maybe."

"Heehee, sa, why don't we go together." She clings onto his right arm.

"O-Oi." Not that he was embarrased, but people might think they are dating if they are on that position. "It's not far from here you know. We're just have to cross a..." Amidst their conversation in the station, the clock on the above wall shows that it's about to hit midnight. ..._Tick... tock...tick...tock...tick. Sharp! _...It's midnight... "Then we have to... huh?" The transfer student and the girl then notices the changes on their surrounding. It became dark green all over the place and there doesn't seem to be any electronical equipment that is working, they realize that when their headphones, both white and red, have died out. They also cannot hear or at least notice anyone nearby... or anywhere for that matter. It's like the world is... a graveyard.

"Uh... Where... did everyone go?" The girl asked frightened by the atmosphere.

"I dunno but..." The transfer student checks at his transfer sheet. "...I think it would be best if we go now, it's getting late." He notices the time on the clock above them.

"Oh, r-right." They both made their way with the girl clinging onto his right arm.

Later...

_Tap, tap, tap..._ The two remain silent as they pass by the neighborhood. There are a lot of coffins on the streets much to their curiosity and terror well actually it's the girl, Hamuko Arisato, who is terrified by the unnatural objects all around them. Minato Arisato, the transfer student, was surprised to hear her surname is the same as his though there was no time to be surprise by it since they seem to be a scene in which something horrible has happened. "..." He just stepped on a blood colored water. Hamuko does the same then they notice the size of the moon. It gives an eerie sensation about it as if it's a sign of something dreadful will happen. "The moon is big tonight."

"Y-Yeah huh?"

"..." He could tell that she's terrified at it. She's a girl after all. "...Hm." He wonders if he can become a big brother for her. ...Though he decided that he'll think about it later.

Later... At the Iwatodai dormitory...

They finally arrived at their intended destination. The light was still on much to Hamuko's relieve as she did not want them to go in without being welcomed by someone like a dormmother or at least a resident of the place. "We're here." Minato said.

"Hm... Hm." Hamuko nods. They then enter in with him opening the luxurious looking door. They are in the living room with the lights on. Both of their bags are laid on the floor. "Hello? Is someone still up?" Hamuko is the first to step in first.

Minato removes his headphones and... "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." A voice said.

"Huh?" He turns to his left. There's boy sitting by the counter.

_Snap. _"Now if you want to proceed... Please sign your name there." He points a document file on the counter that opens as if responding to his hand gesture. "It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says that you'll take full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff."

"..." He is uncertain by what he means by "the usual stuff" and he feels like fear is running through him. "Ah..." Then instinctively, he grabs the feather ink on the side of the "contract" and signs his name on it. The boy is delightened and he stands up and picks up the contract.

"No one can escape time." He holds it on his chest. "It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." He flips the "contract" and it disappeard... He then reaches out his hand to him. "And so it begins..." ...Then he disappeared into the shades on the sides with his hand disappearing after he said that and there was only darkness in the room, the light has strangely turned off.

"Huh? Minato-kun, did you turned off the lights?" Hamuko comes back.

"Huh? Uh well no I-"

"Who's there!" ...! Both are taken by surprise at the student that came down from upstairs. "Wha," She becomes weary of them. She seem to think that it is unnatural that they are here as if they are invaders that are not suppose to be here, which made the two, especially Hamuko, feel unwelcomed and frightened.

"Ah." Hamuko hides behind Minato.

"Huff. Huff. Ah." The resident of this dormitory, a female student, takes a deep breath then... _Dr- _She's about to draw a pistol gun then...

"Takeba, wait!"

"Guah!" Another female student came down and stopped her before she does something explicit. She has a long red hair and eyes. She seems to be a senior from what the two look at it. Then out of the sudden... _Tick. _...The power comes on and the headphones of the two are back to their full volumes. "Eh, hee." The first girl smiles at her.

"Hm." The red girl turns to the two blue and crimson hair newly residents of the dormitory who are still confused by what just transpired. They turn off their headphones for a while. The girl walk up to the two. "I didn't think you two would arrive this late."

"Oh uh... we're sorry." Hamuko said bowing in apology. Minato remains calm on his position. He has that kind expression on whatever situation he finds himself into. He developed this kind of calm feat of his through the experiences that he became to get used to ever since he was on his elementary days, even now, he's still the same person he was back then. Not that he mind, but he prefers to be this way in any kind of situation so that he can think clearly and do not get agitated or stressed out. That is something he is very good at and it because of that that people find it hard to solve the hints on his face to read his mind. This has helped him from time to time as he does not wish to let anyone get involved on him for his past is... a tragic one and he does not wish to share that painful past to anyone as they might get affected by it or they may think that he's uncaring due to his blank expression as if he does not care about what the others are thinking or does not care about their problems. Deep inside him however is a very courageous young man who is not afraid to get himself involved with what the problems that others are facing and he is willing to help them find a solution to it. He does this as a way to help anyone change their negative view about the world into a positive one as he considers himself as a Shinigami that brings death to negativity. That has been his way showing his frienship and love for those who are close him.

"There's no need to apologize. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the residents of this dorm." They then turn to the first girl who turns to the second girl who is a senior to the three of them.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They are the new residents of this dorm that I mentioned a while ago. One of them is a transfer student." She refers to Minato.

"Is it okay for them to be here?" She asked with a concern on her facial expression.

"I guess we'll see. This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring just like you two."

"Hi. I'm Yukari."

"Hm. Nice to meet you." Minato said without changing his expression.

"Oh uh yeah, nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you, Takeba!" Hamuko greeted cheerfully.

"Oh uh just... call me Yukari will you?" She prefers to be call by her first name by other girls. This is why she recommended that. Since they seem to be appear on the same grade. It's just fine for Hamuko to call her that.

"Hmnhmn. Alright."

"It's getting late so you should go to bed. Your rooms are the end of the hall of both floors. Arisato, your room is on the boys dorm. And you... Hamuko Arisato, your room is at the end of the girls' dorm." The senior student, Mitsuru, informs the two.

"Oh, okay. Ja, we'll be going now."

"Uh ah. Do make sure you rest well tonight."

At the second floor...

The two are led by Yukari to the end of the second floor's hall where Minato's room is. "This is it. Pretty much to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

Minato thought this is the right time to ask about the mysterious boy earlier. "By the way,"

"Hm? Yes?"

"...Does that kid live here too?" Both girls give him a confuse expression.

"What kid? What are you talking about? Come on, it's not funny."

"I didn't see any kid earlier. Were you dreaming Minato-kun?" ...They seem to be don't know what he's talking about.

"Um by the way, mind if I ask you something? On the two of you way here from the station, was everything... normal?"

"...?" By "normal", meaning something that is not out of place but since there were a lot of out of place objects that they witnessed earlier, their answer would be no but since they don't want to alarm her, they decided to... "No, everything was fine." "okay."

"I see... Nevermind that. Well I better take her to her room. See you later then."

"Ah." Minato is about to enter his room then...

"Uh by the way, make sure you don't lose your key or you'll never hear the end of it. Good night."

"Good night Minato-kun!" Both girls give him a goodnight wave as they head for the second floor.

"Now then..." He stares right in front of his room. His nameplate is on it. "I better get some sleep. I'm so sleepy from all that long trip." He said as he enters the room and closes the door and locked it. He takes a shower then went straight to bed as a way to clear his thoughts of what happened tonight. He hopes that nothing will happen... though that is just wishful thinking. Now he's life is going to change forever... Along with some new acquiantances of his who will be involved in a conflict with the world and themselves. A malevolent entity will be crossing their paths and spread darkness on the world. The wild card is needed and the wielder of it shall change the world. ...And that is him.

In the morning...

He prepared himself for his first day of school. "Ah. Today is when school will start." He said looking on the mirror. "I better get going." And then...

_Knock, knock. _"It's me. Me and Hamuko are already ready. Are you awake?"

"Minato-kun, are you there? Or have you already left?" It's Yukari and Hamuko. He opens his door since he doesn't wish to be rude to any women. He's that sort of person which makes him attractive to women. He also has the tendecy to get himself involved with the problems of other women and helps them solve it. This has been his way of showing his courtesy to them and that of others as well.

"Ohayou! Did you sleep okay?"

"Ohayou Minato-kun!" The two girls greet him.

"Ohayou." He greets back while rubbing his right eye. "So, should we go now?"

"Hm. Kirijo-senpai asked me to take you two to school. It's getting late so let's go. The train will be arriving at any second at the station."

"Yeah, let's hurry!"

"Heehee, someone sure is excited on their first day of school."

"Yeah..." He follows the two girls. Hamuko seems to have the habit of being cheerful all the time. He wonders if he can be like that but sadly, he cannot for he is seems to be opposite personality of her. One can only wonder if they are meant to be opposite like they are siblings in which Minato is the overprotective older brother and Hamuko is the cheerful younger sibling due to them having the surname "Arisato" which might make people think that they are siblings or related to each other. He figures he'll be explaining this to some people soon.

At the train...

"So that's it." Yukari introduces the two to on the transportation to get to the artificial island, Port Island, where their school, Gekkoukan Highschool, has been established. The two stare out of the window with different expressions. "See? There it is." Minato has a calm expression on his face while Hamuko is very eager to get accommodated to their school environment. The train makes a long trip through the sea with the sight of the private school institute on the windows in which some students are excited while the others simply think of it as just another day in school.

At Gekkoukan Highschool's school gate...

_cycle. _"Ohayou." A female cycling student greets Yukari.

"Ohayou." She greets back. Minato and Hamuko are behind her with Minato being the one on the middle and Hamuko is following behind him. "Well this is it." The three of them stand before the school gate where the sight of the main building can be seen. A lot of students are on their way there as well as them. "We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan Highschool, hope you two like it."

"Wow!"

"Ah." Two Arisatos with different reactions. The blue with a calmer reply with the crimson having a enthuastic reply. Some students have taken notice of the two.

"Hey, are those two new here?" A female student asked.

"Sure looks like it."

"Yeah. I've never seen those two here before. That guys over there, he's kinda mysterious if you ask me. It makes you think he's a very interesting guy. *giggle* I think I'm fallen for him."

"Seriously? Well I think I've fallen for that cute new student there!" A male student said looking at Hamuko. "She's so cheerful and... bright. It makes you think she's the type of getting excited for something that is new to her. And those eyes of her..."

"Hey, don't give that drooling look. You're starting to sound like a pervert."

"..." The two could hear the students whispering. They think this is what those who are transferees here would expect in their first day of school.

"_Sigh. _Don't mind them. These rumors will drop off soon so don't get too worked up about it okay?" Yukari said.

"Hai." "Hm. Okay." They both said with different reply again. They enter the lobby with the first to come to their attention is that the first thing to see are the lockers for the certain students to use to safekeep some of their stuff to which Hamuko thought of putting some of her things on while Minato only taking notice of her expression. Some students are on the bulletin board that is near the stair. Various reactions can be heard, some are approved of their assigned homeroom, some are disappointed, mostly male students. Some of the female students complain as well but most of them are can be said the type of students that tend to be trouble for other staff members. Needless to say that they are those who break school rules when they are outside of the authorities' eyes. While Minato is gentle and respectful to women who talk to him, there are certain woman traits that he doesn't take value and one of those is the traits that these women have.

"Geez Kaz, why are you in your P.E uniform? School has just started! You better ought to find somewhere you can change into your normal uniform if you don't get into trouble." A female student said. She's speaking with an athletic student who, as she said, is wearing a jogging suit, the one that is used in P.E classes at the gymnastic club of the school where physical fit students join to either show their athletic talents or simply wish to since they enjoy the physical activities that they do there. This one seems to be one of those. He is either eager to show his skills and ability in one of the clubs at the gym or it is because he's not good at the subjects that require academic such as science and the one with the most probability, Math.

"Ah... Yeah, I gues so. Alright you don't have to give that stare as if I'm some kind circus beast that parades on a show in the school ground. By the way, where's the bulletin board for our homeroom assignments?" The athletic male student asked.

"IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE! You're in class 2-F, I'm in a different class so I won't be able to watch over you. _Sigh. _I get worried about you sometimes."

"Taught by... Toriumi-sensei! Oh man, well she IS older than me but, I was hoping for Kanou-sensei..." A brunnete hair student said with a girl with long black hair that is tied into a pony tail beside him.

"Oh it's over there. Oh... it's not the same class as him." She said with a disappointed expression. The one she's referring to is... ...the one who is oblivious of her presence. Minato glances at the students on the bulletin board.

"What a lively students that we may be acquianted to." He commented on them.

"Hm? Did you say something Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked.

"No, nothing at all. Anyway,"

"You're okay from here right? You two should visit your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is right there to the left. And that concludes the tour! Any questions before I go?" Yukari asked.

"Not really, no." "Um, which class are you in by the way?" Hamuko asked while he simply declines the permission to ask questions. They are indeed the opposite personality when one looks at them. Not that Minato was complaining but he does have some intent of befriending anyone but he figures that they will not satisfy his interest since... well he's frantically not interested in a lot of stuff since he has become mature in an early age so he figures he should just remain silent since it might ruin the mood of any conversation that he joins in while Hamuko is eager to join any conversation that can fit her personality and maybe even her interest when she brings it up.

"Me? Uh well I haven't checked yet so I don't know. Anyway, about last night... don't tell anyone what you saw okay?"

"...?" Both give a questioning expression on what she said though it does have some point since if they do tell anyone about the bizzare objects and the boy last night... well actually even if they do tell anyone, they doubt that they will believe them so they simply give a nod to their guide. Yukari that is.

"Well I gotta go now. See you later." She left the Arisatos.

"Well then, should we check our homeroom assignments?" Minato suggested.

"Hm! Let's!" She replied cheerfully, again, she does reply in the same expression whenever someone invites her to some interesting activities.

"..." Minato figures that she's quite naive and perhaps have no idea about how dark the world can be sometimes. He figured that he can be a big brother for her since he has experienced those dark experience many times now and even now, and he does not wish for someone enthuastic and innocent... and cute as her to suffer those kind of struggles. "Come on, they are posted on the bulletin board over there." He said pointing the bulletin board.

"Hai, hai! Lead the way fearless leader. Heehee!" She follows him playfully. They check the bulletin board for they're names.

"Hm..." He cannot find his name due to the long list names with a "A" beginning on them and they are not arranged alphabetically. "Hrgh..." He figures that he should just give up but...

"Ah, found it!" ...his "little sister" has already found the answer he's looking for.

"Urgh." He places his hand on his forehead with a slight annoyance with his failure since he figured that he'll be the big brother figure between the two of them.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He ignores her and check their names. "Arisato Hamuko" and "Arisato Minato", yup that's their names alright and they are both assigned to Class 2-F. "Hn?" Looking below, he sees the name "Takeba Yukari" on it. ...It seems the three of them will be on the same class. "...What a twist of fate." He thought.

"Um Minato-kun... are you... angry with me?" She asked in a teary expression.

"Ugh." He figures that it may be because he ignored her. "...Nothing. Let's go, we need to go to the faculty office." He's about to go to the faculty hall but-

"Minato-kun... We're still friends right?" She asked in a more teary expression.

"...Yeah. So don't give me those tears, you're making me feel guilty about myself."

"Oh h-hai. S-Sorry." She wipes them off.

"Come on, our homeroom teacher awaits us."

"H-Hai." She follows him. They made their way to the faculty hall and they spotted a foreign student who seems to be from France speaking with a teacher with kabuto on his head and they also spotted two timid female students who seem to have gotten lost on their way to the library. They passed by the two parties without letting them acknowledge their passing, they enter the faculty office on the left side of the hall.

"Hm." They search for anyone in the office and...

"Oh are you two the new students?" A female teacher asked as she approaches them.

"Oh uh yes." Hamuko said bowing while Minato simply give a simple nod.

"My you're polite. Girls like you should be an example to others."

"Oh uh... Th-Thank you."

"Hn." He is not interested in girls' conversation so he just remain silent and look away though Hamuko is quite distress that he doesn't take part of it.

"Let's see... Arisato Minato and Arisato Hamuko. My, are you two siblings?"

"Uh no, we just happens to have the same surname ha ha." Hamuko said laughingly while , again, Minato only looks away and again, much to her distress.

"Oh I see. Well forgive me for my confusion then. Let's see... As for you Arisato... Would you mind if I refer to you your surname Minato-kun while I refer to her by Hamuko? Mina- Arisato-kun?"

"...Ah. I don't mind at all." He doesn't mind anything that is said about him good or bad. Hamuko figures that.

"Very well. Let's see... in 1999 when was that? Ten years ago your parents... *gasp*" Teacher realizes that his student profile is quite dark and full of departure from various places. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy I didn't have time to read this before hand." She apologizes.

"That's okay. I've already come in terms with it." He said though Hamuko is unconvinced.

"Okay... Ja, as for Hamuko-kun..." Teacher turns to Hamuko's student file. "Ah, you're studying here because your parents are working overseas. That's quite a predicament you have compare to..." She tries to find the right words to compare her situation to the blue one, Minato. "Um..."

"It's okay. You can say that my situation is much more lower than that of her." He said without showing any dislike that he is "lower" as he put it compare to the red one, Hamuko, who dislikes of how he put it.

"Hey come on, don't say it like that." Hamuko pouted.

"That's right, you should not look down on yourself. In a way, you are a very special child of the lord." She now refers to religion.

"Yeah. You're a child of the Mother Minato-kun." By "Mother", Hamuko means God for to her, God is a mother since... well since all children come from their mother after all.

"...Yeah." Minato said not minding what the two said. "Anyway we're looking for our homeroom teacher in class 2-F."

"That's me. I'm Toriumi Isako. You can call me Toriumi-sensei. I teach composition, welcome to our school you two." Teacher said welcoming the two Arisatos.

"Oh, Arigatou." "Arigatou!" Both Arisatos replied in an opposite tone with accordance to their personalities.

"Have you two seen the classroom assignments? You two are in 2-F, my class. Oh wait, you already mentioned that you two are in 2-F so I guess you know already. Well, I better lead you two to the auditorium. The class ceremony is about to start. Follow me, Arisatos." She said jokingly as if they are twins with Minato being the older brother who has a low opinion about himself and Hamuko is the cute and cheerful younger sister who is always cheering up her older brother.

"Heehee." "Hm." Again, different replies according to their personalities.

Later, at the auditorium...

"As you begin the new school year, I like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.". When applied to students' life this means..." The principal continues his monologue afront. All the while, Minato is just sitting at the third row in the right side of the huge hall. He's not much paying attention to the speech since he knows that some of them are mere nonsenses that were created by the ideals of inexperienced people, so for him, he sort of despises the arrogances that are being spread all over people in a society thinking of them as mere hypocrites. Though there are some truths in what he is thinking, not all people are like that, one of that is perhaps Hamuko who seems to be true to her ideals despite being inexperience and naive of sort, but he can tell that he's not like all those people.

"Shh hey."

"Huh?" A male student tries to catch his attention. "What is it?"

"You came to school with Takeba and that new transfer student right? I saw you three walking together."

"...I'm also a transfer student you know." He thought.

"Hey I have a question, do you know if the two of them have boyfriends?"

"...What are you a stalker?" He thought. "Don't know, haven't knew them for a long time so I wouldn't know. Maybe Takeba has but I don't know about the other one, or maybe they both don't have. I don't know."

"I see. I thought you might know but I guess not. So how well do you know them?"

"Only met them yesterday. I came here with them since they were the first acquiantances that I met."

"I see. Hm, okay." The male student then gather his male friends and they chat about their conversation.

"What are they, a fan club? Does this school respects someone's privacy?" He thought with a sweat drop on his head.

"I hear talking. I believe it's somebody in Toriumi-sensei's class." A middle age teacher said spotting for anyone speaking. At hearing that, the male students dismiss their gathering and turn their attentions back to the principal in front.

"Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble." Toriumi-sensei scolded the male students. Then a lot of talking is heard.

"_Sigh. _This is going to take a while for the rumors to stop." Minato said with a sigh.

Later... at class 2-F, after school...

"Ah, what a long day this has been." Minato sits back on his seat as he stares outside the window where he can the sunset. He stands up ready to leave the classroom but...

"What's up dude!"

"Huh?" A male student with a cap approaches the reserved blue student.

"How's it going?"

"...And who are you?" He asked rather in a rude tone.

"Hey, I'm just greeting you know. Anyway, I'm Iori Junpei, nice to meet you. I transferred here in my eight grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid so I just wanna say... "hey!", hehe see what a nice guy I am?"

"...Yeah. You are super nice." He shares a handshake with him.

"Haha thanks." Then Yukari and Hamuko come. "Hey it's Yuka-tan and the cutie transfer student!"

""Cutie?" Are you stupid or something? _Sigh. _Are you at it again? Didn't you ever wonder that you might bother someone if you bother the hell out of them?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, I was just being friendly you know. Anyway where you been?"

"Been to the archery club. I went to pick a few stuff and then I found you here talking to Arisato-kun."

"And I came along with her heehee." Hamuko said with her cheerful disposition.

"H-Hey, you're the other new kid right? I... N-Nice to meet you." Junpei said fidgetting at Hamuko's cuteness and cheerful personality.

"Hehe likewise."

"Hey be careful with this guy his face is like the foster for sexual harrassment." Yukari said to Hamuko.

"What! But- I was just being friendly!"

"If you say so." She then turns to Minato, Hamuko as well. "Anyway looks like we're on the same homeroom." She said almost sounding delightened.

"Ah must be fate." Minato said with a slight joke. Despite his negative view of the world, he too can put up a joke or two, since after all humans are capable of doing that.

"Fate? Uh... I doubt it."

"Yes! yes! It must be fate that the three of us are here!" Hamuko cheered the idea however.

"Hehe looks like you've been outnumbered when it comes to being cheerful Yuka-tan." Junpei said referring to Yukari's cheery disposition in school that made her attractive to a lot of male students except him.

"Hmph big deal. Hey..." Yukari then whispers to Minato. "You didn't say anything about... you-know-what did you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I kept my mouth shut." He said giving no special attention to the reminder.

"Okay good. Seriously, don't say anything about last night okay?" The three are surprised by her choice of words especially Junpei.

"..." A sweat drop appears at the back of his head.

Yukari notices his stare and the silent atmosphere. "Wh-What?"

"L-Last night...?"

She then realizes the situation immediately. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea you perv!" _Slap!_

"Ow! Hey! What was that for! I didn't do nothing!"

"Guh I gotta go. I have something to take care off at the archery club, but you better not start any rumors got that?" She then turns to the Arisatos. "You too don't start any rumors you two or I'll never speak to you again." She left as sweat drops appear at their heads.

"Eh..."

"She's easy to get angry with it seems." Minato commented to which Hamuko nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again. Ow... My jaw. But it's your first times here and people are already talking about you guys, believe it or not she's actually really popular, you're the man Arisato!" Junpei congratulates the blue one, Minato, which is sort of annoying to him but he can take his gesture for that is one of the things humans do when they spend their time together to have fun. "Haha this is gonna be a fun year I can feel it!"

"You said it!" Hamuko goes along with his brightened spirit.

Later, at the school gate...

Minato, Hamuko and Junpei decided to go home together. A lot of various people are on the school ground. There are the athletic students, the jocks, running on a lap, a silver hair senior that is surrounded by two women, and Toriumi-sensei speaking with another teacher. "Whoa, check those jocks. Haha they're aiming to become champions this year." Junpei said.

"Champions?" Hamuko asked.

"Ah, have you guys joined any club? If you are, you'll be joining as a new member. There's the kendo club, the tennis club and of course there's the swimming club where all those babes in bikinis are heehee." Hamuko laughs at his pervertness while Minato is disgusted since he's a gentleman to women at any age including Hamuko who is like a little sister to him, or at least he considers her as one.

"A kendo club huh?" Minato said wondering if he should join that swordsmanship club.

"A tennis club huh?" Hamuko does the same.

"Oh, you guys are thinking of joining?" Junpei asked.

"Hmm, sort of. Anyway why don't we all have fun for the rest of the afternoon?" Hamuko suggested to which the two gentlemen, sort to speak, nod.

"Hell yeah! Say, why don't we go to the arcade? I'll teach you guys how to play counter strike."

"Haha sure thing."

"Hm." Minato gives one last look at the main building then follow the two. "This is when that tragedy happens. The tragedy where I lost everything... Huh..." The incident ten years ago played again in his mind, it's not pleasant which is the sole reason why he does not wish to share it anyone even to those who are close to him, he tends to keep all the sadness to himself and let the others have their fun of living their fairy tale lives or at least that's how he view the lives of others. "I wonder... Will I find what I'm searching for...? The truth of this world? ..." He thought then he followed the two with a gloomy expression. The sunset is pleasant with the spring season still hovering the country of the rising sun. The three stayed at the arcade for about three hours then they went their separate ways and went home. Blue and crimson went home together which aroused some suspicion that they are dating to which they corrected with different replies and again, for the second time, with different personalities. Well actually it's the fourth time since they replied at about four questions to certain individuals who asked different questions to them, not that they mind but they would appreciate if they would consider their tired expressions of wishing to have a break with all of their interviewy questions.

Later that evening...

"Welcome back." Mitsuru, who is sitting on the sofa while reading a book, greeted the two as they stand on the entrance.

"We're back." They both said with different expressions.

"Dinner is ready. Go and get something to eat." She said returning to her reading.

"Ah arigatou! Dinner time! I'm so hungry. Haha." Hamuko playfully goes to the dinning room that is just acrosst the living room.

"Hn." Minato glances at the counter where he first met the strange boy last night. That is also where he signed that strange "contract" to which the boy mark that something begun.

"Hm? What is the matter?" Mitsuru notices him.

"Oh uh nothing."

"You really shouldn't be planning on heading outside. Dorms regulations you know, so just stay and enjoy the pleasant evening. You must be tired of adjusting to your new environment."

"Yeah. Yeah... I think I'll do just that." He heads for the dinning room as well to join Hamuko and Yukari, who is texting on her cellphone while sitting on a seat across Hamuko. "Ja, itadakimasu." He sits across her as well and beside Hamuko and started eating the food provided for which are mostly dessert.

"Oh hi, welcome back. So did you enjoy Stupei's company? I heard you guys hang out with him." Yukari greets the two of them as she closes her cellphone.

"Yeah, we had fun." Hamuko said while Minato only nodded.

"Huh. I see. Well, he's a poor sack so be friendly to him will you." She started eating as well.

"Poor?"

"She means he's someone without a girlfriend." Minato elaborates her idiomatic expression.

"Ohh... I see. Wait, he doesn't have one? I thought he did when he mentioned he has someone he's hanging out with."

"Oh that's Tomochika. He's a classmates of ours, he's the one who frequently gets cake for Toriumi-sensei if you can believe it." Yukari said.

"Hm~." Hamuko only wonders on that. The lively dinner continued as the reporter on the news on the T.V in the living room elaborates on an "Apathy Syndrome" case which caught Mitsuru's attention.

"Hmm... What could this mean...?" She thought as she stares at the T.V that shows an expressionless man who seem to be a victim of the so called infection then returns to her reading.

Later...

The junior students in the dorm have already went to bed, leaving only her and another senior student in the dormitory. At that moment... "I'm going out for a bit." He passed by her. "See ya."

"Hm? Where are you going?" She averted her eyes from the book she's reading and turns to him.

"Did you see the newspapers lately? There's a lot going on."

"I know... These critical cases called "Apathy Syndrome" have been increasing lately, though people assume that it is due to stress it's..."

"Yeah right it has to be THEM. Otherwise it's not worth bothering with our time."

"Yeah but it seems to be affecting the city at least partially. The chairman decided to come here for a few days after that I can-"

"Daijobou I'm just going out for a practice with them." The senior student steps out of the house, for the residents of the dorm that is, with an overconfident expression.

Mitsuru expresses a slight dislike of his overtraining. "_Sigh. _This isn't your normal playing game Sanada." She then returns to her reading.

Meanwhile... At a place where it does not exist anywhere...

"Ah. Ah..." Minato finds himself in a what seems to be an ascending elevator, its' quite huge considering the space of the inside and in front of him are...

"Welcome to the velvet room my dear young man. My name is Igor, I am delightened to make your acquiantance." A long nose old man is sitting on small seat with his hands resting on the small velvet desk in front of him, with them resting on his chin. He turns to the young woman besides him on his left. "This is Elizabeth she's a resident of this place like myself."

The girl gives a hand gesture towards their "guest". "Pleased to meet you." She said with a wink to which Minato did not give a reply.

"This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter." _Flash. _Igor then waves his hand and as if responding to it the "contract" that he signed the other day appeared in a flash of light on his desk. "Only those who have signed the contract may enter this place, henceforth you shall be welcomed here in the velvet room you are destined to own your unique blessing and you will require my help to do it, I only ask one thing in return..." Minato gives a stern look on this, he's expecting something retributional sort to speak from his "benefector".

"...What?"

"That you abide by the contract and assume responsibilities for the choices you make." Sounds simple enough, they give help and the responsibility falls to the requester, no charges on it though those who made the decision are the ones who will take the credit for it no matter what beneficial or accursed their rewards will be, that's it how it goes in the "contract" that the requester signed.

"Hm. I understand."

"Good. Hold on to this." _Flash. _A velvet key appeared in a flash of light in front of him and it lands on his palm. "'till we meet again." _Flaash... _

The next day...

"Ahh... Ah." Minato wakes up sweaty, he feels like he had a strange dream. "This place is..." He finds himself back in his room in the dormitory once more after his "visit" on that place that does not exist anywhere. "Ah... I must had an odd dream back there." He said wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

_Knock. _"Minato-kun? Are you awake?" Hamuko's voice is heard on the other side of his door. "Um breakfast is ready so... are you hungry for some eggs and fried rice?"

"Ah I'll be right there." He rises up from his bed.

"Oh ja I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Ah by the way Hamuko,"

"Hm? Yes what is it?"

"Have you noticed someone else in this dorm when we first arrived here?"

"Eh? Someone else? You mean other than Yukari-chan and Kirijo-senpai? Uh... well... There's this Sanada person whose room is just in front of yours, does that count him?"

"...I wasn't referring to him though." He thought. The one he's referring to is the strange boy that he met the first he and the crimson Arisato arrive.

"They will come tonight." ...! A voice is heard...

"Huh?"

"You best prepare yourself. Your destiny is at hand."

"..." The voice fades leaving some echoes in Minato's mind. "...Hm." He decided to ignore it for now.

"Minato-kun? Are you still awake?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Later... At the school gate...of the school that has the word moon inscribed on it... not through its surface but rather, on its outer shell. Tonight is when the moon will shine a sign of doom...

"_Yawn. _Ah."

"Daijobou? You look really tired Minato-kun? Yukari-chan went on ahead so she left me to watch over you."

"Ah I'm just a little short of energy. I think..."

"Hm?"

"Yo, guys!" Junpei comes to the two blue and crimson.

"Ah. Iori over here!" Hamuko waves at him.

"Yo. Hamuko-chan. And good morning there Arisato."

"Yeah... You seem to be full of energy." Minato said.

"Of course! I'm always like this everday hehe."

"Wow, you really must be energetic to be this upbeat in the morning." Hamuko said to which Minato mutters'he's probably planning on sleeping on today's class with that load of energy he has'.

"Haha you bet. Oops! The bells is about ring, we better get moving." The three of them head for their classroom.

Later... After school... At Paulownia Mall...

The two Arisatos are toured by Junpei to the infamous shopping mall in the island that is own by the powerful company called Kirijo group, and by just the name itself, it's own by Mitsuru's family. "Did you guys know that this mall is famous for its name which is kinda like the name of the Kirijo group?" Junpei asked.

"Oh really?" Hamuko asked.

"Ah, this mall and the school, in particular, belongs to that rich company so they frantically own the entire environment that is near the artificial island where we go everyday in our lives here." Minato said in an all-knowing-tone. He does know a lot due to him reading a lot of books all the time during his time to various places in the southern Korea. "Frantically, we are living under their conditions."

"Wow. You're really smart Minato-kun."

"Yeah, what, have you been studying or something?" Junpei asked, when it comes to academics, he is probably the most famous for being in the bottom, and by bottom, he is on the lowest score rank. Minato came to think of that and gives him a empathetic look.

"Unlike you perhaps we are living in a world of where everything come and goes. ...the same can be said about our everyday lives. I wish this moment would last. ...but it won't, despite that, I still wish to live in this moment for a long time. That is one of my dearest wish." He thought as a desperate way to wish for time to stop and let the moment last forever. ...though time do not perhaps even exist. Perhaps it just exist on humans' minds and they perceive the world like it has a time but in reality it is only what they thought to be what has come and by and a new age will begin but in fact... everyday is the same day only different in environtment and appearance. That is how Minato perceive the world around him, people living on their ideals that is outside of reality in fear of what is not known to them and they would oftenly destroy one another to ensure that their ideals are the right ones but in fact, those ideals... are those of a facade face of the truth. It is for this facade face that everyone wears that he wishes to become a Shinigami that brings death to negativity to show people reality and that fear is not to be feared. He makes sure of that promise and dedication, should he acquired the power to challenge the world itself.

"Hm? What is the matter Minato-kun?" Hamuko notices him clunching his fist.

"Huh? Oh nothing, anyway won't you show around more Iori?"

"Oh sure no prob. Anyway, there's that club over there too, though of course, it's not for us at least not yet hehe." The club he's referring to is the club Escapade where most people with problems often spend their times to release the stress and other tiring backloads that is burdening them, though of course, these are people are those who are considered by the society as "lazy bums" though that is only what they see of them without even knowing their true personal backgrounds which nowadays society has labeled through their ignorant labeling and barbaric intent of turning into a blind eye when it comes to sufferring. This is something Minato wish to lay to rest as a Shinigami. ...tonight is when he will inherit that title. ...a fated night with the moon shining on the place of doomsday where the summoning of an entity was to take place ten years ago.

Later that night, right before midnight...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... Tock. _The clock hits midnight, making the environment all over the world dark green and the waters all over the world has become red as blood and most of the people are "sleeping" in coffins. At the station where students get off to to get to Gekoukan high, a group of people who can be considered as "rebels" though in only on the outward view, in the inside view however they can viewed as misguided people who are on a path of ruination. That is something of a price that they will pay tonight... "_Yaawn. _Ah." A young man gives off a yawn then he takes notice of how dreaded his environment has become. "Huh? What the... What is happening here!"

"Gr..."

"Huh...!" A black creature draws near him... "Wh-What is that! S-Stay back!" His pleads are ignored however.

"Grooaarr..." The creature which eyes are red that are on its "head" has turn to its prey... him. "Grr... Grooaarr!"

"Ugh! Uaarrgh!"

At a certain room in the dormitory...

Mitsuru and Yukari are sitting in front of a huge screen computer drinking tea. "Hm." The one in the monitor are the Arisato blue and crimson.

"What do you think about them?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It was just the other day we saw them active during the dark hour, that would had only mean they..." _Keplunk_ Someone comes in.

"Working hard? So how are they doing?" A gentle looking man with long brown hair with glasses asked, he seems to be an acquiantance of the two teenagers, Mitsuru and Yukari.

Mitsuru lays down her tea cup and the tray and stands up. "They went to bed a little while ago, they're asleep now."

"I see..." The gentleman sits down on a couch behind their seats. "These are the new guests I presume?"

"Yes, they arrived just the other night."

"I see, and it seems they have the potential as well."

"Zachou-san do you they're..."

"Well... From the looks of things, it seems they are, however..." The three of them turn to the two new residents of the dorm. "they are rather unique, from my understanding, they were active when they first arrived here yes? During the dark hour?"

"That's right I was the first one to saw them." Yukari said.

"She speaks truth, we don't how but they seem to have adapted to it."

"I see... Hm very interesting." The gentleman who seems to be a chairman in Gekoukan high said observing the two then... _Riing, ring. _An emergency measure button sounded.

_Click. _"Command room." Mitsuru responded to it. "...is that you Sanada?"

An small image of the young man the other day shows up in the screen and he's running in a very quick pace. "Huff! You're not gonna believe this, this thing is huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk, it's chasing us!"

"Us?" Yukari asked noticing that he's carrying someone on his left shoulder.

"This guy was hanging around at near the shrine and he was knocked unconcious by it so I decided to bring him with me, we're almost there! Prepare the defense security measures!"

"...!" Everyone is alarmed by this.

"D-Does that mean he's bringing that thing HERE!" Yukari asked frightened as she notices that the dorm might become a battlefield.

Mitsuru draws out a gun. "Zachou-san! Please attend to things here we'll prepare for battle!"

"R-Right, be careful!"

At the first floor below...

The young man Sanada quickly comes in with the unconcious highschooler and quickly locks the luxurious looking door, he lays him on the counter. "Ugh." And he sits on the ground with his back facing the door.

"Sanada!" "Sanada-senpai!" Both girls arrive. Yukari notices that he's been wounded and attended to him, she didn't realizes who it is that he brings in the dorm.

"Ugh." Though she attended to his wounds, it seems she only made it open a little bigger. "Ow..." A sweat drop appears on his head.

"Senpai!"

"I'm alright, you better be surprise for that thing is coming here." The "thing" that he mentions can be heard just outside the building then...

"Grooaarr!" _Shatter, shatter! _...! The windows have been shattered into a lot of shards!

"Gyah!" Yukari falls down to the floor in shock and surprise.

"It's here...!" Mitsuru said as she holds tight her pistol gun.

_Shatter! _"Grooaarr!" Black tentacles barge in through the broken windows and the unconcious young man is in danger of being grab by the ones near the left windows.

"Hey! Look out!" Yukari grabs him and lay him on the floor though in a harsh way, it is then that she realizes who it is, "Wh-What the!"

_Slam, crack! _"Tch, it's here for something, I found this guy strolling near the area and he got attacked by it, Takeba, protect him!" The young man exclaimed as he tries to stand up while holding his left injured left shoulder.

"Get to those two Takeba. Take them then escape through the back." Mitsuru, who has drawn out a rapier, orders the young woman.

"But... Wh-What about you two...? And... " She turns to the young man who is lying on the floor unconcious.

"We'll tend to him. Go get the other two hurry!"

"I-I'm going!"

At Minato's room...

"Ugh. What was that noise a while back? Ah..." He seems to have awaken due with all the commotions downstairs, he's frantically very tired at the moment and he can barely straights himself up, but then...

_Knock, knock!_ "Wake up Arisato!"

"Ugh." That has completely woke him up. "Takeba...?"

"Sorry I'm coming in!" _Slam! Keplunk! _The door is barged open. "I don't have time to explain but we have to get out of here!"

"Huh?"

"Minato-kun? What's going on in there?" ...Hamuko seems to have heard the commotions as well and she comes down, she's in her yellow pajama right now and she's very sleepy like the blue one. "Eh? Yukari-chan? Why are you..."

"Hamuko! Good, now that you two are here, take these."

"...!" The two Arisatos are taken by surprise as she hands them over a rapier and a naginata, the rapier is for the blue one and the naginata with an Atlus mark on it. The rapier is seems to be an English rapier as it has an elegant appearance that is used by... well... "noble" people, sort to speak. "This are...?"

"Come on we have to get out of here." She frantically dragged the two of them even though Hamuko is still in her pajamas and she is pretty much embarrassed that she's going outside wearing them though she assures her that the people at the moment are sleeping and Minato realizes that the environment is the same when he and her first arrived here and that he has a prominition that something will happen tonight as the light of the moon shines on the city, a sign of revelation... and a calamity that will pass by them it seems. They are led to the back door of the room where the young man who turns out to be Junpei has been laid by none other probably Mitsuru. "Okay we're here. ...And Stupei is here too."

"...!" Both Arisatos are surprised to see him here.

"I-Iori?"

"What's he doing here?" Minato asked. _Riing, riing._

"Takeba here." Yukari answers her communicator that is on her right ear.

"Takeba be careful. There is more than one enemy, the ones we're fighting are keeping us busy from-"

_Slam! Crack! _...! "Grooaarr!" A slamming sound is heard at the other side of the door and there seems to be someone... or SOMETHING on the other side. _Slam!_

"Ah... Ahh." It seems Junpei has woke up. "...Huh?" He has taken acknowledgment of his environment. "This place is...? I was in the convenience store then..." _Slam! _"Whoa!" That "thing" slams at the door again alarming the four of them to take a detour of their exit plan. "Wh-What's going on!"

"Uh... L-Let's pull back!" Yukari said nervously to which the blue and crimson nod and they go back upstairs leaving him behind.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" He runs after to follow them.

At the third floor...

_Tap, tap, tap... _The four of them continue running towards the roof then... "Grooaarr!" _Crash! Shatter! _...! The sound of the door being break down and a vase broken down are heard below. "Wh-What was that!" "What's going on down there!" Both Yukari and Junpei asked frightened. Then they heard something coming their way...

_TAP, TAP, TAP! _...it's large, it seems, footsteps are getting closer! "I-It's coming! Keep moving hurry!"

"R-Right you are!" The three follow behind.

At the roof...

_Keplunk! _The four arrive at the roof with Yukari closing the door. "Huff. _Sigh. _I think we're safe for now."

_Slam! Shatter! _"Grooaarr!" ...! That "something" can still be heard even from there.

"Huh!" Turning around they see... "What...!" Multiple black arm slimes climb up from the walls of the building, they all dissolve into the ground as soon as they touch it, then follow by its large black slime body is a blue mask that seems to be its "face" as a black hand is holding it upward and it is using it to "see" its surrounding it seems. "You gotta be kidding me! It climb up the wall!"

"Wh-What is that thing!" Junpei asked frightened.

"Ah!" Blue and crimson take a step back.

"Those monsters... we call them "Shadows"." Yukari said as she drawed out a gun then... "Huff! huff! Urgh!" She points it at her forehead then...!

"H-Hey Yukat-tan! What are ya-"

_Bang! Flash! Gust, gust! _"Grooaarr!" Some "pieces" of the "Shadow" have been dispatched by some small hurricanes that is produced by the dear head looking figure that bursted out of her in blue mist.

"Huh!"

"Grooaarr...!" The larger "Shadow" lunges forth one its blades on its hands then...!

"Ah...!" Yukari points her pistol gun on her forehead again then...

"Grooarr!" *Agidyne* _...iigNIITE! Ablaaze...!_

"Hua!" She is burned out by the wall of fire that the "Shadow" summoned and it caused her to fall down to the ground.

"Yukari-chan!" "Yuka-tan!" Hamuko and Junpei rush to her aid while Minato stays put as her gun rolls down on his right foot.

"Ah..." He stares at it and by instinct, he feels like he should grab it, then he sees things in a slow pace then an image of that boy the other night came to his mind, he says "Go on" with a smile as if encouraging him to pick it up and does the same thing that Yukari did to it.

Meanwhile, at the command room...

"There! They're on the roof!" The young man earlier said as they spotted the four through the security cameras which are being shown on the large screen on the huge computer in the room.

"That gigantic Shadow... Just what it is it after?" Mitsuru ponders.

"Let's go Mitsuru, they need our help!" The two of them are about to rush there but...

"Wait." ...The chairman stops them calmly as he watches what is happenning on the screen...

Back to the four...

"...Hm." Minato picked up the gun then... _beat... beat... beat... _He could feel his hearbeat accelarating quickly and then... "Ah... Ah..." He slowly points the pistol gun on his temple then... "huff... huff... Ah." He smiles confidently. "Per... so..."

"Huh?" The other three turn to him...

"...NA...!" _Bang! Flaash...! _Blue mist bursted out of him and blue shards are rotating around him floating. "Arrgh... Arrgh!" "Grooaarr!" A roar of a monster is heard then...

_Blast! _"Grooaarr!" "Auurgh!" Two figures bursted out of him, one his a reptile looking figure with a black humanoid body that is carrying a long sword on its left hand, the second is a figure has almost the exact face as Minato but its body is metallic and there's a harp on his back.

"Grooaarr!"

"Arrgh!"

"Ah!" The witnesses are surprised and amazed by the phenomenon that the unique young man just performed.

"He summon... two personas?" Yukari asked with a mixture of surprised and amazed expression.

"Thou art I... and I am thou, from the sea of thy soul I've come. I am Orpheus... Master of Strings." The figure who looks exactly like him said as it floats above him then...

"Grooaarr!" The reptile with a humanoid body figure with strange armor that resembles a lot of coffins on its torso waves it off then...! "Grooaarr!" _Swing! Whoosh!_

"Ugh!" As if being dragged by it, Minato ducks as if he's being pulled by an invisible rope that is tied to his neck then,

"Arrgh!" _Flash. _The other figure summon a lot of black energy balls then...

"Grooaarr!" _Slice! Swarrbb! _The reptile figure sliced the "Shadow" in half then it grabs it with its metallic left hand then smashes two arms that it grabs and pulled out of its body.

"Grooaarr!" The "Shadow" agonizes in pain with one part of its arm shaking on the ground much to Yukari's and Hamuko's distress.

"Ah. Huh..." The three audiences, sort to speak, are in awe of the "show" in front of them. Blue Arisato is being accompanied by the figure that resembles his appearance while the more "monstrous" looking figure is brutalizing the attacking "Shadow".

"Grrgrr," It crashes the two arms on its metallic hand then... "Grooaarr!" It gives out a loud roar that is heard all over the area that is near the dorm.

"Auurgh!" _Blast! Boom! Boom! _The other figure sent the black energy balls to the "pieces" of the "Shadow" and they are all dissintegrated.

"Grooaarr." "Grooaarr!" They all dissolve on the ground, they're remains turn to black mist then to nothing.

"Argh." "Groaar." The two figures disappear afterwards.

"Ah. Ah..." The "audiences" stare at Minato who seems to have become exhausted due to perhaps summoning those two.

"Ah... Ahh... Ugh." ...He falls to ground and lost conciousness.

"*gasp* Ah!" Two girls, Hamuko and Yukari, rush to his aid.

"A-Are you okay!" "Minato-kun!"

"Grooaarr." ...! Two remaining "pieces" of the "Shadow" approach!

"Ah!"

"Guah!" Hamuko then remembers how the blue opposite of her personality summoned those figures and she grabs the object that he used to summon them then...

"Ugh..." The so called blue opposite personality of hers open his eyes a little to see what is the opposite is doing. "Ha... mu... ko." Darkness then overtake him.

"H-Hey!" Both Yukari and Junpei notice that. And then...

"Hiyaa!" _Bang! Blast! _...

...The title "Shinigami" has been inherited by the young man... Now the journey begins... where a new beginning awaits this dark world that everyone lives in... ...Will you able to confront the horrors that awaits you...? ...Fear not, for the most powerful "weapon" will be yours and will be with you all the time... Go... and go without falter... with your heart and soul as your guide...

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Chapter 1: The Rift of The Night...**

Velvet room...

"...? Huh...? This place is...?" Minato finds himself on the velvet room sitting on the seat he was sitting on when he first "arrived" at this private place for those who has "signed" the "contract".

"It's so nice to greet you again, you became unconcious after awakening to your... "power", it's nothing to be worry about though so just... relax." The long nose old man is there from his previous position when he first "met" him here in this "elevator" room along with his so called assistant, Elizabeth. Igor it seems hasn't even moved from his position when he first "arrived" here in this velvet colored room. "By the way... I see that your two personas have heed your calling."

"Persona?" He said that word when he pointed that pistol gun to his temple during that... when he thinks about it, when and how long did that occur from now?

"A persona is the power of your soul. You can think of it as a "mask" that "protects" you as you brave the struggles of your "life" heehee. That being said your power has still not awakened to its "true potential" and you may say that it's still "weak". That and you will soon learn the "power" you have been searching for... The "power" of "Death" heehee. That is what you have been harnessing for. Isn't it?"

"That "power" is now within your grasp. This "power" has heed your calling and it's now "yours"." Elizabeth, the assistant, said. Though she seems to be just an elevator attendant she's also somewhat of a powerful presence from what Minato can sense of her's postion, it's like staring on a powerful angel of a an deity. Though of course that's just something like a story about gods and goddesses are like, that is something that are written by mankind, and you can expect some wrong grammars and idealistic info on that, or at least that's what Minato says when it comes to giving opinions to the stories that were written on the hands of ego reliable fools, or idiots as he put it.

"Your "power" will soon emerge out of its "baby" shell's dormant ha ha, this is something that you can nurtured through bonds, as you form bonds by getting involved with lives of others, your own "powers" will evolved gradually." Sort of speaking, that should he make more friends and love ones, he will become more powerful with those "powers". he called "persona" just a few seconds ago.

"Bonds?" Minato asked after giving a tray of tea by Elizabeth, the assistant in this Velvet room. They do seem to be serving various things here like these, one can only wonder just what is this place capable of, other than giving one's "guest" an opportunity to have a long conversation which can be like a tea party or a guidance counselor meeting. It's even a surprise for Minato to find himself here after that "incident" at the dormitory, one can only wonder if he's right now in the world of the living and at the same time in this world of an endless ascending accelarator.

"Yes. But now is not the time to get on to that, you must be tired... please, rest easy." It is then, that Minato feels like he's having a bright... very bright dream then...

Inside a room in the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital...

"Ah... Ah...?" Minato finds himself lying on a soft bed near a window where the sunset is shining down on him... besided him is...

"You're awake! Huh...? Umm... Hey... Your scar..."

"...?" He checks his left wrist, there's no scar from it as she said though he doesn't recall having a scar on it in the first place. "Why... What do you mean I have a scar?"

"Ah, thank goodness you finally came through! Oh yeah about last night..." Yukari trails off then... as she recall the events that took place at the roof of the dormitory last night...

Flashback...

"Hiyaa!" _Blast! _Blue mist surrounds Hamuko as she pointed her pistol gun on her temple and pulled the trigger without hesitation unlike Yukari and Minato earlier... then...

_Flaash! _"Thou art I... And I am thoug... From the sea of thy soulg... I've come... Watashi wa... Eurydice Mistress of Strings, Auurrggh!"

"Whoa!" Junpei gasped at the female figure in front of him, it has the same appearance of the figure "persona" that the blue Arisato, summoned in the same way as he did. Though it is a female gender and it has a very long blonde hair, perhaps golden, and it has a heart shaped harp behind it, the same position of the "persona" of the other Arisato.

"Huaarrghh!"

"Arrghh!" *Megidolaon* _Boom! Boom! Boom! _Multiple explosions occured in the roo, dispatching the "Shadows" that are small "pieces" of the "larger" one that was dispatched by the other figure "persona" that Minato summoned earlier, the one that gave him the "title" Shinigami...

End of Flashback...

"That's what happened?" Minato asked.

"Ah Hamuko-chan was worried about you you know, Stupei was knocked out cold by the impact if you can believe it."

"Oh right..." He recalls the Junpei was on the scene as well, though he doesn't know how he got there. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"W-Well, the doctor could not find anything wrong with you, just... exhausted as he put it, but you kept sleeping and sleeping... you know how worried we were?"

"Oh... sorry." He lays down on the bed's pillow.

"Well anyway... Oh yeah, this is the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, it's just a short walk from Iwatodai station, you can get in here by foot if you want, or if you want you can take a cab ha ha."

"Yeah, yeah... Anyway, I'm getting tired, I need to get some sleep." He said covering himself with the pillow with his head resting below it.

"Oh okay, ja, I'll be going now. Oh, by the way, the chairman wish to speak with you tonight. You will be discharged later this evening so come as soon as you can okay?"

"Chairman?" He resurface from the pillow for a little while, "What does he want from me?"

"Oh nothing, just... wanted to talk to you, you know... about the "incident" last night,,,"

"Oh... Okay." He re-emerges to the pillow. "Ja, I'll come by later at the evening."

"Hm! Ja, Mata ne." She stands up from the seat beside him then... "I uh... ...Hey, mind if I tell you something...?"

"Hm?" Again, he emerges from his sleeping slumber under the pillow, "What is it?"

"I... I wanted to tell you that... I'm sort of like you."

"...Meaning?"

"Well... My dad died ten years ago..." She looks outside the window where the sunset is coming from... "It was before the school was established, he was working on a lab with the Kirijo group scientists, and he got himself... ...in an accident as they say. Nobody knew what happened... _sigh. _For ten years, me and my mom stayed in the dark without knowing what really happened during that "incident", when I joined the group, they say that it was not really an "incident" but rather... Hn..."

"...It was something more serious? Well..."

"...Yeah, you could say that. But you know..." She turns to him. "Your power... That was really super cool!"

"Huh? Oh, that..."

"I didn't know you could summon two personas at once!"

"Persona? Ugh." He then recalls Igor's words "earlier" in that "Velvet room" place... "Oh."

"Yeah, that power you used earlier... well, actually, that was last night ha ha. You're really incredible you know that? Oh, I checked your past in your student profile, you're the same as me huh...?"

"...Yeah. Though mine is a little different. I have no parents, as you no doubt know." He said looking the other way.

"Yeah... Yours is a tough one, but hey you can do it! I know, from what I saw last night that you can overcome anything! I'm sure of it!" She said with a wink, though he didn't mind the encouraging, there is still doubt withing him. But...

"...Hm." He remembers the "power" that Igor mentioned, something he has been longing for... the "power"... the power... of a "Shinigami"...

"That's right. Your is now the power that we both wield heehee. We'll meet again soon." ...! A hallow voice said. It sounded like...

"Hey? Are you okay? Why do you have a blank expression on your face?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing. I'll come by this evening. That is if I'm discharged that is."

"Ah sure, oh and make sure you do the nurse's instructions okay? Be a good patient now."

"...I know." He felt kinda insulted by those words, he re-emerged from the surface, sort to speak, and into the bottom of the pillow.

"Bye now! Oh, and thanks..."

"Hm?"

"...I've been wanting to share that story for a long time."

"...Yeah, you can share more of your problems with me if you want, I'll kill them." That's what he does as a "Shinigami" of Negativity.

"Hehe, thanks. Well then, bye! I gotta check on Stupei."

"Huh? He's here?"

"Yeah, on the next room just beside yours, well take care!" She left the room.

"Huh, he got sent here too huh?" He returns to his slumber.

Later... that evening...

_Keplunk. _Minato comes in the dorm to the living room, Minako- or at least that's the name he has given Hamuko since he kinda see her as a little sister to him, due to them having the same last name and that they are the opposite personalities, sitting on the sofa. "Ah! Minato-kun!"

"Yo, Hamuko."

"You're back!"

"...!" She rushes to him and gives him a deadly hug. "Argh- G-Guh Hamuk- I can't breathe...!" He begs for some air and space.

"Oh, sorry, I just can't contain myself when I see a friend of mine is saved from death's clutches ha ha."

"Boku wa "Death" you know..." Or at least, he considers himself as "Death" as he *is* now apparantly the one holding the "title" Shinigami due to the "power" that he "obtained" last night battle. Now, he'll embark on a journey where the unknown residents in the darkness will come at his way and try to avert him from the True "path" to "Hell"!

"Ah Arisato, good to see you well. We have been concern about you." Mitsuru came down from the floor above.

"Yo, Senpai. Am I being expected by the... chairman or something?"

"Ah he's at the third floor in the girls dormitory, we're having lunch there, well actually, he didn't eat his since he said that I cooked it, the nerve!" ...that is because you are not a good cook...

"Mitsuru!" _Keplunk _To Minato's surprise, Toriumi-sensei is in the dorm wearing a white apron. "Oh! Arisato-kun! You're back!" She gives him a hug similar to that of Hamuko's!

"Grr-! S-Sensei... this is child abuse...!" He thought as he tried to break her grip but to no avail.

"Well, we'll prepare dinner now, Arisato, you go ahead with Hamuko to the third floor."

"R-Roger." He said finally freed from the tyranny, sort to speak, of his teacher and Hamuko follows him to the upper floors.

"Well, now that everyone is up there, let us proceed to the cooking teaching!" Mitsuru said with a clunch fist!

"Alrighty." 'Seriously, I prefer to bake cake than a fried fish and a turkey. These are all desserts!" Her teacher- or to be more precise her teacher in cooking, said followed by that thought.

At the third floor...

"Ah! There you are! I'm glad you could come, Arisato-kun!" The chairman is there, waiting for him, accompanied by the young man Sanada, who is sitting beside him on the right.

"Zachou?"

"Yes, I am the chairman of the board for your school! Nice to meet you, please, Ahem, have a seat." He does so, he sits on the right beside Sanada while Hamuko sits across him. "Oh, before that, I would like to introduce to you Sanada-kun, Akihiko Sanada, if you are a fan of English ha ha!" _Bonk! _"Ugrh!" He got punched by the young man for his terrible joke!

"Don't mind him, Boku wa Sanada Akihiko, nice to meet you Arisato." They both share a handshake. "Call me Akihiko if you're a fan of English as he say."

"Alright... Akihiko-san?"

"Ha ha, is that English?" Hamuko giggles at their conversation and Minato glares at her.

"You guys are funny hehe."

"...Right, so, Zaichou, what did you wanted to see me for?" He sits down from the desert of conversation... or, idiomatic expression, asides, he wishes to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"Ah, yes yes! I'll get to the point!" The chairman said rubbing the bruise that has been inflected on his right cheek by Akihiko. "Well then, onto business, I called you here to discuss with you the events that took place last night. Do you remember it?"

"..." The atmosphere becomes serious. "A little... I was unconcious after I... well..."

"That was your persona, it was incredible of you to summon two, huh, that's a new one." Akihiko said.

"Indeed, it is rare for someone like you to show up and show us that you have a unique talent, Hamuko-chan here too of course ha ha." His joking side resurface for a little while then he returns to his serious expression. "About that... do you know those creatures you fought?"

"W-Well..."

"Those were the "Shadows". They only appear the time when the clock its midnight, that's when the "dark hour" occurs." Akihiko explains.

"The dark hour?"

"Ah, interesting huh? It's a mystery not everyone knows! And we are the ones solving the mystery!"

"Oh." Akihiko suddenly shows a childish side.

"Well that aside, I wish to discuss with you about the joining of our team." Zachou said.

"...? Team?"

"Ah, I already joined in! You should join in too!" Hamuko cheered.

"I'm talking about this." Zachou brings out a casette with a briefcase attached to it, or it is the other way around.

"What's this?"

"This is a film of what we do. Observe." Zachou brings out a remote and clicks the "play" button, bringing down a huge screen from the ceiling in front of the table they are sitting, the film shows Mitsuru, at first, then Akihiko, and then Yukari, a tag "S.E.E.S" appear on screen. It seems to be a name of a group they have formed, the three of them together, then the chairman is shown as well, explaining the purpose of the group and why they are doing what they are meant to do, and by that, they seem to be exterminating "Shadows" that are creatures similar to the "ones" that Minato and Hamuko dispatched last night, earlier that time, anyway, the screen now shows a what-seems-to-be the same pistol guns that they used during that last night, battle, that took place right above the building, then Junpei shows up in screen much to the blue Arisato's disgust since he's sort of acting gayish there.

"Hey~! Why am I like that!" Speak of the Devil, he's here.

"Ah, Iori~kun~" Zachou greets him in a goofy manner.

"Why do I look like some homo in there! I'm not one to swing that way dammit!"

"Well, it was Mitsuru- I mean Kirijo, who made that film, a while earlier when you were still resting at the hospital, so... there wasn't much We could do about it." Akihiko said drinking a glass of juice of what seems to be tsa, as in the English for the "tea" word, which can be considered a word as well for the substance,(**Note: In here, Minato has travelled to the different countries near Japan as was mentioned that he departed to many places in the world in his records.) **"Don't point the blame on us, we're powerless to that ice que-"

"...What was that?"

"Grrek!" ...A voice said from the downstairs, and then in a deadly aura, she's right there with the huge screen behind her.

"...Wh-What was that...? That you called me...? Akihiko... kun...?" She said in a murderous tone.

"-GGuh! M-Mitsuru-! I-I mean Kirijo! I... I mean... I didn't say anything!"

"Really...? C-Cause I could have sworn that you told them... referred to me as "Ice queen"... do you want to experience the freezer... again?" She said sounding like a medusa... though she doesn't have snake hair sort the least.

"Hell no! I'll freeze to death, you ice- Gwuah!" He said it again.

"..You said it. I heard you loud and clear..."

"..Wh-Wh-Wh-! W-W-Wait! I-I didn't mean- Guuh!"

"Your freezer is now your HOME AKIHIKO-SAAN!" ...the grasp of a demon... a girl demon that is.

2 minutes later...

"Mataka... You didn't have to be so hard all the time." The victim complains.

"It was your fault." The tormentor said, the five of them are sitting on the table with Toriumi-sensei giving them some more tea, "Now then, Arisato, what Zanchou-san wanted to say, is that we wish for you to join us, we prepared this evoker for you." She tosses a-revolver-like gun evoker to the newest recruit. "We would like you to lend some... no, your whole strength. After witnessing, that battle that took place last night, I am convinced that you'll make a perfect partner for me, thus I'm assignning you as my right-hand." Everyone who has been a member for a long time is shocked at this, specifically, Akihiko, and in particular, Yukari, Hamuko, however, is not surprised one bit as she saw the reptile-looking persona afront face-to-face when Minato summoned "him" at the roof right at the shining moon upon him and the... ...Shinigami that has become with him as his counterpart and "partner"...

"You serious? You're making HIM your "partner"?" The second senior asked, pointing the newest rescruit who has recently become the second highest member on the group.

"That's exactly what I just said."

"Wow... You sure are lucky Arisato, must be nice to be applause by our sempai." Junpei said sounding sullen to which he murmurs' why couldn't I be the "hero"...?'

"Anyway, Iori and Hamuko, have the same evokers as he has- oh wait, there are only those pistol-types aren't it?"

"Ah, that revolver evoker was the one that was to given to your "right-hand" and frankly, it belongs to Arisato now, huh?" Akihiko said sounding in the same tone followed by the thought'Geez... I was aiming to become second-in-command here... And I wanted to rival this Ice queen.'

"Well then, we'll be starting our first exploration to Tartarus starting tomorrow."

"...? Tartarus...? What's that? Sounds like a tooth paste brand." Iori said.

"You haven't seen it Iori?" Yukari asked.

"Hm?"

"It's no surprise, since it only appears during the dark hour." Zanchou-san said.

"...The dark hour?"

"Just like the "Shadows", exciting huh? And it's the perfect spot for us to practice our fists to those "Shadows", you can think of it as their main base of operation." Though Akihiko said that, their dorm itself is their base of operations.

"Whoa... Their base... huh...?"

"We'll go there tomorrow night, make sure you save enough time for you to get some rest, the exploration can be tiring, so you'll need a lot of energy to conserve, that is all, dismiss." Mitsuru ended the meeting.

"Well then, I better dibs on tunas on the dessert tonight heehee, turkey~oo, here I go~" _Bonk! _"Ow!"

"..." A sweat drop appears on everyone's heads as the chairman run excitedly for tonight's dessert and he hit right towards the wall near the vending machines. "Zanchou..." They all said turning at their other directions.

"_Sigh. _This is going to be fun, I guess... Looks like my instincts were correct! This is gonna be the fun year ever!" Junpei said.

"Haha, yeah! Let's do our best everyone!" Hamuko cheered along with him! Of course, Minato approves of that for he wants to see his "little sister" unhappy or unenthuastic, Yukari has taken notice of this.

"You... like Hamuko?" There is a slight jealousy in her tone.

"Huh? O-Of course not." He said calmly though there's a slight blush on his cheeks. Again, she takes notice of that and giggles slightly.

Later that night... At midnight...

After the meeting, everyone had their dinner with Toriumi-sensei, the dorm's grandmother or at least that's the title that she inherited since she's cooking for a lot of children in the dormitory, preparing the dessert and she then took her leave after it and everyone watch T.V. for a while then Minato is the first, to quickly, immediately pick the clock, to grab the sock and fell into deep slumber into his quiet, very silent, home domain... Then right before midnight... _Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... Tock. Sharp! _...The brutal hour... The dark hour engulfs the whole world, leaving nothing unaffected by its dominion, safe for those who have "potential" as Zanchou-san would say it, he mentions that those who have the "potential" can adapt to this harsh environment that is filled with "coffins" where people "go to slumber for safety" against the "Shadows" who are residents of this evil phenomenon of the "world" that has replaced the world that is also filled with darkness and negativity that everyone clings onto. ...but... a "Shinigami" has arised... and will "kill" this "world"... and bring forth the _real _world... where everyone would no longer be affected by the negativity that has engulfed a lot of people... and all of the """"" on everyone's "words", even "this", and this, will be gone, lie this _gone..._ "...Are you awake?" A hallow voice calls out...

...Opening his eyes... Minato sees... "...Huh...? You... are...?"

"This is the second time that we "met"... we are living in "false" world... But..." ...'The boy the other day, night has come and stands up from his bed then... "...Soon...You will kill the world of everyone's dreams... and reality will come forth... okay... See you later..." His words are very cryptical and deep ...but...

"_Minato-kun~? Minato-kun."_

The next day...

"Minato-kun?"

"Huh...?" Minato wakes up finding himself, sweaty, and Hamuko is staring down on his face, and his sleeping clothing, pajama, is all wet opposite the front. "Hamuko...? ...Are you alright?"

"Huh~? I should be asking you that! You were having a nightmare! I heard you and decided to wake you up!"

"Oh... Is that so...?" He started speaking in the same hallow voice as the boy...

"Huh...?" He also heard her in an hallow tone... deciding to shake off his drunkness he...

_Flash! _"Huh?" A bright light engulfs him then... _Flaaash...! _ "..." All of his senses stared to regain their 'normal' senses then... "Uah..."

He regains his normal senses... though it was unpleasant, it was aslo the chance for him to be renewed. "Minato-kun...?" ...It seems only he saw that light... there was glowing card on his palms just now... then it banishes in thin air... "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh...? Oh uh yeah... I'm okay... Just... Feeling... exhausted... from that dream..."

"Hmm... can see that from... you..." She notices that he's more sweaty than she thought as the 'drunkness' completely has taken over his body, "H-Hey! Are you... ... all right!" She notices that he's staring out at her as if examining her body.

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine, come on, we're gonna be late for school."

"...? I'm getting worried about you..." They both went down to have breakfast along with the others then went to school.

Later... At the school gate...

The four walk towards the chool gate, then a classmate of theirs has taken notice of them, "Heeey! J-Junpei!"

"Huh~? Oh, it's you, Tomochika~!" Junpei responded in a 'drunken' matter as he is 'also' share Minato's 'drunkness' due to last night's battle. "What's up~?"

"...? What's up? Why are you acting like you are drunkk or something? Have you been dealing with fraternity?" He's still too young to join that however, though one can get the 'impression' of that since, at his current state, at the moment, is that of a 'drunken teenager'.

"Huh~? Dude~ I'm still 'too' young to join those~ ha ha! Oh man~ I got such~ a headache~" He said trying to sound normal.

"What "happened" to him?" The blue Arisato asked emphasizing, the "what happened" part since, it's apparent that he didn't get the same 'treatment' he got ath the hospital, yesterday.

"Uh well... ha ha." The crimson one merely give off a laugh.

"I gave him some... "painkillers" this morning, looks like it finally kicked in, well, it's gonna wear off sooner or later." Yukari assures the two, and the 'drunken' friend, sort to speak, hopefully, it will wear off once class has begun. ...Unless not, then, Toriumi-sensei might, if it involves, when an essay class, and he's not listening or 'drunking off', he might, if she will, and very likely, that he'll be given a 4000 word essay and with a cake as extra punishment, if it happens that is.

"*hic* Ah..." ...and considering, his 'drunken state' is rolling in, he'll 'probably' be...

Laer... after class...

"Mind if I interrupt? I was just told by Zanchou-san, there will be a meeting in the dorm tonight, come as soon as you can." Mitsuru came in the homeroom of class 2-F, much to their, the 'gang', surprise. "I'll see you all there."

"Oh, uh... okay, gotcha." Yukari said as their senior wasted no time leaving the room.

"...That was quick." Minato commented.

"ha ha... Yeah huh?" Hamuko said.

"Probably, just some student council business, nahh..." Junpei said.

"Yeah... She's just... oh, nevermind..." Yukari said.

Then later... After it was after after class... It was almost evening...

Minato and 'Junpei', who is still 'drunken' by the 'painkillers' that Yukari gave him earlier this morning, are caught by Tomochika Kenji, sort to speak, before they could get out of the classroom. "Hey, mind if I talk to you guys? I got a couple of coupons, I'll treat you guys to some ramen."

"Oh~ really! Count~ me in~!"

"...Dude, you're still drunk? Dude... You're lucky, Toriumi-sensei didn't notice you in 'your' 'drunken state'." That's true... their teacher was excited about an essay that she was too caught up with it that she didn't paid attention to most of the students in class, even though Junpei was... 'spouting' if one can tell, during class. "Man, whatever, hey, you're Arisato right? I heard about you from Iori, oh, I'm Tomochika, Tomochika Kenji, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, uh yeah, I guess, I'm Arisa-"

"Arisato Minato, I know, everyone is talking about you."

"Oh really? ...And what do they say about me?" ...and he's not one to take criticism from egotist bastards, so he asked.

"Oh you know... How damn popular you are and that you are pretty close to Yukari-san, not that I mind but... Oh well, I'm up to older women anyway." Though he said that, there was once a rumor that he 'likes' Yukari in his first year, of course, that was when, Yukari was still not familiar with the place, she was not yet a member of the archery club, and she still hadn't known him yet. "By the way, wanna hang out to my room at, the house, the dormitory that I lived in?

"Huh?" Both asked.

"You~ have~ a~place~in~the~Shiri~ka~wa~" _Bonk!_ "Ow! What was that for!" The blue Arisato 'finally' snapped him out of his 'drunken' state! Ooray! In an RPG game, there would be a victory theme for this, though that is in video games.

"Anyway, let's go, it's not far from your own dormitory, so it's okay right?" The two responded with a 'I guess so' reply and they made their way to Kenji's room in the nearby dormitory.

Later, at the two-floor dormitory near Iwatodai...

"Sorry, there isn't much space around here, but I still got "some" interesting 'stuff' around here hehe." And by "stuff", Kenji means 'porn' books of course.

"This is *your* place." Minato asked, the room isn't much big and from the looks of things, as expected of a male's room, it's very messy, sort of like Junpei's 'room' back at their own dormitory.

"It~sure~is~dirty~..."

"...Hm." _Bonk._ "Wake up."

"Ow! Hey what did you that for!" Victory theme! He "snuffed him out" again!

"Trying to shake off your dilemma." He said without having care for his well-being, not that he's harsh or uncaring, but he is like that when he's speaking to guys like Iori-kun.

"Man~ don't~blame~me~ on-" _Bonk! _"Ow!"

"Well anyway, here's some ramen for you guys." The "generous" friend, Kenji, offers 'his' two "guests" with the suitalbe supplements for the two 'pals'.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu. ~" Both said with Junpei having a ~ on his tone. The three of them had a 'manly' conversation in which it involves Kenji 'having' a relationship with a history teacher in their school, which is Kanou-sensei, who is also a coach for the tennis club who... it happens that a certain pony tail hair has a crush on him without him detecting it through "his" 'security defenses'. Then they both left for their meeting with the school 'club' this evening at their "home".

Later... At the dormitory's command room...

...Everyone has gathered for the 'upcoming' exploration to the "home" of the "Shadows", the same creatures that were dispatched by the two Arisatos the other night. "You're all here, good, I called today's meeting to implore all of you to do your best and get rid of the gigantic ...'underworld' structure that shows during the 'dark hour'... Tartarus." The chairman said.

"Uh~ exe~cuse~"

"...What? Those drugs still having an effect on you? ...Are you gonna be alright once we go in there?" Akihiko asked with concern for Junpei.

"...Sanada, I respect your eagerness to 'come' at today's exploration, but, you won't be accompanying us today." The second senior in the group said.

"What! Wh-Why is that!"

"Your injury has still haven't recovered, you still need to rest."

"Why a oughta-"

"I'm afraid she makes some point Sanada-kun. I spoke with your doctor ealier, he suggested that you do not go into boxing matches for one month. ...and that includes explorations into that 'underworld' tower." Zanchou said.

"...Tch...!" He let out an angry sigh.

"Now then, starting tonight, at twelve midnight, I would for all of you to start the exploration of Tartarus. I'll be accompanying you in the entrance to observe your progress. Well, I hope you do well."

"Easy~for~you~to~say~" The drunk one said. _Bunk! _"Ow!" Yukari snuffs him out of his derangeness.

"Quickly, get rid of that, drunkness, will you?" She said smiling though from his current state he can tell that she's "smiling" meaning it's not of happiness. Hamuko and Minato notice that as well, with again, different reactions according to their personalities.

Later that night... Before midnight... At the school gate of Gekkoukan high...

...The five arrive with the chairman, observing them, making sure that they don't run into trouble that is, like a parent watching over her children... his children that is. "This is it...~? THis~ is~ the~ place~?" Drunk asked. "WHY~ HERE~?"

"Just wait a few seconds, here it comes..." Akihiko watches the time through his red cellphone. 59:59:57 - 59:59:58 - 59:59:59 - 00:00:00 _Sharp! _...The brutal hour begins... The dark hour... And then... _Briieekkeecctthh! _

_"_...Ah...~!" "Ah." The new recruits, Minato, Hamuko and Junpei, are taken by surprise as the structures around the campus merge together and they became dark green that is representing a horror looking tower that is up to the sky where the moon, which was full last night, is shining down upon it, which can mean disaster as the moon can represent dreadfulness on the atmosphere where it is shining down. "That is...!~" Hamuko and Junpei said, with Junpei still having the ~ tone.

"...Huh." Minato's expression changes a little, as he remembers to stay calm all the time. The tower continues ascending to the sky until the bright "block" of floors emerged at the top where from just looking far away from it, it looks like it just reached the moon above the sky. "This is..."

"This is Tartarus, the hidden structure that reveals itself during the dark hour." The chairman said.

"It is also a labyrinth when you see it from inside, the interior structure is full of traps and surprises when you see it for yourself." Mitsuru added.

"Yeah." Akihiko said, he's still digested that he cannot come today or tonight, so he decided to check the place out even just from outside.

"L-Labyrinth~? What are you~ talking about~! What happened~ to our~ school!~" Drunk asked.

"Still having an effect on you huh? Hm... Maybe we should get rid of those "painkillers" Sempai." Yukari said to Mitsuru.

"Hmm, I agree, it certainly has taken its toll on Iori-kun, very well, Zanchou-san, with your permission I'll-"

"No need to trouble yourself over it. I just grab~ one~ this afternoon annd~ iit~ haas~ takeen~ itss~ tolll~ onnn~ mee~ ass~well~~ Heehee~~" ...Another drunkard.

"...I'll take that as 'yes' that you are approving of discarding those drug pills."

"I'll take second to that..." Yukari said.

"...What are those drugs anyway?" Hamuko asked.

"They are sleeping pills sort the least, they are meant to ease or calm a person when they are feeling stressed or injured, Stupei here, this afternoon, said he was feeling dizzy so I gave him another one... though it would 'appear' that he has sort of become immune to it. I didn't expected that it could make him a stupid drunkard in just one second when I gave him one. Note to self: Get rid of those drug pills as soon as possible when this is over."

"Ha ha ha... Sou dau ne?"

"Hm..." Minato has the same reply as usual, with a nod.

"This is only the entrance, the labyrinth that I mentioned off is just beyond the stairway that is inside the main lobby, let's go over there. ...Zanchou-san, come with us." Though she thinks it's a good idea, the chairman can be a nuisance to her due to his 'drunken' state at the moment. "Sanada, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"...Why do I have to do that? ...I'm not some bar pal of a drunkard..."

"Gee...~ hee...~" Zanchou-san gives more drooling expression much to Akihiko's annoyance, further annoyance that is.

Main Lobby of "Tartarus"...

..._Tap, tap, tap. _Everyone walks in with Minato hands on his pockets, as he usually does when he's walking. "Whoa~ It just as~ cool~ in the inside~" Half drunkard said: Junpei.

"I hope we don't get lost..." Yukari said, they are on the main lobby which is now has full wide space that is enough for the entire structure to fit in... or that there is a gateway that is look like a clocktower, the above design that is, it's a big clock.

"Whoa~... Chect~ out~ that clocktower~..."

"...It's the gateway stupid."

"...That's the entrance?" Hamuko asked.

"...Looks like it." Minato said. He looks at the 'gateway' up ahead the stairway to the labyrinth that awaits..

"...This is the entrance to the trials up ahead, why don't you two guard the perimeter here." Mitsuru tells the two 'guests', Akihiko and Zanchou-san.

"Wheehee~!"

"...Augh, why do I have to babysit this guy...?" Akihiko complains for the chairman's behavior is sort of annoying at the moment... when he's drunk that is.

"So... who's going in?" The blue Arisato asked. Mitsuru gestures at the four of them, the juniors that is.

"Huh...? By ourselves!" Yukari asked. With no senior, it could get hazardous inside with just the four of them.

"That's correct. We're not asking you to go very far... and I'll be feeding some back-up information while I analyze the situation from here." Mitsuru said.

"Ah... ...she'll do that. We're also going to appoint the leader, the one who will make decisions during explorations." Akihiko said which excites Junpei.

"For real...~? One of us...~? Whooawhooa~! Me~! Me, ~me~ me~! Pick~ me~!" He boasted to which Yukari and Hamuko thought that it's not a good idea to vote for a drunken squad 'leader'.

"...Who do you girls want to have for a leader?"

"Hm... Him." "Him! him!" The two pin point the calm and silent one, who from their perspective is the perfect "candidate" to be the master of the girls and boys scouts.

"...!" The chosen 'candidate' is surprised that many 'voters' have voted for him. "Me?" He asked as he points himself to which they nodded.

"Hey~! hey~ why~ HIM~! He~ doesn't look~ like~ a~ leader~!" The other "contender" to be a candidate complains, as expected in a "politica"l voting...sort to speak.

"...At least, the "captain" is not a drunkard like you." Yukari said.

"Ha ha... Sou dau ne?" Hamuko followed through with some series of laugh, to which of course, the annoyance of the the other 'contender'.

"Heey~!"

"...Well, that's decided I guess, you're now the official squad leader, Arisato." Akihiko appointed the blue Arisato. ...It's not sealed... the voting that is... again, sort to speak..

"...Hn." Seeing, that there is no escape, he gladly, not accurately, the position of 'president'... leader... squad leader, that is. "Alright... I'll do my best."

"Alright! Minato-kun!"

"That's the spirit, leader!" The two cheerleader girls applauded! ...Again, for the third time, sort to speak.

"..." The "player" thinks that he's been putted on the spotlight... not that there is any spotlight, that is. Just a manner of speaking, ...again. Though, he doesn't mind, getting the 'spot', as he put it, he does prefer to have "smaller" roles. "...Alright, let's- Huh?" He then notices something, out of place. There's a velvet door at the left side of the room, and it's emanating, the same light colored of its interior. "...Hn." He approaches it much to the curiosity of the others.

"...What's the matter...? Minato-kun...?" The crimson Arisato asked... And then...

"Hm.." The velvet key on Minato's pocket glows, then it is pulled towards the keyhole of the door as if it's being pulled by Fate itself... Then... _Flaash...!_

Velvet Room...

Minato walks in the same interior of the elevator room, and the same position of the seats and tables, Igor's table that is with Elizabeth standing beside his left. "I have been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your 'power'! The 'tower'... that you are about to venture into... how did it come to be...? for what purpose does it exist...? Ah, regrettably, you do not have the answers to these questions just yet, heehee. That is why... You must be made aware of the nature of that "power"!"

About that aside... "...Say, what was that door back there...?" The 'guest' asked as he entered this sanctuary-like place where "special guests" like him are only allowed. The ones who signed the 'contract' that is.

"Ah, yes... That will be your entry into this place... Please, feel free to access it at anytime, whenever you wish to visit, but as I was about to mention... you must be made aware of the nature of your 'power'... You must undertand it, heehee, for you 'power' is unique, it's like empitiness itself... it has nothing... yet... heehee, it can hold... infinite posibilities! You, my dear young boy, is capable of gaining more than one or two personas!"

"...!" Now that, is, a, surprise... That's what he thought... Two or more personas...? ...Meaning, he can have more other than those two figures he summoned the other night... How unique indeed. "...Is that so.?"

"Yes..."

"As you can see, it is Veery interesting... and powerful heehee." Elizabeth and Igor, the two residents of this place, said.

"For now, I should tell you how to acquire more personas in your upcoming adventures into the tower, they will appear before you as cards." Igor, the master, it seems, said.

"Cards...?" The 'guest' asked.

"Yes... Once you defeated an enemy, these cards will before you and you will be the only one who can see them. Once you pick the card of your choosing, the others will disperse and you will loose the opportunity to grab them, for you can only choose one, but do not fear, seize what you have earned... now then... time marches on in your world... I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here on your own will, until then... Farewell." _Flaash..._

Main lobby of "Tartarus"...

...Minato finds himself back to the lobby but... "Hello? Cutie girl to Minato-kun~" ...Hamuko is waving her hand in front of his face. "Minato-kun?"

"...Huh?"

"...Are you alright?" Yukari asked concerned that he may be still not yet fully recovered from his hospital visit yesterday. "You look a little dizzy..."

"Yeah~ Are you~ druunk~?" The drunk asked the ironic question of being drunk. ...Though when it comes to the blue Arisato's expression, he has the same state as his right now...

"...It's nothing, let's go." He said without acknowledging that the velvet "door" is invisible to their eyes, which is quite a wonder on how the world works.

"Wait, don't forget about your equipments." Mitsuru reminds them of their equipments, their weapons, and their armbands that is. "They'll be your tools in survival once you four are in there."

"...Thanks."

"Cool!" Drunkard Junpei said as they each pick a weapon of their choosing, blue and crimson Arisato pick the weapon that Yukari gave them the other night during the "dorm invasion" by the big and powerful "Shadow" with a strange body, that consist of a "head" that is being held by one of its multiple hands.

"...Ja, prepare yourselves, this will be your first time experience in exploring the labyrinth in there, make sure to follow the squad leader's lead, you three." Mitsuru advice the other three, the other juniors who are classmates of the captain, which the one who is still drunk gives a envious stare at him. That 'drug' that is a sleeping pill, according to Yukari and the chairman, who has also suffered the same dizziness, has really made its impact on him, no doubt about that, one can only wonder what will be his fate in that state once he is inside the horror-looking structure of the 'underworld', Tartarus.

Later... Somewhere in the middle of the 2nd floor of the structure...

..._Tap, tap, tap! _...The three follow the captain, with him taking the lead with his English rapier in hand, with them carrying their respective weapons, now they're on a hallway which seems to be has the same halls of the second year in Gekkoukan. "So~... This~ is~ it~... ~huh~?" Drunkard said with sword in hand.

"...I hope we don't get separated..." Yukari said with her weapon, a bow, in hand.

"Daijobou! Leader-san will lead us to victory! Heehe." Hamuko, with her usual cheerful attitude, said with the same weapon the other night, a naginata. "Well? What do we-" _Crutter! _

"Gyah!" ...! The walls suddenly separated them! 

"What the~!" "Huh!" They've been broke apart! Minato and Junpei are together but- _Crutter!_

"Guah~!" ...Drunkard just got separated from the squad leader.

"Oi, Iori!"

_Crutter! _"Gwaah!"

"Hamuko!" Hamuko just got separated from Yukari! "Aurgh, now what?"

"Is everything all right!" Mitsuru's voice is heard through the communicators in their ears, that they equiped ealier before they enter the tower. "What happened!"

"I-I think we're lost! Gyah!" _Crutter! _

"Takeba! Do you copy? Takeba!"

"Tch! Looks we'll be doing this in a single-effort 'mission'..." The blue Arisato said, with the others gone, they will have to fight by themselves until they regroup but...

"...Are you prepared?"

"...! This voice... Are you...?" It's that voice he heard in his dream... That hallow voice of-

"...Well, now that you're alone... You best prepare yourself." ...! ...The boy the other night appeared in front of him!

"You... You're the...?"

"Heehee, don't worry about me... For now though... This conversation of ours will be short, for you will face THEM... tonight... Okay then... see you again... soon." ..He disappears and in his place is, "Grooaarr!"

"...Ah...?" ...The reptile figure the other night at the roof of their home... "You are the..." _Flaash...! _"...Ah!" He suddenly turned into a black blur and "merges" with Minato, activating his 'Shinigami Mode' in which he... "...Ah..." ...he becomes very fearless and ready to lay to rest those who comes in his way... like a Shinigami... of those who are enemies of him... and his friends and love ones... ...Now the night of reckoning for the Shadows begins... "ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA!" He laughs as if he has gone insane, which he is not, the deaths of some Shadows will be brought tonight...

As for Hamuko...

"Minato-kun? Minato-kun! Everyone, where are you!" She is on a middle of a intersection with a stairway on the left side, unaware of the two Shadows that are keeping an eye out on her from the walls of the corridor on the other side, that is not a good course of action since...

"Grooaarr!"

"...!" Though the Shadows can be the ones who should up bring out that loud roar, it came from. "Gyaarrgh!"

"Huh?" The crimson Arisato turns around and see... "Minato-kun?"

_Slice! _"Grooaarr!" It's Minato with the reptile figure the other night mirroring his actions! "Grooaarrr!" *Tempest Slash* _Slice! Slice, slice! _The two Shadows are sliced then dissolve to nothing. As for Minato...

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko approaches him and, "Huh?" She notices that he has a different expression from his usual blank expression and that it's currently being replaced by a...

"...Daijobou, my princess?"...a confident expression that shows no sign of fear that is the same expression when he first "awaken" to his power.

"Eh? P-Princess?"

"Ah, from the looks of things, it seems you are unharmed, good." He carries her in bridal style.

"Ah, G-Gyahh!"

"Let's go... my princess."

"...Eh?" This is a complete surprise for her... He's acting strange... VERY strange. Has he gone crazy? Or... "M-Minato-kun... Why are you- Waah!" He tooks her with him as they go around the labyrinth to search for the other two, Yukari and Junpei.

As for Junpei...

"Iori! Do you hear me? Where are you!" Mitsuru tries to reach the drunkard but he's sort of... drunk at the moment that he cannot reply.

"Huh~? Senpaai~? Is~ that~... you~~?" While in his drunken state however-

"Grooaarr!" Two Shadows just like Hamuko's case!

"Huh~?" He turns to them with a drunk expression then...

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows charge towards him!

"Whoa~~!" _Whoosh! _He managed to dodge one of its attack despite his drunkness then... "Tch..." He brings out his evoker then... "Per... so~... na~...!" _Bang! Flaash...! _

"Uarrgh!" A figure with a black metallic body with long golden wings and it's wearing a white winged helmet came out of him! "Arrgh!" _Ablaaze! _

_Igggniite! _"Grooaarr!" The Shadows are "toasted" on the ground and dissolved, it seems his persona is excel at fire-elemental attacks.

"Wow... I did~ It~~!"

"Iori, do you hear me?" Mitsuru tries to reach out for a second time.

"Ah, sempai~ Yeah~ I hear you~ I~m-" Just when he is about to boast again... _Crack! _"Waahh~~!" Something... Someone came crashing in with an 'uninvited guest'!

"Hiyaa!" _Sling! Pierce! _

"Grooaarr!" It's Yukari and a "guest" Shadow who she just fired an arrow on its left red eye, that causes it to fall down on the ground, and then for the finishing finale...

"Hua!" _Bang! Flash...! _The dear head figure with a female humanoid body on its forehead came out of her just like before then...

"Hueert!" _Gust, gust! _Piercing gusts from the persona is unleashed towards the 'uninvited guest'...

_Pierce! _"Grooaar-" _Pierce, pierce! _"Grooaarr!" ...It falls to the ground and dissolve into nothing after dissolving into black mist.

"Yo~ Yuka~tan!"

"Huh? It's still having it's dominion over you?" By "dominion" she means the drug's effect on him. _Crack! _"...! What the...!"

_Whoosh... Whooosh! _"Yukari-chan! Iori!" Minato and Hamuko come crashing in from the wall across that of where Yukari came from, with blue Arisato holding crimson Arisato in bridal style while the reptile figure is still mirroring his actions.

"Arisato!" "Hamuko~tan~!"

Minato lands on the debris that came from the broken wall where Yukari crash in and gently puts down his opposite personality. "My, my, it seems there are a lot of uninvited guests... you're going to pay for intruding in and giving us hard time 'cleaning up' the whole mess that you caused!"

"Grooaarr!" The figure, Thanatos, as it said its name to Minato telephaticly a hile earlier, now the 'cleaning up' begins! "Grooaarr!"

"HA HA HA!" _Strike! Slice, slice! Sliice...! _

_"_Grooaarr!" *Vorpal Blade* Multiple energy slashes are sent towards the 'uninvited guests', and they are all sliced in half, and dissolve to the ground.

"Eh...?" Both Yukari and Drunkard are surprised to see Minato this way, as he is in his 'Shinigami Mode' in which he is fearless and overprotective to women, especially those who are close to him, like Hamuko and Yukari for one, well two actually.

"What is he...?"

"Why's he acting like that...?"

"Uh well... ha ha." Hamuko tries to defend his behavior, that is very known to them, but this Minato right now seems to be very... badass... as words can put it, he shows no sign of fear or hesitation in striking down the uninvited Shadows, that and he seems to be enjoying his extermination of them. "Ah!" It is then that Hamuko notice some Shadows escaping and she wasn't going to let them be. "Hold right there, you boys!" *Megidolaon* _Boom, boom!_

"Grooaarr!" All of the Shadows lie on the ground, then dissolve.

_Crash! _...! "Grooaarr!" A bigger one came crashing down from the ceiling!

"Wh-What the!" "Ah!"

"...Ah!" Minato turns to it, it has the appearance of tank with a upper torso in which its arms are spears that resembles a spear that is used by nights in Europe. "You... so you are the guardian of this place..." He said turning to it and walking to towards it without fear on his expression.

"What happened?" Mitsuru tries to communicate again through Yukari's communicator.

"...I think we woke up the big boss around here." She said.

""Big boss"? You mean-"

"Grooaarr!" *Swift Strike* It tries to attack blue Arisato but...

"...Hn." He smirks, his confident is overwhelming then... "...ha ha ha... HA HA!" _Whoosh! _He jumps towards it with Thanatos mirroring his actions then...! "Sounds fun... Let's rock!"

_Strike! Slash! Slash! Strike, slice, slice, slice! _"Gyah!" Various attacks are performed that it created a smoke screen that is blocking the battle from being witness. **(Note: This smoke screen is similar to an all-out-attack). **When the smoke clears out to reveal the victor...

_...Tap... tap... tap... _"Hmph." ...Minato comes out without Thanatos implying that he dismissed him after...

"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadow falls to the ground and dissolved. He dismissed Thanatos after unleashing various attacks on it.

Later...

The four exited the labyrinth with applauses from their senior await them. Oh, and Minato has reverted back to his 'usual' expression and personality after the fight, which again, surprised everyone, thinking that he may have a split personality in which whenever nothing serious is happening, he's a calm guy while if there's something threatening him or any of his friends, he becomes 'badass' as the three would comment. "Well done, you did much better than I thought you could."

"...In~deed~." The chairman who is being carried by Akihiko due to his drunkness said.

"Yeah, you did good in there." The second senior said.

"Especially you, Arisato. I'm impressed." The first senior said offerring a handshake. "Looks like I was right to appoint as my right hand, I salute you."

"...Thanks." He shakes hand with his senior and now partner.

"Geez~...I could have done~ that too~" The other drunkard, well actually, it's starting to wear off, said.

"Oh please..." Yukari said shrugging him off.

"Ha ha... Minato-kun was cool." Hamuko said as well but she had no intent of letting his spirit down, though that's exactly what happened.

"You all done well, let us go back to the dorm now." The leader of the group said. They all left the tower as it slowly reverted back into a normal school institute and the surrounding becomes normal in color and atmosphere again. The night went off without an inch...

The next day...

...Minato comes to school with his 'younger sister', Hamuko, then they meet someone who is an acquiantance of them, at elast during class. "Huh? Arisato? You aren't with Yukari?"

"Huh? ...Tomochika, why would I be with her...?"

"Well... you know... Ah, nevermind, hellow there Hamuko-chan, ohayou."

"Heehee, ohayou-gozaimazu, fellow classmate!" ...She inflected an heartbreak arrow at how she referred to him.

"...I have a name you know." He said with tears on his eyes... ...without having Minato's sympathy for it.

"Well, anyway, let's go, we're going to be late." 'Big brother' said to which 'little sister' nod.

"Ah... We have an assembly today, apparently we're gonna be voting on who will be the president of student council and all that blah blah." The three of them enter the campus with many female students averting their attention to Minato, as he is famous for being the transfer student and that his silent personality is attracting some curiosity from them, the same can be said about Hamuko's cheerful personality which is making a lot of males drooling on her to which kenji warns her to be around her 'older brother' all the time in school to ensure that no fool would go be a victim of the Shinigami. They went to class...

Later... After school...

...The two Arisatos are on the same setting again, about to leave then... "Heey!" ...And again, the same person greeted them.

"Tomochika, what is it?" Blue Arisato asked.

"Huff. Nothing, just wanted to come home with you guys, wanna hang out at the station?"

"...You mean Iwatodai? ...Hm, sure, we're heading for the same place anyway."

"Ah! Say, why don't we hang out at my place too?"

"Your place?" Hamuko asked.

"You mean with a girl? ...Is that allowed on your dorm's regulations?" Minato asked.

"Ah! I'm sure it is!"

Later... At Kenji's room...

...His enthuasm reverted back to 0 as the dormmother mentions that should he does something to crimson Arisato, he would be kicked out of his room and out of the dormitory, rendering him homeless in the street. "..._Sigh..." _

"...Told you we should have not invited her in." Blue Arisato said.

"...ha ha ha... Sorry... for causing you trouble... " Hamuko said.

"Nah... Don't mention it... Anyway, want some tea?" The owner of the room offered a generous offer to which the two gladly accepted. He pours them two cup of teas. "So, what are you guys? You're both transfer students right? Are you two relatives or something? _Siip." _He made a tea of his own and drinks it.

"...No, we just have the same last name." Minato said.

"Sou dau ne? Hehe." Crimson Arisato said laughingly, as usual.

"Hmm, sounds nice. Well, as for me... I am here because my folks are living in the country side and they prefer to raise "proper" children like my imouto(younger sister) back at our province." The owner of the room said.

"Imouto?"

"Ah, she's with my folks at our province, _siip, _I heard she's coming here next spring."

"_Siip, _you mean next year?" Minato asked.

"Ah... My life here kinda sucks if you ask me..."

"...why do you say that?" 'Imouto' of blue Arisato asked feeling sympathy for one who looks down on oneself.

"Well for one... I don't have a girlfriend like Arisato here does."

"...I don't have a girlfriend." He though while taking another sip of his tea. "That's it?"

"Yeah... Well, that and I suck at school... _Sigh, _I wish something good would happen to me... Like my life would become interesting like... a love story or kinda like that."

"Huh, what are you, a romance seeker?"

"Hey, I'm being serious here."

"That's... kinda... rushing things Tomochika, ha ha." Hamuko said.

"Well that's it!" _Slam! _Kenji slams at his table, alarming the two guests then... "I've decided that I'll share you guys my plan!"

"...Huh...?" Both of them asked.

"Don't tell anyone okay? It's something I've been planning on for a long time."

"...We won't." ...And they're school life and their life as persona-users begins...

End of Chapter 1

**Note: Minato's Shinigami Mode is similar to that of Kinji Tohyama's Hysteria Mode in Hidan no Aria in which... well he becomes badass. This mode only activates when he summons Thanatos or Ryoji or Pharos... or whichever name you wish to call him by. Anyway, the Social Link events will have plot twists such as the Social Link with Kenji in which in here, he lives on another dormitory. I'll be working on Chapter 2 soon which is the monorail battle. Until then, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2 Mayhem On A Train Ride

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Note: Sorry for the long delay, I was kinda tied up to some other things, anyway, here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Mayhem On A Train Ride**

Dorm...

_Sigh... _Both Arisatos come in with the opposite expression. "Oh, you guys are back." Junpei is sitting on the sofa that is on the right side of the room playing a portable handle.

"Yeah." "Yo."

"Have you snuffed out of your gloomy state?" Minato asked as he sits on the seat near him.

"Yeah, whew, I finally, was able to lay off that stuff. I won't be taking another one of those pills."

"Hey guys!" Yukari comes from the dinning room.

"Hey." The three greet back with different tones.

"So you guys hang out with Tomochika at his place huh?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, that other dorm that is near Shirakawa Boulevard?" Yukari asked.

"Ah that, I heard you guys were planning to help him out with some... "big plan"."

"How did you know about that?" Blue Arisato asked.

"He text me out a while ago, he has a lot of guts when it comes to ladies."

"Oh... He's that kind of guy." Yukari said.

"Ha ha. We get that expression." Hamuko said.

"Well anyway, I'm hungry, what's for dinner?" Junpei asked. The four of them go to the dinning room. The two seniors, Mitsuru and Akihiko, joined them afterwards. They stayed up until Mitsuru told them to go to bed like a parent figure would say though Junpei comments that she's too strict to which Minato recommends that he shouldn't raise his tone outloud if he wishes not to feel her wrath. Akihiko can contribute to that.

The next day... At the school gates...

The Arisatos arrive first before Yukari and Junpei do. A lot of students are going to the main building which is the lobby building. "_Yawn... _Ah."

"Minato-kun?"

"Daijobou, I'm just not a morning person." That's true, when he was at other places, he always work night shifts during his part-time jobs since he doesn't have anything else to do since he's not into the interest of his surrounding people.

"Yo!" A voice called out. Turning to it they see...

"Ah, Tomochika!" Hamuko waves at him.

"Hey, ohayou. Say, have you guys seen the gymnastic club members? Boy, they're sure putting a lot of effort into it."

He refers to the students who are jogging around the campus. The boys are doing it while some of the girls are at the field practicing with their tennis skills. "Sou dau ne?"

"They are dedicated to it." Minato said. "It could be because of the championship this year."

:"Eh? Championship?"

"Ah, I think it was a competition with some school at a rural area."

"Hmm... Is that so?"

"Ah, it's because of that that Rio wouldn't come to my place and help with my homework." Kenji said.

"Rio?"

"Heads uuup!" A voice yelled. Up ahead is...

"Huh?" Kenji turns to it then... _...whoosh... whhHooosh! Bonk! _"Ugh!" A ball went flying toward his face!

"Tomochika!" Hamuko exclaimed while Minato only gives him an eyebrow.

"Ow."

"Geez you should have moved out of the way Kenji." A young woman with a long black pony tail hair said. She seems to be a member of the tennis club.

Kenji stands up. "What was that about! Ow, geez, I think you hit my nose."

"I exclaimed to move out of the way right? If you had reacted faster you wouldn't have been hit by that."

"Like hell anyone would be able to move out of the way in just three seconds!"

"_Sigh... _Anyway," She turns to the two transfer students. "Hello there, are you two friends of Kenji? He's sort of trouble so you'll have to forgive him."

"Ah."

"Not really. Ha ha." Different replies.

"By the way, Rio your team is looking for recruits right?" Kenji asked.

"Ah, we're lacking one member to participate on the competition this year, we're hoping we'll get one. That is if anyone is willing to join."

"One member huh? Hm..." He turns to Hamuko but then if he just force her to join, that will be rude, so he decided not to. "Well good luck I guess, class is about to start so we'll going now."

"Ah, see you later. And see you guys too." She refers to the Arisatos.

"Ah, see you around umm..." Hamuko said with the expression of asking for one's name.

"Rio. Iwasaki Rio, nice to meet you Arisato Hamuko."

"Huh? You..."

"You and Arisato-kun are pretty popular around here so no need to introduce yourself."

"Oh, okay. Ja ne!" The three made their way to their homeroom, Class 2-F.

Later... After class...

"Arrgh. Ah." Minato stretches out then stands up.

"Hey Arisato." His classmate earlier approaches him. "Have you ever joined any club? I heard the gymnastic club were looking for recruits?"

"...And?"

"So, why don't you join in the party? Miyamoto could use a rival in his own game."

"Miyamoto?" He remembers someone, who is a classmate of theirs, with that last name.

"Ah, you know, the one who is eager to change into his P.E uniform after class." The student who is near the window comes to Minato's mind. Like Kenji said, he's eager to change into his jogging suit whenever class would come to an end. "I heard he's the captain of one those clubs. He also bugs me about joining in but, man, I'm not your average sports guy, I'm just a guy trying to enjoy his life to the fullest."

"Yeah... You sure are."

"Hehe, well anyway, think about it will you? You might have fun while you're at it. Well, I have homework to do so I'll be going now." He leaves the classroom.

"Gymnastic club huh?" Blue Arisato remembers that Yukari is the captain of the archery club and that Akihiko is as well in the boxing club. "Maybe I should join Kendo..." Since Yukari is that of the archery and Akihiko is that of using one's fists, he decided that he'll be the swordsmanship type.

Later... At the gym...

Without wasting any time, Minato goes to the gym where the Kendo club members are doing some practice on their wooden swords. He approached the coach and told him that he'll be joining. Toriumi-sensei had a discussion with the coach about this and she has given him permission to do so. All of the members are gathered with Minato and the coach in front. "This is Arisato Minato, the transfer student. You have heard of him yes? He'll be joining the club. Miyamoto!"

"Sir!" The classmate that Kenji mentioned earlier steps forward. He remembers him as the male student who was scolded by...

"Everyone is eager to have another one join sir!" The female student that time. "I'm also exchanging equipment with the tennis club outside."

"Whatever, anyway, Arisato will be joining the club, take care of him will you?" The coach said.

"Yes sir! You're the guy who sit next to Takeba right?" Kazushi Miyamoto asked.

"Ah." Minato said.

"Then you have seen me around right?"

"Ah."

"Then long story short, you're under my league now. Just because you're new here doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"...Right." He expected this actually. The other members welcome him.

"Since this is your first here, you can just watch our practice and call it a day. I'll prepare your hakama later." The team manager, Yuko Nishiwaki, said. "Oh I'm the team manager by the way. I'm Nishiwaki Yuko. You can call me Nishiwaki."

"Ah, okay." He goes to the side. The others continue their practice with the sound of their wooden swords echoing in the large hall.

"That reminds me, I need to get something from the field outside, hope Iwasaki would allow me to borrow it." Yuko goes out to the tennis field outside.

"...? Iwasaki?" Minato remembers Rio, who said to be a childhood friend of Kenji, from earlier. He looks outside through the window and he saw her and to his surprise, Hamuko as well. It seems she has joined the tennis club. "Huh... So she joined in." He thought. He just remained at his position until practice was over. He returns to the dorm afterwards.

Later that night...

_Keplunk. _"Ah Arisato-kun." Minato comes in to be greeted by Yukari who is sitting on the sofa. "Good timing, Kirijo-senpai is at the command room, doing some training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, she told me if you want to explore Tartarus you should speak to her though you don't have to do it tonight, I'm kinda tired from all that practice earlier."

"...Is that so? Ja, I won't ask her then."

"Ah, anyway, Hamuko-chan and Iori are over there." She points at the dinning room where the lively conversation and dinner is being held. He goes there to join in.

The next day...

At Gekkoukan Auditiorium...

All of the students are gathered in the auditorium for the announcement of the result of the voting for the position as president in the student council and as it turns out... "That concludes the main portion of today's assembly. Next, we'll hear a few words from our new kaichou. Please welcome the new seitokai kaichou Kirijo Mitsuru!" The female student who is a voice of a student body announce in front of the stage.

"Arigatou." Mitsuru walks upfront.

"Wow... So she got elected." Junpei, who is sitting at the third row in the right, said. Minato is sitting on his left and Kenji is on his right. Yukari and Hamuko are behind them.

"I guess she's the most popular girl in school. _Sigh._" Yukari said.

"Huh? What's the matter with you?"

"...Nothing, I just remembered that our school is own by the Kirijo group."

"Oh that. There's nothing wrong with that right? I mean, they frantically own the entire man-made island." Kenji said.

"Yeah, I try not to think about that."

"Ora, ora, senpai is about to begin her speach." Hamuko said trying to cheer them up as usual. The one she finds this difficult to do so is her opposite personality Minato.

"As I begin my terms as seitokai kaichou, I like to share with all of you my vision for this upcoming year. It is my utmost belief that each of us has a responsibility to fulfill. That includes your academics, school participation and enthuasm. It should also be noted that each of you are to follow the school rules without any sign of deviousness. I also recommend all of you to do your best this year as this will be perhaps one of the most important ones, all of us are required to partake in our various responsibilities as students of this school and..." Mitsuru continues on her speech.

"..." Minato simply watches her without paying much attention to her words. "Roles... huh?" If he has a role, then what is it? ...One thing came to his mind... "Boku wa... ...Shinigami..." Yup, that will be his role in his stay here where he will change a lot of people for the better and 'kill' the negativity that is plaguing a lot of people.

"...Arigatou." Mitsuru finishes her speech and left the stage. A lot of applauses are heard.

"Damn, that was frickin amaizing. So, Arisato, did you have any idea what she just said?" Junpei asked.

"...No." He wasn't paying attention much though he did understood a few of the words that were said about the students and the upcoming school events and how students should 'play their roles' in the campus.

"Me neither. I don't know what I'll say if she ask for my opinion later..."

"Oh right, you guys are on the same dorm huh? Is there co-ed rule there?" Kenji asked.

"Of course there is. You think boys can peek on the girls dorm there? You're just like Iori, Tomochika." Yukari said.

"Ha ha." Again, Hamuko simply laugh it off.

"What? I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah Yuka-tan, don't just jump into conclusions! Not all of us are your bunch of stalkers." The two friends with the same background said.

"Whatever."

"Hm." Minato didn't say anything though he does enjoy their company.

"Hm, hmmhm." And Hamuko takes notice of that. She smiles at her opposite personality.

Later, after class... At Class 2-F

Most of the students have already left the classroom, leaving only Minato, Junpei and some students. "FYI Sanada-senpai called me earlier, he said he wanted me to bring him something. Yup, he knows who to count on."

_Slide. _"He only ask you since you have nothing to do after school." Yukari said as she entered with Hamuko.

"H-Hey, don't put it that way...!"

"*giggle* I'm just kidding."

"Heehee." Hamuko does what Yukari does.

"Oh come on."

"Well, I don't have practice today so I'll go with you."

"Ooh, me too!" The crimson Arisato volunteers.

"You're coming too right, Arisato-kun?"

"Ah." Minato said.

"Cool."

"Uh w-wait a minute." Junpei said.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"It's cool that we all go!" Hamuko cheered.

"Well it was ME he asked." Junpei said. The four of them head for the hospital near Iwatodai station.

Later, at Akihiko's room...

The four of them enter in and they find a young man sitting beside the bed. Akihiko is nowhere on sight. "Um... Is Sanada-senpai...?" Junpei tries to ask but...

"..." The young man has a serious expression on his face which makes it looks like that he doesn't like visitors.

A sweat drop appears on his head. "I-In this room... by any chance?"

"Um... We're looking for-" Hamuko tries to explain but...

_Slide. _"What are you all doing here?" The one they were going to visit comes in. 

"Senpai!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You wanted something?" Minato asked giving him the class roster which he requested for Junpei to get.

"Ah, but I thought I only asked Iori about this?"

"Well, they kinda tagged along." Junpei said.

"Is that so?"

"Is that it, Aki?" The young man asked as he stands up. 

"Yeah, arigatou."

"Tch, I don't have time for this shit." He's about to leave but... "You..." He takes notice of the four new members of S.E.E.S

"Hm?" They asked.

"...Nevermind." He walks pass them and exits the room.

"Wh-Who was that?" Junpei asked.

"A friend from school... sort of. You know those Apathy Syndrome that's been spreading? Well, he knows some people who are sufferring from it so I asked him about it."

"What is that class roster for about by the way?" Blue Arisato asked.

"Well... Supposively, there's someone-"

_Alark, alark! _"Attention all visitors, visiting time is about to close up please go home now and leave the patients to their rest." An intercom announcement has been inform to the visitors.

"Oh man... Now I'm going to have a blood test huh? Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Oh okay. Ja, we'll be going now." Yukari said. The four of them left the room for their senpai to have his blood test. They head back to the dorm.

At the next couple of days, the group go on with their normal school lives but then Minato remembers the warning that the mysterious boy said to him, about him facing many obstacles that will endanger him and his friends but... with the "wild card", Igor assures him that nothing can deterred him from his path of ending the darkness that is plaguing the world. It all begun at the day when the next full moon hits...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... Tock. Sharp! _

Command room...

Mitsuru is doing some training with her persona though no battle tactics is involved as she is ,at the moment, their field observer. "_Sigh. _Still no improvements."

_Keplunk. _"You're still at it?" The other senior comes in.

"Yeah, you never know when surprises might come at us."

"But I thought you can't scan outside of Tartarus?"

"Well, yes, but... ...To be honest, I lack the power, maybe this is the best my persona can do when it comes to scanning. Although... The power of persona seems to be much more than I expected, we even have someone who can summon multiple personas, there's something especial about his unique ability... It was just the other when he awoken to it either."

"I have to admit I was surprised too, but in the end, it's up to him whether his full potential will be unleashed."

Mitsuru continues on her training and then suddenly... _Ting! _"Huh...? It's a Shadow!"

"What! You actually found one!"

"So it seems, but... It's different from what I normally detect in Tartarus almost like..." ...Both have a mixture of shock and hopeful expression.

"You mean... It's one of "those"!"

"Could be."

"Well then... This is going to be exciting. I'll wake up the others." Akihiko walks up to the huge computer and pushes the emergency button in which all members are required to come in the command room.

2 minutes later...

The four juniors come in with their equipment ready. "Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei said.

"Relax, they haven't told us about any Shadows yet." Yukari said.

"We detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus, it's on the city." Mitsuru said.

"What!"

"We don't know the full details yet but we're sure it's another big one." Akihiko said.

"...Big one?" Hamuko asked.

"You mean..." Yukari said remembering the Shadow that attacked the dorm the other day prior to the Arisatos arrival.

"Yes, it has the same description of the Shadow the other day." Mitsuru confirms it.

"We'll be fighting another one, this will be one of your real battles so don't joke around." Akihiko said.

"Sanada, I appreaciate your concern to them, but you won't be going into this operation."

"Wha- Are you kidding!"

"You're still injured, you're only going to be a nuisance." He glares at her with that insulting word. "They'll fare better than you in your injured state, have zanchou-san inform of the situation, have faith in Arisato and the others."

"...Dammit."

"Relax, I got it covered." Junpei boasted.

"_Sigh... _Iori... Stupei." Yukari said.

"Ha ha... He sure is enthuasm." Hamuko said.

"I guess I have no choice, Arisato, you're in charge." The senior has enthrusted the leading role to Minato.

"Him again?" Junpei complains.

"We're counting on you." The other senior as well.

"...I'll rap this thing up, be assured of that." ...It seems his Shinigami Mode kicks in... His personality is now different from his usual calm expression.

"..." Everyone has noticed that and the atmosphere become... an aura of confidence blows in the air.

"Yeah..."

"This will be no problem." Yukari and Hamuko said thrilled by the atmosphere. Mitsuru as well. It seems his aura is boosting their confidence.

"Ja, prepare yourself, you'll be leading the others." Akihiko said

"...Heh, seems you're stuck playing leader again, how sucks it to be you..." Junpei said in a sullen tone.

"You should go now before the Shadow makes its move."

"Indeed, I'll rendevou with you in front of the station, wait for me there." Mitsuru said.

"G-Got it. Alright, let's go." Yukari said.

"Hmph, none of those who stand against us will be seeing the light of the day." Minato said with the silhoute of the reptile figure reflecting him. That must have been what triggered his Shinigami Mode. Both of them are like the opposite of each other.

Later, at Iwatodai station...

The four wait for their senior's arrival so they decided to stuff themselves with some foods which are snacks and some drinks from the vending maching to which they didn't have to pay since it's not working at the moment. "Where is she? It's been 15 minutes." Yukari asked. She's lying her back on a street lamp near the stairs.

"_Siip. _She'll be here soon." Junpei said taking a drink of his Mad Bull drink.

Minato is sitting on the railing with Hamuko on the stairs. "It sure is getting eery in here huh?" Hamuko said.

"Ah." Minato stares at the moon. It's full.

Yukari stares as well. "There's a full moon tonight, but it looks even creepier during the dark hour." The moon that is shining down on them can be a sign of a premonition of something danger will befall the gang. At then...

..._vroom. Vroom...! _"Huh? What the...!" They all heard something... The sound of a vehicle speeding echoes then...

_Vroom! _...Mitsuru arrives riding a white motorcycle. She removes her helmet. "Sorry for the wait, we detected the Shadow, it's on a monorail."

"Monorail?" Yukari asked.

"It's not currently moving but the passengers in could be in danger. To get there, you need to walk in the tracks."

"Are you serious! Isn't that dangerous!" Junpei asked.

"No need to alarm, no electronic equipment function during the dark hour including the monorail."

"But... your bike..."

"It's special. Now, I'll notify if I learn something, everything else is the same."

"Oh then it will be just like Tartarus." Hamuko said.

"Exactly, now, go. The dark hour will not last long if you idle by."

"U-Understood." Yukari said.

"L-Let's do this." Junpei said.

"Ja, let us move in." Minato said with a confident expression, he crushes the can he's drinking and throws it on the nearby garbage can.

"Guh..." The girls have the impression that he is indeed "unique" in every sense of the word and it's quite making them attractive to him. ...One can wonder what surprises awaits them.

Later...

The four arrived at the monorail that is nearby Port Island station. "This is it, right?" Yukari asked.

"Are there people in?" Hamuko asked.

_Ring, ring. _"Can you hear me?" Mitsuru reaches Yukari through her communicator.

"Y-Yes, I hear you. We just got here, but we don't see any sign of anything out of place."

"The readings are definitely picking up from that monorail, board the train and assist each other. Proceed with extreme caution."

"Roger."

"Huh! My persona is just begging to be use!" Junpei said.

"Well then, let's get on in." The four of them enter the train with Yukari going first which she realized... "Don't look up." ...the three sweat drop at her glare.

The four of them search the first car. "This poor stiff must be a passenger. People are like this during the dark hour huh? They don't know what's going on." Junpei said. There's one coffin in the car they are on. "They don't remember a thing huh. It's probably better that way."

"Yeah." Hamuko said.

"Huh? Wait... Don't you guys... We're not on a station but the doors are wide-" _Slide, slide! _...! As if responding to her fears, all of the cars' doors closed. "Ah!"

Junpei tries to open one. "Damn... It won't open!"

"Did someone close them all?" Hamuko asked.

"Guurrg... Ugh, no good, it won't budge."

"What's wrong? What happened!" Mitsuru reaches out again.

"We're trapped in. We're lock inside." Yukari said.

"Trap? ...It must be the Shadow, it knows you're there. Prepare yourselves, be ready for anything, proceed to the front car, that's where the one we're after is."

"R-Roger!" They head for the front cars. Minato keeps his confident expression as they move to cars to cars, he regains his composure while the other three have fear running through them.

"What the hell...? I don't see any Shadows." Junpei said. They proceed further on then...

"No Shadows here too... It's so quiet it's so creepy." Yukari said.

Hamuko is about to open the door the next car but... _Shatter! _"Gwah!" She falls down in shock.

"Hamuko!" Minato comes to her aid.

"Grr." A floating Shadow that looks like a lamp came crashing down through the left window.

"There it is!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Grr." ...! Strangely enough, it head further into car up ahead.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Wait! Something is not right... They are moving skepticaly." Mitsuru said.

"But if we don't go after it, we're gonna loose it!"

"They're moving strangely, they seem to be planning something. We should be careful." Minato said.

"I agree. Allow me to examine the cars up a-"

"Who needs your advice? We can beat that thing no problem! Hell, I'll do it myself!" Junpei runs up the car ahead.

"Hey Iori! Wait!" Yukari calls him out but-

"Behind you! Double your guard!" Mitsuru exclaimed then,

_Shatter, shatter! _"Grooaarr!" "Grrooaarr!" Two similar Shadows came through the windows behind them as well! 

"Gyaah!"

"Hn!" Minato brings out his evoker then...! _Bang! Ablaaze! _

"Grooaarr!" In an instant, the Shadows dissolve into ground as they were burned by Orpheus.

"Wow..." Hamuko said amazed at her opposite personality.

"Oh man... This is just what the enemy wanted." Yukari said.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Y-Yeah, we're okay. Junpei is..."

Meanwhile...

"Hiya!" _Slice! Ablaze! _Junpei fights his way through the attacking Shadows that are coming from the front cars up ahead. He's doing very desperate though as he is just alone and Hermes is weak against wind attacks which some of the Shadows have that elemental attack. "*gasp* *gasp* This stinks..."

"Grooaar!" _*Garu* Gust! _

_Bonk! _"Ugh!" He is knocked down to the door where he came in from. "Gr, this is bad..."

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows are about to attack him altogether then...

_Slash! slash! slash! _"Wuah!" Multiple slash energies passed through the door!

"Grooarr!" "Grooaar!" "Grooar!" The Shadows are all dispatch by them.

_Crack! _"Guh...!" Minato kicked the door open, much to Junpei's shock. "You guys..."

"Daijobou?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I am." He stands up.

"Good, ja, watch over the girls." Minato holds his rapier tightly then...

"Grooaarr!" His persona, Thanatos, mirrors his action then...

"Hiyaa!" _Slice! slice! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows are dispatched one by one, brutally.

"Are you okay?" Hamuko and Yukari come to Junpei's aid.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Grooaarr!" The last of the Shadows dissolve with Minato and Thanatos' sword on one of them's face.

Minato dismisses Thanatos. "That takes care of them."

"See? That's what happen if you don't listen! So... Are you okay?" Yukari scolds Junpei and at the same time she's concerned about him.

"Of course I am. I was doing just fine..."

"Execuse me!"

"Ora, ora. At least he's okay." Hamuko tries to maintain peace between the two.

"Hmph."

"Be careful you four, I don't detect any movements but stay alert at all times." Mitsuru said.

_...briiek... Briiek! _It is then that the monorail suddenly move. "Whoa... Wh-Why are we moving?" Junpei asked frightened. The four of them are taken by surprise as the monorail started marching again despite being under the domain of the dark hour.

"It seems it's under the enemy's control..."

"Wh-Why are you so calm at the time like this...!" Yukari said.

_Briiieekk! _...The monorail speeds up. "Uh... This... doesn't... look... good." Junpei said with a sweat drop.

"It's moving faster... Is it planning to take us along with it?" Minato asked.

"Huh? Wha... What do you mean?" Hamuko asked.

"That Shadow is still here, if it keeps it up, this train will crash and we will die along with it."

"If we can't stop that thing, it will crash into another train!" Mitsuru said.

"WH-WHAT! Oh God, what are we gonna do!" Yukari said frightened.

"Calm down and listen, I detect a strong presence at the front car, that must be our target! Destroy it!"

_Shatter! shatter! _"Grooaarr!" To further their trouble, various Shadows came crashing in.

"What kind of messed up ride is this!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Get them all!" Minato commanded and then...! _Bang, bang, bang! Slice! slice! slice! pierce! _All of hell has broken loose inside the monorail...

_Briiieek! _"Whoaa...! We're speeding up!" Yukari said.

"Gyaah!" Hamuko screams.

"Tch, let's go!" Minato runs up-front! 

"H-Hey! Wait up!" The other three follow behind.

Minato kept passing through cars every cars that the train has until... "The target is up ahead, prepare yourself!" Mitsuru said.

"Ah. Here we go..." _Keplunk. _He opens the door the driver car. There is...

"There it is!" Junpei said. It front of them is huge Shadow that seems to be female and it has a very long hair with multiple long bangs that are all over the car and it's wearing a butterfly mask. "What the hell! Is... Is this the frickin boss of these guys!" 

"It's... it's..." Hamuko said.

"This is the front car, it has to be!" Yukari said.

"Finish it off! Quickly!" Mitsuru said.

"Roger. Sa... Let's go!" Minato's expression becomes very excited and then... _Bang! _

"Grooaarr!" He summons Thanatos!

"Grooaarr!" The "boss" Shadow take notice of their presences and try to shove them off with her bangs that are all over the car.

"Whoa!" _Whoosh! _

"Watch out!" _Whoosh! _

"Gyaah!" _Whoosh! _They all dodge them then...!

_Slice! _"Hua!" Minato cut off the one of its bangs then...! _Tap, tap, tap! _He runs towards it!

"Minato-kun!" _Bang! Ablaaaze...! _Hamuko summons Eurydice and burns the bangs.

"Look out!" _Bang! Gust, gust! _Yukari decided to help out as well so she summoned Io and put out the fires with her wind attacks and with them, the bangs.

Minato continues running towards the Shadow! "Hiya!"

"Grooaarr!" _Icee! Icycle! Shatter! _It send out ice shards towards him to which he dispatch them by destroying them with his rapier and Thanatos.

"Here dude!" _Bang! Igniiite! _Junpei fired at the Shadow to stop it from attacking then...

"Grooaarr!"

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaarr!" Both Minato and Thanatos lunge forth towards it then...! 

_Claash...! _It blocks them with one of its remaining bangs. "I'm sure you would like to die with all of your lack of self-esteem lady but..." _Clash! _He broke off the lock then... "It's too bad that the only one who will die tonight is you! So I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to REST FOR ETERNITY!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" "Grooaarr!" *Vorpal Blade* _Slash, slash, slash! _

"Grooaarr!" A lot of wounds have been infected on the Shadow causing it to fall down to ground.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko calls out.

"Hn. Boku wa Shinigami de..." Minato lunges forth his rapier for the final blow with Thanatos mirroring him... "...Shinigami wa boku de." _STAB... _

"Grooaaarr!" The Shadow is stabbed on its head and died. It slowly dissolve into black mists.

"Did we make it in time...?" Junpei asked. ...The train is still moving in fast pace. "Hey, why are we still moving!"

"We're going to fast!" Yukari said.

"We have to put on break!" Hamuko said.

"What are you waiting for! There's a train up ahead!" Mitsuru exclaimed desperately angry.

"Dammit! I don't know how to stop this thing...!" Junpei said.

"Hmph. Leave that to me. Ha ha!" Minato runs up-front then...

"Gyaah!" The three duck in terror but... _shriiieekk... ..._

"Whew..." Minato pulled the lever that seems to be the break. "It's over." He comes back to the other with his Shinigami Mode wearing off, he's now back to his usual self.

"Did... did we stop?" Junpei asked as he slowly stands up.

"I... I think so." Yukari said.

"Minato-kun, did you...?" Hamuko asked.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think so... Ha ha... My knees are shaking." Yukari said.

"Dude... I'm so drench in sweat..." Junpei said.

"_Sigh... _I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry there wasn't much I can do, you four have done a good job, come on home."Mitsuru said giving them permission to return.

"Ja, I'm opening the doors." Minato push the button for the doors.

"But... How did you know which one was the break?" Yukari asked.

"...Through instincts, I guess." He said, well actually, he was on his Shinigami Mode and by instinct, he learned which lever to pull.

"You saved me again, arigatou."

"Hm, arigatou Minato-kun." The two girls said grateful at the blue Arisato.

"Ah whatever. Wanna grab a bit to eat? I'm frickin hungry." Junpei said.

Another successful battle for the young man. Now the Prophecy begins... The coming of the entity that will brought about The End will soon come... How are you going to fare with such being...? Only the flames of light will guide your way... Go... and go with the lights that accompany you.

End of Chapter 2

**Note: I will not including all of the Social Links here, the ones I'm including are the people in school and two people from outside the school such as Maiko and Akinari, also, Nyx will not be an entity that cannot die here in which Minato will 'kill' her and he will... well, I won't get to that yet, you just have to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3 Silent Gekkoukan High

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Chapter 3: Silent Gekkoukan High...**

Dorm...

It was still the dark hour in the dormitory, Akihiko and Zanchou-san are at the command room taking observation of the area at the station. _Riing. _The alert signal sounded. "Sanada here." Akihiko answers it.

"This is Kirijo, the operation is successful, the Shadow has been dispatched and no damage is noticable to the passengers."

"Arigatou, Kirijo, when I heard they hijacked a monorail, I feared the worst. A job well done." Zanchou said.

"The team did a great job, they're learning quickly. Arisato is also seems to be developing his leadership skills."

"That's good. Well? Aren't you going to back yet?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, we're on our way. Kirijo out."

"But what are the Shadows up to? Hijacking a monorail... Don't you think this is getting out of hand? You think something else is at work here?"

"I'll be looking onto the matter, more importantly... Do you have... anything to drink Sanada?"

"...? Huh? Why are you look so tired? Wait! Don't tell me...!"

"Yeah, I better start peddaling up to the school after this..."

Later that night...

Minato and his friends survived another ordeal like the first when he and Hamuko first arrived in the dormitory. Now they rest... ...All is not well in Minato's mentality right now however as series of information is jumbling on his head, at then the... "Good evening... or should I say, good morning? Heehee." ...! Opening his eyes, the mysterious boy is there again, he's sitting on the side of his bed. "You survived the ordeal I see... That's good, but..." ...He stands up..." More ordeals await you, be careful... I'll be watching even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later." ...He disappeared. ...The dark hour passes and Minato goes back to sleep.

Later in the morning...

"Ah..." He wakes up with a very sleepy expression, since he did not get much sleep last night and that the boy, interrupted his slumber at right after midnight. "Ah... I'm so sleepy..." He falls back to his pillow.

_Knock, knock. _"Minato-kun? Are you up? Breakfast is ready, come on down!" The cheery Arisato is heard outside his door.

"Grr..." He cannot sleep anymore. "Guh... " He gives out a sigh.

"Minato-kun?"

"Coming." He changes into his winter clothing which consist of a dark green jacket and a long black pants, his headphones are with him as always. _Keplunk. _

"Ah, you're awake. Uwa, this is the first time I've seen you in normal clothing!"

"Yeah... you too." He said groggily. Hamuko is wearing a sweater and a red skirt and like him, her headphones are with her. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked as they head downstairs.

"Well, me and Yukari-chan cooked everyone some fried rice and some of that butter toast and eggs."

"Oh." Not that he was expecting much, but those kind of foods are what he eats when he was at the eastern part of Korean. "Well, are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You know, from last night's incident?"

"HmHm! You were cool back then Minato-kun."

"Not really..."

"You were really super cool heehee. You saved us all." The two of them climb down the stairs.

"Ah, you're awake, ohayou!" Yukari greeted Hamuko and their savior.

"Ah, Arisato-kun, Hamuko-chan, ohayou." Toriumi-sensei is also here, she frequently comes whenever she thought of helping out as the dormgrandmother, though it only involves cooking. "Your breakfasts are ready, so go ahead and eat some."

"Okay!" "Ah." Different responds.

"Yo, whew, I'm starving." Junpei greeted the two as he grab a spoon.

"Ohayou." Hamuko greets him.

"Hey." Minato does too. Junpei right now is wearing a leather jacket and as usual, he's wearing his cap, he's also wearing a dark blue jean.

"Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai won't be here today so we're free to do whatever we want, except of course go outside when it's night." Yukari said as she sits beside the blue Arisato. She's wearing a pink dress which is quite attractive. The four of them had breakfast and they did whatever they wish.

Later in the afternoon...

Paulonia Mall...

Minato decided to take a walk for a while, with the ever-persistent, Hamuko, who insisted on coming with him. "Hey, you don't have to come with me you know, besides, you'll just find me boring."

"Nah, it's a bright day and we just save the city as of last night ha ha!"

"...Right." He finds it hard to understand her optimism, well, that's one of quality.

"Heey!" ...? Oh, it's Kenji.

"Tomochika!" Hamuko greets him.

"Hey, this is the first I've seen you guys in normal outfits, you look cute Hamuko-chan. As for you Arisato... Hmm..." He observes Minato's clothing up and down. "Not bad, not bad! Though there's a few thing I can advice though."

"Really?" He asked not interested whatsoever.

"Ah, but then again you're already good looking. Oh, you guys wanna hangout with me at the CD store, I got this huge CD song that I used the listen to once in a while. It even had my favorite singer on it."

"Oh really?" Hamuko asked.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you."

Hamuko follows Kenji while Minato looked around first then he spotted someone who is an acquiantance of their classmate. "Iwasaki?"

"Hm? Ah, Arisato." Yup, it's Rio alright, she's wearing the same clothing that she wears at school.

"Hm? Ah, Rio!"

"Hamuko, nice to see you here."

"Same here!" The two girls give a high five.

"Huh? Rio? What are you doing here?" Kenji asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Dude, that's not what I meant! I mean, what are you doing here this Sunday?"

"Same reason as you, I'm buying some things."

"Things? You mean like clothings or something?"

"Well... Things like that but... It's not those kind of fashionable clothes."

"Oh, you are looking for those cheeks in T.V., wear! The ones that they used during tracking field."

"Uh... yeah... those." Though not the exact clothing description. "So why are you here? Did you... invited Hamuko to hang out with?" There is a tone of jealousy on her tone.

"..." Minato notices that.

"Nah, I met them and decided to tag them along for the ride. Anyway, wanna come with us? We're buying some CD's now and you might find something that will caught your interest."

"CD's? _Sigh... _You don't need those."

"Huh? What's wrong with that? They're my favorites!"

"...Yeah, and that's why the residents of the dormitory were pissed off at you for waking them up early in the morning."

"Ah, that... Well, I was just playing my favorite CD song, what the hell is their problem...?"

"What the hell is *your* problem! You're disturbing everyone!"

"Haha. My, you guys sure are close." Hamuko said acknowledging how they interact with one another.

"...I wouldn't cross that level Hamuko." Minato said realizing what she is getting into...

"Kawai~"

"You're wrong-!" The two childhood friends said simultaneously denying what is on her mind.

"...Told you." The blue Arisato said. He then turns to the CD shop. "C'mon, you got something to buy right Tomochika?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Anyway, you're coming with us Rio-sama?" Kenji asked.

"Ah... I guess I'll come along with you guys." Rio said.

Later...

In the end, the four of them had lunch at the beef restaurant at Iwatodai with Kenji treating them saying he has a credit to burn which he got from what seems to be a cereal snack this morning. Their conversation became animated as time passes by. Rio mostly said the bad habits of her childhood friend and about the upcoming sport competition in the rural area called Yaso-Inaba. "So, Hamuko-chan, I'll be training you ten times harder during practice you hear?" She asked her team member.

"Hm! Let's do our best!"

"Ah, that... You think I could come along?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah right... Only the athletic students are going."

"Oh... Whatever." He returns to his eating feeling dejected.

"Oh, by the way, Arisato, aren't you with the Kendo club?" Rio asked Minato.

"Eh? Really?" Hamuko asked surprised by the new knowledge or info.

"Ah... I'm with Miyamoto. We'll be going against some students from the rural area as well. You tennis club will face off some students I hear. _Siip._" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah... I better train the others hard or else they won't keep up."

"But... Don't you think you're being too hard on them Rio? I heard you're receiving a lot of complains from your team members. Dude, you need to lighten up." Kenji said.

"...They're the ones to blame." She responded to which Minato and Hamuko sweat drop.

"Yeah... They're always the ones to blame. Well, just don't take it to the limits will you? Don't want you hurting yourself. _Siip._"

"Eh...? You're... worried about me...?" She said delightened by her childhood friend's concern. She has a crush on him...

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Anyway, I can't do my homework without you. You're my teacher back at home."

"Oh..." She's disappointed by the added information.

"Ha ha."

"Baka." Hamuko and Minato take notice of that. "Say Tomochika, what was that you wanted to tell us the other day?"

"Oh, that? That's-"

_Sliide! _"Guaah! I'm fricking hungry!" ...A customer comes in... Turning to him...

"Iori?" "Stupei-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, hey! It's you guys!" Another party has join the group. "What are you guys doing here? And what was that 'Stupei-kun' about Hamuko-tan?"

"Hamuko-tan?" "..._Sip."_ Kenji asked while Minato just took a sip of his coffee, he can tell that they have gotten known each other to the point that they use nicknames to refer to each other.

"Hehe... That's Yukari-chan is calling you so I thought of calling you that as well." The cheerful Arisato said.

"Oh man... Not you too. Yuka-tan is so... Ugh, nevermind. Anyway, you wouldn't if I grab a seat right?"

"Go ahead." Minato said.

"But you're going to have pay yours if you're going to eat, I already used my credit card." Kenji said.

"What! You didn't treat me?"

"Dude, how would I know that you'll come? I'm not a psychic!"

"Oh man... Ah, oh well. I still got money to burn and we got delicious foods back at the dorm so I guess I'll spent mine here. Execuse me! I would like to order a bowl of beef please!" He exclaimed at the waitress.

"Coming!" She responded.

"So... What are you doing here?" The blue Arisato asked.

"Eh, you know, hanging out. Though I'm surprised to find you guys here."

"You three are living on the same the dorm right?" Rio asked.

"Ah" "Yup"

"Is it a reserved dorm? I didn't know many students can afford a room there."

"Uh... it's nothing special but... We're... sort of invited there."

"Yup, yup." Hamuko said remembering that they are not allowed to tell anyone about their secret to anyone outside of the dark hour or at least, those who have taken acknowledgement of it, such as their classmates and other students in their school. Their conversation continued and then they went to various activities around town until evening.

Later, at the dorm...

"We're back." The four, Yukari had joined them on the way back, said as they enter.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted them. As usual, she's on the sofa, reading a book. "Dinner's ready, help yourselves."

"Oh, sweet!" Junpei said.

"Itadakimasu!" Hamuko said cheerfully as they head to the dinning room.

"Ah, it's you guys, welcome back, the foods are ready, we can chill in at anytime, and fill our empty stomachs ha ha." Ikutsuki said jokingly.

"...Why do I have to do the cooking over here...?" Akihiko mutters.

"Eh...? You did the cooking senpai?" Hamuko asked amazed.

"Yeah, I gotten used to it ever since I was the orphanage I was living."

"Oh."

"Let's chow in everyone, everyone grab a sit."

"Sweet!" Mitsuru joined them and they all chow in.

Unknown to them... "Grr..." Two figures watch outside then they both left like clouds on the wind. ...They seem to be malevolent from their appearances... These two will be the next target for the 'Shinigami'...

At Gekkoukan schoolgate...

...A female student who is short sized and has short teal green hair is walking down the sidewalk alone... "...I was late to submit a project... _Sigh... _I wish my parents would cope up once in a while... _Sigh... _I don't want to go home..." She continues walking.

"Grr..." The two figures watch her from above a building and they concluded that she'll be the 'suitalbe target' for them. "Grooaarr!"

"Huh?" The female student turns to where they were, but they were no longer there. "Was I...? ..." She decided to continue walking.

At the main hall of Gekkoukan High... "Grr... Grooaarr!" ...One can only wonder what is the next horror that awaits everyone here...

The next day... At the school gate...

"Yaawn..." Minato arrives at the school gate along with some students.

"Heeey!" Junpei runs up to him.

"Yo." The give each other a high five.

"How's it going? I went to check at the monorail earlier. Man, I never felt that kind of excitement on my life. Don't you think it's getting more and more excited around the dorm...?"

"Ah. It is."

"Totally. We saved the city and kicked the ass of some badass Shadow... How sweet is that!"

"Yeah..."

"Hey guys!" Hamuko waves at them. Beside her is Yukari.

"You guys came early, I'm impressed." She said.

"Huh! With that crazy shit that we pulled off the other night, I'm in full of energy baby!" Junpei boasted energatically.

"Heehee, you sure look like it. Anyway, Kirijo-senpai reminded us about the test."

"Oh... that... _Sigh... _Boy, talk about a let down."

"It will start next week, our sempais are really good so let's do our best!"

"Yeah!" Hamuko cheered. The four of them head for the school, unknown to them, with the exception of Minato...

"Hey, is those transfer students." A group of male students are hiding on the nearby bushes.

"Hm...?" Minato has taken notice of them without them knowing.

"That bishounen guy looks mysterious but that other transfer student is hot!"

"Keep your head down idiot! You want them to spot us?"

"Yeah! We better take a picture of those two and get the full details of them!"

"...What are they? A fanclub?" Minato thought, he then turns to the crimson Arisato with concern. "I better watch over her... especially with those guys around." He follows the three.

"Hurry up, Minato-kun!" Hamuko waves at him.

Later, at the Kendo club...

_Swanck! _"Guh!" _Swanck! _"Ugh!" _Swanck! _"Grr...!" ...Minato has decimated the entire members of the Kendo club, now he is considered as the triumph card among them, he has been able to done this thanks to his Shinigami Mode that surfaces whenever it is required to, right now, it is activated when the silhoutte of Thanatos emerges out of him when practice begun, though none of the other people noticed it. "Get up. Is that all you got?" Minato asked with a confident expression. "If you want we could stop practice here and call it a day." Right now, he is dueling with Kazushi.

"*huff* *huff* No... Not yet... I'm still up and about! Let's have a rematch!" _Swanck! swanck!_

"Wow... Arisato-kun is good." Yuko, who is watching from the sides, said amazed at the blue Arisato.

"Yeah... Ha ha. He's good." Hamuko is there as well, she's wearing the garment for the tennis club and she came by to pick up some things and she has taken notice of her counterpart in personality.

_Swanck! swanck! Hit! _"Ow!" Another hit, Kazushi is down!

"Whoa." "Nice score." "None of us could beat him."

"Heehee." The crimson Arisato merely give a laugh and stare at the blue one.

"..." The guys earlier are there as well and one can only wonder their purpose for being here.

"Hm..." So far, only Minato has taken notice of them though he decided that he'll observe them... for now.

30 minutes later, after going through a lot of adversaries...

It was conclued that Minato was the top among them, Kazushi is the last one to admit that. "Damn... You beat me up."

"...Yeah." Oh, and Minato has returned to his usual personality. "...Are you okay?"

"Dude, you're crazy, how and when did you learned to pull off crazy stunts like that? Have you been training in secret? *huff* *huff*"

"...Is that so. Well... I've been training somewhere else..." By "somewhere else", of course, he meant Tartarus.

"Yeah... I can see that in you. Man... You're one insane dude."

"...Right."

"Whatever! Well then! Arisato Minato! I declare you as my rival! I won't go easy on you!"

"...Very well." He accepted him as his rival as well with a handshake. There are some spectators from the gymnastic door who were watching the whole match...

"Wow... That Arisato guy is cool." A female student said.

"Yeah, he's that transfer student the other day, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I heard he came here with another transfer student."

"He's so cool and awesome!"

"Heehee." Hamuko is there as well, and she giggles at the whispering that is all over the door.

"Hey! If you guys have nothing to do, why don't you go home now before it's closing time!" Toriumi-sensei said. On those words, everyone decided to go home.

Later, at the dormitory...

_Keplunk. _"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted everyone as usual, this time, the four juniors went home together. Minato and Hamuko has just practiced to their respective clubs and Yukari has just finished tutoring the junior members of the archery club and Junpei... he went to hang out with Kenji and Kazushi before Kendo practice.

"Tadaima." They all said.

"Whew, I'm starving! What's for dinner?" Junpei asked.

"It's already been served, go ahead and help yourselves." Mitsuru continued her reading while Akihiko, who is sitting at the across sofa, watches the news on the T.V.

"So, how was practice? I'll be soon back in action so I can keep up with you guys." He said.

"Is that so?" Minato said.

"Ja, are you going back to the boxing team Senpai?" Hamuko asked.

"Ah, I'll be coming back to hospital for a checkup, after that, I'll be able to do my daily routine."

Meanwhile... At Gekkoukan High...

"Ha ha ha!" A group of female students are laughing stereotypically. "Wow! I sure had fun! Ha ha!"

"Yeah! I can't believe how easy it was! Ha ha!" ...From the sound of their tone, they have done something wicked... ...There is a saying that those who does wicked deeds will have a retribution to pay... ...That is what will happen tonight... at midnight...

Later... Right before midnight...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Tick! Sharp! _...The brutal hour begins... "Oh man... I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." A twin brunette pony tail hair female student, who was a friend of one of the female students earlier, came here alone with the intent of atoning for their mischief ealier but... "Oh man... I hope she's not-"

"Grooaarr!" ...Two large figures were waiting for her.

"Gyah-! Wh-What was that!"

"Grooaarr!" The taller one, who has a metallic body that resembles a knight in armor, approaches her then... "Grooaarr!" ...It reaches her out with its grasp...

"Gyaaahh-...!" ...Another victim... though not dead, but servere...

The next day...

...A lot of students walk up to the school gate, it's foggy so they could not see the entire area but when they were about to enter the school grounds... "Huh? Guh- Gyaaahh...!"

Later... At class 2-F...

"Did you hear? About that girl in 2-E?"

"Yeah... They haven't got a clue?"

"Isn't that bizzare?"

...Everyone is gossiping about a rumor, Minato and Junpei were listening in though they're not really interested. "Man, can you believe these guys? So, did you hear the details?"

"About that girl next class?"

"Yeah, that. This morning, they found her lying on the ground, in front of the school gate!"

"Oh, really?" Hamuko comes shocked and surprised when she heard that.

"Yeah, and supposely, no one knows what happened, that girl was sent to the hospital earlier but they haven't got any information on what happened to her."

_Slide! _"Yo!" Kenji comes in.

"Yo, Tomochika!"

"Hey, have you guys heard what everyone is saying?"

"Yeah... They're frankly gossiping about it everywhere in school... So, did you get any information about it? ...You know, something that might... add some juicy on it...?"

_Slide. _"Ohayou." Yukari comes in.

"Well..." Kenji is about to share the details that are not known to many... "I saw this girl..."

"Huh?"

Ten Minutes later...

"Whoa... Is that true Tomochika?" Junpei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I saw this one girl on my way back to the convenience store last night and she was standing on the school gate, pondering about something, just then I thought my conciousness went adrift and I didn't saw her there anymore." The gang could speculate that Kenji turned into a coffin during the dark hour when he mentioned that his conciousness went adrift. "...That really fricks me out you know, I thought I might just had a bad dream or something..."

"Uh... y-yeah... you just had a bad dream... ha ha." Hamuko said trying to protect him from getting himself involved in the brutal hour. The three of them, Minato, her and Junpei, then gather for a brief private conversation. Yukari joins in. "You think it was the Shadows?"

"The hell should I know? If that girl last night was here, then it's a possibility that she was attacked by a Shadow..." Junpei said.

"But... It's rare for Shadows to get out of Tartarus, only those that we fought the other night, do that." Yukari said.

"Ja... Is it possible-?" Minato is about to ask but-

_Slide. _"Alright, alright, that is enough rumor-mongering everyone, go back to your seats!" The homeroom teacher, Toriumi-sensei, comes in and everyone returns to their seats.

Later, after school...

Minato is about to leave but... "Hey, uh... C-Can I... have a word with you?" Junpei stopped him though.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well... I-It's nothing really major but... Ah, actually, it IS major..."

"What is it...?"

"Hey! Want to grab some ramen with me guys?" Kenji joins in.

"Ooh! I love ramen!" Hamuko joins in as well.

"Oh uh s-sure!" Junpei said then he leans to Minato's ear. "I think it is for the best that Hamuko-chan hears this as well, sa, let's go."

"...Okay." He does not know what he is about to say but he decided to come along with the gang.

Later, at Hakagure...

The four ordered the special ones, as Junpei requested them to, and they started eating merrily. "Hmm! This is good." Hamuko said.

"You seem to be cheerful... good." Junpei said with a worried tone on his voice.

"...What's wrong?" Minato has noticed that and decided to ask about what he was about to spoke of earlier.

"W-Well... D-Don't be surprise by this okay? ...S-Say, H-Hamuko-tan... have you...?"

"Hmm?" The crimson Arisato asked cutely but...

"W-Well... Have you have... anyone stalking lately...?"

"Huh?" The other three asked.

"D-Don't give me that look! You see... Someone gave me this..." He brings out a picture of a group of girls wearing their P.E. uniforms. Hamuko and Rio are on it.

"Whoa... Where did you get that?" Kenji asked, he's not endeavored however.

"Well... some guy in our class gave this to me, he's the decent type, so he asked me that Hamuko-tan was in this picture and that is she staying with me at the dorm. He warned me that some guys were taking pictures of girls, and I know that even though there are a lot of girls in this picture, I think they were aiming directly at her, she's at the middle and the camera angle seems to be focused at her."

"Oh that's... ...very creepy." Hamuko said a little frightened.

"Yeah... Geez, the school is a public place but taking pictures of girls there... that's... going beyond the line."

"Yeah... You think the guys who took this were perverts? No, to be more precise, a bunch sick perverts?" Kenji asked disgusted at the topic.

"..." Minato stares at Hamuko. "...This is one of the things I despise about the world... and people." He thought. "I will 'kill' this mischief... For I am..." ...His Shinigami Mode activates... making him have a confident expression. "...Daijobou, Hamuko."

"Hm? Minato-kun?"

"I'll track down this bastards... and I'll 'kill' their evil sides."

"Minato-kun... Hm, arigatou." She smiles sweetly at her counterpart personality.

"Hm, that's what we guys do!" Junpei boasted.

"You said it! That being said, can you guys help me with something?" Kenji requested.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can we go back to school? There's something very important I gotta do..."

"Huh? Dude, we just came from school, you're telling us that we're going back there?"

"Yeah, it's just a short walk, well, we'll be taking the train that is."

"..." Though Minato is more focused on getting to the bottom of the picture scandal, he decided that he'll come along with the gang as a way to detect the bastards that were planning some mischief to Hamuko, his princess, sort to speak.

Back to Gekkoukan High, at the hallway that is near the gym...

"ALright... What did you want to talk about, Tomochika?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah... Suddenly calling us out in here." Hamuko said.

"W-Well... I told Arisato and Hamuko-chan about the "big plan" that I've been planning for some time now..."

"And...? And what is it? Are you... on a date or something? Though I have a very doubt about that heehee."

"Hey, that's mean! You never had a girlfriend too Iori!"

"Hey! Ugh, whatever. Anyway, what is it about?"

"Well... This "big plan" that I mentioned is... ...I' M GONNA ASK KANOU-SENSEI TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Huh!" The three asked with different expressions with Minato having a surprise but hard-to-tell expression and Hamuko's expression is a mixture of surprise and excited expression while Junpei is very surprised at Kenji's declaration.

"What? Have you gone loco? A teacher? A TEACHER?"

"Yeah... What's wrong with that!"

"A LOT! I mean, really? REALLY Kanou-sensei...? That bitch-ass teacher who goes on every girls' nerve around here!"

"Hey! Don't talk about her that way! I know she's strict and all but she's really kind when she's at home, she's sexy too..."

"Dude... You're a pervert. Anyway, don't you already have...?" Junpei is about to mention Rio, his childhood friend who has a crush on him, but decided not to since he's not aware of it.

"What?"

"...Nevermind, is that what you call us out here for? So that we can watch your grand confession or something?"

"...Huh? Of course not! I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend, I need your support, you guys, so... will you?"

"W-Well... That's... sweet and all Tomochika-kun but... don't you think... you're still young for this...?" Hamuko said trying to find the right words.

"Nah, age doesn't matter, now come on, are you gonna help me or what?"

"..." The three turn to each other and they then turn back to Kenji with a nod to see what will transpire. "Okay..."

"Good! I knew I could count on you three! Now come on, she's at the faculty office, let's go there before she goes home."

"...Aren't there any other teachers there as well...?" Minato thought as they go to their intended destination.

At the faculty hall...

The three waited for their classmate to come out to see the result of this "big plan" that he has been planning for some time now and then... _Slide... _The door opens with Kenji walking out with a blank expression... or a surprised or something unexpected has come to him. "Hey, how it go?" Junpei asked.

"Did it... go well?" Hamuko asked hoping that the answer would be "no" since the idea is... extreme, sort to speak.

"She..."

"Dumped you?" Minato asked.

"No! She accepted me! She said 'yes'! YES!"

"Huh?" The three were in awe. This is... very similar to a child abuse... A sweat drop appear at the back of their heads.

"She said YES! YEESS! Oh I so owe you guys for this! Say, why don't I treat you guys with some ramen back at my place huh? What do you say? Come on, let's go-" He drags the three much to their awkwardness of taking part on this 'grand confession' of their classmate. At then...

"Huh?" Rio comes out of the infirmary to see them off. "Are those...? Kenji and Arisato and Hamuko? ...What were they...?"

Later... At Kenji's room...

"_chug, chug _Uwa! That hits the spot!" Kenji decided to celebrate his victory, sort to speak, and he is drinking some bottles of soda drinks that they bought at Iwatodai station.

"Man, you sure drink a lot, will you lay off that stuff? That's not very healthy if you keep drinking it." Junpei said.

"Ahh, I'll live. Man, this sure is the very happiest moment in my life."

"Sure... whatever." The other two Arisatos could only play along with this charade party.

Later that night... right before midnight...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Tick! Sharp! _...Again, the brutal hour dominates the entire world... Minato is still in the vicinity to buy something for their school activity tomorrow in their classic literature that is being taught by nast Okoda-sensei, or at least that's what most students refer to him. "Yaawn. The dark hour comes... Hm?" He then notice something out of place, in the alley near the Iwatodai dormitory is... "Huh?"

...There's a silhoutte of a girl... or at least that's what it looks like, and she seem to be lost or at least that's what one can tell as she is bewildered by the directions... assuming of course if she is going somewhere... "...Wahh...!" She has taken acknowledgement of him and she runs away to the alley.

"...What... the...?" He decided to check her out in the alley but much to his dismay, the alley way is too dark for him to see her. "Hmm..." He walks in to the darkness then... _Whoosh! _"Hn!" The silhoutte passed by him in an instant and he instantly turn around to see where it went but then it's no longer within sight. "Hn..."

"Help..."

"...! Huh...?"

"Help... meee-...!"

"...Huh...!" He turns around again only to see only darkness and there is only silence in the neighborhood since almost all of the people are coffins at the moment. "Hm." He decided to go inside the dorm now before something else happens... The living room is empty, he assumes that everyone is asleep so he decided to go to sleep as well but... _Sharp! _"...!" He turns around again, but again, there is no one there. "Hm." He recalls a certain horror scene in the game 'Silent Hill' that is currently mirroring his situation. "Huh..." ...He decided to go straight to his room.

Outside the dormitory...

"Grr... Grooaarr!" The two figures the other night are still lingering on the area and they seem to be on the way to Gekkoukan High and they are after the silhoutte of a female student there. "Grooaarr!"

The next day...

It is yet another foggy day at Port Island but as the fog clears out, a female student is revealed lying on the school gate muttering something about "punishment" "Gyaah-!" The students who came first saw this and panic occurs.

Later... At class 2-F...

"Oh man... They found another student lying on the ground earlier. This is getting more and more mysterious." Junpei said. He, Yukari, and Hamuko are gathered around Minato for a conversation about the bizzare info that they heard throughout the school.

"Yeah... You think a ghost is involved... Ah! I-I mean... th-there's no way that it's a ghost doing right!" Yukari said trying to cover up her fear.

"Hmm... So what happened?" Minato asked.

"Well..." Hamuko begins but...

"They found another student lying on the ground, as we speak, they also took her to the hospital like the first one." Junpei said.

"..." Minato recalls the events that took place around him when he was on his way home last night.

"Hey... What... class are those... girls are in?"

"Not sure, but I think they belong to Class 2-E, the class next door. ...I think they were the ones who... well... hang out to the wrong crowd or so I hear." Junpei said.

"Hey... Can't we just focus about other stuff...? Like... you know... the exams are coming and... " Yukari said trying to change the subject.

"Oh... don't ruin the mood Yuka-tan... I don't want to be reminded of that."

"Hehe, what is your score on every exams here Iori-kun?" Hamuko asked.

"...Don't ask me that, I have nothing to say to that."

"Hmph." Minato simply grunted at his words. He then remembers that he'll do something about the picture scandal... and about Kenji's crazy situation right now.

"Hey... Have you guys talk to our sempais lately...? They don't study much and..." Yukari said.

"Probably because they got all the coverage all cover up... Nah." Junpei said.

Later, after school...

"Whooyah! I'm so happy! My life is complete!" Kenji exclaimed. He, Minato, Junpei and Hamuko are at the garden in the middle of the Gekkoukan High where a large tree is planted that is making look beautiful.

"...Are you sure about this...? I mean, there's nothing wrong with love but... are you capable of this Tomochika...? A student and teacher..." Junpei said.

"Huh? What's wrong with that? Nothing comes in the way of love!"

"Well yeah but..." Minato intervines but...

"Not you too! I'm planning on marrying her! Then we will bore children who will have the last names Tomochika! And we will live happily ever after!"

"Ha ha... yes you will..." Hamuko said trying to cheer up the mood though it is in vain.

"Huh..." Minato simply shrugs it off then... "Huh?" He spotted some group of male students lurking from the shadows... they have a camera as well... "Those guys are..."

"Hm? What is it, Minato-kun?"

"Those guys are- ...!" One of the guys bring out the camera and aims at Hamuko then... "...I don't think so..." ...His Shinigami Mode activates with the silhoutte of Thanatos reflecting him though only in a second. _Whoosh! _...He jumps towards the males students... _Stomp! _

"Waah!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, we were just..."

"Huh!" Junpei and the others have taken acknowledgement of their presence. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? And what are you- Huh?" It is then that he noticed that they're carrying a camera. "Hey! It's you!"

"Crap! We're busted!"

"Run away!" They attempt to escape but...

_Whoosh! Stomp! _"Guaah...!" ...Minato jumped in front of them, preventing their escape. Kenji and Junpei block the other way.

"So it was you guys who are taking indiscriminate pictures of sweet Hamuko-chan! Don't you guys have any sense of privacy!" Kenji said angrily.

"Yeah! You're gonna pay! Give us that camera!" Junpei demanded.

"Um... Let's..." Hamuko tries to sound sincere but in this situation, violence is unavoidable.

"Geh, try to take it you morons!" One of the guys provoked which made the others panic.

"You asked for it." Minato said as he prepares his fist. Kenji and Junpei as well.

"Ah, don't get annoyed by these morons, get them!"

"Yeahh!" They didn't give them much of a choice so...

"I'm going 'kill' your mischief... ha ha... HA HA HA!" Minato begun to laugh maniacally to which the people around him fears.

"Uh..." The group of males are in lost for words as if they are staring at the grim reaper who will deliver them to "Heaven".

"..." Junpei and the other two as well.

"W-W-We're not afraid of you... w-we're going to..."

"Come... let us take you to the grave...! Ha ha ha!"

"Gyaah-!" _Strike, strike, strike..._

Later...

In the end, the gang left the group males student hanging on the tree for their public humiliation since their underwear were hanging on the branches and that they are unconcious due to the beatings that Minato gave them. Oh, and he has returned to his usual personality. "Boy, you sure gave it to them." Kenji said.

"Yeah, well, I hope that teach them a lesson." Junpei said.

"Ah... So... Hamuko," Minato called her out.

"Hm? Nani?"

"You're safe now, I took that original photo that they published and burn it."

"Oh... I... see. Arigatou, Minato-kun."

"Ah."

"Hm, I better like Arisato." Kenji said.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Junpei asked.

"Dude, I'm Emiri's future husband so I need to act like that in the upcoming trials that I'll face. Don't you have to think about your future too?"

"Oh... right. _Sigh._" Junpei cannot answer that. He never thought about the future for some time now. There is saying that there is no past nor future, there is only now. What has happened in the past and what will happen in the future is now the exact time when it happen now, the only thing that changes is the environment not time itself. "...How about you...? Have you decided...?"

"Ah, I'll be Emiri's husband, remember?"

"Tomochika... Be serious for a moment will you?" The four of them come across the intersection where one road leads to the Iwatodai dormitory while the other leads to Kenji's dormitory.

"Huh? Of course I'm being serio-"

"No you're not!" Junpei grabs him by the shirt much to the Arisato's surprise, well actually, Hamuko is the only one with a surprised expression. Minato has been expecting that this would happen since the idea of Kenji's "big plan" would the plan of an imbecille from the beginning. "I mean, really! REALLY! Is this really for the best!"

"Gurgh- Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you!" _Strike! _Kenji shakes off his grasp and punched him on the right cheek, though not intentionally. "Oh, w-wari, I-"

_Strike! _"You're not serious! This is not a funny game Tomochika!" _Strike! _Junpei pushes him to the wall nearby.

"Iori! Tomochika!" Hamuko said.

"This is not a game, I know!" _Strike! _Kenji counters back.

"Ugh! Teme!" _Strike! strike!_

"Guys! Minato-kun! Do something!"

"..." Minato simply covers Hamuko's mouth...

"Minato... kun?"

"...Hey."

"Huh?" Both stop their fists as they are about to continue their conflict.

"Before you guys tear each other apart, look there." He points at the train station.

"Huh? ...Hey, that's Emiri... who's that guy with her?" Kenji asked. The four of them go near the conversation to overhear what they're saying... They could only descipher the most important part however.

"Oh my... I think he misunderstood." Kanou-sensei said. "He's a child... well I can understand that but... He's getting annoying. I know I've been teaching him for some time now but... He has such a childish idea."

"No need to worry about him, we'll be leaving to our honeymoon soon." The man said as he and Kanou-sensei share a kiss.

"...Huh." ...Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode... "So that's what's going on? Has reality come to you?" He asked Kenji though his tone is making it look like a mocking question.

"I... I didn't even know she was leaving today... She told me she'll be moving out soon... I thought we'll be together forever..." ...Kenji is on a verge of tears.

"Um... You... Uh..." Hamuko tries to find the right words to comfort him but...

"Why are you trying to make me feel better! You should be laughing at me!" _Brickk! _A train passed by as he yelled that so Kanou-sensei and the man she loves didn't hear it.

"Sou dau ne... Let it all out." Minato said in a rather cool tone that would attract admirers to him...

"Huh?" The other two asked and then...

"Let it all out, Tomochika! Or... Are you coward that you cannot express your true feelings on this sad state of yours!"

"OF COURSE I CAN! I'll LET IT ALL OUT!" Kenji runs to the nearby the pond.

"O-Oi, Tomochika!" Junpei follows him, followed by Hamuko and Minato.

"Why Emiri! WHY! This is not funny dammit..." ...Kenji started sobbing.

"You're right... Some people deserves a killing of their old selves and their new and real selves must arise." Minato walks beside him.

"...What...?"

"Tell me something, was that idea of yours something you're really into? Or... were you simply pursuing it because you thought it might make you look cool?"

"Minato-kun..."

"Arisato..."

"...Yeah... I guess... you're right..." Kenji hungs up his head. "Maybe... I... I wasn't really in love with Emi... Kanou-sensei... I only... I only wanted to make my life more meaningful. I mean... I don't know what I'm good at... I... ..."

"Tomochika..." Junpei confines into his situation since they are similar to that of Kenji. "...I'm the same as you man." The four of them sit near the pond.

"Ha ha... You told me that before you know Iori... You know, about you wanting to become a hero." Kenji said laughing while crying.

"Huh yeah, pretty stupid huh? Well, that's part of being a kid."

"Sou dau ne." Hamuko said.

"So... What will you do now?" Minato asked Kenji.

"...I don't know. I mean... I think I just... lost something and at the same time, a new beginning has been laid upon me. Ha ha... Thanks for your words earlier Arisato, you're really, really, cool."

"Hmph. It's nothing. Anyway, I think I know something you guys are good at."

"Huh?" Both Kenji and Junpei asked.

"...You guys are good friends. You helped out Hamuko with that stupid picture scandal earlier and you didn't care if you guys were going to get hurt, which you did not, and you did all out just for someone you know, that takes courage... and friendship."

"Minato-kun..." Hamuko is touched by the blue Arisato's words, she never thought that he's capable of saying something like that.

"...Ha ha... ha ha ha!" Both Kenji and Junpei started laughing with tears on their eyes.

"Man... You're really are something you know that?" Junpei said wiping off the tears.

"Yeah... Ha ha, yeah, I guess you're right. _Sigh... _Man, after hearing that, I think I'm ready for a party. What do you say we celebrate at my place?" Kenji invited the three.

"Hell yeah! After that punch I just received I'm ready for some drink! How about I treat all of you?" Junpei said as he stood up.

"Hell no, I'll treat you all, I'm the one who got you guys involved into this anyway."

"Ha ha... ha ha ha!" Hamuko started laughing merrily.

"Hamuko-chan?" Junpei asked.

"Heehee, you guys are the best friend anyone could have, I'm glad I've known you guys."

"..." Both Kenji and Junpei blush at that.

"Uh..."

"Indeed, two idiots who are the best friends." Minato said. It seems he has returned to his usual personality.

"Hey!" They both complained.

"Ha ha ha! Let's go, guys!" Hamuko clings onto Minato's and Junpei's arms. They're going to have a celebration at Kenji's room. ...Bonds of friendship... These are the only things that will not die in this world where a lot of things changes, mostly negative, where one negativity dies, a bright positive day awaits yesterday... and tomorrow will come... for everyone.

End of Chapter 3

**Note: Kenji is sort of like Sunohara Youhei in this story of mine, his fight with Junpei in this chapter is mirroring that of the fight scene of Tomoya and Sunohara. I did this because I sort of see Kenji as Sunohara since... well, for one, they're sort of like delinquents and they almost share the same personality and background in which they both have younger siblings, Kenji has a younger sister as he mentioned in the ending of Persona 3. Well, that's it for now, next chapter will be that of Fuuka. Until then, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4 I Am A Romeo Of Death

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Chapter 4: I Am A Romeo... Of Death.**

After class, at Class 2-F...

...Another victim has been spotted earlier this morning, that makes it three in a row, three students that have been sent into the hospital that is. Minato and the gang are discussing it. "Did you hear?" Junpei asked.

"You mean the "ghost story" that everyone is talking about?" Minato asked.

"Ah... that. Geez, people can be so immature." Yukari said not interested in the topic for... she has a phobia for something... unnatural as most people would describe it, something supernatural that is.

"Ha ha. Yeah huh? But, it's kinda exciting too." Hamuko said.

"What! N-No it's not!"

"Well I have to admit, ghost hunting is kinda exciting, going into an haunted building and searching for any signs of ghosts... Man, I sure volunteer to that. You interested?" Junpei asked Minato.

"...Yes. Assuming, of course, if there are any ghost-"

_Slam! _"There isn't! Got that!" ...Yukari slammed the desk much to the three's surprise. Junpei understood it however as he had got to know her for one year now.

"...Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well anyway, this shit's getting more serious, you think we should relate to Kirijo-senpai?"

"Oh that's right, if there's anything going on, sempai needs to get over the detail since she's the kaichou of seitokai." Hamuko said.

"Ah, that and we need to lend a hand here, for if it has anything to do with Shadows..." Minato's words made the atmosphere serious.

"Whoa... That is one assumption, if it comes to them we have to be serious though." Junpei said to which Yukari and Hamuko nodded.

Later, at evening in the dormitory...

The gang is having dinner in the dinning room with Mitsuru relating the events that took place in their school so far, the bizzare events that is. "...And that concludes the most important details." She said.

"Whoa... Then it's just like what I read at the bulletin board. You know, the one that tells about the ghost story that is suppose to be the thing that is taking place at school during-" Junpei said unfinished.

"H-Hey! Nobody believes that stuff... right?" Yukari asked desperately.

"So, what's this ghost story all about?" Mitsuru asked.

"What!" _Slam! _"I-It's probably made up, so why bother!"

"...I'm interested, go ahead and share it." The other senpai, Akihiko, said.

"Uhh..."

No one knows where he got it from, but Junpei brings out a flashlight and begun to speak in a mysterious voice. "Good evening... welcome to Iori Junpei's Believe it or don't. There are many strange things in this world, according to one story, if you got caught late at night at school, you'll be devoured by the maniacal ghost that roams the hall!"

"Ooh, really?" Hamuko asked with a sweat drop.

"This friend of mine, let's just call him Shu(Kenji), he said to me, "Hey, Iori, I saw something strange". He said it's about the girl in 2-E, he claims he caught a glimpse of her, late at night. I couldn't believe it, but Shu was white as a sheet he insisted it was true. I felt a chill run down in my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat. Yes... There are a lot of strange things in this world. Believe it... or don't." ...And that concludes the ghost story... sort to speak.

Everyone sweat drops on what he just told them. "...What do you think Sanada?" Mitsuru asked.

"Huh? ...Not one word from my frankly amaizing performance just now?" The story teller complains.

"I think it's worth our time investigating it." Akihiko said.

"Wow... I didn't know you're so afraid of ghosts Yuka-tan... That's kinda weird."

"H-Hey, watch it! Fine! Let's investigate! I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban rumor!" Yukari said with a fury of determination.

"I appreciate that, update with your information if you found out anything." Mitsuru said.

"Yay! We're going ghost hunting!" Hamuko cheered.

"Hmph." Minato simply grunted at this childish conversation.

"Then, I'll let you guys handle this. ...Just make sure you sleep with one eye open." Akihiko warns in joking way.

"...What?" Yukari asked with fear running down her spine.

Later that night... During the dark hour...

"...Are you awake?" ...! Minato awoke to find the mysterious boy yet again. "This is now the third time of our meeting, how are you?"

"...It's you."

"I'm glad you remembered me. Now, in two more weeks, the moon will be full again, be careful, the next ordeal awaits you, I'll come again." ...He disappeared. Seeing that there's nothing more to do, Minato went back to sleep.

The gang asked everyone in school about the "incidents" that occurred three times now, concerning the girls who were victimized and were hospitalized after these so called "incidents". So far, the active investigators, Minato, Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei had been asking several students who knew the victims even a little slight of information was enough for them, at least for one day as they continue their investigation one day after another. After two weeks of investigation...

At the Iwatodai dormitory...

The so called "investigators" are on the living room for a meeting to disclose the case that they have been itching to solve for some time now. "Alright, as we agreed the other week, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we have learned." Yukari said declaring the beginning of the meeting. ...This feels like an unescapable meeting with destiny, that's what the other three thinks.

"Wow... you're really into this aren't you Yukari-chan? Ha ha." Hamuko said.

"...She sure is. _Sigh. _It took a lot of time just to get to info on some girls in our school, I almost got slapped by one..." Junpei said.

"Hmph, let's get this meeting over with as quick as possible." Minato said.

Yukari nods. "Of course! It turns out, no angry or maniacal ghost was involved!"

...A sweat drop appears on everyone's heads. "Oh... So that's what's important huh?" Junpei said feeling like they just wasted their time for the informations that they gather.

"Hmph, first off, why don't we start with how this started in the first place? Since the girl was found on the school ground, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But... why did the rumor spread so fast in this is the first anything that has happened?"

"...That's because there were three victims." The genius, Minato, answered. He's considered a genius to many due to him reading every book once in a while during his time to other places in the easter Korean.

"Correct!"

"Nice going Minato-kun!" Hamuko cheered.

"But yeah, I was surprised when I found out about this, over the last course of days, two more similar incidents happened. It can't be a coencidence I know, something must be up, next question, since the girls were in different class, they should not be involved with one another. ...But they did have one thing in common... what was it?"

"Hey, what is this a quiz show...?" Junpei asked.

"Ha ha, it's quite exciting really." Hamuko said.

"Yeah... Do YOU know?" He asked the genius.

"They hung out on that... well... outskirts of the station during night." He answered.

"Yup, that's correct! Not just once of twice either," Yukari continued with the added information. "They got in with the bad crowd, and were always out late, it can't be just a coencidence. SO... to find out what really happened, we're going to do some field research."

"Field research...? Are you kidding?" "Really?" Junpei and Hamuko asked.

"Yeah, there's this one place where the victims were regular." This made Junpei gasped as he knows that reputable place where... "rebels"... hang out.

"Wait... You're not talking about that place behind Port Island station are you?"

"Oh, you're familiar with it?"

"You can't go THERE! I heard some nasty rumors about that place!"

"...Is that so? Well we should all go together. You'll come right?" She asked Minato.

"Hmph, yes... I suppose I'll come."

"Ooray! Minato-kun!"

"Ah, thanks." The girls said.

"Forget it, that place is bad news... especially for us! I mean, don't you think we're getting a little over our heads?" Junpei asked.

"Up until now, all we did is take orders, does that feel right to you?"

"If it's for the right reason, yes." Minato said.

"Uh ah." Hamuko nodded.

"Y-Yeah! Exactly as they said." Junpei supported the idea.

"...Big deal, so it's a little "dangerous". We're going and that's that! I'll put an end to all of these rumors!"

A sweat drop appears on the other three's heads. "Dammit..."

"_Sigh... _This is bothersome." Minato said.

"Now, now... It will be an adventure." Hamuko said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay... We'll go tomorrow night then." Yukari concluded the meeting.

"...Yes ma'am." "Right..."

...The residents of the dorm had dinner afterwards, then they went to bed.

The next day, at the evening...

The four "adventurers" prepare themselves for the adventure of their life... sort to speak. "Alright, let's get going." The leader, Yukari, said.

"...What's your hurry? I still think this is a bad idea. I mean, bringing two girls THERE is like putting a poster of "bite me" with lions all around me."

"Tch." The two boys said.

"...Big deal, let's go."

"Adventure time!" The two girls said.

Minato and Junpei sweat drop on this "beginning of an adventure". "...More like a suicide mission." Junpei said sarcartiscally.

"...Daijobou."

"Huh...?" ...It seems Minato's Shinigami Mode activates...

"...We'll protect the princesses. If you can't do it, leave things to me." He follows the two.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Junpei follows behind.

Later, at the intended destination...

The "adventurers" arrived at their intended destination. "The hell...?"

"Check out those rags, they're from Gekkoukai." ...The "residents" of these place has taken notice of their presences.

"Oh man... This is worse than I thought." Junpei said.

"...Is this... place safe...?" Hamuko asked frightened by the "residents".

Minato touches her right hand to assure her of protection. "Daijobou."

"Minato-kun... Hm." She felt assured and they walk in with Junpei being cautious about their surrounding... and the people around them. Minato, being in his Shinigami Mode, enters in with everyone else without fear with him being the only one.

...Just then, two punks blocked their way. "Oi, I think you're in the wrong place."

"Uh..." Junpei said.

"Out of the way, you're not the one we're here for." Minato said.

"What!"

"O-Oi!" Junpei calls him out to watch his words.

"What was that you punk!" The punk grabs Minato by the collar.

"I said..." _Strike! _

"Ugh!"

"...you're in our way." ...Everyone is surprised that Minato shoved off his arm and punched him on the left cheek.

"Why... You punk...! You just crossed the line... You think you're going home alive!"

"...Sure do."

"O-Oi." Junpei said getting agitated.

"M-Minato-kun." "A-Arisato-kun." The two girls as well.

"Hiya!" _Whoosh! _...He dodged the punk's punch then...

"Hn!" _Strike! _...Minato kicked him on the side of his neck.

"Ugh!" _Bonk! bonk, bonk. _The punk is sent flying towards the barrels near the side stairs.

"Damn you..." The other punk said.

"Heehaahaa!" The tough chicks laugh at the development. "What a loser!"

"Damn you... damn you!" The punk stood up. "Ugh..." But his left shoulder has been injured, preventing him from fighting back.

"That's what you get for messing with us. Oh, uh, I mean him." Yukari said referring to Minato. 'I wish I could be like that... How does he do it anyway...?'

"...That's enough." ...A voice said. Turning to it, everyone see... "They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, I'll make sure they leave. ...Alright?"

"Aragaki..." The other punk said.

"...You son of a bitch...! You want some too!" The punk bluff as apparently, he can't fight with his injury.

"...Do I have to? I can beat the beatings out of you whenever I want to in a week."

"Err... S-Screw this."

"Damn you Aragaki... You better grow eyes at the back of your head!" ...The punks left.

"Oh man... Sempai, that was awesome!" Junpei boasted.

"Oi, I know you... You guys were at Aki's room at the hospital..."

"Huh? Oh, you're that person." Yukari said remembering him from last time they went to the hospital. "We're very-"

"You idiots! Get out of here, this place isn't for you." ...He is about to leave but then...

"Wait! We came here for a reason!"

"...Did Aki told you to come here?"

"Uhh... yeah, sort of ha ha." Hamuko said.

"...Stupid move." The young man, Shinjiro, sits at the stairs where the tough chicks are still hanging, they didn't mind the company of others since apparently, they dislike the punks earlier. "What did you want to know? About that ghost story?" The other four walk up to him.

"Huh? You... knew?"

"It's a rumor, everyone is talking about it, I hear it's all over the net too. ...About some two bitches around here and the things they have done to some girl called Yamagishi Fuuka."

"Huh...? Yamagishi...? Th-The girl from 2-E?" Yukari asked.

"Hey I heard about her too... I heard she doesn't go to school very much because well... problems, I guess..." Junpei said.

"I heard she gets sick a lot."

"That's why they say that it was Yamagishi's spirit did it, those girls and their other friend from that school of yours were picking on her, and those idiots think that her ghost went to haunt them to get revenge them." Shinjiro said.

"Huh? Yamagishi's spirit?"

Shinjiro is shocked at this. "You mean you guys don't know...? This Yamagishi girl might be dead, she hasn't been home for over a week."

The four are surprised by this. "...Really?" Minato asked.

"You serious? ...I thought she was out sick... but... she's missing!" Junpei asked.

"So much for the ghost story." Yukari said.

"Then... would that mean she..." Hamuko said.

"Ekoda-sensei is the homeroom teacher for 2-E right? Does HE know about this?"

"...I get it Aki, still trying to make up for the past. ...It's you who can't let go." Shinjiro said.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing. That's all I know, satisfied?"

"...Yeah. Thanks." Minato said. It seems he has reverted back to usual personality.

"Yeah, thanks senpai!" Junpei said.

"Thanks!" Hamuko said.

"Um... Thanks, you even gave us a hint, you're really kind." Yukari said.

"Huh...?" Shinjiro asked.

"Oh uh what I mean is... nevermind."

"Tch, don't come here again." He said as he stood up and left.

"See you around romeeo~!" The tough chicks said to Minato due to his unique feat that he has done earlier in his Shinigami Mode.

"Hmph." He simply ignored them however and left the area followed by the other three. The three tough cheeks are still endeavored by his characteristic.

The next day... It's the full moon day again... At the faculty office during lunch...

_Slide. _The four, Minato, Hamuko, Yukari and Junpei went to the faculty office to speak with Ekoda, the homeroom teacher of class 2-E, about the disappearance of one of his students, Fuuka Yamagishi, to their surprise, Mitsuru is also here. "Oh, Kirijo-senpai, what brings you here?" Yukari asked.

"Same reason as you. Ekoda-sensei, I'm here to ask you about the student Yamagishi..."

"NOO!" A brunette hair girl exclaime outloud which bothered the other teachers. "I... I never thought it would turn out like this. ...Yamagishi..."

"Huh...? Who...?"

"What have you done to Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Hold on, Kirijo, this isn't an interrogation. Moriyama, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, you wouldn't want her to have a wrond idea."

"Yamagishi she... she always look so fragile whenever I give her a hard time, but then I realized that she's an honor student but deep inside, she's just the same as us, I knew exactly which buttons to push, we were messing with her that time too. One time... we took her to the gym... and lock the door from the outside." The brunette student, Natsuke Moriyama, explained.

"What! You locked her in!" Junpei exclaimed but was restraint by Mitsuru and Yukari.

"...That night, Maki went to back to school alone, she was afraid that Yamagishi might commit suicide, but... she never came back... and in the next morning..."

"...She was found lying outside by the gate." Yukari continued.

"...Creepy." Hamuko said which made Minato place his hand on her shoulder. "Arigatou..." She whispers.

"Hm." He said.

"I went to the gym to let her out... but she wasn't there." Natsuki continued. "We all freaked out, starting that night, we went out looking for her, but every night, another one of us went missing and each ended up like Maki." She said while covering her head in fear.

"I see... By the way, Ekoda-sensei... You have been reporting Yamagishi's absences into "illness", but in reality, she was missing, you must have been aware of that. ...What was your intention?" Mitsuru asked the teacher with a very melancholic tone.

"I was thinking of the students of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected."

This enrages Minato and it causes him to enter into his Shinigami Mode. "...You mean you didn't report it to the police due to your stupid ego of not wanting to tarnish your reputation."

"...Yes, I agree with Arisato." Mitsuru said. The other teachers give Ekoda a glare.

"It-It was in her best interest, I wouldn't want to let her reputation to be tainted by something like this, her parents agree!" He tries to defend himself in vain...

Mitsuru gives him a sharp. "So to protect your career, you ignored the pleas of a student... how despicable!"

"*gasp* I-I didn't I was just uh..." He places his hand on his face with a dejected feeling.

"About your friends, have you heard anything unusual about them? ...Anything at all?"

"...They all heard a voice... A creepy voice... Right just before each of them went missing... They also said to have saw a figure of Yamagishi... W-We're not sure but we thought it was her ghost..." Natsuki said.

"Oh maan..." Even Junpei is starting to get agitated by the story. It's much more terrible than his "Junpei's Believe it or Don't".

"Oh my God... Senpai, you think...?" Yukari asked arriving to the same conclusion as everyone else is.

"It's them... No doubt about it. Until now, no one knows how or why some people are conscious during the dark hour, but it's the voice, it draws them in. This whole thing have made me realize, they're clearly targetting humans, Shadows are the enemy of mankind." Mitsuru said, then she turns to Natsuki. "Stay at our dorm tonight, it's the safest place, if you hear the voice, tell us immediately, and DON'T leave the the room no matter what."

"..." She nod earnestly.

"As for you guys, meet at the student council room after school, I have something to discuss with all of you."

"Oh, o-okay!" Yukari said.

"Tonight, we'll infiltrate the campuse, our objective is to rescue Yamagishi Fuuka."

"T-Tonight?" "Really?" Junpei and Hamuko asked.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi, if my guest is right, she's still inside the school."

"...Ja, we'll come after class." Minato said as he is the first to leave.

"Ah Minato-kun!" Followed by Hamuko then Yukari and Junpei.

Later, after school... at the student council room...

Yukari made sure that the doors are locked and the sign, "occupied" is on the door outside. "Alright, everything is cover up now."

"Tonight, we'll infiltrate the campus, we're going to rescue a student who is a victim of the Shadows." Mitsuru declared.

"Umm... I... I don't get it, is Yamagishi inside the school somewhere...?" Junpei asked.

"...And why at night...? At midnight, this place turns into-?"

"Exactly, that is how Yamagishi wanders into Tartarus." This surprised Hamuko, Junpei and Yukari. Mitsuru seems to have arrived to the correct conclusion.

"Then... Ever since Yamagishi got locked in the gym she's been stucked there...?"

"But... but... that was a long time ago! That means..." Junpei said unfinished.

"Not necessarily, we can't jump to conclusions, this is only a theory but I think time may function with respect to Tartarus, differently. So even though it's been a long time for us but perhaps it's just a few short moments for Yamagishi." Akihiko said offerring his theory about the dark hour and Tartarus.

"You think so? Ah... but the dark hour is pretty brutal. We can barely handle in just a few minutes, how she's gonna last in a very long time...?"

"Yeah... And even if we try, we might not get to her."

"...Ja, some of you stay and some of us will go. If it just me... so be it." Minato said catching everyone's attention. To up now, he's in his Shinigami Mode the entire class.

"I'm not gonna leave her there to die by the hands of those abominations, they can rot to their graves while I rescue her."

"Minato-kun..." Hamuko said.

"Arisato... Hm, very well, let us do that. I'll offer back-up as usual, some of you will come with Arisato." Mitsuru said.

Hamuko raises her hand. "I'll go, Minato-kun, I'll-"

"No, you stay with Mitsuru." The latter said.

"Huh...?"

"We cannot be certain what will happen if we do not enter Tartarus from the main entrance, we cannot risk you entering from a different route."

"...That's true." Yukari said.

"Ja, leave it to us guys then! I screwed up at the monorail last time, now, it's payback time." Junpei boasted.

"...You didn't really messed up though... you were careless."

"Alright, then I'll go too, me, Arisato and Iori will find Yamagishi in Tartarus, you girls stay at the entrance and guard it, after that, we'll contact you if we find her." Akihiko said.

"Cool! We get to sneak into the school! Hehe, in that case, I know just what to do!" Junpei said.

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

Later in the evening, at the dormitory's command room...

Everyone is prepared for the operation tonight, Minato is still in his Shinigami Mode, ready for anything. Mitsuru is trying to contact Zanchou to no avail. "_Sigh... _This is no good."

"What's wrong? Can't we just go there?" Akihiko said.

"...There's one problem, without the chairman's permission, I'm not sure how we can get inside the school..."

"...Then we're sneaking in, we can't let any more time to be wasted." Minato said as he stood up.

"Yeah! I've already got it set to go!" Junpei boasted.

""Set to go"? ...An explosive?" This surprises the juniors. "Ha ha, alright, I'll let you handle it." ...The seniors left the room, leaving the juniors alone.

The three, Minato, Hamuko and Yukari, sweat drop. "An explosive...? For real...?" Yukari asked.

"Nah... ...All I did was unlocked a door." Junpei said which causes a sweat drop at the back of the Minato's and Hamuko's head.

Later... At the main building of Gekkoukan High...

The gang entered in from the laboratory hall. "See? We got in no problem! Man, I'm a geni- Muuargh!" Yukari covered Junpei's mouth.

"Shh! Shut up! There are security guards around!"

"Right, they only left area at around 11:30, we best not get spotted by them." Akihiko said.

"We need to get to a safer place. Oh, and **good job** Iori." Mitsuru said with the "good job" in English. **(Note: They speak Japanese.)**

"No time for hesitation, let's go." The seniors left the juniors.

"**Good job?** That's English right? Lousy seniors and their lousy English..." Junpei complains not understanding the language.

"...That's just you." Minato said.

"Ha ha." Hamuko and Yukari only give a laugh. They then follow their senpais.

At Class 2-F...

"We're going to go seperate groups: one group will go to the faculty office, the other will go to the janitor's room. I'll go to the janitor's room. Sanada, you will come with me." Mitsuru commanded.

"Alright, ja, you guys head for the faculty office."

"The faculty office huh... Ooh, maybe we'll find some test questions heehee!" Junpei said.

"Ha ha... The test are tomorrow huh?" Hamuko asked.

"Yeah... I heard about that." Yukari said.

"Maybe I should go to the faculty office too, it sounds interesting." Akihiko said.

"...Are you planning something devious under my supervision...? If so, then expect to be severely punish." Mitsuru warn in an awkward way.

Everyone is surprise by this. "I-It was a joke...! I never do something like that... ha ha." Junpei lied.

"Lighten up a little Kirijo... All I meant by "interesting" is that there's a higher chance of finding the key there." Akihiko said.

"Enough with the execuses... Iori, you're coming with us. Arisato, I'll leave Takeba and Hamuko to you." ...Both left feeling dejected at Mitsuru's command as they follow her.

...Now there is only Minato and Hamuko and Yukari. "...Alright, let's get this over with." Yukari said to which the two Arisatos nodded.

Minato took the lead followed by the two girls. _Slide. _He first observes the surrounding before stepping out of the classroom. "What's wrong?" Hamuko asked.

"I'm looking if there are any security guards around."

"I think they're only downstairs, let's go." Yukari said. They go to the stair at the left side of the hall where most students go down instead of the one in the right.

At the first floor in the lobby...

_Tap, tap, tap... _The three continue heading for the faculty hall until... "Wait... did you hear that...?" Yukari asked in a whispering tone.

"Hear what...?" Hamuko asked. ...She and Minato then hear the footsteps of someone.

"There's someone else here...? Q-Quick, hide!" They hide behind a pillar near the bulletin board. The light of a flashlight is reflected on the sides but it didn't catched their shadows so they were safe. It is then that the footsteps fade away slowly. "Ah, it's just one of the security guards."

"Is he gone? Are there anyone else here...?"

"I don't think so. Sa, let's go." Minato said as he comes out of the shadows.

"I-I know." Yukari tries to follow behind but due to the darkness shrouding the hall, she finds it difficult to do so.

"...What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! L-Let's go!" _Riing! _"Gyah!" She hides behind Minato much to Hamuko's surprise.

"Uh... Y-Yukari-chan..."

"Wh- My cellphone? ...Ugh, why now...?" She picks up her cellphone."...Figures, it's spam." She puts it back to her pocket. "...Sorry about that, it took me by surprise."

Minato decided to play along to lighten her up, at least partially. "...Same here."

"*giggle* See?"

"Hehe..." Hamuko could only give a laugh.

"Sa, let's go." Minato took the lead once again.

At the faculty office...

The three of them search the faculty office for any keys. "No... no... Gosh, it's so dark, I can barely read this." Yukari said peeking through the set of keys on the counter near the walls.

"...I found it." Minato said grabbing one key.

"R-Really?"

"Where is it?" The two girls gather around him.

"Yeah, that is it!" Yukari takes it from his palm. "Mind if we borrow this?"

"Yosh! Let's get going then!" Hamuko said cheerfully though not loud as she knows that someone might hear them.

"Yeah, let's go, we're suppose to meet them in the main hallway."

"Right." "Hm!"

At the Main hallway...

The other three were already there waiting for them. "Did you find the key?"

Yukari nods. "Sure did." She shows the key and Mitsuru approves of it.

"You know... I heard a scream that is sort of sound familiar..." Junpei teases.

"What! Uh..."

"What? You actually did? ...I was just kidding."

"...You wanna make something of it!"

"Keep it down!" Akihiko said in a whispering tone.

"We'll divide into teams again, you guys go to Tartarus, Takeba, Hamuko, you two will accompany me in the entrance. We best get outside before this place transform into Tartarus, you three head for the gym." Mitsuru commanded.

"Yokai." "...Understood!" The three boys head for the gym.

"...This is gonna be the grave site of the bastards who took that kind girl... Prepare for your deaths..." Minato said in a deadly fiercing glare. ...Though of course, he's referring to the Shadows who were the caused of the "incidents" that took place in their school.

After a while... _Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Tick! Sharp! _...The dark hour begins... where everyone turns into coffins with the exception of a few... ...Like the one in the dormitory in Iwatodai...

"I..." Natsuki is on an empty room in the dorm. She's having a hard time sleeping due to the previous set of events. ...and that it is already the brutal hour where one can feel the tense atmosphere of a graveyard. "...I'm all alone after all... ...Yamagishi..." ...It is then that she... _ecchhoiing... _"Huh...?" _...eeiicchhooiiing... _"N-No...! No! I don't want to hear this!" ...Her pleas were in vain as she... "...Calling me..." She stands up from the bed... "I have to... go... tell her I'm sorry... ...Yamagishi..."

Back to the gang... Somewhere in Tartarus...

"...Ah..." Minato wakes up finding himself lying on the floor that seems to be different from the first block of Tartarus that he and his friends cleared out these past weeks. "...Where was I...?"

"...Are you awake?" ...! To his surprise, the mysterious boy is behind him. "This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room. Don't worry, you should be fine."

"...Where are the others?"

He nods. "Don't worry, you'll see them soon, but we don't have much time to talk, tonight, there is more than one ordeal you will face. ...Do go now, she's waiting for you, she'll need you guys. ...I'll come again." ...He disappeared just like before...

"..." ...Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode again. He gives a confident expression. "...Yeah, let's do this." _Tap, tap, tap! _He begun running towards the higher floors.

Meanwhile, at the main entrance...

"We've still haven't heard back from them, the transmitter sensitivity is set to high as well." Mitsuru said trying to find the guys somewhere in Tartarus.

"Uh... yeah." Hamuko said. She and Yukari are staring non-stop at the entrance.

"Umm... y-you know, that girl Moriyama, I hope she's okay back at the dorm..." Yukari said.

"Sou dau ne?"

"...Unfortunately, no place is completely safe during the dark hour." Mitsuru said drowning the mood back to silence. Just then... _Riing. _

"Kirijo, can you hear me?" Akihiko managed to get contact on them.

"This is Kirijo, it's about time you answered, you're higher up than I expected. Is everyone alright?"

"...don't know... got... separated from-" ...the communicator died out.

"Sanada? Come in, Sanada!" 

"...Is he out of range? ...I'm starting to get worried." Yukar said looking up.

"Minato-kun..." Hamuko said.

Back to Minato...

..._tap... tap.. tap, Tap, tap, tap! _He continues running down the hall without encountering any Shadows just yet until... "Grooaarr!"

"...Tch." ...He encounters two. "If you guys are eager to die..." ...He draws out his evoker.

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows charge at him!

"I'll be happy to take you there! Ha ha!" _Bang! Igniite!_

"Grooaarr!" He summoned Orpheus and dispatched the attacking Shadows!

"Hn!" _Tap, tap, tap! _He then continues running. Just then... _Sharp! _"Huh?"

"...Who is this...? Are you human...?" ...A feminine voice is heard...

"...Hn." He stair at the stair on his left. "...Hmph." He smiles confidently. "I'm coming... stay where you are."

"Eh?" The voice is confused then...

"I'm coming to get you!" _Bang! _Minato summoned Thanatos then they both run towards upstairs!

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"Who was that?" The female student that time, the one with short sized and short teal green hair, asked as she hide behind a wall in the hall way to avoid detection from the Shadows that are all over the place. _Bang! Bang! _"*gasp* Ah!" ...Gunshots are heard nearby then...

_Slice! slice! slice! _"Grooaarr!" A lot of the Shadows are dispatched by Minato and Thanatos.

"Grooaarr!" _Stab! Slice! slice! _"Grooaarr!"

"Come to your deaths, evil beings!" Minato said then... *Megidolaon* _BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the Shadows around the area are blown away and died then dissolved to nothing.

"Ah..." The female student watches from the shadows then... "You are..."

Minato detects her. "...Are you Yamagishi Fuuka?"

"Y-Yes." She comes out. "Who are you?"

"Just a fellow student of Gekkoukan High, me and my friends are here to save you."

"Thank goodness, I..."

"Come on, we better get out of here before more of those things shows up."

"...Where are we? I was at school and then..."

"...Long story short, we're in Hell."

"...Hell?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." _Riing. _He answers his communicator. "Arisato speaking."

"Arisato! Shadows-!" ...But it quickly died out.

"Kirijo? What's-" _Sharp! _"Huh?"

"Wh-What's wrong?" Fuuka asked.

"...They're in trouble. Come on, follow me!" He drags her.

"H-hai!" They both run for the access point but then...

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _"...!" Gunshots are heard nearby.

"Wh-What was that!"

"Look out, Iori!" _Bang! _Akihiko comes out of the other hallway with him and Junpei dispatching some Shadows.

"You are..."

"Sanada-senpai! Iori!" Minato rushes to them.

"Arisato!"

_Whoosh! _...Minato jumps upward then... "Hiyaa!" _Bang! _*Vorpal Blade* "Grooaarr!"

_Slice, slice, slice! _"Grooaarr!" Thanatos dispatched the attacking Shadows.

"Ah..." Fuuka is in awe of what she just saw.

"Whew, that takes care of them." Junpei said.

"What's up, Arisato?"

"We better get to the girls, they're in danger."

"Huh?"

"They're being attacked by Shadows, let's go!" Minato rushes to the access point!

"Ah, w-wait up!" Fuuka follows behind him!

"O-Oi! Are you...!" Junpei asked for her identity.

"Are you Yamagishi Fuuka!" Akihiko finishes his question as they follow behind.

Later... At the main entrance...

_Stomp! stomp! _Two large figures come out of the Shadows, the male one is holding Mitsuru by its grasp. "Grooaarr!" The other two girls are lying on the ground.

"Ugh... ugh..."

"...Wh-What's going on...? Nothing's working on them!" Yukari said.

"Ugh... We... need help. Senpai...!" Hamuko said as she tries to reach Mitsuru.

_Flash! _The others arrived! "Kirijo!" "Hamuko-tan!"

"What in the world!" Fuuka exclaimed as she laid her eyes on the two large Shadows.

"There's two of them!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"Oh man... they look pissed!" Junpei warned. Just then...

"...!" Minato spotted someone coming to the main lobby...

"Hey, isn't that...!" ...Junpei noticed her as well.

"Why the hell is SHE here!" Akihiko asked angrily.

"...Ya... ma...gi... shi." ...It's Natsuki.

"Moriyama-san!" Fuuka rushes to her.

"...Yamagishi."

"Hey! Get back!" Akihiko yelled.

"Tch!" _Tap, tap, tap...! _Just when the "fat queen" is about to slam its staff on the two girls... "Hiyaa!" _Bang! _"Grooaarr!" _STRIKE! _

"Grooaarr!" "Grroooaaarrr!" Minato and Thanatos slammed the "queen" with their bodies and the "king" or "emperor" fell down along with his "wife" in the process. Freeing, Mitsuru from its grasp by the way.

"Senpai!" Both Hamuko and Yukari exclaimed as they came to her aid.

"Ugh... ugh... I'm okay."

"Oi." Minato calls out Fuuka.

"Hm? Y-Yes?"

"Take this." He throws her his evoker.

"*gasp* But... But this is...!"

"Point it at your temple and pull the trigger. Hiyaa!" "Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! clash! Slash! _Minato battles the two Shadows!

"Oi, Arisato, save some for us! Guaarrggh!" Junpei joins in! _Clash! _

"Save some for me too... Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike, strike! _Then Akihiko joins!

"Be careful! Normal attacks won't work on those Shadows!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"Everyone... I need to help them..." Fuuka stares at the evoker then by instinct, she knows what to do. She nods to herself then...

"...Y-Yamagishi." Natsuki calls her out.

...Fuuka points the evoker at her temple then... _Bang! _...A beautiful pink female persona is summoned. Its name is Lucia. "I can see..." She tells Minato telephatically. "I... I can see these monsters weaknesses somehow."

"Good... Get to it!" He said and the wild party begins!

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! Slam! Slash!_

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" Minato managed to cut off the "fat queen"'s arm!

"I hope you like this you sons of bitches!" _Bang! *Mazionga* Shock, shock! _Akihiko unleashed lightning attacks.

"Grr." The "emperor" is unaffected by it however.

"Leave that big guy to me! Guaarrrghh!" _Slash! slash! "_Hiyaa!" *Agilio* _Igniite...! _

"Grooaar!" It fell down from the attack!

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" _Strike! strike! strike! _Then Akihiko jumps on it and continues punching its face non-stop.

Minato is about to prepare the final blow then... "Aim of its feet with fire!" Fuuka said telephatically.

"Yokai..." He switch to Orpheus...

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko exclaimed. She and the other girls watch the whole fight.

"Okay..." ...He slowly approach the "fat queen" then...

"Grooaarr!" _Slam! Block! _Minato blocks off its attack then...

"Hiyaaa!" _Strike!_

"Grooaarr!" He hit on its small legs, causing it to fall down then...

"Hiya!" *Agidyne* _Igniiite...!_

"Grooaarr!"

"I've been waiting for this...!" Akihiko said as they prepare to deliver the final blow.

"Let's go!"

"Alright, NOW!" _Strike! Slash! Slash!... _Various attacks are unleashed on the Shadows, creating a smoke screen then...

"Grooaarr!" Both Shadows fall to the ground then dissolve to nothing.

"That was amazing...!" Fuuka said as she dismissed her persona.

End of Chapter 4

**Note: In here, Shinjiro will not die as he did not die in Hamuko's route(If certain things are done to this that is) and that he will be present in the battle with Nyx Avatar along with the others, this is one of the plot twist of this story, the rest... you will as you continue reading. Enjoy!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Courage Will be your Salvation

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Chapter 5: Having Another Member Of Seitokai Isn't So Bad... Especially If It's The Shinigami Himself!**

Gekkoukan High...

After last night's battle, it's now time to deal with the exams for Minato and the gang, the latter is walking towards the school gate in his summer school uniform along with the rest as it is now the time for the heat weather to come. ..._Tap, tap, tap. _"Yo!" Junpei greeted him from the gate.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Yamagishi is still in the hospital, but I think she's coming to see us tonight back at the dorm. ...But before that, we have exams to worry about. Nahh..."

"...It can't be that bad." ...He enters into his Shinigami Mode with the silhoutte of Thanatos mirroring him then it quickly vanish... "For I will rock this crazy exam..."

"...Huh?"

"...Nothing, let's go."

"Ah, oi, wait up!" Yup, it's now time for the exams, with Minato being in his, can be said, godly mode, he can be sure to pass this without an inch.

At class 2-F...

"Did you hear? ...That Yamagishi girl has been found!"

"Really? Who found her?"

"...I'm not sure... but they say it was the S.E.E.S club who found her."

"S.E.E.S? ...Ah, that club with a strange name to itself, the members are Arisato, Takeba, and that other Arisato right?"

"Ah... and I heard Iori was part of it though... Though I'm not expecting much from him." ...This insulted Junpei who is pretending to reading a previous lesson.

"Yeah, you tell me."

"HEY! Who the hell are you talking about!" The latter yelled out.

"Whoa! He's here! Get back to your seats!" The male students return to their seats while the girls could only chuckle at the development. The news about S.E.E.S rescuing Fuuka came to school this morning and it hit a lot of students to admire the club members such as Minato who the girls have been staring for a while now. Some of the boys are staring at Hamuko, who is also reviewing some previous lessons.

"Say, Minato-kun, can you help me with this?" She asked for her counterpart personality's help.

"Hm? Ah, sure." He's still in his Shinigami Mode so his expression is that of a confident young man much to the confusion of some of his classmates who is used to seeing him in his usual calm expression.

_Slide. _"Alright, class, your favorite days of examinations has come! Please return to your seats now!" Toriumi-sensei has now arrived in class, making some to return to their seats. "Now then, the first thing I will remind you is that whoever is caught with a calculator will be compensated of their test papers and will have to be... Nah, I'm just kidding, you're free to use it however you like ha ha ha!" ...Everyone sweat drops on her terrible sense of humor. "Now then, please pass these to each other." ...And so the busy days of examination begins... _kari... kari... kari... _The sound of pens and erasers are only thing that can be heard throughout the hall as those who are noisy are to be sent to detention should they make too much noise and they will compensate of their test papers and their grades will be mark zero.

Later that night, at the command room in the dormitory...

A meeting is being held, Fuuka is invited in it, and so is Zanchou-san. "You are Yamagishi Fuuka yes?" He asked.

Fuuka stands up nervously as if responding to a class attendance. "Heehee, relax, you don't have to stand up, please have a seat." ...She oblidge to. "Now then, everyone, you did a marvelous job of uncovering the truth, the three girls who were wind up in the hospital, have all regained consciousness due to your efforts of defeating those Shadows."

"Thank goodness."

"The facts became twisted concerning a ghost story."

"..." Minato remembers a silhoutte that is resembling Fuuka the other night, he speculates that it may have been her calling for someone to come to Tartarus and help her. ...He figures he has to listen more to his intuition more if he wants to see the correct path to follow like he did during the monorail incident.

"I knew right from the beginning that it wasn't an angry ghost..." Yukari boasted though not in a way that she's trying win an argument.

"...It's all my fault." Fuuka said looking down.

"...No it was not, you were a victim, and so are those girls who were... well, bullying aside, your classmates." Minato said while in his Shinigami Mode that has lasted until just now when he said that.

"...Yeah, don't blame yourselves for something you didn't even did, you won't get self-esteem with that." Yukari said.

"...Arigatou-gozaimasu, Takeba-chan and uh... Arisato-kun." Fuuka said grateful to the two to which Minato turns away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Heehee." Hamuko chuckles at that though none heard her.

"Now then, those special Shadows have come again, we still have no idea where they are coming from but... Sanada-kun here has an idea..."

Akihiko stands up after that hinting introduction. "Though we are not sure of this but... ...during the time Arisato and Hamuko came to this dorm, it was attacked the next two days and we noticed something peculiar... the moon was full..."

"...Huh...?" Everyone asked.

"Think about it, the moon was full as well when we fought those two Shadows last night, and so is the day when you guys fought that Shadow in the monorail."

"...Now that you mentioned it... it does coencides with the full moon... I remember staring at it during the monorail incident..." Yukari said.

"What? So, they're kinda like werewolves or something?" Junpei asked.

"Something like that, it can also be a especial advantage for us to get prepared for our next battle, we have to pay attention to the phases of the moon from now on." Akihiko adviced everyone.

"...I see."

After the meeting, Fuuka was asked to join S.E.E.S and she joined immediately without hesitation much to Mitsuru and Akihiko's relief and some disappointment from Yukari for whatever reason she has and so another one has joined their group. Hamuko is delightened at this and so is Junpei who is excited that the new member is a girl.

...More people means more lively conversation... But it can also mean new enemies...

Later that evening, right before midnight... At the back of Port Island station...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick.. tock... Tick! Sharp! _...The brutal hour begins. Minato and the others went to sleep while unknown to them, or at least some of them, that... _Sharp! _"Huh...?" ...One of the coffins in the area turns human. "...How the heck did I...?"

"Good evening." ...A pale voice said. Emerging from the shadows, three people approach the young man. One is a pale young man with long with long gray hair and yellow eyes, the other is a short dark blue hair with a pair of glasses who is carrying a suitcase which can only wonder what is inside, and the third is young woman with long red hair who is wearing a white gothic-lolita dress with a, strangely, a chain axe. "Are you surprise? ...This is the dark hour, a time of salvation."

"..." The other two, the one with glasses and the young woman, seem to doubt the pale young man's words.

"Huh? ...Salvation? Wh-Whatever. Where did everybody go?"

"...Didn't mommy told you any manners?" The genius one, it seems, asked as he shown him an identification letter. "...This is you, right? Name, address, signature... Yup, it's you."

"Huh? Wh...Where did you get that?"

"...Someone got a grudge against you, and they asked us to get revenge."

"...Revenge? What kind of bullshit is this! Who put you up to this!"

"Can't tell you, we're professionals." The genius one backs away for the pale young man to do his job.

"...Professionals? Oh shit... You mean that rumor site in the net was true!" The pale young man points a revolver gun on the young man. "W-Wait, why ME, what did I do!"

"...That is not your concern, my client's wish is all that matters. People wishes to hear, only what they want to hear and see only what they want to see. ...That goes the same for us." The pale youngman said in a nihistic tone.

"...S-Stay back... Get away from me!" The young man panics and runs away. _Bang! _...The young man shot him, but he seems to have only injured his hips as he fell down.

"...He's not dead." The young woman confirms.

"Doesn't matter, besides, this will be just one random crime again." The genius one said.

"...If there's nothing else, I'm feeling rather tired..." The leader, who is the pale young man, said. ...They left area...

The next day... At the school gate of Gekkoukan...

_...Tap... tap... tap. _The students are now on their summer school uniform since it is now almost summer, and as usual, Minato is on his way to the gate with his dull expression. On the way... "Ah, Arisato, ohayou-gozaimasu." Someone greeted him.

"Huh? Oh, Kirijo-senpai, ohayou."

"...Can I have a word with you? ...It's something important..."

"...? Okay." ...He doesn't know what this is about, and as if in a cue, his Shinigami Mode activates. This may be safer as he will be able to respond in a witty and wise words of expression. They both sat at the side where the auditorium of the school can be seen from there. "So, what is this about?"

"...Well... I'm not much for words but, have you joined any clubs lately...?"

"...? ...I have joined the Kendo club if you must know. _Siip." _He said taking a drink of the soda that Mitsuru gave him as they sat there.

"_Siip. _I see, ja, do you have any time to join in another group then?"

"...? ...Are you asking me to join in a club?"

"Not really a club, no. _Siip. _...I'm asking you to join the seitokai."

"...What?" Now that's a surprise, being invited by kaichou to the seitokai. "...Why all of the sudden...?"

"Well... You're not doing much aren't you? ...And we need some extra help there, everything is going busy with all the incidents occuring near this area. ...I would welcome you there, ...if you agreed."

"..." Though she said that, it doesn't look like he doesn't have a choice. But... since he's in his Shinigami Mode at the moment at the moment, it didn't bothered him and in fact, he smirks at that. "...Is that all? Hmph, okay... Ja, I'll come by later."

"...That's good. I'm glad to hear that." He pleases kaichou. "Well then," She stands up. "I'll see you later at the student council room, Oh, and you have to fill up some papers in the faculty office first before you become a member so please visit Toriumi-sensei after school there."

"Hai, hai, I'll be sure to do that." He said waving at her.

"Well then, **execuse me**." Kaichou said another English word and left. ...A group of male students have taken interest on the conversation.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, he was asked by Kirijo-senpai DIRECTLY! He's so damn lucky!"

"..." Minato could hear what they were whispering since their voices were loud and that they are in the open but he only ignored them and proceed to his classroom with his schedule for the afternoon is to join the seitokai.

_...Tap, tap, tap! _"Ah, Minato-kun!" ...? Oh, it's Hamuko. She came along with Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka.

"Ah, it's Arisato, hehe, looks like he got here before us. Heehee." Junpei said.

"Ohayou, you're up early Arisato-kun." Yukari said.

"Oh, uh, Ohayou-gozaimasu, Arisato-kun." Fuuka said bowing.

"...Ohayou, you don't have to bow to me, just treat me like an ordinary friend."

"Oh uh... o-okay."

"That's what I've been telling her on the way her... _Sigh, _you don't have to be so polite... But, that also makes you look cute." Junpei snickers.

"...Wh-What?"

"...Ignore Stupei. Anyway, come on, we're gonna be late!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Alright!" And Hamuko as well. The five of them head for their respective classrooms with a majority of the students staring at them, taking notice that they are the members of S.E.E.S who is known to the school as a special club.

"...It's those guys..."

"Ah, S.E.E.S right?"

"...Just what do they do in that club anyway...?"

...The gossiping continues.

Later... After school...

Minato went directly to the faculty office to get some signing to do, afterwards, he went straight to the seitokai room, much to Hamuko's wonder, who spotted him along the way there. "I've been waiting for you, come on in."

"Ah." ...Kaichou was waiting for him just outside the door, and he's been invited in. ...Some of the students, males and females, wonder if he has a relationship with the kaichou of the seitokai... "Ugh, better switch to my other 'persona'..." ...He, of course, means his Shinigami Mode... He does so and his expression has changed into that of the calm to his confident expression. "...Sa, let's go in."

"Right, this way." _Sliide. _They both went in. ...The room has a lot of space, surprisingly. And there are some... 'decent' would be the right description for the people inside as they seem to be the 'authority' type figures among the students. ...Both male and female students here are all seem to be seniors with the exception of the female student with long brown hair with a pair of glasses. ...She seems to be a kouhai according to Minato's speculation. ...Both he and kaichou go in front. "Everyone, this is Arisato Minato, the new member who I was going to introduced to you earlier, but due to some... expectations... it wasn't done early as possible."

"Hello, boku wa Arisato Minato, as some of you know... I'm in the same school club as Kirijo-kaichou." He said in a well-manner tone since he knows, he has to be decent when he's in this sort of room where... 'authorities' are to be oblidge by their mannerisms.

"Hm... I'm Odagiri Hidetoshi, nice to meet you, Arisato-kun." ...The male student with dark-grayish hair said. ...He seems to be the most obedient type among all the members of seitokai here.

"W-Wata shi... Fushimi Chihiro... N-Nice to meet you, A-Arisato-san..." The first year female student, from Minato's observation, said nervously.

"Ah. ...I'll be on my best behavior." Minato said assuring her of something decent-like that no harm will come from him.

"Hm..." ...Hidetoshi is sizing him up. "...I certainly hope so, I'm the one who supervises the discipline committee so I will not hesitate to punish for doing something that is against the school rules."

"There is no need to worry about that, Arisato is trustworthy, I doubt he'll do anything like that." Kaichou boasted on her kouhai and dormmate.

"Hm." ...Hidetoshi has taken this to consideration.

"Now then, as for the matter of that..."

"This is where my busy life begins huh... Oh well, I'll save some of my energies and 'kill' any mischief around here." Minato thought then he notices Chihiro's stare, but she quickly turns away nervously when he does so. "Hm... Maybe I can help her... Assuming of course if she needs help... and I'm sure she does." And with that, the blue Arisato has become a member of the seitokai in school. ...The events are becoming a wonder as time goes by...

Later in the evening, at the dormitory...

_Keplunk.._ "Oh, you're back." Minato is greeted by Yukari, who is sitting by the sofa on the upper part of the room, then Mitsuru comes in first. "...How's seitokai business...?" ...She is sounding sullen for some reason...

"Hm...?" Mitsuru asked for that reason.

"We heard you asked him to join the seitokai turf, so we decided to know what happened heehee." Junpei said.

"Oh... You heard about that yes? ...I asked Arisato to help me that's all. Why...? You wish to help too, anyone?"

"Uh... I'll... I think I'll pass."

"Me too." Yukari said.

"Oh, you're back, welcome back Arisato, Kirijo-senpai." Fuuka comes down from upstairs.

"...Welcome back... Yamagishi, Oh, Arisato, she'll be the one you're going to ask if we're going to Tartarus, I'll be joining you guys in the explorations from now on."

"Eh? ...R-Really...?" Junpei asked surprised by this development.

"Yes... After performing several tests-"

"...she's capable of scanning than Kirijo, she'll be our main analyser from now on, so... that means Kirijo will be joining us in our wild parties from now on." Akihiko comes down from the stairs as well.

"Cool! She's really capable!" Junpei cheered.

"...Yes, I'll show what I''m made of as soon as we explore again."

"...Then, why don't we hit the place tonight...? Let's see how my training has been going!" Akihiko suggested an exploration tonight.

"Ja, I'll get ready then." Fuuka shares the enthuasm.

"..." Yukari seems to distanced from the group's conversation with a sullen expression.

The next day... At Gekkokan High 2nd Floor Hallway...

..._Tap, tap, tap... _Minato is walking down the hallway on his way to the seitokai room, then he noticed a fellow member. "Hm? Fushimi?"

"...! Oh, A-Arisato-san... ...Wh-What do you want...!" ...She seems to be agitated.

"I wanted to talk about-"

"I don't have time to talk! ...!" ...She realizes that she just raised her voice for no reason at all... or at least it's irrational for her to raise her voice, for she is needed to act decent, being in the seitokai member. "I... I'm sorry... I..."

"...Hm." ...An awkward atmosphere befalls the two. "Oh." Then he notices a paper on her foot. "...You drop this." He picks it up and hand it to her.

"Oh Y-yes! A-Arigatou-gozaimasu!" _...Whoosh! _...She dashes as fast as she could. _Sliide... ..._She went inside the so-called room of sanctuary for the "decent" committees of students.

"Ugh... Better switch to my 'persona'. "...Again, by 'persona', he means his Shinigami Mode. ...And so the Shinigami himself enters the realm of the "decent" committees... sort to speak.

At the Seitokai room...

...Hidetoshi is discussing something with the other members while Minato does some paperworks beside Chihiro who is nervous by his presence though he assures her with multiple hand gestures and she took them to heart and nod nervously. With his Shinigami Mode, the job became swift like a waterfall that is continuosly falling to the stream. After a while, all the other members went out of the room, leaving only Hidetoshi, Chihiro and the Shinigami himself. "...Say, Arisato-kun, I have a question for you, it's nothing personal, but a group of students are complaining about the school uniform code, they think it should be uninhibited for us... what do you have to say about it...?"

...Hidetoshi just asked Minato with something that is of interest of student bodies. "...It's a bunch of nonsense of some no good for nothing punks." ...He said that since his personality right now is that of his Shinigami Mode.

Hidetoshi nodded. "You're right, they think rules are irrelevant... What a bunch of simpletons, without rules around here, there would be chaos around all over the school." ...He said that while nodding triumphly. "...Forgive my matters, but I hate those who have no common sense."

"...You're like a father to everyone huh?" He asked in an almost mocking tone, though he's not really mocking him.

Hidetoshi plays along with it. "Heh, not really, I'm just concerned for those who cannot defend themselves. ...I know what it's like to be bully. ...And I do not wish for anyone to experience that from each of the students around here."

"..." An honorable man from Minato's observation, Hidetoshi is. "...Good, because I won't let it happen. ...Even if it means going against something that is of others."

"...Yes, that is the only way sometime yes...?"

"..." Chihiro overhears the conversation as it move on. The two boys has taken notice of this.

"Ah, forgive us Fushimi, you can go home now."

"Oh, O-Okay." She stands up.

"Do be careful now." Minato said.

"...R-Right, y-you take care too, you two..." She left.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go as well." Hidetoshi said and he and Minato has taken their leave as well.

Later, at the dormitory...

_...Keplunk. _Minato comes in with Fuuka only the one can be seen in the living room. "Oh, hi."

"...Hello, you're alone...?"

"Ah, everyone else is studying for the exams tomorrow."

"Oh..." That's right, it's still the examination, yesterday, they went to Tartarus, but now, they have to focus on their studies, ah, the difficulty of balancing school and a supernatural phenomenon battle. ...It's like war at Hell... sort to speak. "Ja, I'll go study as well."

"Oh, okay? Hm?" To her confusion, he sits beside her in the upper sofa. "...Wh-What's the matter?"

"...I'll study with you, my room is kinda bumpy so I decided to study here." ...He's in his Shinigami Mode at the moment, so he's rather flirty in his personality right now. 

"Oh... I-Isee. Arigatou."

"So... have you made your peace...?" He said as he begun "studying" under the book he's carrying.

"...Huh...?"

"...I mean with that girl, Moriyama."

"Oh, well..."

"...Why don't you go talk to her...? Tell her about what transpired between you two...?"

"...But... won't she-?"

"..Daijobou."

"Hm?"

"...Fortune will befall you tomorrow, you will gain a pillar of support whenever you are down, got it? And that includes us."

"...Arisato-kun... Hm, very well, arigatou-gozaimasu."

"Hm." ...Now he begun studying for real.

Later... during the dark hour...

_...tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock...Tick! Sharp! _...The dark hour began... ...Minato is on the second hallway walking towards the nearby bending the machine at the end of the hall in the left. ...There are two bending machines there... _Slot! _...He inserted a 30 yen on the large one and ordered mad bull. "...Hm...?" He then heard something outside through the window... _sliide... _He checks it out only to find out that a garbage can just fell due to the wind... a storm is said to be coming and it's moving very slowly. "Hm... Better not stay outside during this time..." _slide. _He closed the window then he stares at his mad bull. ...Now that he thinks about it, his thirst became null due to the reminder of the storm, and he decided to just put in the freezer downstairs, ...it'll just have to serve as his lunch for tomorrow. "...Who knows, maybe this will be a key to open a path for someone..." ...We'll see.

The next day... at the school gate...

..._Tap, tap, tap. _Just when Minato is about to enter the school ground. "Did you hear...?" ...Yet, another rumor... Two girls are conversing with each other.

"...There's a girl by the shrine, I don't know if she ran away but she seems to be sad... ...You know rabbits can die from sadness, right?"

"...Okay, I don't if that's true, but you're not a rabbit, and we had a math examination to worry about."

"Hey! That's cold! ...I just wish I could do something her."

"...A young girl huh...?" Minato said, then his Shinigami Mode takes over. "...Might as well check out, I guess. ...I'll go there after school, see if there's anything I can do for the little princess of mine." ...To him, during his Shinigami Mode, decent girls are princesses to him... That's why he's protecting them... Like a gentleman does... ...It is an unstoppable desire... ...those who stand against his way will die...

Later... after school...

_Tap, tap, tap... _"Sorry, there's something I have to take care of." Minato decided to part ways with everyone at Iwatodai station.

"Eh? What is it?" Hamuko asked cutely as usual.

"...There's someone I had appointment with." Up until now, he's still in his Shinigami Mode, so he was able to do well in the test today, without stressing himself out.

"Someone? ...Who's this "someone"...?" Yukari asked.

"A girlfriend?" Junpei teased.

"Eh! Really!" Hamuko asked amused though didn't buy it, for... well...

"...No." ...She thinks that no girl might match the blue Arisato's level... or at least, he hasn't come to that part of life... yet. "Ja, I'll see you guys later." _Tap, tap, tap. _

"Ah, do be careful now Arisato-kun." Fuuka advised the blue Arisato.

"Yeah, and don't get yourself involved with those guys!" By "those guys", Junpei meant the "residents" of the Port Island station outskirt that they met in a "good" way the other day, when they were searching information for Fuuka's disappearances. ...Though it would be more appropriate to say, that they should watch out for Minato for he is in his Shinigami Mode at the moment, and he intends to remain that way until evening unless a situation arises. ...He decided to buy a weird looking octopus at the nearby vendor before he went to the shop since he was kinda getting hungry. ..._Tap, tap, tap. _He climbed up the stone-stair way and there he sees...

"Hm?" ...He sees a girl... ...This is a shrine and there's a playground nearby, so it might be a wonder if she's the girl that is referred to as the "sad rabbit" by the girls earlier, well actually, it was just one theory that one of the girls said. "..." ..._tap, tap, tap. _He approaches her.

"Hm...~? Who are you, mister? Oh, wait, you're just an highschooler, I should refer to you as 'onii-chan'!" ...She seems to cheerful... despite what the girls said about her being sad... "Say, my okaa-san warned me to stay away from bad persons... are you a bad person...?" Though she asked that, she seems to be the type to... shall we say, hang out to where 'delinquents' hang out...?

"...Hn." Knowing what to response in this kind of situation, Minato acts cooly as a way to impress her due to his Shinigami Mode way of doing then... "Ah... I'm a very bad person..." He said smirking.

"Ontou! Wow! I never met a bad person before!" ...He seems to have hit the "score" of her heart... "...Hey, I'm kinda hungry... can you- Oh wow! You brought them for me!" She asked excitedly, the ones she refers to are...

"Eh? You mean-" Before he could respond, she took the mad bull he put at the freezer last night, and the tokayoki he bought before he went here, not that he's complaining but, ...he was hoping to eat something here... ...Well, at least the princess is happy... That is enough to repay for his hunger. "Wow! They're so delicious! They're my favorites!" The two of them sat on the nearby bench as she continues eating while Minato is simply enjoying the gentle wind that is passing by the shrine's playground. "Wow! You're so nice! ...Say, will you play with me...?" ...She asked hoping for a "Yes" answer from the Shinigami...

"...Of course, my princess." He said with a wink.

"Ontou! Ja, you better come through with your promise!"

"Ah... I'll definitely come through it." ...He stands up. "Sa, let's go have fun."

"Hai! hai!" The two of them plays at the playground. ...Well actually, Minato is sitting on the bench while watching Maiko plays around, sometimes he catches her at the slide and push her on the swing, and they both make a run at the jungle gym. Moments later... "Wow, you're too fun to be with, I like to play with you again."

"Ah... I'll come by again, when I have time."

"Hm. ...But, I don't want to go back home yet... I don't like there..."

"...?"

"...Hey, promise me that you'll come play with me again okay...?" She offers a promising finger tip...

"Ah, I'll come by..." ...He touches it with his own.

"Ontou! Ja, you better not forget!"

"Ah... Ja, I better get going now."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Oohashi Maiko! What's yours onii-chan?"

"...Boku wa Arisato Minato. ...Boku wa..."

"Hm?"

"...Shinigami."

"Eh? ...I don't know that but... Okay!" She takes acknowledgement without understanding the full content of that... After that, the two parted ways...

The next day... At Gekkoukan 2nd hallway...

...It was still the examination week so there's not much noise in the halls today as well, except during lunch where some students are complaining of how hard the exams are and they felt like their brains have danced like spaghetti, sort to speak. ..._Tap, tap, tap. _Again, Minato is on his way to the seitokai room. "Hm?" Then again, he spotted Chihiro near the so-called room. ...She's agitating. Then he notice a paper is beside her. "Hmm..." ...He concluded that she drop it and he decided to switch into his Shinigami Mode, again, he activated during the first examination until now, perhaps it may come in handy for the rest of the day. He picked up the paper and approach the timid girl. "Hey-"

"Waah-! Oh, A-Arisato-san... I... I got a little- I-I mean... What I'm trying to say is..."

"...Daijobou. Here, you dropped this." He hands over the paper that seems to be a treasurer's note, which is understandable since she's the treasurer herself.

"Oh? Oh... I... see. A-Arigatou." ...She nervously takes it from his hand. "Waah... I-I'm a little a nervous... I'm scared of... boys... you see."

"...What?"

"I-I have a phobia... whenever a boy would approach me I..."

"...Half of the school is males you know, and besides," He leans closer... "Wanna go out...?" ...He has asked the "question" that most guys would ask girls to do some activities together... in town...

"EH! Oh uh... that's... that's a little... too early... wawa..."

"...Relax, I'll treat you nicely, well, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow how's that?"

"...W-Well... ...Okay..." ...A first girl to walk with... or rather, a first girl who is outside the S.E.E.S to walk with... a first score... "W-Well then, should we?" She's asking if they should go inside the seitokai's room.

"Ah, ...let's." Another busy day in the so called room. _Sliide._

Seitokai room...

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS ODAGIRI!" ...A male member exclaim outloud, enough for the two members, Minato and Chihiro, to be taken by surprise by it.

"...I'm counting on you Odagiri, for both of our sakes." ..._Tap, tap, tap... _...A teacher walks away from the room...

"Hey, what does he mean for both of our sakes? ...This cannot be done without kaichou's approval!"

"...He simply wants to be "the honorable place" for a proper school..." ...Hidetoshi talks like this is nothing personal... though it is for the other members.

""Honorable place"? ...More like lowly scum if you ask me!" A female member said outloud.

"...Hey, what's going on...?" Minato asked as he and Chihiro walks in.

"Oh, Arisato-kun... perfect timing, can you snuff some senses unto Odagiri? ...He's suspecting all of us!"

"Huh...?"

"Someone found a cigarrete on the boy's restroom, that teacher wanted us to find who's responsible for it, meaning we're all suspects! Even kaichou!" The male member said.

"...Huh...?" Both the two members, who just came in, asked.

"...Why would kaichou be a suspect...?" Chihiro asked.

"Because that means everyone who is said to have a connection with the school and those who are considered "delinquents" are all involved into this, that's why!" The female student said.

"...!" This surprise Minato and Chihiro.

"...Kaichou is an honorable young woman! How could you suspect her Odagiri!" Another male member asked angrily, ...it seems most of the students really admire Mitsuru to the point that they won't accept any insults from anyone who gives insults to the honorable kaichou...

"...I'm just trying to make a better school environment, now if you will execuse me, ...oh, and good luck Arisato-kun..." ..._Tap, tap, tap... _Minato is the only one he has respect now it seems.

"Hey! Don't ignore us you teacher's pet!" ...Some of the members chase him out of the room...

"...What should we do...? ...Kaichou needs to hear about this...!" _Sliide... _Chihiro left the room as well, ...leaving only Minato and some few members in...

"...What the hell do you think you're doing Odagiri?" He thought. Since there was nothing to do, since apparently, the meeting got cut-off, sort to speak, Minato decided to go back to the dorm.

...Then in the next morning in the same room...

"...Where's Odagiri? ...Why's he absent?" ...Kaichou asked as the other members of seitokai gather.

"Umm... I think... he's busy..." Chihiro answers in a stutterring tone.

"...? Busy doing what...?"

"...Playing private DICK." One of the male members said.

"Oh... that thing... that Fushimi told me about. Well... His intentions are good so, ...you can't really blame him... ...I'm sorry to put you all through this..." Everyone nods, accepting her apology. "...You can all dismiss now." ...On that, everyone stands up.

"I wonder where Odagiri-kun is...?" Chihiro asked as she approaches Minato.

"Sa... Let's get going." ...He said entering into his Shinigami Mode and Chihiro nodded in agreement, then they left the room... _Sliide._

At the Laboratory hall...

_...Tap, tap... _"You got evidence? Where is it? Come on, punk!"

"...?" The two heard someone yelling near the gymnasium hallway. ...They turn to it to find Hidetoshi arguing with a delinquent.

"...There's no need for evidence, I know all about your exploits in the school..." Hidetoshi said sounding like a mafia boss instead of a police officer.

"Tch!" ...The punk merely ignored him however. Minato and Chihiro sweat drops on this development.

Then two female students passed by to witness this event. "Whoa! He's at it AGAIN! My boyfriend got accused too!"

"...This guy's really asking for a beating."

"If you want, we could testify you to the teacher, after that, we get to give you a lesson about discipline, I'm the one running it so fill free to ask me." Hidetoshi said mockingly to which, again, causes Minato and Chihiro to sweat drop as the punk is getting angry at his almighty tone, sort to speak.

"...Shut up, you asshole." He said.

"...Which is it?" ...That was the last straw... _Strike! _...The punk hit him on the right cheek, causing a bruise on it.

"*gasp* ...!" Chihiro gasped at that, and Minato decided to intervine.

"Halt." He said in a calm, deadly tone as he steps in front of the punk and Hidetoshi.

"...Who the hell are you? ...This punk's friend or somethin?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah... You got a problem with that? ...If not, then just walk away if you don't want to be lying on your grave as I deal with him and his stupidity."

"..." On hearing that, the punk walked away feeling dejected as if he just confronted the grim reaper who will deliver him to the "afterlife"... sort to speak.

Moments later...

"...You okay?" Minato asked Hidetoshi. The "audiences" have already left the scene when the punk left, leaving only him, Hidetoshi and Chihiro.

"...That was reckless of you Odagiri-kun..." Chihiro scolds him though not in a convincing tone.

"...I'm only doing my job as the supervisor of the disciplanary committee." He merely boasted as if saying he has done nothing wrong.

"_Sigh... _You need to lighten up, anyway, good job at your work, but don't get reckless now... unless you want to be sent to the hospital and kaichou will have to fill me in with your position." Minato said, like an emperor does to his subjects... or a king.

"...Right, sorry to get you two involved with this, I want to find out the culprit for the cigarrette incident, and get this case solved as soon as possible. Execuse me..." ...He left.

"_Sigh... _Kaichou and Odagiri-kun have not always been in good terms..." Chihiro said.

"...Why's that?" Minato asked.

"Oh that's... ...That's because Odagiri has a complex of not wanting to let children by bullied and he thinks kaichou is doing a poor job of keeping the school altogether, he's getting everyone's nerves actually... Of course Kaichou could not supervise the entire school campus... No one can, that's why we have a lot of members this time, to keep an eye out on the campus. Oh... sorry... I said too much..."

"No... no. Thanks for telling me, you best go home. The meeting has already been dismissed." ...Minato said leaving.

"Arisato-kun?"

'So he's acting all fatherly towards everyone huh...? Hm... So be it... I'll 'kill' his inferiority complex... and show his true fatherly side.' He thought as he left the school.

The next day... At the seitokai room...

_Sliide. _...Minato walks in. "What the hell is your problem!" ...A sweat drop appears on his head, it's the same scene yesterday... The exams is almost over but it seems Hidetoshi is facing another "examination" today as well...

"Mataka..." He said placing his hand on his forehead. ...Then he switches into his Shinigami Mode to solve the problem of stress... "Guess I have to teach him a lesson..." He said with a confident expression.

"...Do you have any evidence?" Hidetoshi asked much to the three members annoyance.

"There's just no reasoning with you!"

"...Kaichou is getting irritated at you! Arisato is better off handling the disciplinary committee if you ask me! He's better off without some nose-ass punk who is going about acusing everyone just because of something inappropriate!" A male member exclaimed.

"...What?" Hidetoshi clunches his fist... Though he's not the fighting type...

..._Tap, tap, tap. _"That's enough." The Shinigami intervines.

"Arisato!" The three exclaimed.

"...Leave this to me, I promise I'll beat some sense out of him, ...alright?" ...He said sounding sincere...

"...Fine, we're done with him anyway."

"Yeah... Good luck trying to make him have common sense." The female member said as they left the room. _Sliide... _

"...What a bunch of hyenases." Hidetoshi commented, further annoying Minato... and the members for that matter before they leave through the hall...

"...You can't about acusing everyone you know."

"Hmph." Hidetoshi stands up, looking through the window. "...What the hell? What is the point of having power if you're not going to use it...? I want to have power! I want to have the power to stop all the bullying! All the abusing! Is that too much to ask!"

"..." ...He's quite shouting quite frankly, hopefully, the jocks outside didn't heard him or he might get reported of violating obedient rules in the school... "...Why the hell do you want power for anyway...?" Minato walks up beside him, his Shinigami Mode should be enough to protect him from harm... sort to speak.

"...Because... ...My father owns a company... He didn't care what the other employees thought of him... He remained honorable and over time, he earns their respect. He gained new friends because of that... I want to be like him..."

"...And you think bossing around would do that...? Or rather... Would He be proud of you for all these improper way of acting like a father to everyone, by bossing them around...?" ...His questions are beginning to sound like mocking questions.

"...No, I suppose not... _Sigh... _I became a spoiled brat I guess... My father used to say that to me... ...I became a power-mongering... _Sigh..."_

"..._Sigh, _will you stop acting childish for once, I'll be going now since there's no meeting today, I just want to remind you with something..."

"...What is it?"

"...Dead men tells no tales, unless they spent the last of their lives telling their intent to those they love... Until it is too late, remember that, or you may end up losing everything." ..._Sliide. _He left the room with that poet of warning of one's entering the "grave" should one makes a grave mistake... Like a Shinigami does to his victims... and those he saves...

"..."

...The next day, again, at the same room...

_..Sliide. _"What the hell is your problem punk!" ...Another squall**(A violent storm, not the name of the FF8 protagonist, ha ha) **is in the room.

_"Sigh... _" Minato gives another sigh as he entered the room, ...it is best that he switch into his other persona here... Just like he switched with it during the examination earlier, tomorrow will be the last day of examination anyway... "..So this is the conclusion this chapter of fatherly priority..." He said with a glaring expression. ...There are three guys, with one bickering whether they should just leave the room, which they strongly disagreed in a childish way, the fourth one's, who is not should be considered one of them, dismay. Hidetoshi is in the middle of them, sitting on a seat..

"You mess with us for the last time!"

"Yeah, we'll show you what 'priority' means to us!"

"H-Hey, hey, come on, let's just leave the room quietly..." The fourth one, who is innocent, said.

"Shut up girly! I'm gonna show you how men do things!"

"...Shut up." Minato walks in, catching their attentions. "The only 'girly' show I see is you and you other two idiots. He's very manly." He points at the fourth one who is trying to prevent the squall**(Not the name of the protagonist of FF8 again ha ha).**

"..Who the hell are you dumbass!" 

"You want some too!" ...Seeing all that violence is unavoidable, there is only thing... 'mischief'... is about to be laid to rest here...

"..Yeah... I'll put an end to your 'mischief'... ha ha... HA HA HA!" He begun to laugh maniacally.

"Uh..." The three punks are frightened by his atmosphere which makes it look the room is an execution room for the grim reaper to slice off the heads of its victims, afterwards, it's straight to the *graveyard*... "GYAAHH-!" _STRIKE! Strike! Strike! Strike!_

..15 minutes afterwards...

Kaichou and some other members of seitokai came in to report the three, excepth the fourth who is founded innocent by Minato and Hidetoshi, and who is happen to be the "culprit" for the "cigarrette bathroom incident". "Arigatou-gozaimasu, dewa, I'll leave things to you here, Arisato, Odagiri." Mitsuru said as she leave with the others with the three punks who are "executed" by the grim reaper, Minato, sort to speak.

"..So... You're the one who left that cigarrette in the boys' restroom?" Hidetoshi asked like a gentle father... as Minato advised him to as of yesterday.

"Y-Yes... I wanted to be friends with those guys, but... _Sigh. _I see now I've been hanging around with the wrond crowd.."

"Ah, a loner huh... Well, be yourself and follow your heart," Minato said as he hands him an execuse letter, which means he's free of charges for all the scandal that took place. ", stay the hell away from those guys from now on, and be friends with the nice guys, not idiots like those."

"Hai... Hai. Arigatou-gozaimasu, sir."

"Ah... Now get going, we're going to clean the place up."

"Hai!"

"Be wary of the people around you, I will tell you this as a fellow student, fill free to relate your problems to us okay?" ..Hidetoshi asked caringly, surprisingly. He may have taken Minato's advice to heart yesterday and he has found the kindness that overpowers all..

"Hai! Arigatou-gozaimasu!" _.Sliide. _..He left the room happily.

"...Happy?" ..Minato asked, he seems to have reverted back to his usual personality.

"Ah... I'm glad I was able to help him.." Hidetoshi said staring at the cigarrette that the young man gave him. He then turns to Minato... "..Can you come with me? ..I have something to discuss with you... at the roof."

"...Sure." They both went to the roof.

At the intended destination...

"Thanks a lot... for your advice yesterday. It pulled me out of my illusion world."

"_Siip. _..That's good." Minato said drinking a juice that he bought downstairs.

"Ah... ..I have forgotten the most important value of being a father... The courage of helping others... the courage of supporting the people you know.. you reminded me of that... ..My father used to say that too.. I guess I was too obsessed with power, ..I have forgotten about what I really wanted... what I've been longing for..."

"Ah.. ...Though it's a good thing that you remembered, right?" They both stare at the sunset.

"Ah, and that's why..." Both faces each other... "...I'm quitting being a member of seitokai."

"...!" This caught Minato by surprise. "..I think I'm not suitable to be in the position of being the supervisor of the disciplinary committee. ...I'll leave that one to you, Arisato-kun. .You thought me a lot of thins... Now I see why kaichou entrusted you of being a new member of the committee, haha, you're a lifesaver."

"...Ah, ah..." ...He's going to continue being the "darkness" that devours darkness itself, evil, greed, negativity... all that will be laid to rest before the shinigami... "Sa, what are you going to do now?"

"..I'll give this to you first." He hands over the cigarrette of the young man. "Keep that as a keepsake if you want, I'll be leaving seitokai soon and I hope to see you see me off."

"Ah, good luck with whatever you intend to do." ...For a rare chance, Minato smiled.

"Ah, you too. Arisato-kun." Both share a fare handshake and a bear hug, sort to speak, though it's a friendly hug. "Sa, mata ne, Arisato-kun."

"Ah." ..Minato waves off at the leave of his another new friend in school. "Sa te... Another negavity down... What's next?" He stares off at the distance... ..More negavity will be put to rest in this city where he lost everything... He does not wish for anyone else to suffer the same fate, so he'll become the Shinigami that destroys evil and corruption that is plaguing everyone... ..for that... is his... role.

Later, at the second floor hallway...

"Ah, h-hello!" Chihiro tries to call him off with a wave.

"Oh... Hi." He returns it. ...Then it strikes him to return to his Shinigami Mode so that he wouldn't mess it up once he's talking to a girl. "What is it..?"

"W-Well... I've thinking about what you said about hanging out... S-Should we...?"

"Ah... Let's go." He offers a hand for the princess, sort to speak.

"..H-Hai! Sa, l-let's get going..." They both went downstairs to the lockers.

Later...

..A silent atmosphere befalls the two. "..Are you sure about this...? I mean..." Chihiro stutters.

"..Having second thought...? ..I would be heartbroke if you are..."

"N-No! L-Let's go..." They both exit the school campus afterwards...

Later, at the Iwatodai dormitory...

"..." It's been a 30 minutes of silence for the two.. That's a new record of trip of silence... "Um... Wh-Which... way... are you...?"

".Which way is your house?" Minato asked.

"Oh umm... It's... right over there..." ..It's just across the dorm in the intersection on the right side of the street. ..Minato stares at the dormitory.. "..? Do you... live here...? Arisato-kun...?"

"Ah... It's a student dormitory."

"Oh... I see... I remember kaichou staying as well... She also mentions that you're living together..."

"How rude of me not to ask for directions to your home."

"N-No! D-Don't feel bad! It's okay! Really! That's... It's just across the intersection."

"Ah... I'm glad I could escort you then.

"Ah... A-Arisato-kun..."

"..What?"

"A-Arigatou... You're the first boy I ever talk with for a long time in school... I... I thank you for concern..."

"Ah... And I'm grateful that you enjoyed it." He bows like a gentleman.

"Th-That's... very gentle of you. Ja, M-Mata ne..." She left blushing.

"Hm." ...He reverted back to his usual personality... "That's done it." _Keplunk. _He enters his home to be greeted by...

"Yo!"

"Hey, you're back!" Everybody is already there, eating dinner.

"You're late, Arisato, go ahead and have a seat, consider this dinner that we prepared for you as a token of our gratitude for uncovering the truth regarding the cigarrette scandal in school." Mitsuru said.

"Oh, right... I heard about that... Odagiri has quit right?" Junpei said.

"Yeah, that and a bunch of high school punks have been sent to expulsion." Akihiko said.

"Well I'm glad that's done with." Yukari said.

"Heehee." Hamuko laughs at that. A merrily dinner happens to the students in the dorm... A pleasant aroma is on the dinning room as well for the reward of bringing justice to the school... ...The weather outside is not well though... There's a storm coming...

"Oh, we best prepared for the storm, everyone." Fuuka advised everyone of it.

"Yeah... Thanks to this, the heat during examinations has died out..." Junpei sighed.

"Well tomorrow, is the last day of examination I hope we do well..." Yukari said.

"Yeah huh?" Hamuko said. And just like that, the evening passes by.

The next day... At the bookstore...

Minato took the courtesy of escorting Chihiro again, and this time, they stop by a bookstore in Iwatodai... "Wow... I've been dying to read this!" Chihiro suddenly exclaimed.

Minato approaches her." ...Is it good?" Minato asked. He's in his Shinigami Mode at the moment, so he knows how to respond to girls' questions in a flirty way.

"Of course! It's about a love story of a shy girl and a kind young man..."

"A shojo manga then.."

"Yes... Do you... Like manga Arisato-kun...?"

"Ah... ..I like them." Though he only reads them to satisfied his sweetness of witnessing heroic deeds being fruitful and that the light will prevail, as he does not wish for anyone else to suffer his fate... ten years ago.

"I see! That's good! We have one thing in common! Oh uh... I mean..."

"I know, ja, why don't you buy it?"

"...I wish I could but... My family is..." ...Poor.

"...Oh. I see, well, let's get it next time. Let's go."

"Oh, h-hai. Coming... Um..."

"...What...?"

"Is it... boring to hang out with me Arisato-kun?"

"No, in fact... it's a blast!" He cheered though in a flirty way.

"Oh... that's good... Arigatou. I never had any boys to talk to, until now, you're like a pillar of support for me Arisato-kun. ...Arigatou." She said blushing.

"Ah... You're welcome.

"Well then... I better go home now, my okaa-san will need help in cooking..."

"Ah, see you tomorrow."

"Mata ne." They both parted ways. ...Two weeks left before the full moon again... What awaits the S.E.E.S? ...The moon will reveal that.

End of Chapter 5

**Note: As I mentioned, the only Social Links that are included here are that of the people in school and some of the S.E.E.S members. There will be a plot twist in the school festival, such as the storm will not occur during that time, but in this chapter. The next chapter will that of Chihiro's Social Link events and the Hierophant and Lovers Shadows. Until then, Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 6 Love is One Thing

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku De**

**Chapter 6: Mayhem On A Love Hotel Is Crazy Enough Of A Party!**

At Iwatodai Bookstore...

...Minato is once again, hanging out with Chihiro at the bookstore, reading anything that he can afford to pay to read, Chihiro is reading some Shojo manga as she likes them. "..Oi, Chihiro, have you read enough?"

"Hm? Oh, h-hai. B-By the way, Arisato-kun..."

"...What?"

"Can you... help me with my... homework?"

"Homework? Ah, sure, but I think we should go back to school and do it in the library to get more sources from there."

"Hm, sa, let's go." They both return the book they are reading to where they got them from, and left the bookstore.

Later, at the library and Gekkoukan...

There are some students here, reading some books just like the two, Minato and Chihiro are doing a Math equation that is assigned on Chihiro's homework. "A secretary who is not good at Mathematics... I'm really useless..."

"Not really, no. You're pretty good at this, you're quick learner." He's at his Shinigami Mode at the moment, he needs this to be able to say the right words and act more shall we say suitable for a girl.

"Ah, ...but, I was never really intending to join the seitokai as secretary... I was nominated even though I didn't want to... But," She turns to Minato. "but, If I didn't joined the seitokai I would have never met you Arisato-kun."

"Ah, it was fate huh?"

*giggle* Ah."

"...Shut up." The female student with a male student across them said. "If you're gonna flirt with one another, do it somewhere else. ...You're bothering us."

"Oh uh sorry."

"...Why don't you get the hell out of here...?" Minato said since he can tell the girl is one... well, bitch, would be the right word to describe for someone like him since she doesn't follow the school rules much.

"What did you say!" The male student said.

"Shh! Will you please be quite? This is the library, please observe silence." The female student attending the counter said.

"...Fine, whatever. ...I'm bored, let's get out of here." The tough female student said.

"Yeah... Say, ...how about a kiss first...?" ...! This surprise Minato and Chihiro.

"...Okay, just a peck okay..." ...Both the female and male students left, apparently, are planning to have a kiss... in school.

"..." For Minato, love is beautiful, but there are things that he does not no longer consider an act love... this is one of them... Love means happiness but those two appear to be just doing it for the sake of habits... bad habits that is...

"They're... going to kiss...? How rude!" _Sliide! _...Chihiro suddenly stands up. "This just plain rude! ...There should be a rule for that!" ...! Everyone in the library is watching now, though the student in the counter, advised observe silence earlier, this does not occur to Chihiro since well she's outrage at the two delinquents' behavior.

"...Yeah, I agree..." Not that he mind kissing, but if it's a false love, he desires to 'kill' it. ...Since after all, hypocrites will only throw away happiness in the end... And that can be considered evil.. ..And that is the evil that Minato wishes to 'kill'.

"...I knew you would support my idea Arisato-kun!"

"Yeah... Well, anyway, you should sit down now."

"Huh?" Chihiro has taken acknowledgement of the stares that are directed towards her. "O-Oh, h-hm." She sits down.

"Sa, let's continue with your homework."

"Oh, r-right."

The next day...

The same routine continued for Minato, he hanged out with Chihiro, this time, it's at the cafe in Paulonia Mall. ...Both he and Chihiro are sharing a cup of coffee. "Lately I haven't been feeling well... I think... I may have caught a fever..." ...Chihiro looks pale... "...Execuse me, if you don't mind, can we go outside Arisato-kun? ...I need to buy some medicine..." He decided to accompany her to the drug store outside.

Later... Outside the store...

...Minato is waiting patiently for Chihiro then... _Sliide. _"Sorry for the wait, Ari-" _Bump! _

"Ow! Hey!" ...A creep came out of nowhere and Chihiro bumped into him! "What's the hurry for baby? Hm~? Looking for your boyfriend~?"

"...I-I- N-No...! I... Arisato-kun..." ...She's in trouble... Not standing for it, Minato takes a few steps forward and give a deadly, fiercing glare at the creep, he's in his Shinigami Mode at the moment so it's like the glare of the grim reaper... ...so the message of "Death awaits mischief" is sent...

"...I-I... I'm afraid of you! Really... I'm not..." ...The creep sweats drop at Minato's glare as apparently, despite his protest of not being afraid, Fear is running down his spine. "I-I better go! ...My favorite anime is on show now anyway ha ha..." ...The creep left.

"Hmph." Minato approaches Chihiro with the deadly glare still on his facial expression.

"...A-Arisato-san... A-Arigatou-gozaimasu."

"Hm."

"...Usually, you are so kind Arisato-kun, but it seems even you is capable of expressing ragin emotions... Just like what you just showed earlier."

"..."

"...Why am I shaking...?" ...Yup, she's shaking from Minato's expression just now... even now. ...Well, you can expect that from someone who despises those who commit mischiefs on others.

"...You're okay now. I'll protect you, even if it means my life, that I sworn." ...He said like a knight-in-armor as he is capable of saying that in his Shinigami Mode, and other unique traits that this other personality of his can do.

"...Arisato-kun... Hm... A-Arigatou... You really... saved me back there... ...Wh-Why am I blushing... My... My heart seems to be beating faster... I think... I may be catching a fever indeed..."

"Ja, you better get home." He knows that's not the case.

"...R-Right, ja, M-Mata ne!" ...Chihiro left blushing.

"Hm." Minato approves of that and he decided to go back home.

...The next day... At Iwatodai station...

"..." Both Chihiro and her knight-in-armor have just came from the sweet store to buy some sweets, as the store suggests, ...though only Minato is doing the shopping, and Chihiro is keeping her distance for some reason, and she's very silent. '...What should I do...? ...Even If I tell him I...'

"...What's wrong?" Minato has taken notice of her behavior.

"Oh, uh, n-nothing! I was just... spacing... due to the sweetness ha ha."

"...Is that so? Ja, you can have more of these." He offered more candies for her to eat.

"Umm... A-Arisato-kun!"

"...What?"

"...Can I... Can I tell you something...?"

"...?"

"...D-Don't laugh at this okay...? T-Tonight... I might... have it again...?"

"...Huh?"

"...I might have the same dream all-over again!" She yelled out from her out.

"Dream...?"

"Y-Yes! ...I had a dream... of you... rescuing me... Ever since you saved from that man yesterday, I've been thinking a lot about you... You're the first boy who ever hanged out with me, and you didn't care if I was timid back then... You accepted for who I am."

"...Hn." ...Deciding to switch into Shinigami Mode to provide more dramatic atmosphere in this mood, ...the knight-in-shining-armor provides more enlightenment for his princess, sort to speak. "Sa, you may be receiving more dreams tonight."

"Heehee, I hope so. You're... ...you're very kind Arisato-kun... ...Say... Can I... call you...?"

"...What?"

"...Can I call you... by your first name... Minato-kun?"

"...Sure, go ahead... Chihiro." He decided to return the favor of being called by the first name.

"...! A-Arisato... M-Minato-kun... Hm, arigatou."

"...Huh." ...Things have become more serious with Chihiro... that's what Minato is thinking right now. ...If he makes the wrong move, it might end up in a wrong way... though being in his Shinigami Mode, that is next to impossible.

"...I'm waiting... What are you-" Without warning, Minato holds her hand. "Ah... So... warm..."

"Ah, ...let's go."

"Hm." ...It seems she doesn't wish to let go... ...Both of them went their separate ways in the intersection in the dormitory.

...The very same next day... At the bookstore.

"Minato-kun, I finally able to save enough money to buy the manga I've been dying to read...!" Chihiro announced as soon as they arrived here.

"Is that so? Good for you." As usual, Minato is in his Shinigami Mode so that he wouldn't screw in this... official date of his. "Sa, why don't we go outside?"

"Hm! ..Let's!" They both step outside as Minato suggested. "Lately, my mom has taken notice of my behavior, ..she said I've never been this happy before... Must be because of you Minato-kun..." She said blushing.

"...Yes... And because of you, I never felt enlightened in all my life."

"*giggle" heehee, you're a romeo Minato-kun..."

"Ha ha, you will find that I am more than what I seem to be... Chihiro-chan." Again, she giggles at that.

.._Sliide. _..Someone came out of the burger restaurant. "Oh, come on... darling~"

"No! And that's final! If you're not gonna get enough money for our living, then I'm divorcing!"

"Oh come on~"

"..." ..Chihiro seems to be disturbed by the two couples' conversation. "Lately, ..our income hasn't been improving... My dad used to stay up all night to work for our income and okaa-san is staying up until midnight to watch over us, if this continues on we..."

"...? What is it?" Minato asked.

"Ah, n-nothing! Just... forget it, let's get going Minato-kun."

"Ah... If you say so.." They hang out more in the bookstore then went home.

...Then in Monday, the week before the full moon... At the main lobby of Gekkoukan High...

.._Tap, tap! _"Hurry up, Minato-kun! Hurry! They're gonna-" Chihiro is calling for Minato in the lockers then...

"Wait!" Two students, a male and a female, stop them.

"...What is it?" Minato asked, right now, he's in his Shinigami Mode when Chihiro asked him out in a date again.

"..The money for the seitokai is missing, it was suppose to be deliver to the math teacher but he didn't know where it was..." The female student asked.

"...What?" ..Chihiro seems to be frighten by this.

"..You're the one who is handling the money for the seitokai, right? Give it back to us!" The male student demanded.

"...! You..."

"..YOU accuse HER of stealing!" Minato asked in a deadly fiercing glare just like before..

"N-No, I... look, we don't know what's going on, but... the money is missing okay! ..I-I... We... We only arrived at the most logical solution of finding out on who was the last in charge of it, and we arrived to her."

"..I..." Chihiro stuttered.

"..Teme, ...you best study more mathematics if you want... Cause if you don't..." ...Minato grabs him by the shirt much to Chihiro's and the female student's surprise. "..You might end up lying in your grave, got IT?"

"Gyahh-! R-Right! W-Well, we'll be going now!" He lets him go and they quickly left.

Minato turns to Chihiro. "What was that all about?"

"W-Well... I..." ..._Riing, riing. _...? The intercome sounded.

"Student Arisato Minato and Fushimi Chihiro, please come to the seitokai room immediately, kaichou would like to discuss something with you."

"...! K-Kaichou...! Does she think... does she think I... M-Minato-kun."

"Daijobou, Kirijo-senpai is an honorable woman, she won't let us down."

"..R-Right, you're right, right? ..Well, let's go, we best not keep kaichou waiting." They went to the seitokai room as instructed.

Later, at the intended room...

..Kaichou is there with only the two of them.. "Arisato... Fushimi... You've known why you are here, yes?"

"Ah." "H-hai..."

"..Well then, why don't we discuss about it...? Daijobou, you're not in trouble, I'm just going to ask you about the missing money..."

"..H-Hai... Minato-kun..."

"...Daijobou, you can do it." Minato assures her of her confidence.

"..Hm.. I understand, ..kaichou, I-"

"..Fushimi.. I've known you better than the rest of the other members, I knew you would never commit something like that." Mitsuru said assuring her that she knows she's innocent.

"...Kaichou... A-Arigatou..."

"..Well then, as for the missing money... Can you give some light into it?"

"W-Well... I..."

"Gyaaahh-!"

"...!" ..A male scream is heard outside.

"Wha...?"

"..What's happenning!" Chihiro and Mitsuru said, the three then exit the seitokai room. _Sliide!_

At the 2nd floor hallway...

"..But...! But...! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The teacher is being harassed by the two students earlier...

"...Huh...? Why are you acting so strangely sensei?" The female student asked.

"..Yeah... Are you hiding something from us...?" The male student asked.

"..That's...!" Chihiro seems to know the teacher...

"Wha...! Fu-Fushimi...! I... I gotta go!" ...The teacher strangely runs away...

"What was tha-?" Mitsuru asked unfinished as-

"Wait! Stop right there!" Chihiro gives chase to him!

"Fushimi!" "Chihiro!" Minato gives chase to her as well followed by Mitsuru and the two students.

..At the faculty office...

..The chase led here where the math teacher was chased down by Chihiro followed by the four, Minato, Mitsuru, and the two students earlier. _Slide! _"Chihiro-chan!" "Fushimi!" "Sensei!"

"Confess to it! You have the money!" Chihiro is yelling inside the so-called room, the teachers are frankly taken by this sudden series of events and they are all watching how it will unfold.

"Okay! okay, I'll give it back, last time, you gave it to me and I forgot my lunch money so I decided to grab some of it, ha ha, ...though I forgot to return it." The math teacher said to which the teachers sweat drop.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't funny okay! Who would- have... huh...?" Chihiro then questions her action, it seems even she is incapable of understanding it..

"..As I thought... You got some explaining to do sensei~" Minato mocked the teacher who is responsible for the missing money..

"..Wow... Fushimi has solved the case!" The male student exclaimed.

"Yeah... Good job, Fushimi." The female student said.

"...I would assume that was just a misunderstanding yes? ..But, you call yourself a teacher! ..A student's reputation would have been tarnished due to your reckless behavior as a teache! I'll report to the board of directors immediately!" Mitsuru exclaimed angrily to which everyone sweat drop, this is a reminder for those who makes mischief out of others!

"Oh, come on..." The teacher complains...

Later, at the school roof...

"..Heehee... I can't believe I just did that... Heehee... Ha ha!" Chihiro begun to laugh merrily as she stares at the sunset through the fences. Minato is dragged by her here. "You know... I've been telling about my okaa-san about you Minato-kun... She wants to meet you... Is it... okay... for you... to come... and visit us... sometimes?"

"..Ah, sure. I would love to..." ...He approaches Chihiro slowly.

"Heehee, arigatou.." ...Then she embraces him, and they both share a hug. "I love you... Minato-kun..." She confessed while blushing madly.

"Ah... Ah... Same here." ...And that, Minato has his first girlfriend, those who seek truth require courage... That courage can be found on those who we are closed with, that is why, to find the one true path... One must seek guidance amidst uncertainty. ...The afternoon continues as they stayed at the rooftop discussing what they will do from now on... ...It lasted until evening where it's now closing time for the school.

Later, at the dorm...

_Keplunk. _"Yo!" Minato is greeted by someone as usual, this time, it's Junpei. "Dinner is already ready, wanna grab some chow?"

"Ah... Ah." He closes the door behind him.

"Hello, Minato-kun~!" Hamuko greeted from the dinnig room, she and the others are already there.

"Ah, hai, hai." Both he and Junpei join them.

"By the way, it's just one more week before the full moon, you guys ready?" ..The atmosphere becomes serious as Junpei asked that.

"Yeah... I'm ready to get in the ring."

".I'll provide you with the back-up I can provide, so please, hang in there tomorrow." Fuuka said.

"Yeah... huh?" Yukari said.

"You best relax, if you guys stress yourselves, you won't have energy left to face the Shadow in the next week." Mitsuru advises to which everyone took to heart.

"..Another full moon... huh." Minato said grunting on the calendar near the counter.

..The very next week... At the dormitory's command room...

"...Did you find anything Yamagishi?" Fuuka is using her persona's ability to scan the area, and Mitsuru asked if she has found it.

"I found it! It's in a near building at Shirakawa Boulevard!"

"Hmm... Shirakawa Boulevard...? Hmm..." Zanchou is also present in the meeting.

"Hey, we were right!" Junpei boasted into the idea of the special Shadows showing up during full moons!

"..Or so it would seem." Akihiko said.

"They've finding the Lost in pairs lately... Now, I understand why..." ..Zanchou said having an idea of where exactly the location of the Shadow is...

"..In pairs...? ...Oh... I get it." Mitsuru said getting the idea with just due to the place.

Fuuka dismisses her persona, Lucia. "Why? What's at Shirakawa Boulevard...? ..I'm not familiar with area..."

"...I heard about it but..." Yukari said unfinished.

"Hmm?" Hamuko asked as well.

"..That's where all THOSE hotels! You heard about them right guys...? ..Where people go to... you... know..." Junpei said having dirty thoughts.

"Oh..." Fuuka blushes at that.

"Ahh... I see, I see." Hamuko gets the idea as well. "Heehee."

"..Oh, ugh, you have the dirtiest mind Stupei." Yukari commented on his drooling expression.

"Nonsense, they're no different than the other hotels, the rooms are just... well... hehe."

".You're pretty much the same though Shunji-san..." Akihiko said sighing.

"We have no time to waste, we best head there." Mitsuru said.

"Got it, so, who's going to take the lead?" Yukari asked.

"Arisato. I don't see any point why we should change leaders now."

"All right! Minato-kun will be the leader again!" Hamuko cheered.

"Ha, bright as usual." Mitsuru commented on Hamuko's cheerful nature.

"...Sa, let's go." Minato said, he decided to enter into his Shinigami Mode when they arrive at the area where the Shadow is.

"Alright, I'll let you take the lead, let's do this." Akihiko said.

"..I dunno about this... Maybe I shouldn't go..." Yukari said uncertain if it's safe in that... place of... sex and love... sort to speak.

"You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan.." Junpei commented on her behavior.

"Wh-Whatever! Fine, let's get going!" _Keplunk! _...She steps out of the room aggressively.

"..Geez,"

"..Hmph."

"You angered her Iori-kun~..." Junpei, Minato and Hamuko said.

"Sa, you best get going. You don't want her going alone there now right?" Everyone sweat drops on Zanchou's words.

Later, at the love hotel...

..The gang enters in very cautiously as there may be Shadows in the area... Minato has entered into his Shinigami Mode to be on the safe side. "We're here..." He said.

"Hm."

"Hm." Yukari and Hamuko nodded.

"We'll divide into two teams, one of you check the rooms upstairs, we'll check here." Mitsuru commanded.

"Cool, so... which team it's gonna be...?" Junpei asked.

"Hm... Arisato, you take Hamuko and Takeba. I'll take Iori and Sanada."

"Wha, again...?"

"Geez, you don't have to keep a close eye on us." Akihiko complains as well.

"Let's go." The leader, Mitsuru, commanded and everyone started moving to their intended part in the building.

As for Mitsuru's group...

_Keplunk. _"Hm..." Junpei checks one of the rooms, ...there are two coffins on the luxurious bed... "Ooh."

"You sound like a dirty old man." Akihiko creeps up from behind him as he checks the room as well.

"Gyaah! S-Senpai, whew, you scared me there... I thought you were Kirijo-senpai..."

"What's going on?" Kaichou asked as she sneaks up to them.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Junpei closes the door immediately. "Anyway, there's no Shadows there."

"Hm, maybe it's upstairs... Let's go."

"..Oh man... I should have went upstairs with the others." Akihiko complains again.

As for Minato's group...

..There was no Shadow in the second floor, so they went further up. "Hmm... This is a nice interior decorating, don't you think so Yukari-chan?" Hamuko asked as they explore each of the rooms, with couples with each of them, either in bed or closed to each other, which can give the impression of they were peeking on them, much to the three's dismay.

"...Yeah, but don't you think... Ugh, nevermind."

"Hm?" Minato comes across a grand looking door... "...I found it." By instinct, he knows the Shadow is there...

"Eh? Really?" Hamuko asked as they gather around him.

"Did you find it?" The other group came as well.

"*huff* *huff* Oh, man... Don't you think we should just walk when climbing the stairs? ..I'm sweating buckets." Junpei complained.

"No sweat to me, I done it everytime." Akihiko said.

"..Says you..."

"Enough talking, is the Shadow in?" Mitsuru asked getting to the main topic.

"...I think so." ...Minato opens the door then...

"Grooaarr!" ...Yup, the big-ass Shadow is in... It's shaped like a huge lamp with a slimy body and there are two crosses on its side.

"Whoa!"

"There it is!"

"Found it!" Junpei, Hamuko and Yukari said.

"..Ja, go get it!" Minato exclaimed and then...!

"Hiyaaa!" Everyone charges in!

"Grooaarr!" *Mabufula* _Freeze...!_

"I don't think so!" _Bang! Igniite! _Junpei burns away the attacking icycles!

"..I'll show you my power... Hiya!" _Bang! *_Bufudyne_* Shatter! Shatter! _

"Grooaarr!" Icycles shatter around the Shadow, then the two crosses decided to make their move!

"Grr!" "Grroar!" _Tap, tap, tap! _They move around Hamuko then...! 

_STRIKE! _"Hn!" Minato stops them dead in their tracks as he will now allow them to lay an arm on his princess, sort to speak.

"Hiya!" _Bang! _*Agidyne* _Igniite...! _Hamuko burns them away.

"Grr!" "Grooaar!"

"My turn!" _Bang! *_Mabufula* _Freeze! Freeze! Shatter! _Mitsuru sent out icycles of her own!

"Grooaarr!" _Shatter! Shatter! _

"Let's go!" _Bang! _*Maziodyne*! _Shock! Shock! _

"Grooarr!" Akihiko then melt the ice with his lightning bolts, making them electrified the Shadows when they melted into water.

"My turn! Uaarghh..." _Bang! _*Garudyne* _Gust! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow is knocked out cold by Yukari's wind!

"Here's our chance for an all out attack!"

"..Alright, let's go!" Minato, the squad leader, commanded.

"Let me at 'em!" _Strike, Slash, Pierce... _Various attacks are performed, creating a smoke screen then...

"Grooaarr! Whoooo!" The Shadow falls to the ground then dissolve to nothing.

"Good job, everyone!" Fuuka said from outside the building as she is scanning it from there. "I don't detect anymore Shadows. You cann- huh!"

".Wh-What is it!" Mitsuru asked.

"...There's... There's another Shadow!"

"...Wh-What...?" "What!"

"Where... Where is it!" Yukari asked nervously.

"...I don't see anyone... or anything." Hamuko said.

"...!" Minato senses it as well, his instincts are very dependable in this sort of situation. "It's right..." He turns to the mirror on the left, it has no reflection of themselves...

"Huh...? Wait... That mirror is..." _Flaash... _"Ah!" The mirror shines! 

"Wh-What's happenning!" Mitsuru exclaimed.

_...Flaash... _"Live in the moment..." ...A voice in Minato's head said... "Embrace the moment..."

"...Yes." ...He said feeling relaxed... The room is currently engulfed with bright blinding light.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" Fuuka tries to reaches them out. "Arisato-kun!"

"...The future is but a bliss... Now is the only time."

"...Yes." Be certain of that.

"Embrace your desire... Feel the pleasure of the moment..."

"Yes..." ...Embrace your heart... your true self...

"Now... Relax..." ...The sound of the shower flowing is heard. ...It seems someone is taking a shower... "Now... go-"

"Yes... I suppose I'll do." ...Minato draws out his rapier... "And that's why... I'm going to kill you..."

"What?"

"HIYAA!" _Slash!_

_"_Grooaarr!" ..The room is ridden of the blinding the light, revealing that there is only him and the Shadow earlier who is sent flying outside of the room through the ventilation.

"Oh, I can finally reach you! Can you hear me, Arisato-kun?" Fuuka asked in a gentle tone.

"Ah... I hear you."

..The sound of the shower turning off is then heard and... _Keplunk... _Hamuko comes out with just a towel... "Ah... Huh...? Uwah!"

"...Did you take a bath or something?" Minato is right now on his Shinigami Mode, so he's not blushing at the sight before him...

"Wah- What's going on...?"

"I don't know... Maybe-"

"The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts. And you all got separated." Fuuka informed them.

"Oh... I see, hehe~." Hamuko simply laughs at that, ...she doesn't seem to be afraid of the situation...

"Hmph, come on, we best get outside." _Keplunk. _..Minato steps outside.

"Haha... With just me wearing this?" Hamuko asked about the towel she's wearing... It's pink by the way, just as it is her favorite color.

At the third floor hallway...

"Now then... Where could everyone go-?" _Keplunk. _He checks the nearby room, and to his dismay...

"Yohoo!" ...Junpei is sitting on a luxurious sofa, wearing a towel... ...Akihiko and Mitsuru just came out of the shower wearing towels with different colors as well...

"...Huh." Minato picks out a small balloon on the wall hanging on the right then... "Whooosh!" He blows it to pump it up then... "Whoosh!" ...He immediately closed the door and implented a sign "private" on it. As for the other three.

...1...2...3... _Pop! _"Wah!" "Wahh!" They are snuffed out of their thougts as the balloon exploded... sort to speak... And then... "Gyaah!" ...The Chaos begins...

"S-Senpai why are you-" _BONKK! _"Waahhh!" Junpei is punched on the cheek by Akihiko! 

"You barbarians... You're gonna pay for this! HIYAA!" ...The amazon, Mitsuru, exclaimed then...

"Oi, why me- Gyaahhh!" "WAAAHHH!" The two barbarians, as she say it, tremble in terror of the queen... _STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! _

"Ha ha... What a romantic comedy show." Minato, who is waiting outside, commented. The sign "private" fell off and the door opens with the three people in towels with Junpei and Akihiko having slash marks on their bodies, who knows what Mitsuru used on them. "Yo..." He greets them.

"A-Arisato!"

_Keplunk. _"Ah... What was I...? *gasp*" ...Yukari, who came out on one of the rooms in a pink towel, gasped the situation. "Gyaah-!" _Slap! _...Junpei got slapped.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!"

"You perverts-!"

"Whoa, oi, oi!"

"C-Cut it out Takeba!" Akihiko exclaims.

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _

She tries to hit Minato as well but he jumped on the ceiling. "Calm down will you?"

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down! Where's my clothes!"

"Where's your clothes, WHERE's OUR clothes!" Junpei exclaimed as well.

"What sacriliege is this!" The amazon, Mitsuru, said.

"Ha ha..." Hamuko comes out from the grand room with a towel. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Hamuko-chan!" "Hamuko-tan!" "Hamuko!"

"Grooaarr!" _Crash...! _...! A heart shaped Shadow came crashing in from the ceiling! "Grooaarr!" The other S.E.E.S members' clothes are hanging on its body.

"Ah... There's the punk." _Stomp! _Minato jumps down from the ceiling with a confident expression... "I suppose you're the one who pulled up that annoying prank on everyone."

"So THIS is the punk! I'll teach you not to mess with a girl's heart!" Yukari exclaimed angrily.

"How dare you pull shit like that to us, I hope you're ready to die!" Akihiko exclaimed angrily as well.

"...Exactly my word..." Minato draws out his rapier... "...I hope you're ready to venture into your grave!" _Bang! _"Grooaarr!" Thanatos is summoned!

"Grooaarr!"_Slash! Slash! Slash! _And the wild party begins!

"...Minato-kun!" Hamuko helps out! Their clothes might have been stripped from them but they still have their equipments with them! "Hiya!" _Slash! _She slashed it with her naginata.

"Grooaarr!" *Agidyne* _Igniite! _

"Watch out!" _Block! _Minato blocks the attack for her.

"Hiya!" *Magarudyne* _Gust, gust! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow is blown away by the winds!

"You will pay... Hiyaaa!" *Mabufula* _Freeze, freeze! Shatter, shatter!_

"Grooaarr!"

"Take this, you son of a bitch! Hiya!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!"

"And... for ruining our dignity... HIYA!" _STRIKE! _

_Bonk! _"Grooaarr!" Akihiko sent it flying towards the end of the hall, making a crater on the end of the wall.

"Hmph, you're merely a false lover... so..." Minato draws out his rapier and points it at the Shadow... Hamuko accompanies him with her pointing her naginata on it. "Hm." "Hm!" They both nodded to each other.

"Grooaarr!" _Whoosh! _The Shadow refuses to surrender however and it jumps on the wall. "Grooaarr!" *Heartbreaker*! _Shock! shock! shock! _A pink electricity engulfs a large part of the room!

"Hamuko!" Yukari exclaimed.

..The smoke clears out then... "Hiya!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" ..Revealing that Hamuko and Minato are unarmed due to a magic barrier that Minato casted that was rewarded to him in their training in Tartarus when it came out as a card in his mind as Igor would tell him to seize anything that he desires.

"..Time for you..." ..._Tap, tap, tap... _"To enter the grave... Rest..." _Stab! _"...in... peace..."

"Grooaarr!" Both he and Thanatos stabbed it on the middle, like a heart has been broken hearted. ...The Shadow dissolves into the ground, allowing them to take back their clothes.

"Alright!" Hamuko cheered but... "Huh?" ...Her towel drops off... ...One can wonder what happens that night...

End of Chapter 6

**Note: In here, Chidori will not die as well since... well, for a lot of reasons, she will join S.E.E.S and will join the others in their fight against Nyx in the end, this is the last spoiler that I'll provide in this story of mine, I hope you all enjoy it, next chapter is... dealing with Saori and the trip to Yakushima... Oh, and Ken's introduction. Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 7 Rejuvenation

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku **

**Note: This is yet again, another long chapter... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: ...A Time of Rejunevation.**

...Outside the love hotel of mayhem...

"I"m glad you're all safe! Good job, everyone!" Fuuka is the one to greet the group, outside after the long battle with the two Shadows inside. "...Your resilence has-"

"Good job, Yamagishi." Mitsuru, the amazon, sort to speak, said patting her on the head. ...Both Junpei and Akihiko have a red slap mark on their left cheeks, due to them witnessing Hamuko's naked body earlier when she dropped her towel... Mitsuru and Yukari are the ones who transfer the inheritance of pain to them, the boys that is, with the exception of Minato who simply shrug and dodge them off thanks to Minato's Shinigami Mode.

"~..." Junpei groans and Akihiko rubs the red cheek of his. ...Hamuko is simply laughing at the development inside the hotel and Yukari seem to be disgusted.

"...I did what I could." Fuuka said with a sweat drop on her head.

"...And you too, Arisato, for withstanding the enemy's mental assault." ...Mitsuru, at least, still has sympathy for the squad, leader, that is.

"..." ...He seems to have reverted back to his usual personality... "Sa, is it over?"

"..It seems so, I don't detect any more Shadows inside-?" Fuuka said.

"Then that's nightly done, you've all done well." Mitsuru said.

"...How fitting, ...alright, let's go, it's been a long night..." Akihiko said as he and Mitsuru are the first to walk off.

"...Alright, we should get going as well."

"Hai..." "Hai!" The other three said with Hamuko being the cheerful one, as usual, Minato is his calm personality, and Junpei is groaning from the slap he received from the amazon, sort to speak, earlier.

"...Alright, ...by the way, Yamagishi..." Yukari whispers to Fuuka...

".Huh? ..What is it...?" _...murmur... murmur... _"What...?"

"Hm...? What ya guys talking about...?" Junpei asked taking notice of their whispering.

"Oh, uh, n-nothing! ..Just... Takeba-chan, is just asking for a request."

".Alright! ..Time for another score for the second years! .Yamagishi has just joined the team, so let's, celebrate her first victory over, the Shadows! ...Come on, Junpei, ..what are you doing...?" The lattter said incoherently of her boasting tone.

"...So, you're hte "hero" again, huh...?" ...He sounds sullen towards Minato, who has reverted back to his usual personality, after saying that...

"...Yeah... What luck do I have... huh...?" ..The latter said shrugging off the credit he's being thrown to... since it sounds empty and all...

"..Yeah... whatever... We both know, that you *are* *very* lucky..." ...He sounds angry...

"...What...?"

".I-Iori-kun...?" ..Hamuko is getting concerned for her counterpart in personality.

"..What's your problem? ..Don't tell me you're jealous of Arisato-kun?" Yukari teased, in an asking tone~. ...but-

"Urusai!" _Tap, tap, tap... _.The latter walks away dejected, and angry...

"What's up HIS butt...? .Don't mind him, Arisato-kun... He's always like that." ..Yup, Junpei has been know by Yukari, to be impulsive when it comes, to inferiority complex... or at least, in some extent, in which he wishes to feel "fullfilled.".

"...Minato-kun, don't think, badly of him, ...okay?" Hamuko asked cutely in a sincere tone.

"...Right." ..The blue Arisato takes her word, to heart, to which, she is delightened. ..Then they both left the area, but not before... _Sharp! _"...!" ..Instinctively, Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode, and turns to the building on the right side of the street where he is in... the others, have, gone, and went to the dormitory... "Hmm..." ...He can tell that someone... somebody else is not among, the "dead" who are, coffins at the moment, and that they have witnessed, the entire fight in the hotel from where they are, currently, located... "Hmph, ..hope, you guys, are ready, for, *your*, graves, if, you come across us, in our, paths." ..._Tap, tap, tap... _He said, that, as a warning, for those, who, are, currently, in hiding, at the...,

_...clap, clap, clap. _"How marvelous..." ...Takaya, the pale young man, the other day, at the outskirts, of Port Island Station, said as Minato walks away, from the hotel. ".That was quite a show... That one has taken notice, of our, presence."

"...Yes, he seems, to be, the "smart" one, among them... I heard he's suppose, to be, their leader, or something..." ..Jin, the infuariated one, said.

".Yes... ..That is, what "our buddy" told us... considering, he shares, our fate, it, would be prudent, to seek, his, opinion... ..We don't have much time left..."

"..." Chidori, the silent one, only overhears their conversation... ...The night continues... until...

...The next day... At Minato's room...

"..._Yaawn..."_ ..He wakes up, sweaty. ..Due to last night's battle, that is. ".Ah... ..Iori is mad at me huh... Tch." ...He enters into his Shinigami MOde... "...Hope our frienship remains steady fast..." ...Then he changes into his school uniform, the summer one, that is.

Later, at the school gate...

..._Tap, tap, tap. _"'Ah, Minato-kun!" ...Minato is greeted by the crimson Arisato. "Ohayou!"

"..Ohayou." ...He's still in his Shinigami Mode... ".Hamuko, ..you're up early, what up?"

"..Well... Ah ha ha... I recently joined the health infirmary club... ..Want to join?"

"..Health infirmary club...? Ah, that club that is being run by... Edogawa-sensei?" ..Edogawa is the teacher of supernatural phenomenons in class, his classes, according to the students, are "eearie", as they can be both mysterious, and at the same time, scary... .Though Minato is unaffected by it, since, he has more one experience in supernatural phenomenons by now, ..Tartarus for one. "..What... you... guys do in there, though...?"

".Uh... well... Ha ha... We take attendance... ..At least, that's what I do in there, Oh! And I made a new friend! Hasegawa Saori, ..you... heard of her...?"

".Hasegawa...? Hmm... I dunno."

"Oh, ...That's too bad... Well, if you wanna join, come by, okay!" She said, taking off but not before giving her counterpart a wink then a farewell wave.

"Huh... Health infirmary club huh...? ..Sounds worth the fun..." ..._tap, tap, tap. _...He said taking off to the main lobby with a confident expression.

Later... After school... At the infirmary...

_..Slide... _"Hm?" ..Hamuko, who is taking attendance, checks who comes in." Ah, Minato-kun?"

".Yo, Hamuko, I came as you suggested."

".Did you come to join?" She asked eagerly as she stands up from her seat.

"..Ah... With a girl cute as you, who could refuse?" ...He asked shrugging, ..he's still in his Shinigami Mode, by the way, that's how he was able to say that...

"Oh, Minato-kun... Cut that out~" She hits him, playfully at the head. "...You're so charming~"

"..Oh? A friend of yours, Hamuko-chan...?" ..A mature looking female student, who is, apparently, a member of the committee, asked.

"Ah! This is Arisato Minato, my dormmate!" ..She hugs his left arm in the process of the introduction!

".Oh? ..Is that so?" The female student stands up from her desk near the mechanical bed, that is used by the patients here... "..Nice to meet you, Wata shi Hasegawa Saori, I'm very pleased to be your acquiantance, uh... Arisato-kun... Heehee, you and Hamuko-chan share the same last name... She asked to be refer as "Hamuko" since she said "there's a funny guy who is called "Arisato" who is more suitable to be called that way other than me!" Heehee."

"..."Funny guy"...?" Minato asked Hamuko with a smirk on his facial expression... Though he's not insulted as he is in his Shinigami Mode, in which he has no insecurity.

".Ha ha... Mincing of words, ..Minato-kun... Ha ha ha..."

"...Right, so, you guys need new members?"

".Why yes, Edogawa-sensei is out at the moment, so I'll be handling things here, would you like to join, Arisato-kun?" Saori said in a melancholic tone as it matches her appearance.

"Yes... If it means, getting into you pretty girls business... I'll *definitely* do it... he he." ...He said with a rather sadistic, no, overconfident expression, due to his Shinigami Mode's capability of being flirtious to women, and bringing "death" to negativity.

"Ha ha... That's Minato-kun for you..."

"...You did say he has a "split-personality"..." And like that, Minato has joined a new group of people. Later, he assigned in taking attendance just like Hamuko, so the two of them became partners in the committee with Edogawa approving of it, saying that he senses something special about the Arisatos, especially Minato due to his Shinigami Mode's uniqueness. ..Later, the two bid farewell to Saori, who left riding a black limousine, apparently her family is rich... Like Kirijio-kaichou.

Later, at the dormitory...

_Keplunk. _"Welcome back." Kaichou greeted them, as usual, she's at the sofa, reading a book. "Sanada is reporting the events that took place last night to the chairman, so rest a while, dinner's already ready."

"Ah, arigatou." "Yokai!" Different responds, again.

"In lighten to tonight's news, various vandalism were done at the hotel near Shirakawa Boulevard, the guests doesn't know who did it, but a bunch of the mirrors were broken and someone seem to have used the "special" room for the president of a certain company and his wife to-" ...Everyone sweat drops on the news that is being broadcasted.

"...I hope they can forgive us." Yukari said taking a bite of her food in the dinning table.

"Ha ha... Yeah huh?" Hamuko said laughingly.

"Hmph." ...Junpei grunted, ..it seems he's still frustrated at what-transpires-last-night with regards to the squad leader, Minato.

"...Hmph." He decided to ignore him since, apparently, he won't listen to him. ...The girls took notice of that. Though Hamuko suggested that he doesn't take Junpei too seriously, he finds that he want to punch him on the cheek for being in his childish behavior, but since he is in his Shinigami Mode, which made him respectful to women and friends, he cannot do so. ...He can only wish that his 'childishness' would 'die out' sooner or later.

"...Itadakimasu." Minato prayed before eating.

"Itadakimasu." The other girls as well, then kaichou joins them.

Later that night... At the command room...

"..Sorry to bother you Yamagishi..." Yukari dragged Fuuka here, as in to never escape her dragging along the way, sort to speak, since Fuuka has no choice at all to decline her.

"It's okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well... Since... you're the computer type around here..."

"...Okay?"

"I want you to do something for me... I found some records at the library this morning... It's about an unnamed document file that I came across on when I was working on some research project, it's about a group of students who were hospitalized, they're from our school..."

"...! ...R-Really...?"

"Yeah... I'm not sure about it but... Kirijo is the family who owns the school right, ..if you still haven't noticed, Kirijo-senpai acts all strange whenever someone would ask about the Shadows and Tartarus..."

"...Really...? ..Why would that be...?"

"I dunno... But... I'm not certain, but... I have feeling something else is going on here... Will you take a look at it for me...?"

"Hm... Very well, I'll check it when I have time, I can access some of the school records to get to the relevant data or information."

"...Arigatou."

_Keplunk. _"Oi, someone asked me to bring- Huh?" Minato comes in. "What are you-"

"Oh, Arisato-kun! ...Uh..."

"...It's nothing, don't tell anyone about us being here okay...?" ...Yukari is being too demanded.

"..T-Takeba-chan..."

"..." Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode... "..If I don't...?" ...He asked in a daring tone...

"...Then we're gonna have problems..." ..Yukari tries to match his tone to no avail as his glaring is terrifying to her... and it is that of a Shinigami... "...Look, it's nothing important okay...? Just... Forget what you saw of us being here..."

"T-Takeba-chan... Uh... A-Arisa-"

"No need to tell him anything." Yukari immediately stops Fuuka.

"...Fine, just don't give Yamagishi a hard time." ...No offense intended, but Minato thinks as Yukari as a tough bitch sometimes... "...Just, ..don't do anything that is out of love." ..He warned before leaving the room with a deadly glare towards the latter.

"...Hmph, okay..."

"G-Gomen, Arisato-kun..." _Keplunk. _Fuuka said before the Shinigami leaves...

Outside the room...

"Hm, this is quite troublesome... But as the Shinigami that brings death to 'evil'... I shall 'kill' the darkness in this 'situation'..." He swears before heading to bed..

Meanwhile, outside... At Hakagure...

_Slide. _...A customer comes in... He's in highschool... and a captain of a certain team there... "Hi, how are you today? Just one?" The chef asked.

"I'll have what he's having."

"..." Akihiko said referring to Shinjiro, who is sitting on a lone seat on the counter, eating a bowl of ramen, his order is that of a very hot special ramen.

"Coming right up! One house special!" The chef prepares the ramen.

"...How can you eat the same thing over and over without getting tired of it...?"

"...Urusai, you always so picky on what you eat... Like that protein shit..." ...Shinjiro grunted as he continues eating without paying much attention to his childhood friend.

"...Hmph." Akihiko sits beside him.

"Here you go, one house special, be careful it's hot!" ...The chef returns with Akihiko's ramen...

"_Siip. _Yaw! Geez, he wasn't kidding...!" He slowly eats his spicy ramen. "So... You still haven't made up your mind?"

"...I'm not interested okay?" Shinjiro merely ignores the topic. "...I heard there some new guys in your team..."

"Yeah, we got five new members, things have quite changed when you left, we're on a roll now."

"Yeah... So?"

"...Think about it Shinji, don't let your power go to waste?"

"...What good is my power if it can only kill...?" ...He said referring to an "incident" that took place at the neighborhood in the dormitory of the gang and that of Kenji's.

"...You have to let the past go, what is done is done, ...it's time you move on."

"Past is the present... The same can be said about the future." ...Shinjiro stands up. "...Though you should say that to yourself..."

"...What...?"

"Face it... You're no different than me..."

"...!" ...Shinjiro left Hakagure without hearing Akihiko's come back.

Later that night... At Minato's room...

_Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock... Tick! Sharp! _...during the dark hour... "...You prevailed yet again..."

"...!" ...To Minato's surprise, the boy is there again.

"This is now the fourth time of our meeting I think... How many days have passed since we first met...? ...Are you getting along with the others who share the same fate as yours...?"

"...Partly." ...He cannot say the same for Junpei at the moment... for he is "erky" at the moment.

"Geegee, I'm glad to hear that, from on, you will be facing more challenges as you continue to walk the path of your destiny... though not most would view as beautiful as their sight is blinded by "fog of negativity"... that will be 'killed' by your hands soon... Hey... If I can make request... can I be your friend...? We've been through a lot together..." ...Though he cannot say for certain, ...this boy seem to have been with him all the time, and that made a bond between them... This causes him to enter into his Shinigami Mode, even without Thanatos appearing, even as a silhoutte.

"...Sure, what is your name romeo kid...?"

"...Name? Ah, yes... I do need a name, don't I? Geegee, my name is... Pharos, at least for now. ...You may call me that if you wish... Minato-san. Heehee. Well then, farewell." ...He disappeared again in thin air... Without anything else to do, Minato goes back to sleep.

...The next day... At school gate...

..._Tap, tap, tap. _"Hm?" Minato comes across "erky" as he put it at the moment, he sounds erky, sort to speak.

"...Oi, ohayou."

"...Ohayou." Not wanting to say something rude, he decided to switch into his 'persona', Shinigami Mode, though the chance of him saying "rude" things have become high... "...What's up, your erkiness...?"

"...Shut up." ...He walks off dejected.

"Hmph." Minato smirks while walking at the same direction as him.

...Later, after school... At the infirmary...

Minato and Hamuko are doing their part in the infirmary committee as they take down attendance for those who are not here and those presences that are here, ...there a lot of absences... "It sure is very quiet around here with just the three of us..." Hamuko said as the three of them have a drink of coffee.

"...Yeah, _Siip, ..._most of the other members said they have "dates" and "other activities" though I think they only wish to skip class... or duties."

"Ha ha... Yeah huh?"

"It can't be help, they're merely enjoying their youths. _Siip. "_ Saori said taking a sip of her cup of coffee.

"...You certainly are not, are you mature enough already?" Minato asked, he's been in his Shinigami Mode the whole day, as a way to avoid trouble from "erky" and some other punks in school, who are frankly taken notice of him, as he has become popular among the students of taking various club activities and being close to kaichou, and some certain popular girls in school.

"...Why of course..." She said with a "fake smile" from Minato's perspective as he can tell thanks to his Shinigami Mode's capabilities.

"...Sure you are." He said sarcartistically.

"...But, Hasegawa-san, don't you think you're being a little too... "private"and... "generous" to everyone...? You lend everyone your notes even though you need them and you let anyone take a picture of you, isn't that kinda rude for them? I think you should say something as a come back so that people wouldn't gang up on you! Look, even Minato-kun here agrees." Hamuko advised her mature friend... or so she says.

"...Yeah, if those punks were to abuse you, ...I'll send them to their graves..." ...He said with a dark expression, though not scary.

"He he... Arigatou, Arisato-kun, but... I'm fine with it... I mean, they only wanted to become friends with-"

"..Those are your "friends"...? Do "friends" take something from you...? ...Do "friends" ask you to buy something for them...? Or... to be that they "befriend" you so that they can buy some things they want simply because you are from a rich family and so that they can *used* you...?"

"..." ...Saori has nothing to say to that but... "...But... What can I-"

"Ma, ma, it's okay, you don't have to answer..." Hamuko assures her mature friend by placing her hands on hers, then she whispers to Minato... "What should we do Minato-kun...? If this continues-"

"Hasegawa!" _Slide! _...Ol nasty Ekoda-sensei comes in! "What is the MEANING OF THIS!" _SLAM! _...He slammed a magazine on the counter table...

"...What is *that*...?" ...Minato asked wincing at the magazine... Saori is on it... She's wearing a dark blue bikini... is this a porn magazine?

"Why would you voluntarily take pictures of yourself just to satisfy some bastards of yours to publish it all over the school and media!"

"...!" ..Minato and Hamuko are shocked and surprised by this. Saori is... being taken pictures with by some... bastards, as Ol nasty Ekoda would put it, to publish it on the media...? That's... going beyond the level.

"Your behavior is intelorable! I'm suspending you for doing such illegal activities on school! You're a *bad* example of other students!"

"H-Hey! Don't jump into stupid conclusions!" ..Hamuko stands up to defend her mature friend!

"Stay out of this Arisato! You would take full responsibility for this dip-shit's behavior! Would you rather explain all of these explicit magazines!" ...He shouldn't have called Hamuko that... Minato's eyes are raging with fire of rage and his Shinigami Mode is very active...

"...Teme..."

"What!" Ol nasty Ekoda-sensei said outrage at the three students. "You guys are prime example of undiscipline stu-"

"..Urusai!" _Grab! _...Minato grabs him by the collar.

"Minato-kun...!" "Arisato-kun...!"

"Guh! G-Guh... Wh-What do you think you're doing...! ..Are you aware that you're going to be expelled if you hurt me...!"

"Yeah? ..Well, what do I care what happens to me while I rip your throat!" ...He exclaimed angrily at the egotist bastard of a teacher...

"Gyaah-!" _Sliide...! _.Minato lets him go as he runs away from the three...

"Minato-kun..."

"Arisato...kun."

"...Wari." ..He apologizes in advance for his anger behavior.

"No, it's okay, ..you were brave back there." Hamuko assures him that she's not afraid of him.

"Yes... Arigatou-gozaimasu for supporting me... Arisato-san... Ha ha... I feel like you're more mature than I am."

"...Right." ...They all return to their seats.

"But, Hasegawa-san... what are *these* magazines for...?" ...Hamuko asked while wincing at the image of Saori on the *porn* magazines...

"Uh, well... ...I... Someone asked me to have a picture of myself... I volunteered since..."

"...Since you were mighty "generous" of everyone's offer..." Minato mocks though insulting.

"...Yes, I... I did not know what to respond since... *sob* *sob* ...since... I... I don't want... people... to hate me... *sob*"

"..H-Hey! ...There, there." Hamuko comforts her.

"Hmph," Minato is in deep thought of what to do, if these porn magazines are released in the media, that means it won't be easy to erase them from everyone's minds, everyone will think that Saori is a "slut" as it would appear in the *porn* magazine... and they need to do something about it... But what?" This is a tough-"

_...Riing, riing... _An announcement is made. "Student Arita-" ...Minato didn't bother to pay attention to the student's name but something came to his mind on what to do about the *porn* magazines... ..._Click! _...A light flashes on his head...

"...I have an idea..." ...He said snickering, his Shinigami Mode is becoming unstoppable...

"...Huh...?" ...Both girls asked.

Later, at the intercom room...

"I...I'm not so sure about this..." Saori, who is reluctant, said.

"Daijobou, daijobou! It's gonna be okay!" Hamuko cheers her on!

"Yeah... Just leave those guys to me!" This is what Minato plan: He plans for Saori, to come, at the intercom room, make a very long announcement, and everyone will have to pay their respects for her "guts" of doing that, then he will have to deal with any angry "politicians" that may come and attack during the speech of the queen... sort to speak, and he's the "body guard"... he and Hamuko that is. "Sa, prepare yourself." _Slide. _"Hey, it's time for you to check out." ...He said at the guys in the intercom counter as if it's only natural.

"..Huh? ...What are you talking about? What are-"

_Slam! _"I said... NOW IT'S TIME FOR A BREAAK~!"

"Gyuhh-! A-Alright~!" _..Whoosh, whoosh! _...The two guys left the room for a good purpose. Hamuko and Saori sweat drops at Minato's actions, the reason he does that is because of the *porn* magazine that those guys were reading before they left it behind for Minato to burn it... later.

"...Sa, the stage is set, ..go do your thing."

"...O-Okay... _Sigh... _" Saori takes a deep breath then... "I... I'm afraid to do this but... Hamuko-chan told me... that no matter how foolish or hard the heart may tell... it is the truth... the absolute truth... and no one will be deceived by it... even at first, they don't believe you..."

"That's right! Now, go get to it!" Hamuko cheered her wanna be best friend, or at least one of them, in the school!

"...Heehee, okay, ja... _Siigh... _I'll do it, but first... Hamuko-chan... Arisato-kun... Arigatou, you guys are my most precious friends here in school... I'll... I'll never forget you guys."

"Ah." "Hai, hai!" ..Various reactions.

"Sa... Time for the grand finalle." _Click... _Minato pushes the button. And then... "Ladies and gentlemen, we have an announcement concerning some scandal about some stupid guys who went around and corrupted everyone, oh, and by the way... those who are caught with the "Saori wanne be yours" magazine will be burn to crisp and be sent directly to your graves if I found it. Got it? Now, here she is..." ...A sweat drop appear on everyone's head as he said the last part about the *porn* magazine. ..._Tap, tap, tap... _..Both he and Hamuko exit the room. And then...

"Umm... Everyone-" ...Saori started speaking.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" ...Ol nasty Ekoda is here again. "Arisato? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! I'M GOING IN!" ...The other teachers, Toriumi-sensei and Ounishi-sensei, come running along with some other students.

"What's going on here!"

"A scandal or something?"

"Hey! Hasegawa is inside!"

"Shh! Be quiet! ...What's going on here?" Toriumi-sensei asked without hostility while scolding the gossipers.

"I'M GOING IN!" ...Ol nasty Ekoda tries to barge in only to be blocked by Minato with a glare on his facial expression. "Out of the way Arisato!"

"...Make me."

"See? See, how you handle your ridicilous students Toriumi-sensei? How barbaric!"

"...What?" She felt insulted for insulting one of her beloved students in class 2-F as she sees them all as family despite their backgrounds.

"...Why don't you hear their story first before you jud-" Ounishi-sensei said unfinished since the stubborn.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME A LECTURE! Ounishi-sensei, you science majors are worthless! All it matters are our teaching reputations!"

"...How did you put it that?" ..A vein appears on her head.

"Ekoda-sensei is bad!" Hamuko exclaimed to which most of the students nod in agreement.

"WHAT!"

"That's right... Delusional fools only delude themselves, don't you guys think?" Minato asked everyone as a way to support Hamuko's idea.

"Yeaahh~!" Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

"Why you... YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TOUGH IT IS IN THE REAL-"

"..Don't bother giving a lecture about the 'real world' as some of you egotistic bastards would put it, I don't need your illusion world of grandeur and... corruption."

"...That's right, "analytical" part of the brain is the source of all corruption... That is been proven true many times now." ...Toriumi-sensei said with the intent of defense for Minato's claim and since she's a literature teacher, she knows all about corruption and truths.

"...That's right, which means... Ekoda-sensei is a spoiled child while the rest of us are mature..." Ounishi-sensei supported the idea as well.

"WHAT!"

"You hear that? ...What say you all everyone? ..What do you think of Ol nasty Ekodi~here?" Minato asked everyone in a mocking tone towards Ekoda-sensei...

"WHAT!"

"He's an idiioott~!" Everyone exclaimed outloud while raising their hand, ...it seems Ol nasty Ekoda-sensei has made a bad reputation among the students and faculty members.

"What's going on here?" ..The principle comes.

"Ah, principle!" Ekoda hides behind him! "This is indiscrimate! A bunch of rebels! Including some the of the faculty members!" He points at the three teachers, Toriumi, Ounishi, and a newly arrival, Edogawa.

"...What is this?" The newly arrival teacher asked.

"Is that so? What's going on here?" The principle asked everyone. From what everyone has heard of the principle, he's a compasionate man with a boasting attitude, so he's not really corrupted like Ol nasty Ekoda-sensei~ is~.

"An incredible announcement is about to take place!" Hamuko cheered without fearing of expulsion or expelled.

"Ah, this is incrible!" The guys in Saori's class boasted as they are her fanclub.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes! See how rebellous they are? They must fired and expelled!" Ekoda demanded much to the irritation of the first teachers who arrived first.

"...Is that so? Hmm, I believe I'll hear out this announcement before I make a decision." The principle declares.

"What!"

"...Your attention everyone..." ..Saori begins... "I... I would like... ...I would like to apologize to all of you... for all the misdeeds that were done to taint my name and I'm some of you as well..."

"Yayy!" Everyone has already started cheering for her, even some of the teachers.

"..What's going on?"

"I dunno." Yukari and Junpei come in.

"What's going on guys?" Fuuka as well.

"Ah, Yamagishi, there." Yukari points at the intercom room where certain people are acquiantance of theirs...

"Arisato-kun! Hamuko-chan!"

"..I would like to know... the porn magazines that I am in... I... I wasn't intentionally doing it... I was... ...I was afraid... but then... two great people came and cheer me on... Arisato Hamuko... and Arisato Minato... two of them help me push forward, and it is because of that that I was able to get here... and how I am speaking to you now."

"Yaay!" _..Clap, clap, clap! _...Everyone claps at the two Arisatos in front of the door of the intercom room.

"Hmph." Minato smiles triumph over Ol nasty Ekoda.

"Heehee." While Hamuko snickers at the sweet, and heart-warming speech that is being brought by a friend, _best_, friend of hers... she is considered as one of her _cherished_ friends in school... along with Minato and the others.

"Wow... Is this...?" Yukari asked amazed at the speech.

"What... kind... of... speech... is... this...?" Junpei asked stunned as well...

"Are they... explaining all the...?"..Fuuka asked unfinished.

"Ohh, I see, I see, so those magazines were just "fakes", she was a victim of it." The principle speculated. "Now, I see where all these misunderstandings are coming from, Ekoda-sensei, come to me for a report."

"WHAT! WHY ME!"

"Because you tarnished everyone's reputation by telling me to fired them, while you most likely deserve that fate, now COME TO ME! Or there will be HELL to pay!"

"WHAT! NOOO~...!"

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone laugh at the development while Minato only gives a triumph smile in front.

"Hmph, that did it, serves you right, egotistic fool!" He boasted.

"Yeah!" So did Hamuko.

_Slide. _Saori comes out. "Umm..."

"Hasegawa-san..." Ounishi-sensei said...

"S-Sensei... I-I... I can explain..."

"Shh." No need too... _...clap, clap, clap... Clap, clap, clap! _Minato and the others clap at the timid girl, now confident.

"Everyone... _*sniff* *sniff* _...A-Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

"Hey, now, now, no need to shed tears!" Minato said as he pats her on the back.

"Sou da yo!" Hamuko as well as the "celebration" continues... "Now then, how about a picture everyone?"

"Yeah!" "Yay!" ...Everyone gathers around Saori... True friends of hers... and classmates.

"Everyone..." ..She cries tears of joy in this development.

"Alright then, Edogawa-sensei, you're on, you're the only one who has a camera after all." Toriumi-sensei said.

"Hmm, alright, now, to conclude this celebration of one of our members in the infirmary committee..." ...He sets up the camera for about 5 seconds then...

"Now then, ...Smile everyone!" Minato signaled.

"CHEESSEE~!" _Flash! _...A memorable memento has been made... and it's all for everyone in the picture to keep... How sweet. Of course... It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path... with the require of one's friends... That has always been the way... and that's how it will be... for the eternity of joy...

Later, after school... at the school gate...

"...Ontou ne Arigatou... You guys really helped me out back there... *sniff*..." Saori is still touched by the most emotional event in her life, not once, someone has stood for her, now there are two, a Shinigami, and a friend.

"Ma, ma, ora, here comes your ride." Hamuko said referring to the black limousine for her, there, her butler is waving at her smiling.

"Hm, arigatou, I'll be sure to treasure you guys forever... That's a promise."

"Ah... Don't back it out okay? Your name and deed will be incarved into our hearts... forever." Minato said trying to sound dramatic, which he is due to his Shinigami Mode, he'll never forget this moment just like the rest as the flashback of how he help out Kenji, Hidetoshi, and Chihiro out during their times of trouble. "Hm." He smiles at those times and a tear fall out of his left eye, but he quickly dismiss it so the girls didn't spot it.

"Sa, Hasegawa-san... No, Saori-san, we'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Hm! Arigatou, Hamuko-chan!"

"Heehee!" ..Both girls hug each other.

"Sa, Mata ne, Hamuko-chan, Arisato-san." She bows before the Shinigami.

"Hey, don't bow to me, I'm just a friend and you're much more older than I am you know..."

"Hehe, still though, arigatou, sa, mata ne!" ...She goes home with her limousine as Minato and Hamuko wave at her.

"You know..."

"Hm?" Minato asked.

"...You were really cool back there Minato-kun... You never stand by while those you care about suffers... and you would do anything to save them... Like you did with Saori-san and Tomochika-kun..." Those flashbacks came to her as well and a tear fall down from her left eye as well, and Minato spots it.

"...Not really, I'm their friend and I'll do anything to save them!" He boasted confidently, with his Shinigami Mode, he's like this! ..As for his usual personality, ...well, it's a good thing he was blessed with this other 'persona' of his...

"Hm, sou da ne... You know..."

"Hm?"

"...Heehee." She giggles then...

"...? What is it...?" He comes closer to her then...

_...Chu! _"Geegee, let's go, Minato-kun!" ...She unexpectedly gives him a peck on the cheek, he rubs it without blushing for he is in his Shinigami Mode, as Hamuko waves at him from afar as the sunset goes down...

"Hm, sa, let's go! Let's have a race!"

"Ah!" Both of them run off to Port Island station to head home... The sun slowly descend to its slumber...

..Later, at the dorm's dinning room...

...Everyone is having dinner as usual... "I see..." ..Zanchou-san is also here, Akihiko relates to him what transpired at the love hotel the other day... or night. "They're getting tougher... But, it's not all bad news, I called today's meeting because..."

"Wait! I'm sorry..." Yukari interjects... "Before we continue... I would like to ask Kirijo-senpai something..."

"...? Me...?"

"..T-Takeba-chan..." Fuuka advises her to remain calm but she would have none of it.

"...Huh." Minato is still in his Shinigami Mode, and by instinct, he knew something was up the other night when he bumped into her and Fuuka at the command room...

"...I'm gonna ask straight out... You've been hiding something from us, haven't you senpai...?"

"...?"

"...You act like you don't know anything the dark hour, and Tartarus... but they're related to that "accident" ten years ago, correct?"

"...!" ..Mitsuru gasped at this... "...Yes."

"...? What accident...?" Junpei asked getting a bad feeling about this conversation...

"...I dug up some school research... and I found something interesting... Ten years ago... A large number students were recorded as absent... they say they were stressed out but... ..the thing is... they all got hospitalized... sound familiar? You know... like the girls who bullied Yamagishi..."

"..." ..Akihiko has nothing to say to that.

"You knew about it right? Since... ..since well... since the Kirijo-group has build our school, you must know something! What is the Truth behind the dark hour! And Tartarus, for that matter! I've went along with your stupid scheme but now, I need to ask... Tell me the Truth!"

"...I wasn't really hiding anything from you... It just seem... irrelevant."

"It's okay... It's not your fault..." Ikutsuki assured.

"_Sigh... _Alright, I'll tell you the whole story. The Shadows... The Shadows have many mysterious ability... Some research indicates that they can affect time and space. We think of them as our enemies... but what if we could use them to our advantage?"

"...What?"

"..Ten years ago... One man pursue that line of thinking... He was the former leader of the Kirijo group, Koetsu Kirijo. ...My grandfather." Everyone is shocked at this... Flashbacks of an laboratory and bunch of men, who are scientists and researchers, came to her mind. "My grandfather was obsessed with Shadows... he wanted to harness their powers..."

"...Harness... their powers...?"

"Hm, he assembled a team of scientists, and over the course of the years, he collected a large numbers of Shadows..."

"He, what! Damn, that's frickin crazy!" Junpei exclaimed frightened at just the-saying-words about Mitsuru's grandfather.

"However..." _...Boom... _..A Flashback of an explosion occurs in Mitsuru's mind, over the course of the experiment, they've lost control of the Shadows' power... consequently, the nature of the world was altered..."

"You mean..." Fuuka assumed the same thing as everyone else is...

"...Yes... Tartarus... And the dark hour..." ..The image of the dreaded tower and the brutal hour came to everyone's mind.

"*gasp* Oh my God..." Hamuko said.

"..." Minato is still in his Shinigami Mode, and he was able to grasp and at the same time, remain calm at the story that was brief as they continue their lively conversation... sort to speak, on the dinner table.

"By their account, the mass of Shadows that have dispersed, have been split into several pieces, these are the Shadows that we are after, should they roam free, the world will be brought to its knees."

"...Does that mean... All we've been doing is cleaning up their mess? You LIED to us?"

"..." Yukari asked Mitsuru angrily so she wouldn't respond to that. "...Think what you like, it was not my decision to share that story..."

"..." Akihiko stares at her pitifully.

"...You knew too, didn't you Sanada-senpai? They've just been using us! Or... you just don't care because you have to fight?"

"That's not true! I have my reasons... and besides... we never said anything about using you guys!"

"Yeah! We've been through a lot together everyone! Please... Don't fight with each other." ...Hamuko tries desperately to make peace with everyone, the tears on her eyes are the sign of that. ...And Minato was quite touched by it...

"...Be that as it may, think of it this way, we may be "cleaning up" their mess, as Takeba would put it, but... WHAT DO YOU *CONSIDER* WE DO? ACT LIKE NOTHING IS HAPPENING, AND LET THOSE SHADOW FREAKS DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO US? ...I rather be used by Fate stop them... even if the world would go against me..." ...Minato said that in a high tone to catch everyone's attention... He is, after all, a squad leader.

"Minato-kun..."

"Arisato-kun..." Hamuko and Yukari are touched by his words.

"..."

"..." The others, Fuuka and Junpei, are speechless to that.

"...Takeba, it's those in the past who are to blame, ...and they have pitifully misled themselves into a false account and died... shameful I know... I was there too." Ikutsuki added.

"Huh...? You... were there Zanchou-san?"

"Hm, we're all on the same boat here, none of us deserve these burdens that has been entrusted upon us by Fate."

"...But... ..."

"Now's not the time for debate, we have to focus on the remaining the Shadows, according to my calculations, each of them has their own arcanas..." Arcanas are the characteristics of Shadows... and humans, that are in the formed of a card... a tarrot card, to be more precise.

"Oh, I get it, there are six more of them..." Fuuka calculated.

"Exactly."

"...Six more huh? ...Lucky us..." Yukari commented sarcastically..

"There are still six Shadows to beat, now our *true* battle begins... Regardless of what happened in the past, we must fight, to protect the people, the Shadows are gaining strength... we best prepare ourselves for anything that we may come across... What if I told you, that those special Shadows are the caused of everything of this strange phenomenon...?"

"...Then if we defeat them all... Tartarus and the dark hour will disappear...?" Akihiko said trying to sound hopeful.

"Exactly! That's what I was going to tell you, earlier, see? It's good news isn't it?"

"Is that true!" Fuuka asked eagerly, excited of these news.

"Hm, ...there's evidence to support it. Again, *now* *our* *true* battle *begins* he he." ...Although, his tone could have been epic, his joking tone made it a joke, which causes a sweat drop on everyone's heads... That night, ...no one bothered to stay up late at night, so they went to bed early. ...Then the next day...

...At the outskirts of Port Island station, After school...

"...Nothing to do as usual huh?" ..Akihiko walks in, to see, his childhoodfriend, Aragaki Shinjiro, who is sitting by the stairway.

"Hm? ...Tch, what do you want? ...If you're here to try and convince me, forget it."

"...It's nothing like that, I just wanna see what you were doing..."

"...What?" Akihiko sits beside him...

"We've been with each other for too long... It's been that way ever since we were at the orphanage with Miki... We use to run around until the Sun went down..."

"Tch... You haven't change one bit... If you wanna get all sappy, go do it with your other friends."

Akihiko stands up angrily. "Wh-What was that!" ...The other "residents" of these kind of places take notice, so they leave them alone, in case a fight broke out.

"...It's rare for you to think about the past, obviously, there's something on your mind, usually, you just charge ahead like a damn fool."

"...I do reminence sometimes, but... What's the point...? Lately, all I've been thinking about, is thinking of having more power. But... yesterday, ...someone made me question my purpose for fighting..."

"...Your reason for fighting those dumbass Shadows huh... That's different for every person, but if you don't have a good one..."

"Whoa... Don't start there, I didn't came here to tell you that I'm quiting the gang, ...I'm not like you. Man... I can't believe I'm being lectured... He he."

"..." Shinjiro has nothing to say to that, ever since they were children, it's always been like that.

"Well, see you around." _Tap, tap, tap... _Akihiko walks off, presumably walking home, or going, straight, to the gym for some boxing training.

"...Tch, you haven't change at all since childhood... You dumbass." ..Shinjiro merely shrugs it off.

Meanwhile, At class 2-E...

"_Sigh..._" Fuuka is getting ready to leave but then,

_Slide. _"Yamagishi!"

"Moriyama-san?"

"Hey, I heard you started living in the dorms, are you alright?" ...That's right, she doesn't remember about the time, she rescued her... With the help of Minato and the others, that is.

"Huh... Uh... yeah, I'm doing fine, it's not... it's nothing serious." She said, remembering that they are not allowed to reveal any information that is necessary to S.E.E.S

"You seem... so depress... call me when you need help okay? ...You probably could use a friend huh?"

"Moriyama-san..."

"Oh, just call me by my first name, Natsuki."

"...A-Arigatou."

Meanwhile, at the Seitokai room...

...Mitsuru is the only one in the room. "_Sigh... _I better not conceal more information to them... I need to figure out what happened ten years ago..." She brings out an access card for her laptop that is on her desk... "I need... I need to find out what happen ten years ago..."

Meanwhile, at Paulownia Mall...

...Junpei is sitting on the bench, near the fountain. "So, Tartarus and the Dark Hour will disappear huh... That's good... That's what we have been fighting for... So, why AM I so pissed!"

"...Gosh... it's hot. Even for July..." ..Two female students walk out of the arcades.

"But at least, we're senpais now, we won't be wearing these stupid uniforms for much longer."

"Yeah... I've enough of this... I just wanted to get accepted to college and start having some fun."

"That's IF you get accepted, don't forget..." ...The two of them walks away, leaving Junpei feeling dejected.

"Heh, I know what our problem is... *I* am the reason... I was like "Fighting is my duty!"... Hell, it's all I'm good for, ...without it... I'll be worthless... Dammit! Nothing I do is good enough, to match *Him*!" ...He, of course, refers to Minato, it seems Minato and Hamuko are the only ones who has no hesitation in what they do... The meaning behind it, is that they trust themselves... and their hearts, that has always been the key to victory... ...No matter what anyone may say about it...

Meanwhile, At Yukari's room at the dormitory...

"_Sigh... _It seems like all of my worst fears are coming true... ...Am I stupid to believe in such as "trust" and "friendship"...? Dad..." ...No, you're not... "...I've read this letter of your a countless times now... It was that kept me going..." The letter says...

"Dear Yukari, how are you doing? I'll be working on a big project soon, I'm really proud of myself, Kirijo-san appointed me head researcher, I'll be working on a big project soon that will require a whole day work, so I'm sending this letter to you, well, I hope it brings a smile on your face."

"...Dad...?"

Another letter says, "Yukari, are you enjoying life? ...You're so small right now, but in ten years, you'll be in high school, I hope you and your mom are coping up well, I'm almost done working for Kirijo-san, I'll be going back there soon to meet you two, ...I really have done it, I've won the right to become a recognize member of the Kirijo Group! But I swear, that nothing is more important to me, than you and your mother."

"Dad... Hm, I can't give up hope... I won't be like mom... Not ever." ...Shame how ignorance and arrogance, can misled people to their true selves... That is why a Shinigami is required... to people the quote "The only cure for stupidity is death..." ...Shameful, but that's the only a way a person can be saved... though of course, people aren't the only one that needs to be killed... Later that night... At the dormitory...

Late... At the dinning room...

"..." An awkward silence fills the room, as everyone gathers in after arriving home... sort to speak, since it doesn't feel like they're at home, due to all their distances with one another, with the exceptions of Minato, Hamuko and Fuuka.

"Umm..." Fuuka starts but is at lost for words...

"..Hey, what's up everyone? ...You guys hungry?" Akihiko comes up with a question.

"Huh...? Uh... no..." Yukari answers.

"..." Mitsuru has the same facial expression of the most people on the room, which causes a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"..." Minato has not yet entered into his Shinigami Mode, as he is waiting for the right time, to activate it...

"Umm... y-you know... Summer Break is soon coming... What do you guys have in mind...?" ..Fuuka asked, as a way to break the silence...

"I wish I could go to the beach, cool breeze, hot sands... babes in bikinis... heehee." Junpei snickers as dirty thoughts come to his mind.

"He he." Which Hamuko gives off a creepy laugh...

"Man... It sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south, where the water is crystal clear... But... damn, we got exams to worry about afterwards... What a drag."

"Now, now, you'll be fine!" Fuuka cheered him up!

"Yeah, let's all do our best everyone! Who knows, maybe we might get a free vacation at anytime, ha ha." Again, Hamuko lightens up the mood with her cheerful expression.

"Yeah... Like Okinawa for one."

"Well, it's not Okinawa, but how about... Yakushima?" ...! Everyone is surprised by that voice, turning to the entrance, they see Zanchou, Shunji Ikutsuki.

"Zanchou-san... I... I don't know that you were around here..." Mitsuru said.

"Ha ha, I happen to stop at around the neighborhood so I thought I might drop by, Kirijo-kun, your father will be vacationing at Yakushima during the break..."

"...He will?"

"You all have some time off after exams right? ...Why don't you go and pay him a surprise visit? Heehee." ...He snickers.

This made Junpei jumped in surprise, however. "Seriously? We're gonna go on a trip?"

"Yes, I'll be coming to of course, he he."

"YES! YAHOO! BEACH BABES HERE I COME!"

"Ugh... Men." Yukari grunted to which Hamuko and Fuuka chuckled.

"You all now when the next operation will be, so you can relax now." Zanchou-san said.

"But... My father... is a busy man. ..I-I don't want to ruin his vacation..." Mitsuru objected to the idea.

"Ha ha, believe me, no father would be upset to see a daughter who came all that way to see him."

"Senpai, I'm beggin you...!" Junpei, as he said, begs.

"YAKUSHIMA~!" Hamuko cheered out loud which causes Minato and Akihiko, who are near her, to cover their ears.

"Ugh, you don't have to shout you know." Minato said, he figures this is the right time, to enter into his 'persona', Shinigami Mode.

"Ah... I think my ears are deaf... Nah, just kidding ha ha. Hm... The beach huh... I should design a special training regimen." Akihiko said wondering for his plans at the intented vacation spot.

"Hmm... I guess needs a break and a while, alright, let's go around."

"Yahoo~!" Junpei cheered.

"I have to go buy a swimsuit..." Fuuka said.

"I got an extra pair you can borrow." Hamuko said.

"Ooh, me too!" Junpei as well.

"Nice try man, but I think Hamuko-chan's offer is more trustworthy." Akihiko commented.

"What-!"

"Haha, alright, ja, you can have mine Fuuka."

"Are you going to swim too, Shunji-san?" Fuuka asked Zanchou.

"I'm afraid I can't-" ...Amidts the lively conversation, ...Minato sneaks pass them, which Hamuko noticed, to overhear Yukari and Mitsuru, who sneak pass the group as well, conversation...

At the stairway...

"Ah, Kirijo-senpai!"

"...What is it?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I got a little carried away..."

"..." Minato listens in from behind the wall at the counter.

"Daijobou, I'm not angry, though the chairman told you guys that no one survive the incident ten years ago, that's... there is one witness who survive, it's only logical that we go to Yakushima to meet him..."

"...? There is? ...My father."

"...!" Mitsuru goes upstairs. "Senpai..."

"..." Minato overhears the entire conversation, then he notices Hamuko overhearing him as well, seeing that, she flees like a rabbit. "Huh, you don't to flee though." ...And so like that, the group decided to leave for tomorrow, early in the morning, it's time to pack bags and snacks for a three day vacation! ...Then the examinations afterwards when they get home...

The very next day... Near Yakushima...

...Everyone took a ship, that was prepared by Zanchou-san and some other employees of the Kirijo-group, on their way to the vacation island in the blue sea... "Yeah! Awesome! There it is! Ya~ku~shi~mAA~! Hm?" Junpei is the only one who is cheerful however besides Hamuko...

"..." The others are doing the "usual" stuff like listening to music, for Minato.

"_Sigh."_ Seeing that, Junpei sighs... ...The trip will be over soon, as of in a minute...

Later, at the mansion house near the cliff...

"Wow..." Everyone went in, with their luggages. "This is... luxurious..." Fuuka commented.

"It's like we're in the episode of the lifestyle of "The Rich and Fabolous"..." Junpei commented as well. ...Indeed, the place is very luxurious and there are servants... sort to speak.

"Welcome back my lady." ...Two maids went to greet them with Mitsuru being the leader, again, sort to speak.

"And you must be her schoolmates, welcome, to the Kirijo's vacation house."

"Uh..." They are speechless, especially Junpei...

"..." Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode for safety, from saying and doing something unusual that is.

"Hm?" Hamuko notices that.

"We won't be here long, but make yourself at home." Mitsuru commanded.

"Wow..."

"You have maids...? C-Cool..." Fuuka and Yukari said.

"He he, this is quite a vacation..." Hamuko commented.

"Yeah..." And Akihiko agreed. Then they walk further in to the hall, being accompanied by the two maids, then in front of them is...

"Hm..." Two maids bow before him, though what can tell from his expression, his saying "there's no need for that", though he didn't say it.

"...It's good to see you." Mitsuru greets him with a merrily smile.

"...Hm." ...He simply walks pass them...

"Was that...?" Fuuka asked...

"...your father?" Yukari finishes her question.

"Dude, talk about scary! ...He's not gonna make us walk the plank is he?"

"Ha ha ha..." Again, Hamuko laughs at Junpei's stupidity with a sweat drop at the back of her head...

"Don't be stupid, why would he do that?" Akihiko asked bewildered by his stupidity as well.

"All right everyone, you can go enjoy yourselves now." Mitsuru declared them free.

"Sweet! Hey, you all wanna go to the beach? ..It's right there! Come on, let's go for a swim!"

"Hmph." Minato grunted at Junpei's suggestion.

"What? Already? ...Okay, let me get change first though." Yukari said.

"Then I'll meet you there, I'm not gonna waste a single minute!" _..Tap, tap, tap! _...He runs off.

"Sa, let's go as well." Followed by Minato.

"Ooray!" Hamuko follows behind him but...

"Wait, Hamuko-chan, we gotta get change first." Yukari stops her.

"Oh, right. Ha ha."

Akihiko follows the two guys members of the group.

Later... at the beach, where the bright sun is shining...

_...Tap, tap, tap... _"Ah... Got my sandals on, my sunshine lotion, get ready to wet my feet... Yup, Summer's here!" Junpei, Minato and Akihiko were the first to arrive. Minato is wearing a dark blue swimsuit which matches his hair... and personality, he's at his Shinigami Mode at the moment, since it might be crucial at the time and place like this. Junpei is wearing a red one. Akihiko is wearing a white t-shirt and a speedos swimsuit.

"Darn... There was nothing in there I could use as a marker... too bad, I was hoping for a good swim." He said.

"D-Dude... S-Speedos...? That tight fits nasty man!"

"...What's wrong with it? They're better for swimming..."

"You must be joking... We came all the way in here, and you're just gonna train?"

A vein pops on Akihiko's head. "..What's wrong with THAT? YOU got a better *idea*?"

"Damn right, I do! It's summer time at the beach, I got the perfect activity!" ..As if a cue, Yukari comes in wearing a pink swimsuit, which matches her favorite color and personality, sort the least.

"Check out contestant number one, Takeba Yukari! As you can see, she has chosen a bold design regimen, quite unexpected, it takes a lot of guts to pull off a swimsuit like that!"

"...!" Yukari realizes the situation and stares at Junpei, who merely looks away whistling, making Minato and Akihiko sweat drop.

"Heey~! Gu~~ys!"

"Ah... Hamuko..." Minato sees Hamuko on a white swimsuit, though he's not blushing as he is, again, in his Shinigami Mode which always makes his facial expression, confident.

"Yohoo! Minato-kun!"

"And check out the assistant-leader, Arisato Hamuko! Oh man... This is the first time I've seen you in swimsuit..." Junpei said blushing.

"...Ah." Akihiko as well.

"Ha ha, arigatou." She said blushing.

"...Why are you thanking him?" Yukari asked frustrated at this stupid "show" as she put it.

"...Is that umbrella taken?" Then comes Fuuka.

"And check out contestant number three, Yamagishi Fuuka! Wow... Fuuka, I didn't know you were... I mean, maybe you should wear a swimsuit more often..."

"Huh...? Gyaah-!" She hids behind Hamuko...

"Oh come on, there's no need to be shy about."

"...I cant' blame her though... Stop that creepy laugh you Stupei, pervert!" Yukari scolded the MC, sort to speak, again, causing a sweat drop on Minato's and Akihiko's head.

"Ha ha, ora, Yamagishi, you can come out now." Hamuko cheered the shy girl.

"B-But... I..."

Then comes contestant number four... "Ah...!" ..Akihiko is captivated by her...

"Hm..." Minato and Junpei notice that.

"Hm? What's the matter?" The contestant asked. The girls surround her... "...What?"

"Wow... Kirijo-senpai... you're very beautiful."

"Yeah... Did you alread put on sun screen?"

"Ooh, I want one too!" The girls said.

"N-No... not yet."

"Shh! Hey!" ...Junpei called out the guys... "So, which one is your type?"

"Wa-hh, why are you asking this!" Akihiko is agitated by it.

"Shh, come on, this is serious guy talk... How about you Arisato...?"

"Me? Well..." Minato observes the girls... and their curves. "..." Surprisingly, there's no blush detected on his face, due to his Shinigami Mode. "...I'm not the type of guy to choose. But... If I have to pick, I pick them all." He said simply.

"What! Y-You're kidding...!"

"...No, I'm not."

"...Geez... How about you senpai...?"

"..." _whisper... whisper... _

"Whoa, seriously!"

"Shh! Be quiet will you! I don't want them to find out...!" Akihiko said blushing.

"..." Minato didn't bother to find out about it.

"Man, this is great... I'm in Heaven, alright, how about a swim? BHA BA BABA! Chaaarge-!" _SPLASH! _

"Whoa, I'm not letting you win that easy!" _SPLASH! _...Akihiko and Junpei dive to the sea...

"Ooh, I wanna join!" _Splash! _Then Hamuko...

"Hey, wait up!" _Splash, splash...! _Then Yukari and Fuuka... Then Mitsuru, though she didn't dive, she walk in. ...Minato is about to join the party but...

_Sharp! _"...! Huh...?" Instinctively, he can tell that someone... or something is watching him. "Hm..." He observes around but...

"Whoa, it's hot! HA HA HA!" ...Junpei's cheerful nature interrupted his sense and the "feeling" he got disappeared.

"Hmph, might as well check later." _Splash! _He joins...

..One hour later...

_Splash... _Minato decided that he swim long enough so... "Hey, are you going back now?" Junpei asked.

"Ah... See you around."

"Oh, you suck, well, we're gonna stay here long, see you man!"

"Bye bye Minato-kun!" Hamuko waves at him as well.

"Hmph." _Tap, tap, tap... _He walks away towards the vacation house... Unknown to the group, Mitsuru left as well...

Later, at the vacation house...

Mitsuru is waiting outside the living room where a red carpet is on the floor, welcoming those who comes in. ..Then her father comes in. "It's good to see you..."

"Whoosh, Our guests are the residents of the dorm I presume?" He asked not wasting any time after blowing a smoke.

"...I'm sorry for bringing in such a crowd."

"...I head you told them about the incident..."

"...!"

"...Why did you hide it so long? ..You know how they risk their lives for our cause...?"

"I-I'm sorry... I was just..."

"I told many times before, none of these sins are yours, ...they are ours alone."

"Father..."

""Two in harmony, surpasses one in Perfection". That has been our guiding principle, since the Kirijo group was separated Nanjo group."

"Father..."

"You must learn to have faith in others Mitsuru, there are things in this world, that you cannot accomplish, no matter how much you sacrifice."

"...Yes, father."

"...Bring them here, all of them, there's a girl named Takeba in your group, yes?"

"Takeba? Uh, yes, why do you ask?"

"...For her to awaken to her powers... it must be Fate."

"...Father?" ..._Keplunk... _...She was asked to bring Minato and the rest here, so she does as instructed... Then...

Later... At the living room...

Everyone is gathered at the very luxurious living room, where Mitsuru's father, Takeharu Kirijo, is sitting on the middle sofa while the others, the children, are sitting on the side sofas, Mitsuru is sitting right next her father. "From what my daughter told you, you are all aware of the incident that took place."

"Yes sir." Akihiko confirms it.

"Well... It's true. We adults are to blame, if I could have atone for it with my life, ...I would have done so, but now... I have no choice but to rely on you."

"Hm." Mitsuru nods at that.

"...What my father wanted to create with those "monsters"' power... was a time-manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do...?"

"Imagine, if you could control the flow of time, elimate unwanted events before they occur, ...with such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

"Damn... That's insane." Junpei commented, frightened.

"Hm..." Hamuko as well.

"..." Minato took notice of that, he's still in his Shinigami Mode, and he plans to remain in that personality for the rest of the vacation days...

"...But under my father's direction, the research begun to led astray from original goal, in his later times, my father seems to have only nihilism in is heart... Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that." _Flash! _...A video recording is played on the wall in front of everyone... The lights turn off... Just like in the movies...

"What is this?" Akihiko asked.

"This... is a recording footage that was left at the scene of the accident... Recorded by a scientist there..."

"...I pray this recording reaches safe hands..."

"...! That voice...!" ...Yukari recognizes the person on it...

"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea... This "experiment" should have *never* been conceived, I'm afraid the result of what I have done will have tormented disasters to the world, but if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price."

"...The entire world...?" Fuuka asked frightened.

"..." Hamuko is frightened as well. ...Minato places a hand on her shoulder. "...Arigatou."

"Hm."

"Please, listen carefully... I cannot stress these enough you- _*static* -_hunt down the Shadows that have disperse! I wasn't able to stop this madness... He won't- *_static* _-he's under the Devil's spell. There's not much hope for me now... I-*_static* BOOM-!" _

"...!" ...The rest of the video ended with an explosion on the scene, ending the video. "...Dad..."

"...!" The others were surprise at Yukari's words... "Was that... Your father...?" Fuuka asked.

"Yuka-tan..."

"His name was Eichirou Takeba, he was the head researcher at the time, a very talented man, but were are the ones who are to be blame for his death... we push him to continue the research..."

"..." ...Yukari sat there... emotionlessly.

"T-Takeba...?" Mitsuru asked with concern...

"Leave... me-"

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Akihiko asked, concern as well.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GYAAHH-!" _...Scratch! .._.She left the room abruptly.

"Uh..."

"Hmm..." Everyone is lost for words, Junpei and Hamuko were the ones who are shock the most...

"Umm... Should... someone go after her...?" Fuuka asked, begging, to be more precise.

"...Hm." Mitsuru would volunteer to that but, seeing that she might not listen to her...

"Hm." _Slide. _...A Shinigami decided to the job.

"Minato-kun..."

Later, at the beach during night time...

"Dad... So... You... *sob* *sob* ...You really did died in that incident... Now, not like this... How am I suppose to think...? That you... you were responsible for the misdeeds of those morons." ...Yukari refers to the other scientists in the project that was mentioned by Kaichou's father...

"..." _Tap, tap... _Minato walks in. His Shinigami Mode should work in this situation.

"Arisato-kun... You remember what I told you...?"

"Ah... At the hospital."

"Hm, you understand right? ...I believe in my father. Last spring, I got a message, it was from him, it crack me because even though it said "To my family", it was pretty much all about me, that only made me believe in him more, that is why, I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault, I loved him a lot... And I believe he would never do anything wrong... So... when I realized he was working with the Kirijo group, the thought "My father has something to do with it...? The dark hour... Tartarus... Could it be-" or something like that... After witnessing that video... I've confirm it... He WAS one of those guys who were responsible for all of this."

"..."

"Why does reality have to be so hard...?" She asked while staring at the moon, above, though it can be sign of a dreadful premonition, this time, it's a sign of blessing, as it can be a guiding light for a "seeker" of Truth.

"...You're not thinking straight right now."

"I know... but... _Sigh... _It turns out... All of my hardwork of proving his innocence... was all in vain... *sob* *sob*"

"..." Minato didn't lose his confident expression. "Huh..."

"...Grr." Yukari irritated by that however. "...Wh-What's wrong...? A-Are you l-laughing at me...? How dare you!" ...She grabs him by his shirt, though his confident smile remains. "Look at you, nothing ever fazes you! What THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU...!" ...She kneels before him, crying... "...*sob* *sob* ...you're so strong... I wish I could be like you..."

"Ja, rely on me then..."

"Huh...?" She looks up, where the moon is shining down on Minato's confident, bishounen face...

"...I'll protect you, and at the same time, make you happy. Your father may have been on that "incident" but I have no doubt that he was involved with those guys..."

"...Y-You mean it...?"

"Ah, I laugh because you were clinging to delusions."

"*sniff* Ah, ha ha..." She wipes off her tears, due to that.

"Daijobou..." ...Minato looks up. "Stay with us, you got friends who love you and will look after you, Heh, Hamuko for one, then Iori and then... Me." He stares at her with his confident expression a slight smirk, hinting that he may be planning something seductive, though he's not. This one is similar to that Lelouch Vi Britannia's facial expression in that one anime...**(This is a referrence of that ha ha!)**

"..." Yukari is touched by Minato's words... then without knowing, she leans before his confident facial expression... "..."

"..." Minato seems to be expecting something...

"..." ...This is becoming a romantic atmosphere until...

"Heee~~y-!"

"...!" Yukari backs away from Minato, which causes him to sweat drop.

"Geez, what took you guys so long...? Everyone's waiting, it's almost... *huff* the dark hour... *huff* *huff*"

"Oh, right... Ha ha."

"Hm? Did I... Did I miss something...?"

"...Huh? Oh uh... no, b-by the way, Iori..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me for? Well anyway, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She looks at the moon, "I've been thinking maybe... maybe we are all destined... to wake up to our personas... as if we're waking a dream... in which in the end, reality will show itself... Like the Truth that we have been waiting for as come..."

"Yup, you said it, now's settle with, let's get going!" ...Junpei and Yukari left...

_Sharp! _"...!" Again, Minato senses someone's stare. "Hm..." ...But then it disappeared again... "I'll catch you... soon." ..._Tap, tap... _He left.

End of Chapter 8

**Note: Ikutsuki in this chapter, won't be an antagonist as the plot twist here is... well, I won't get to that, all you have to know, is that Ikutsuki isn't an antagonist here, I see him more like a goofy character who is suitable for a comic relief, so expect no death scenes from him and Mitsuru's father, so you can say that this story of mine is a "less dark" story from the original one, well that's it. See you all soon! Ja ne!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8 Android Maid

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku**

**Note: I don't care what reviews I get, bad or good, they are welcome, I will continue believing in myself, and I won't let anyone's criticizing affect me, so sorry to those who bad mouth me, but you're welcome to read anyway ha ha. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: ...Android Maid.**

Yakushima, at the forest part of the island...

..._Tap, tap, tap... _"Ah... The air feels good here, nature is so wonderful sometimes.." Fuuka said feeling the fresh air in the morning.

"Sou dau ne?" Hamuko said.

"..." Mitsuru and Yukari, however, are not interested in the subject, so Fuuka could only sweat drop.

"..." As a way to lighten up the mood, they proceed forward. "Oh, listen to this! Iori-kun was acting such a pervert yesterday, and I don't know how to react! It's a good thing we came here by ourselves."

"Ha ha... Yeah?" Hamuko said laughingly.

"Huh...? Uh... s-sure, whatever you say..." Utter failure... The mood is still down, again, causing a sweat drop on the two girls, Hamuko and Fuuka, heads.

_..Riing, riing. _"...Kirijo-speaking." Mitsuru answers her cellphone.

"Uh, K-Kirijo-kun? ...We have a slight problem..." ...It's Zanchou.

"Continue."

"Well... I'm at the lab here at the island, and a machine that was considered inoperable, suddenly left the facility on its own."

"...!" The other three were surprise by this.

"...What kind of machine is it? ...I need relevant data other than Shadows." Fuuka said.

"It's a combat vehicle, an anti-shadow weapon to be more precise." Ikutsuki described.

"An anti-shadow and combat vehicle...? You mean... like a tank!" Yukari asked surprised.

"Wow..." Hamuko said.

"We're not currently with the others... So, it might take us some time to get there." Mitsuru said.

"..Geez.. No one's answering... They're not back at the house... I hope the maids didn't mind that phonecall just now." Yukari said trying to contact the boys, but to no avail.

"..I see... Well, I'm on my way there now, regardless, I don't you guys can handle it? Heehee." Zanchou said jokingly.

"If we have no means of capturing the target, do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru asked for a clearance of destroying, sort to speak.

"..Ha ha, I highly doubt you'll be able to destroy it." This cause a sweat drop on all the four of them.

"..It's *that* powerful?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"Then... how ARE we suppose to capture it...? I think we need Minato-kun and the others..." Hamuko said concerned.

"Just do your best... I'm on my way there now." Ikutsuki said.

"GEEZ, where could they be!" Yukari stomped on the ground, angrily.

Meanwhile, at the beach...

"Oi, the girls are not up yet? ..What lazy bones!" ...Junpei is energetic as usual, and Minato and Akihiko are accompanying him, though they have very sleepy expressions on their faces due to last night's party.

"..You're right, once the sun subsided, the temperature will drop as well, you won't be able to train yourself while swimming that way." Akihiko said, using his logic, as usual.

"...Huh...? Uh... yeah... Was that what you're worried about...?"

"...Oi, this letter was given to me by one of the maids..." Minato said...

Flashback...

"Ah, Arisato-san, this came for you, it's from your friends."

"Hm?" Minato just came out of his room, beforehand...

End of flashback...

...Much to Minato's dismay, Junpei immediately took the letter from his hand, which cause a sweat drop on both his and Akihiko's heads. "..It says... "We've gone to see the Jyomon-Ceder tree" ...Huh?"

"...It looks like Yamagishi's handwritting..." Akihiko confirms it.

"Oh man... We're in an island reserved, in the middle of Summer! Why won't they go to the beach...? That's just not right!"

"..Maybe to you." Minato said with sarcasm.

"Yeah... And besides... It IS your fault." Akihiko said as well.

"Wh-What do you mean...? I was just trying to lighten up the mood-"

"...I don't wanna hear it."

"Same here." Minato volunteers to that.

"..Well, we're on our own now... Just THE guys! When you run out of ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield! That's one of the basic military tactics."

"...Huh...?" Akihiko asked.

"...Duh." Minato guesses that he pick up that line from counterstrike**(Note: A referrence of that.)**, at the arcade back at Port Island... How ironic.

"We'll call this "Operation Babe Hunt"!" Junpei declares while clenching his fist upward!

"..."Babe Hunt"...? You mean like... hit on girls...?" Akihiko asked bewildered with "stupidity" on this "idea" of his...

"Come on, Sanada-senpai! ..With you on the squad... WE'RE GUARANTEE TO SUCCEED!"

"..." ...He sweats drop, then as if asking for a rescue crew, he turns to Minato for a way out of this... "...What do *you* think about this...?"

"...It sounds a stupid idea from the universe..." He said in his usual personality, his Shinigami Mode hasn't activated... yet.

"..Yeah, you're right... It does sound stupid..."

"WHAT? Then what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? ..Come on, guys... It'll be fun!" Junpei insisted.

"...Huh." ...Time for the 'persona' to kicks in... "Sa, let's "along with" with this idea of yours..." ...His in Shinigami Mode now...

"...Alright!"

"Then I'm appointing Arisato as our leader as usual..." Akihiko said without any interest on the so-called "activity" whatsoever...

"HUH? WHY?"

"...You said it yourself, "this is an operation"."

"Oh... man, that's bullshit!"

"Sa, let us go.." _Tap, tap, tap... _Minato is the first to start.

"He's definitely up for it..." Akihiko comments on Minato's confident expression every time he's on his Shinigami Mode.

"Well... We'll be going on it too, right?" Junpei asked excitedly.

"Who? Me? ..Nah, I'll just leave it to you guys."

"Ooh... *Scared* you're gonna... *lose*...?" ...How emphasizing on those two *special* words in his statement...

"Wh-What...!" A vein appears at Akihiko's forehead... Which means trouble...

"..Oi, I'm not judging you... Leave it all-"

"That's it! Let's commence the operation!"

"...Huh?"

".We'll go around and ask each of the "babes" around here, the loser has to treat the winner a ramen at Hakagure back home!"

"...Huh? Loser? ...You mean... The THREE of us are gonna hit on them separately!"

"..No... I'm referring that each of us, are going to be on a group, and ask various questions, on the babes, around here."

"HUH?"

"Hey, what are you guys waiting for?" Minato asked with a wink, as he is in his Shinigami Mode, at the moment, he can perform various stunts, such as this.

"Alright, let's go!" ..Akihiko said as if responding to an "all-out-attack".

"...H-Hey! Wait for me!" Junpei follows behind. ...And so The Operation Begins!

First victims are: ...Three adult women in swimsuits near the ocean... "Whoo! whoo! Target detected: Leader, you first make the first move!" Junpei commanded cheerfully.

"Huh, sure..." ...Due to his Shinigami Mode, he is willing to do this... "Hello, there."

"Huh...? What do you want kid?" ...One of women said, rather rudely, they seem to be the "rude" types...

"Nothing... Just admiring the view with you lovely women..."

"Huh...?"

"Ooh! He actually *did* it!"

"..W-Well, I'm not gonna lose!" Akihiko boasted as he joins the "flirting". "...H-Hey, hello there?"

",,,Who are you? Another highschool guest?" ...Another one of the "rude" women asked.

"...Uh..." Junpei sweat drops on his senpai's movements... or actions that are improper, from his perspective, that is.

"...Hmph, I'll leave it up to you senpai." Minato said getting up as Akihiko particularly, barge himself in.

"...Huh... W-Well-"

"We're leaving, you interrupted our vacation."

"...! Guh... Uh..." Akihiko sweat drops, ...it seems he lost...

"Oh man... Senpai, that was the worst timing ever!" Junpei complained.

"...Hn." He has no come back to that.

"...Sa, why don't we hit another one?" The "leader" of this operation, asked.

"..Yeah! Let's go Senpai! Don't let that down your spirit!" Junpei encourages his Senpai, Akihiko, but to no avail.

"...Right." They left for another victim then...

..Second Victim: ...Noriko Kashiwagi.

"Hey, there's another one!" ..Junpei spots her which is bad news...

"Hm? What~are you tiny boys~ looking at~?"

"Huh... Uh..."

"..." Though Minato is respectful to women, there *are* some he considers, "beyond his limit". "...I'll leave this one to you." _strike. _...He kicks Junpei on the butt, as a way for him to step forward.

".Gyahh-!" _Toink... _He "falls" onto her breasts...

"Hmm~ ...such a naughty boy... Ha ha." ...She said. **(Note: This is just like the "incident" in the inn, in Persona 4, where Teddie's and Kanji's attempts to sleep with Yukiko and Chie failed... utterly!)**

".Gee-! B-Begone!"

"Holy crap! ..D-Don't touch me!" Akihiko said, trying to shake her off, due to him, being dragged by Junpei, when he is pulled, by the Shinigami.

"...Oohh... so soft... skin."

"Gyaah-! R-Retreeaat~!" Junpei ordered.

"Hmph." ..Minato puts both of his hands together, and took off, along with the two.

..Later... At the group, "babe hunters"...

"*huff* *huff* Ah... That was... close..." Junpei said exerting some air...

"_Sigh... _Ah." Akihiko could hardly disagree...

"Ah... Dammit, what was that for, Arisato!" He complain about being kicked in the ass.

"..I thought that was your cue, so I "encouraged" you..."

"Hell, that is an "encouragement"!"

"_Sigh... _Either way, I think we got out of the volcano there..." .Akihiko said sighing.

"_Sigh... _yeah."

"..Well... If you're looking, for a next target... There's one there..." ..Minato points the... woman, who is sitting by herself at the right side.

"Huh...? Oh... WOW... Big Breasts..." ...Junpei said blushing as he gazes at the... woman's breasts...

"..Hm...?" ..Akihiko notices something unusual of the woman...

"He~y! Hello~ there!" .Junpei waves at her!

"Hm~? Ah... It's you guys... I've been watching you from the start."

"..Eh...? You've... been watching us...?"

"Yeah... You guys were a failure."

"O-Oh... Uh... ha ha."

"You, the cheerful one, ...you're too childish and a little overcheerful, and you, the stoic one, you think logic solves everything? You are wrong! There are some things that are beyond human comprehension! ..Now, that "little flirting" of yours earlier for one. ...and you..." The last one is Minato...

"...What?"

"..You seem the type of... Oh, I don't know... Something is strange about you... It's almost as if... as if anyone beside you can do anything."

"Heh, why thank you... Mr~"

"Mr? ..Huh, that's no way to treat a lady, Arisato-kun~!" ..Junpei boasted but...

"You're right... I-" _Strip, STRIP!_

"EH!" ..."She" *is* a *GUY*! ...The horror!

"..Wh-What the!"

"I think I'll go swim now!" ..The guy left for somewhere.

"Don't tell me she's a "he"!" Junpei exclaimed frighten...

"...That's exactly "her" exact gender is... I thought of it as I laid eyes on "her"." And Minato confirms it, ..he could tell thanks to his unstoppable instincts that are provided to him by his Shinigami Mode.

"EHHH!" 

"Whoa... I thought something was fishy about those... hair on her chest." Akihiko said examining what just happened... "But... We *lost* again..."

"Arrgh..."

..Later... Back at the "base camp"...

"..This sucks... o for 3..."

"_Sigh... _Dammit." Junpei and Akihiko sighed disappointedly.

"What's wrong...? I thought you weren't interested in picking up chicks...?"

"..If I'm in a match, I wanna win."

"Hmph," Minato only grunted at that, he thinks it's childish, the reason that is.

"...I know what our problem is, *you* can't control yourself..."

"WHAT? D-Dude, don't blame this on me!"

"..I'm just stating the obvious." Akihiko said sounding triumph.

"B-But, you haven't scored either! Why... Why the hell do you have to be so "logical" even in front of babes...? It doesn't make any sense!"

"What did you say!" ...They continue bickering with Minato being on the middle of it. "Enough! Enough, already, Leader, whose fault do you think it is?"

"Both of you." He said simply while pointing both index fingers at the opposite sides of each, meaning he's pointing both of them.

"I won't accept that... It's either him or me!"

"Oh," He sweat drops, ...this is pointless.

"Yeah! Now tell us who the hell... huh...?" ..Junpei spots someone... or something.

"...? What's the matter? ..You see something?"

"..." He points at the wooden dock nearby...

"...Hm." ...A young beautiful, short blonde hair, woman is staring at the ocean from there... The air is making her hair blow like the winds... And those blue eyes can be quite attractive to any males nearby... specifically, Junpei and Akihiko... Except, Minato is in his Shinigami Mode which makes him the attractive one to women, ..although he can still become attractive to women, his facial expression doesn't change from being confident one.. Which is unique, not like he was trying to win a competition or something, but that's just... how his "split-personality" works.

"Hm..." ..He takes notice of her presence... and so his "peers"... 

"Whoa... Talk about saving the *best* for last..." ...Junpei and Akihiko are hiding behind a boulder while keeping an eye on her, which causes a sweat drop on the back of Minato's head. "..Now that's what I'm talking about! ...Man, she's cute... super cute."

"...I agree." ...A heart pours out of their heads, which again, made Minato sweat drop.

"Alright... This is our last chance to make up for failures, we'll go clockwise, starting with the winner."

"Okay... Rock, paper, and scissors then."

"...I'll pass. I'll leave this to you guys." Minato sits at the "sides"... the sand, that is.

"Okay... Ja, Senpai, here goes... Rock... Paper... Scissors!" _Bong! _...The sound of the bell of the match starts! ..And the Winner is...! "Yay! I WIN!" ...Junpei... _Boo... Boo...! Boo! _..The crowd _"boo"_ at the winner, from Minato's mind that is, he expected that Akihiko might win. "..Alright, I'm up! Wish~me~luck!"

"Tch!" Akihiko grunted, so did Minato.

..The Junpei slowly walks up to the girl... while whistling as if it's camouflaging his movements' sound, but, the girl's ears are very wide, and was able to detect it... Sort to speak. "...Yes? ..Is there anything you want?"

"Oh, uh. n-nothing... I-I mean... Must be nice to be with someone, other than by yourself right, M-My name is... I-Iori Junpei, N-Nice to meet you?"

"..I-Iori...-san?"

"D-Daijobou, I won't do anything, I just..." ..His blushing is making it difficult.

"...I am looking for a human..."

"Oh yeah?"

"..You are not the one..." _Sharp! _..The knife of rejection... The pain and agony of the rejection...!

"Wow... He got shot down faster than I expected." Akihiko commented, to which Minato nodded in agreement.

.._Tap, tap, tap... _Junpei comes back, feeling dejected. "_Sigh... _She's a tough one Sanada-senpai..."

"Hmph, don't worry about me..." ..._Tap, tap, tap... _It's the senior's turn, and Minato waves at him "good luck" ...two minutes later however... "..She rejected me."

"WHAT!"

"Hmph, I won, I talked to her, longer that you did."

"..It doesn't matter how long you talk to her! .._Sigh... _This sucks... *sob* *sob*"

"Hey! Don't cry! You're making me feel bad!" ..Akihiko said angrily without showing any sign of it...

"..Alright, you're our last chance..."

"...Huh...?" An audience is elected to participate. "...Why me...?" Minato asked.

"That's our status! If you don't pull this off, I'm gonna traumatized for the rest of my life!"

"We're on the ropes... but it's not over yet. ..It's all up to you now." _Bong, bong, bong... _The drum of melacholic sounded as the "audience" makes his entrance...

"Hmph... Fine, I'll avenge you." _Don, don, don... DON, DON, DON...! _..The two "contestants" appraise at the "audience" for his bravery... sort to speak. And now the main event... _Bong, bong... BONG! _"...Hello there, you're from around here. You're quite stunning in that dress." He said in a cheerful tone, he could many tones of voices as he want in his Shinigami Mode, one is cheerful, timid, lazy, serious and badass.

"...! You are..." _static... _

"Huh...?" Not that he was imagining it, but he could see "_static" _on her eyes...

"I... I couldn't hear what he said... but she looks surprise... Maybe we should go over there!" Junpei said as he and Akihiko comes out of the shadows...! The moment of Truth... _DON! DON! DON!... don, don, don, don, don... DON!_

"Iniating combat maneuver, comfirmation needs are to be done at the "extraction point"..."

"Huh...?" ..You know this means... THIS MEANS WAR! _BANG! BANG! _...A bunch of cowboys in Minato's mind started "warring" at those words...

_..Tap, tap, tap... _..She runs away however, Junpei and Akihiko took notice of that. "Hey, what did you say to her, that made her run away like that...? Well, what are you waiting for her? Go after her!"

"Yeah! If you're a man, go after her!" Akihiko is starting sound like someone who has the same arcana... **(Note: Those who are a fan of Persona 4, knows who that is ha ha!)**

"..Alright, ja... if you will execuse me." _Dashh! _..He disappeared in an instant.

..Later, at the ironic intended destination of the girls earlier...

"..Hm." Minato observes the surrounding, it's almostly jungle around here, so he had a hard time, walking, due to the environment, and due to the fact, that he's wearing a swimsuit... "...!" ...He spots the girl behind the sign... history tablet it seems. 'Better wait for the move...' ...huff, huff, football! football! ...And... _STRIKE! _

"..Now... I am certain..." ..She points at him..." I have found you!" ..._tap, tap, tap! Hug! _

"...!"

"..I have been searching for you... My highest priority... is to be with you!"

"...Right, RIGHT! My~ darling!" ..._Hug... _He decided to play along! _Bong! Here comes the groom...! Here comes the bride...! Now, finally reunited and so for...!_

_Rustle, rustle! Enemy attack! _"WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" ..Junpei and Akihiko comes out of the bushes... _You're out! Bong, bong, bong... The drums of losers... FOUULL! _..Various scenes are played on Minato's mind... Like him, hitting a goal, and Junpei and Akihiko running laps and went out of the race... _THAT'S FOUL...! _And the sound of "audiences" in his mind shouted.

"What's going on! ..He didn't even say anything to her!"

"...You're interrupting our reunion." The Shinigami said... without feeling "remorse".

"WHAT?"

"There you guys are!"

"...!" ...The girls come.

"Geez, we've been looking for you!" Yukari said...

"Uh... What are you guys doing in the middle of the woods... in your swimsuits...?" Fuuka asked awkwardly.

"Ha ha..." Hamuko notices that as well...

"You've no idea what we- Huh? Wh-Who is that...? And... why *is* she hugging you...?" Yukari asked about Aigis.

"Oh, this~? She's my fiance~." Minato said simply with a smile... though he doesn't mean it, only his Shinigami Mode playing...

"WHAT~~!"

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been... huh?" Ikutsuki arrived at the scene, and fine everyone, with the exception of Minato and the girl, who is still hugging him, pale. "..." He sweat drops because of that...

..Later... At Mitsuru's house... or vacation house...

"I apologize for all the accomodations. Everything is under control now."

"Right." That's what Zanchou-san said, and Minato is the only one who is responded, everyone else is pale from what just happened. This, again, causes a sweat drop on Zachou's head.

"Anyway, I would like to introduce someone..."

"So... What happened in capturing the tank...?" Fuuka asked all of the sudden then...

"...? Tank...?" Junpei and Akihiko asked after recovering from their paleness.

"Oh, that's been taken care of, Come here, Aegis."

"Coming..." _tap... tap... tap..._

"...!" Mostly everyone, except Minato, has a surprised expression on their faces. ..The girl is before them, and she seems to be... non-human... or at least, her body is... As for a soul...

"..This, is Aegis, she's a mechanical maiden, as you can see. She just suffered from some damages so she's not fully operational, it is wonder why she left laboratory earlier." Ikutsuki said examining "Aegis" for any "signs" of "damage".

"Wata shi wa... Aegis, I've been assign to S.E.E.S, effective, immediately."

"..She'll be joining you guys in the dorm, after we get home."

"Huh...? To our dorm...?" Yukari asked.

"But... Z-Zanchou-san... does this mean she's...?" Mitsuru asked getting the idea...

"Yes... she's-"

"Yes, I am capable of wielding the persona, Palladion." ...! Everyone is surprise by this, again.

"She's been an anti-Shadow weapon for some time now, but some of us treat her like a human, we hope you do the same thing, well, I hope you guys get along~"

Fuuka walks up to Aegis. "An Anti-Shadow weapon with a will of her own...? This is AMAIZING!"

"Um... by the way... when we first saw you...? You were... h-hugging him... right?" Yukari asked referring to Minato, who is still in his Shinigami Mode, and who knows how long he'll be that way.

"Yes... It is very important for me to be at his side."

"Ah yes... My fiance~"

Everyone sweats drop. "You can drop the act now Arisato-kun... *sob* *sob* ..You're making me like a loser..." Junpei said sobbing, much to the girls' wonder.

"Yeah... me too." Not that Akihiko is sobbing, but he's feeling kinda down as well, much to Mitsuru's wonder.

"...What happened to them, Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked.

"Sa...? Maybe they got hit by a drum...?" _Bong, bong, bong..._

"LIKE HELL WE DID!" They yelled at the Shinigami, though he remains unaffected by it.

"Hehehe... Sorry for asking." Hamuko said with a sweat drop.

"Hehe... I'm glade everyone is having so much fun, now then, why don't you all enjoy yourselves? There are a lot of extracullicular activities around here, there's a tennis court, and, a karaoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing, everyone? Hehe." ...Everyone sweat drops on that, though annoyed...

Later that night... Everyone went all out with various fun activities... until midnight, where the dark hour strikes, since all of the machinaries won't work... Oh, and except Aegis, since she's a persona-user.

The next day... At the beach...

..Junpei, Akihiko and Minato are the first ones to arrive. "Ah... It's been excited lately... I definitely stay longer if I could. BUT, can't complain, a lot of cool things happen while we were here."

"...How can he be so full of energy? ...We were all up late last night..." Akihiko said.

"Hmph," Minato simply granted as he lies on the carpet on the sand.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Ikutsuki arrives. "Oh, I just came to give you these." He hands a couple of tickets to Akihiko.

"Oh, are these the tickets for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already mentioned when the ship will arrive yes? ..We can go back down to business once we get back at the dorm."

"Alright." At then, the girls arrive, with the new soon-to-be-dormmate, Aegis.

"...Do we have a mission at the beach today?"

"Nah, we just came to enjoy ourselves." Hamuko explained, she has been assign as a "tutor" for the mechanical maiden.

"Exactly! Come on, let's all have fun everyone!" Junpei said.

"...Do you know what it means to "have fun", Aegis?" Fuuka asked curiously.

"But of course... Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body." ...! Everyone is surprise at this.

"Exactly! Wow, you sure know a lot about us humans. Alright, let's take one last dip before we leave!" _Splash, splash, splash...! _Junpei runs at the beach.

...Aegis comes to Minato and offers her hand... "...What?" He asked in a sullen tone, as he in his usual personality at the moment.

"...It is best that we engage on this activity together..."

"...Alright." ...Now he is... In his Shinigami Mode that is..." Alright, let's go~!" _Splash! Splash! _

"Ah, wait up, Minato-kun!" Followed by Hamuko! 

"What! Already?" The Yukari.

"I think we should join them." Fuuka suggested.

"Okay." And Mitsuru agreed.

"Ja, ..I'll take my leave now." Ikutsuki leaves the children to have fun.

"Alright, ja, here I go...!" _...SPLASH! _...And the last one is Akihiko. ...The amusement continues...

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9 Truth vs Falsehood!

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku**

**Chapter 9: S.E.E.S vs Strega! Clash of Truth and Falsehood!**

...At the outskirts of Port Island station...

"..." Shinjiro is sitting at the stairway, along with some 'punks' and 'tough chicks' on the area, until...

"Oh, shit! It's them!" One of the punks said!

"You mean those three? Wow... They're freaky..." ...The tough chick refers to Takaya, Jin, and Chidori, who are on their way to this "back-water part of town".

"Tch..." Shinjiro is disgusted by their conversation...

"Urusai! Let's go!" ...The "residents" of this place leave the area, with the exception of Shinjiro, who is neither a resident of this place, but at the same time, he can be found here most of the time! ...Ironic.

"...Why do I always treated like I'm some walking-zombie around here...? They always left when we come around... They're like back-alley rats." The pale young man, Takaya, said.

"...Beats me." Shinjiro grunted at his charading words.

"Jin, give him the capsules."

"Here..." _Toss! Catch...! _

"...Thanks." Shinjiro stands up... Then he is about to leave. "I'll pay you the same as-"

"Hold. This time... Information is all we need."

"Right... We wish to ask you something..." Takaya said, catching Shinjiro's attention.

"...And? ...What bullshit do you want, this *time*?" ...He emphasizes on the word "time" as this may implify that, this may not be the first time, ..he made an errand out of him.

"Your acquiantances have been busy lately... They've been spending their time greatly, at that tower of the night... For what reason do they have taken this burden upon themselves...?"

"Hmph... And If I refuse to tell you anything...?" Though Shinjiro may seem rough... He is *very* loyal to those who he knows, and those his loved ones, knows... like Akihiko for one, he's his childhood friends.

"Hmph, then... We will have no choice but to force the information out of them..."

"...! ...Yeah, do whatever you want." Shinjiro is about to leave again, after that warning...

"Hold it. They're going down if they get on our way... You understand...? You've been hanging out with one of them, from what we understand..." Jin said adding their suspicion.

"...Hmph, you're starting to piss me off. Just do whatever the hell you want, and get the hell out of my business." _Tap, tap, tap... _

"Tch, Useless after all." Takaya commeneted as he walks off...

"..." Chidori remains silent the whole time, though his loyalty to the two, is *very* high as well...

Later... At evening, at the dormitory...

..._Keplunk... _Everyone arrives in after a very long trip from the vacation island... "_Sigh... _Whew, what a long to get to home... _Sigh... _I feel like I lost all of my apetite to eat..." Junpei said as he and the other guys, along with Aegis, carry the heavy luggages since they are... well, the "masculine" type as Yukari would put it... Being motherly concern, Mitsuru objected to that, but Minato, in his Shinigami Mode, insisted as well, much to Junpei's dismay, and Akihiko is pumped up, to strengthen his strength.

"Oh, you guys are back! Welcome!" ...Toriumi-sensei is here, at the dinning room, cooking dinner, as usual... She may have been coming here and keeping the place together during the gang's absence...

"Oh, Toriumi-sensei. What are-" Yukari greeted her first but-

"What are you doing here? Did you...?"

"Hai, I thought might come today, so I cooked you dinner, have some dibs now, everyone."

"Yay! I'm hungry~!" Hamuko cheerfully walks to the dinning room, along with everyone. The boys put down the luggage near the T.V and the counter on the left side of the room.

"Sa... I'm going upstairs for a while, I need to change on my t-shirt..." Minato said heading up.

"Me too..."

"Same here..." Junpei and Akihiko as well.

"Don't forget to wash now, we don't you guys starving to death you know." Toriumi-sensei said jokingly to which the others sweat drop.

Then, the next day... At Minato's room...

"...You're awake...! Please... Open your eyes... The sun has already shine..."

"...Huh...?" Not hearing this "usual" voice, Minato instantly gets up from his slumber, then turning to his left is...

"Mission Accomplished. Ohayou-gozaimasu." ...She said smiling, Aegis, that is.

"...Oi, what are you doing here? And... What do you mean by, "Mission Accomplished"?"

"First, it is my priority to be at your side, and second, the paper on the door says: "Do things in five seconds", thus, you have awakened in five seconds..." She said raising two fingers as if counting, which of course, Minato sweat drops.

"...Uh... O...kay... So... How should we proceed...?" ...Right now, he's Shinigami Mode would help, but then... It might cause trouble as well, since... _knock, knock. _Uh oh. Time to change into his 'persona' to respond to that knock. "Sa, ohayou... darling~"

"Hm, ohayou-gozaimasu." She responded back, though her expression is quite... blank.

"Oi, Arisato-kun? Are you awake? That girl took off and we couldn't find her..." It's Yukari...

"Ohayou! Minato-kun! Open up, will you!" _KNOCK! KNOCK! _...Now *that's* an alarm clock Hamuko...

"H-Hey, you might knock down the door if you keep doing that! ...Sorry, anyway, we need your help ok-"

"I am not a girl, I am Aegis, and I am here..."

"Huh?" Both girls stammer on that question.

.._tap, tap, tap. _..._Keplunk. _She opens the door, much to the two's surprise. "A-Aegis? What are you doing here...?"

"Yeah... And... M-Minato-kun."

"Yo!" ...He simply waves at them cheerfully, Hamuko speculated that he has gone into his "split-personality" from what she can tell.

"He was asleep, so I unlocked the door..." Aegis simply answered. Sweat drops appear on the two's heads...

"That's unlawful entry! Didn't we told you to stay at the living room all night!" Yukari scolded the android maid... who is apparently, quite aggressive towards Minato... sort to speak.

"Ha ha... Y-Yeah... Don't you think that's kinda... sneaky burglar...?" Hamuko jokes to which no one finds funny, and to Aegis's wonder.

"Ha ha ha... I don't understand that Hamuko-chan..."

"I prefer to be stand by on this room from now on, if this is acceptable."

"...!" Both girls are surprise at this suggestion, and Minato, in his Shinigami Mode, snickers with excitement though he only finds this situation amusing as a way to spend time with girls, as his characteristics dictate.

"What...? N-No...! That's not acceptable!"

"Uh... That's... going beyond the line of sex..." _Toink! ..._Yukari "bumps on" on Hamuko's choice of words...

"That's... again... makes no sense. Anyway, that cannot happen... Arisato-kun! Don't just sit and lie there! Tell her!"

"Alright, sa, you can make yourself at home here, my darling~!"

"...!" The girls are surprise by this, and Aegis approves of it. Then Minato changes into his school uniform, for the second examinations begin today, _Whoosh! Keplunk! _...He then left through the window as a "short cut" for him...

...The girls sweat drop needless to say. "Ugh... I just cannot understand him."

"Ha ha ha..." Yukari and Hamuko said.

"Sa, I'll be moving on some stuff in this room, gun powders and mechanical investment are, I believe, necessary." _Tap, tap, tap... _Aegis left the room... Again, the two sweat drop at the series of development.

"...How the heck is this going to turn up...?"

"Ha ha ha... Sa ne?"

...Later... After school... At class 2-F...

"...Um.. A-Arisato-kun..." ...Yukari approaches Minato...

"Hm? What is it, babe?" ...He's still in his Shinigami Mode by the way... he's been attracting girls into him because of that...

"...? Babe...? Eh, since when did *you* were able to say that...? Anyway, c-can I... ...can I have a word with you...? It's something important... and private. Can we go to the roof...?"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing~!" He said with his flirtious attitude at the moment, as his Shinigami Mode compels him to.

Later, at the school roof...

...Both the male and female are staring at each other, with the female, Yukari, staring down on her feet. "Um... You... Y-You might have forgotten about this already but... B-Back at Yakushima... I-I... I... forget it..."

"Don't waste my time, say something like you really mean it, come on, let's see some style!" He said "charging" her up... sort to speak.

"Arisato-kun... _Sigh... _Okay, here goes..." She takes a deep breath then... "Back at Yakushima... I really said a lot of stupid things didn't I?"

"Yeah... And that makes *you* adorable!"

"Huh...? Uh... yeah, why are you acting this way, anyway?" ...She said blushing, it seems the distant between them has "narrow"... in some way. "You know, I've been thinking a lot... About our lives... About what we gonna do, after highschool... The ocean has been part of our lives too... without parents too..."

"Ah... Ah..." Minato looks at the distant sunset along with Yukari. "We are part of this "life" that we are heading on a journey to."

"Journey?"

"Hm, a journey towards enlightenment." _Tap, tap... _He walks off near the fence. "Everyone is seeking happiness... Those who has stop, or at failure to do that, have become bitter, and ignorant. Those damn politicians, for one, they think their "analytical" thinking is all that is the way to salvation, while in fact, it's destroying them, corruption leads to stupidity... and stupidity can only be cure through... *Death*..." He said in a dark tone, as if he's the grim reaper... ...There is truth in what he say though, some politicians, if not all of them, have become "bitter" and corrupted, to the point, that the only thing that can assure them of salvation is... *Death*. Minato is willing to become that 'Shinigami' and he will not hesitate to 'take' the 'lives' of those who are 'suffering' from 'it'.

"Arisato-kun... Hm... Ja, ...why Us? ...Why are we living with no parents, while the others have theirs...? What is the 'truth' behind all these...?"

"That... can be found inside your beautiful heart, Yukari..."

"...!" She is taken by surprise when she mentions her by her first name... "Arisato-kun... Ha ha, you know, Hamuko-chan was right about you... You're unpredictable, and quite the charmer... I think I'm beholden to you..."

"..." Minato smiles at that... mischeviously, which made her nervous. Well, she's not the 'first victim' of his Shinigami Mode, so it's no surprise.

"W-Well, why don't we head home now? Oh, wait... I think some decorations for my room, can you come with me to Port Island station?"

"Ah, sure, sa, let's go." _Tap, tap..._

"Uh, hey, wait up!" _Tap, tap, tap! _...And so the 'couple' left... sort to speak. ...Some of the guys and females took notice of them as they left the school ground, Junpei for one, he concluded that Minato is "at it again" which means, this is not the first time, going home with a girl... He goes home with Hamuko frequently, and sometimes, with the four of them, him, Minato, Yukari, Hamuko and Fuuka.

...Later... At a flower shop in Port Island station...

"Yes? What type of flowers are you looking for, young lady? Oh?" The shop vendor then notices Minato, who is waiting for his 'girlfriend' by the time she's done shopping... "Ah, is it for him?" She asked snickerly.

"Eh? Uh... N-No, he's just... he's just a friend of mine..." Yukari said blushing.

"Heehee." She giggles at that... Yukari thought of her being the same as Hamuko, since she does that snickering laugh as well, oftenly...

"W-Well anyway... do you have anything that is colored pink?"

"Ah yes, the beautiful Takeba Yukari loves pink... it suits her cute personality~" Minato said, joining the conversation for some time now, after spacing off at the distance!

"Gya-h! D-Don't scare me like that! And besides I..."

"Hmnhmn. I was just thinking the same thing there, dear boy, you're quite the charmer I see." The shop vendor said.

"Ha ha... Why thank you, kind lady, your kindness warm my heart..." He said winking at her, which made Yukari blush with rage, and the shop vendor blushes embarrased.

"Oh, stop that~" She hits him with a spatula, which can only wonder where she got that...

"Anyway, one pink flower please, here's the yen, keep the change." ...Minato paid for Yukari, which compensates for her rage...

"Ah, arigatou-gozaimasu~ have a nice day now~!" And with that, the transactions are completed... sort to speak.

"Here, do you like this one?" He hands the flower to his 'girlfriend'.

"Ah, Ah, arigatou... but... you haven't seen my room, why did you ordered this one? Uh, I mean... it's... not like I wanted you to come there ha ha."

"Ja, why don't you invite me in?" He said jokingly with a wink.

"Oh~ come on, stop that~! Ha ha~" ...She hits him with a spatula as well, which, again, one can only wonder where she got that... like the shop vendor of the flower shop.

...Either way, Shinigami Mode really is unique...

"Well, anyway, it's time to go home, it's getting late already." Minato said heading for the train that has just arrived...

"Oh, you're right... It's almost time for dinner... Huh? ...H-Hey, wait up, will you!" _Tap, tap..._ She follows behind him... Two 'lovers'... perhaps... with loyalty, and love... one can wonder on the life of others, and that of oneself, and joy will be spread... like in Christmas... ...The evening slowly comes as if it's a blessing of the love that is yet to come... ...One will learn... and One will love... Forgive the past... And move on... Knowing what happened in the past, and what will happen in the future... is happening *Now*. ...There is only now...

...The next day... At Iwatodai Station...

"Next is... Oh, wait a minute..." Minato agreed to accompany here, after the brutal examination. Sort to speak. ...They are at Iwatodai station to buy some shopping clothings but then Yukari notices someting out-of-place. "Huh...? My wallet... It's... It's gone! Where- wait, I bumped into that guy in the station earlier... Maybe he got it... Oh wait! ...Maybe... Maybe he stole it! I better get it back!" _Tap, tap... _Minato is about to follow suit but... "Oh, you just wait here... DON'T come at me, okay?" _Tap, tap, tap... _She warns him much to his awkwardness, as he does not wish to let her go, as his Shinigami Mode compels him to rebel against her wishes, and follow her.

"..." _Tap, tap, tap... _He does so. He heads for the station up ahead...

Later... At the intended destination...

...Yukari is surronded by three punks... "What was that *bitch*?" One punk asked with a vein on his head.

"Say, brother, can I have a piece of this slut?" The second one asked snickering.

"..." Yukari is outmatched... No surprise there. She *is* a girl after all, if this situation is an insult to girls, well, forgive the gentlemen for their compassionate sides for...

"...Hm." Minato watches the area unfold then... Now, is the time to act... _LET THE GRAVE TAKE THOSE WHO ABUSES OTHERS_! ...The voice of the grim reaper on his mind, said outloud then! "Hiyaa-!" _Tap, tap, tap...! _

'Wh-What the-!" _Strike! _"Ugh!" The first punk is sent flying on the opposite direction! 

"What the-! Wh-Who the hell are you! You're gonna pay for-" _Strike! _"Ugh!" The second one as well!

"Teme! Hiyaa-!" _Strike, strike, strike...! _

"..." Yukari watches from the 'sides' then..."Arisato-kun..."

"Gyaah-!" _Tap, tap, tap..._ The punks left the area in a hurry, as they fear the Shinigami...

"Arisato-kun... Arigatou."

"Ah... No problem." He dusts himself off without an itch of what the punks inflected on him... mostly dusts and some dirt from their hands...

"But... you went overboard..."

"Huh...?"

"...Didn't I tell you to wait for me...? That I can handle myself...? ...Are you looking down on me...? Do you think I'm stupid...! I didn't need your help! See? I got my wallet back all myself!" ...Yukari's hands are trembling... It seems she doesn't really mean what she's saying.

"...It's no *big deal* you know..."

"It IS a big deal! I hated relying on someone else!"

"..." How shameful. Even stupidity has plagues those he loves... or at least partially. Minato decided to test her on this, loyalty and love, or egotistic... "Hmph, fine, I'll leave."

"...!" _Tap, tap, tap... _He is about to walk away but then, "Wait!" _Tap, tap! _...He is stopped by her... "Gomen... You... You were just trying to help, I know..." ...It seems she has regretted what she has said... _Yay! Yay! Yay! _The 'audience' in Minato's mind clap applauses for that, the audience are, oddly enough, are Tomochika, Kazushi, Junpei, who is yelling "Way to go Yuka-tan!", Akihiko, Mitsuru, and lastly, Hamuko, the rest are their classmates, and other teachers, as if they are watching an opera show. "S-Sorry, but... I-I-I gotta jet, S-Sayonara!" _Tap, tap, tap...! _She left running towards the dormitory.

"..." Seeing that there's nothing else to do, Minato decided to go home as well, though much later than she is.

...The very next day, after a long deadly, examination, at the school roof...

...Minato is called by Yukari, for a "very important class discussion", as she put it... though Minato, being in his Shinigami Mode, knows that there is more to it than that... which is ironic, since Yukari is the one who is hiding it, and they both have the same idea of talking about what transpired yesterday. "Umm... A-Arisato-kun... A-About yesterday... I... I... Ugh... Nevermind..."

"...Don't waste my time, you came here to apologize for your actions yesterday, when you were a damsel-in-distress..." He said in an almost, mocking tone, as a way for her to get agitated and at the same time, become mature.

"I-I... That's... Ugh... Gomen... I hate relying on someone..."

"...That's quite an ego you have there beautiful ojou-sama~..." ...He said once again in a mocking tone... which again, made her agitated, at the same time, embarrassed to the point that she is may be angry, but has no witty come back to Minato's words.

"Gomen... but... but there's a reason why I'm like this! ...Can you really blame me...?"

"...Yeah, I *can* blame you... Why would you let your stupid ego get the best of you...? You, who are very, beautiful and sexy...?" ...His mocking tone is subsiding, and his more, flirtuous personality is surfacing.

"W-Well... It's... my okaa-san... She's... well... I don't want to be like her... So I thought... I thought that I..."

"...You *thought* that you will be better than her by not relying on someone... yet... in the end... you became much worse than her." Again, his mocking tone is returning...

"Dammit... Yeah... you're right... Gomen... *sob* *sob*..."

"..." Minato walks up to her... and pulled her for a hug, as he pats her on the head. "Sorry..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong... This is my fault after all."

"Yeah... So grow up, already."

"Yeah... *sniff* *sniff* ...Alright..." _Tap, tap, tap... _She stares at the setting sunset... "Maybe... maybe... ...I should rely on you and the others... that is best for me I guess." She painfully admits. ...Though as she admit that, the pain subsided, as it is 'killed' by Minato, being him a Shinigami and all, and the one he personally exterminate, are evils like this. "Maybe..." ...She turns to him... "Maybe we should..." _...A grand confession... Yay! Yay! Yay! _...The same crowd in Minato's mind cheer, with Hamuko cheering"Yukari-chan! Minato-chan!" Which is awkward. "-chan" is not a suffix, Hamuko would add but since... some certain people call Minato "-chan" since he, is, a child after all. At least, that's what most people refer to, when talking to a sweet child... Not that Minato is "sweet", but many people find him sincere, which makes him "sweet" in their eyes. "_La la la... te te te mo mo mo..." _...Oddly enough, there are four chibi-Minatos dancing around in circle, in a caramelldansen(**Note: This is a referrence of Caramelldansen of Persona 3! Ha Ha!) ** in Minato's mind, as if congratulating him of the "love development", the four are saying some words like... _"Pimp show!" "Badass show!" "Stylish show!" "Charming show!" _**(Note: These are sort of like a referrence of Minato's stats in school, like charm, courage, and academics ha ha!)**

"...The same thing..." He murmured as if responding to his "chibi forms" on his mind.

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing."

"Score!" Then one chibi-Minato comes to his right shoulder, and sit there.

"..." Of course, only Minato can see it.

"What's the matter?"

"...Nothing. Anyway, Yukari..." ...He walks up to her.

"...Wh-What? ...S-Suddenly calling me by my first name..."

"...Rely on me more, will you? I'll... protect you, with Death on my side..." ...He said giving a radiant smile along with the chibi one, though Yukari doesn't see it, of course.

"..." Yukari feels like all of her doubts and fears are being melted by "Death" itself... A Shinigami that kills evils huh... cool... *Very* cool... "Ah... Ha ha... Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha! ...Ha ha ha..." She begun to laugh while crying as she buried her face on Minato's chest.

"Hm." Both Minato and the chibi form of his, nod and smile at that, and he pats her on the head. ...The sunset continues while the chibi one is again, dancing a weird dance, not the caramelldansen this time.

...Later that night... At the dormitory...

...Hamuko is there, along with everyone, doing various activities such as reading, and watching T.V. about the news, Aegis is sitting at the lower sofa with Mitsuru beside her. _Keplunk. _"Ah, Minato-kun, welcome back!"

"Arisato-kun, welcome back." She and Fuuka said.

Minato comes in followed by Yukari. "Yo, say, would you mind going to Tartarus for tonight? ...I need to sweat some buckets." Junpei requested.

"Ah... sure." He granted his request, then the chibi Minato saluted, as if congratulating him of being granted of one's request.

"Sure... Before that though, dinner time." Mitsuru advised.

"Me too~!" Hamuko cheered as usual, and they eat dinner. ...Later that night, as they agreed upon, they went to Tartarus with Aegis' first fight with the Shadows, though new at this, she seems to be very capable... as Mitsuru and Zanchou suggested that she has been fighting some of them for some time now, being an Anti-Shadow weapon and all, and some distant past of being trained into combat, much like Mitsuru. Surprisingly... She also has a "split personality" that is similar to that of Minato's Shinigami Mode, called Orgia Mode, which makes her very suitable in combat, and it makes sort of unstoppable, unlike Minato however... Hers is not base on instincts, so it's not very dependable as Minato's so he's still the leader despite someone having more physical strength, she's an android after all... ...The night ended with them clearing the second block, and finishing the first set of floors of the third block... Yabbashah Block.

...The next day... At Paulownia Mall...

Again, Minato and Yukari are "dating" as their classmates and other students would put it, mostly male students. ...And also, the chibi-Minato is still on his right shoulder, watching the whole scene unfolds, ...though it's just a "side" of Minato, that is like to observe love novels and situation take place, and what will be the outcome of this... It also seems to be going with Minato for the rest of his stay in Iwatodai dormitory... "Stay here for a moment okay? ...I'm going to buy something." ...Yukari is about to leave with the chibi-Minato waving her off playfully. _Te Te Te Mo Mo Mo... _Again, it spoke incoherent language which make sort of not understandable... Minato however can understand it, since it's... him. From what he can translate, it says... "Go, my sweat heart~ Go, and be free~" which makes Minato sweat drop, and so is the chibi since he pick it up in some television branchise. Then... _Riing... riing... _"Huh...? Wait, someone is calling..." She picks up her cell then... "Hello? Oh... it's you..." ...Her expression became dark... "Huh...? You don't wish to get married...? Huh...? W-Wait...! D-Don't cry! Just do whatever you want! ...Okay, okay... Hm, I'll call you back..."

"...What was that?" She and Minato sit on the bench near the fountain.

"Oh, that was... ...That was my okaa-san... She said she doesn't want to get married..."

"...Married...?" Minato asked with a question mark popping on the chibi's head.

"Ah... She wanted to get married... again. After losing Dad... She wasn't the same as ever anymore... She's more like me... Or at least, that's what my Dad used to tell me. She used to tell me that Dad was the greatest person on Earth... and it was a shock... *very* shocking that he passed away... Now, that I know the truth... I... find myself lost sometimes too... We're kinda similar you know that...?"

"...Yeah, I do." The chibi nodded in agreement again. _Te Te Te Mo Mo Mo... Translation: "So, so, indeed, indeed."_

"But, now... I can... I can understand her situation... losing someone you care... without knowing what happened to him... That's... That's just an horrible experience to experienced... I realized this when I begun hanging out with you Minato-kun... Oh! Uh..." ...She just realized that she called *him* by his first name! "I uh..."

"...No need to worry... darling." ...He said in his flirtuos tone while rubbing her cheeks~. "I will... take... good... care... of you."

"I uh... Hm, I understand... A-Arigatou." ...His Shinigami Mode as yet, to kill another 'evil' inside a persona. "Hm, say, can we... stay here a little bit long...?~" She almost asked demandedly.

"Hm, sure thing... darling~"

"Heehee." ...They stayed there until evening...

...The next day... At Yukari's room...

...Yukari quietly snuck Minato, inside her room... "I hope no one finds out that I snuck you in here... If I didn't... I mean, if we weren't careful somebody might come and running, if I accidently scream... *gasp*! S-Sorry, it took m-me by surprise when I said that."

"...Too late, it's engraved right into my memory." He said pointing his forehead, Oh, and he's in his Shinigami Mode, as expected, since this is only way to deal with girls like Yukari...

"Haha, I'll take that you're willing to be in trouble just for me, right? ...That's... ...That's sweet of you... ha ha..." She said laughing while blushing. Then they talk there for a while with pink carpets on the floor, where they sit and chat. "Oh yeah, I wanted to give this to you." ...She hands him a pink strap with a toy on it. _Te Te Te Mo Mo Mo! ...Translation: "Ooh! Score! Score! Score! Yahooo!" _...The little chibi-Minato said while dancing, a _hip-hop _dance while he is staring at the toy on the scrap. "You know what it is right? It's the strap for my cellphone. ...My dad gave it to me when I was young. ...And I talk at the toy figurine whenever I'm alone. You must think I'm crazy huh? ...But, as I get to know you, ...I talk less and less with my little friend.

"...Huh?" Minato stares at the toy figurine... Strangely enough... It winks at him, this must have been a spiritual guide for Yukari... Who knows what God sent to them...? ...The toy seems to be telling Minato to watch over her for the rest of his life, _Te Te! _And the chibi-Minato confirms it, he is nodding triumphly with a smile on the original one... The original Minato that is.

"...Sa..." He hugs her tightly and tenderly... "I will... never... let you... become... just... a mere memory for me... I will... 'kill' the negativity in... *you*..."

"...Hm. Arigatou..." ...And with that, an unbreakable bond is forged... How beautiful. ...There is both joy and wonder... In coming to understand another... Indeed... there is joy... and wonder, in what will happen in the road of love... where the road is endless, and at the same time, it has an "end" in which that... will be a memorable happy ending for the pairs who walk it... Then the Sun will rise... Lighting up the sky as the darkness fades away... ...

Later that night...

...Minato and Yukari walk downstairs... "Hm? Were you in your room, all this time?" Akihiko is there, he's the only one, thank God, or everyone else might have become suspicious of their... activity... in Yukari's room earlier...

"Uh... y-yeah... we did..."

"Hm? The two of you?"

"Oh, uh, I..."

"...Yes, we did, some, studies... at our rooms." ...Minato said with his usual, cheerful expression, that his Shinigami Mode shows from time to time, it is here that he can "facade" his intentions through this "facade" expression... though of curse, he does this for good reasons. ...His intincts are mostly, reliable to the point, that he may have become... "one"... with them, sort to speak.

"...I see, well, dinner is yet to be served, so hang in there." ...Akihiko continues rubbing his boxing gloves as a way to "freshen them up", sort to speak.

"Oh, I'll do that, Minato-kun, can you help me?" Yukari said asking for her, now boyfriend's assistance...

"Ah, let's."

"Minato-kun?" Akihiko asked noticing that he is just called by his first name... which is a sign of danger.

_Te! Te! Mo! Mo! Translation: Medei! Medei! ...Uaarrgghh...! Boom! _The chibi-Minatos performed a scene in which a plane crushes into the city... then they both left out of the crash-site, leaving with stars all over their heads...

"...We got to know eacher other." Minato said with an "innocent smile"...

"...Okay, ja, I'll be waiting for dinner." ...He continues rubbing his gloves, thank God, he bought it. ...The two sighed, and smiled, but then they quickly remembered to play safe then continue their activities...

...Later that night...

"Good evening..." Again, at Minato's room... Is...

"...! ...Pharos..."

"Heehee, I'm glad you remembered me... Soon, the moon will be full again, and the next ordeal will be upon you, so be careful... I'll come again. Sa, good luck... my friend." ...He vanishes without a trace. ...Seiing that there is nothing more to do, Minato went back to sleep.

...The next day... or rather, the following set of days... at the schoolcampus...

"Yohoo! ...Freedom at last!" Junpei exclaims outloud, catching everyone's, who is on the campus, attentions. "The dark days of testing are finally over! ...The Sun is shining bright..."

"Yeah... You couldn't wait, to get some fresh air... Well, you got two days, to see the result of the exam... Which is a wonder." Yukari said sullenly.

"Hmph," Minato is in his Shinigami Mode, as usual as a way to get "interacted" with the women, and males alike, in the school grounds, while keeping himself "busy" with his joyful world of... enthuasm, and frienship... and love, two that is, Chihiro, who he sometimes visit to see what she's up to, and second, Yukari, who is constantly visit by her, and has to keep their relationship a secret, so that no ruckus, would be caused by it... Not that he mind but, he doesn't have time for weak-minded-fools. _Te Te Te! Mo Mo Mo! _The chibi-Minato on his right shoulder is dancing _hip-hop, _while the four on his head, are dancing around in circle, while holding hands together... _Le Le Le! Yo Yo Yo! _...Then chibi-Hamukos came to be partner with them, as they are now holding each other by the opposite gender, and personality.

"Yo!" ...Then Akihiko greets them at the gate, much to the girls, his fan girls that is, who are constantly "harassing" him as he put it, wonder. "Shunji-san called me... He said something about a new candidate... New member, I think."

"...New member? You mean...?"

"You mean another person is going to join?" Hamuko asked excitedly.

"Maybe..."

"Oh, Yamagishi!" ...! Oh, it's Natsuki... Fuuka's new friend. "Oh, you're going back with your friends now... huh. That's okay-"

"Oh no! What is it?"

"Well... I'm... kinda need of assistance, I need help in my research project."

"Oh, I see... Ja, I'll help you." Fuuka waves at the gang, bidding them farewell, and that they will see each other back at the dorm, then they wave back.

"...She has definitely change." Junpei commented...

"Hm." Hamuko nods at that.

"Hm." Followed by Minato, and the chibis around him... Who are still dancing, by the way.

"Ah... Friendship... How beautiful! Adolescence is a wonderful thing, so full of vribancy!" ...A voice from afar yelled.

"...! Oh, Mr. Chairman." Yukari is the first to greet him.

"Oh, hello, I thought I might pick up someone here and introduce to him..."

"Hello." ...! To their surprise... someone... who is still at elementary level comes in to the conversation... He has brown hair, and he seems to be mature for his age.

"...! *gasp*!" ...Akihiko gasped at the sight of him, he seems to have history with him...

"This is... Amada Ken-kun, he'll be staying at the dorm, during the break..." Ikutsuki introduced the young boy.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Wata shi wa... Amada Ken, pleased to be your acquiantance." ...He said bowing, making his "cuteness" felt by the girls such as Yukari and Hamuko, and to Junpei's dismay, Akihiko and Minato seem to be unaffected.

"Oh, it's... you." Junpei said recognizing him.

"Ken-kun, is this your first time here?" Yukari seems to have recognized him as well.

"...! You... You know him...?" Akihiko asked surprise.

"...Yeah, we see him by the shrine once in a while."

"Oh, is-is that so...?"

"Are you... Sanada-senpai?" Much to Akihiko's dismay, he seem to have looked up to him.

"Oh uh, yeah."

"...I heard a lot about you... you haven't lost a boxing match yet!"

"Y-Yeah... It's... nice to meet you."

"...He seem to be distressed don't you think...?" Junpei asked Hamuko.

"Hm, ...Senpai seems to be acting strange around him... Is he... embarrased of him? Ha ha."

"Hardly..." Minato commented, with the chibis around him, nodding, then continuing their dances as if it's a way to progress time.

"As you can see, he's still in his elementary school, so I thought... It must be lonely for him staying all by himself in the elementary dorm so... I decided to transfer him into your dorm." Zanchou said.

"To our dorm!" Yukari asked in disbelief, so did the rest.

"Pleased to be with you, I hope I don't get in the way." Ken said.

Everyone is agitated as they are careful, not to expose any relevant information to the dark hour... and Tartarus, and Shadows.

Then, a week later... At the commad room... It's the full moon, once again, and everyone prepares for a finale of the moon phase tonight...

"Well, it's a full moon, once again. This time... it will be the sixth one." Zanchou-san said.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Yukari asked Fuuka, who is scanning the area for any signs of "hostility" from the Shadows it is giving... whenever they are nearby.

"I found it, but..."

"But what?" Mitsuru asked.

"...For some reason, I'm finding it hard to pinpoint its location... It's almost as if... it's not on the surface, it's underground... Almost ten meters."

"Perhaps it is on the underground, military base that was once used long time ago." Aegis said, she is sitting at the end of the right sofa with Minato and Hamuko.

"Military?" Hamuko asked.

"Used long time ago?" Yukari asked.

"Well, the geographical data was updated in her memory bank, then again, the informatin hasn't been updated for a decade." Zanchou explained.

"Um... Would that be a good idea?" Junpei asked not getting what's going on.

"Hmph," This is the right time to enter into his Shinigami Mode... Minato that is. His chibi "guys" are still with him, and they are dancing playfully with the chibi-Hamukos like in a ball room. "...We won't know until we get there, so let's go."

"I agree... We won't what to do, until we get there, so be ready. Everyone, prepare for battle." Mitsuru, the leader, commanded.

"Yokai." "Understood." Everyone said. Then they went their way... Unknown to them, someone who *has* the same special powers as her, though not to the extent... Now, the clash of two groups... is about to begin... _Bong, Bong, Bong! I need a hero today...~ _...A chibi-Hamuko sings while a chibi-Minato drums up a huge drum. _...And I'll be your hero...~ _He said... ...Then both chibis kissed and the gang moved out.

...Later... At the intended destination, that is underground...

...Everyone came here as Fuuka suggested that the target is here. "The target should be around here..." She said.

"Well done." ...! Turning around, they see... "You have done well in getting here." ...Takaya and Jin.

"Who are these guys? I didn't sense a thing till now..."

"We are known as Strega, to some people..." Takaya begins the introduction.

Flashback...

_...tock, tock, tock. _Jin is typing through his laptop briefcase, then he found the information that he's searching. They seem to be in an underground place or something... This may be a criminal hideout..."Oi, Takaya, take at look at this, apparently, Ikutsuki is the leader of that group..."

"...What? The scientist who-"

"Wasn't he the one... who plans to rid the world of the tower of demise?"

"Why, yes, I think, he's under orders from Kirijo..."

"Why would they do such thing? With the power they have... They wish to destroy the Tower of Demise as well!" ...He's beginnig to get agitated... And Jin notice that.

"Whoa, easy Takaya..."

"Yes... yes..."

End of Flashback...

"From what we have heard, you have undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world..." Takaya continues...

"...Hn." Minato is in his Shinigami Mode which makes him very secure to every of Takaya's words as his instincts are unstoppable right now, so he can see that' he's mocking them of their intention.

"...But, we came tonight... to put an end to that dream." ...! Everyone else, except him and Aegis, are taken by surprise.

"Wh-What!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"But... why the hell *would* you wanna stop us!" Junpei demanded an answer!

"Simple. If the dark hour and Tartarus, would disappear, then so will our power. ...And we can't let that happen now, can we?" Jin said mockingly.

"...! Power...? *gasp* Don't tell me you're persona-users as well!" Mitsuru suggested that assumption and everyone is surprise by it.

"You should use that pretty little head of yours for a change... Only a chosen few are to wield the power of the personas... And the frontier of the dark hour is ours alone... Just like the tower of Demise..." Takaya continues with his rumbling.

_Te Te Te! _Minato's chibis are giving him a bad gesture. "Tower of Demise...?" Akihiko asked.

"Are you crazy! You think we like the dark hour!" Yukari exclaimed angrily.

"...Is it not so? ...How about the rest of you? Do you wish to return to your pathetic ordinary lives?"

"...!" Some of them are taken by surprise at this.

"Huh...?" Junpei asked.

"..." Akihiko has nothing to say.

"Hmph, of course we have... You think an era of conflict would suit us best? ...No, you're the one who is pathetic." Minato said confidently as he is the pillar of support for the group right now. ...Everyone looks up to him.

"Minato-kun..."

"..." Takaya has no come back. ...Then Jin walks up front.

"...You all have your reasons for fighting... "Justice" is only an execuse. ...And that makes you all hypocrithes! So I say, to hell with you!"

"Hmph, you're the hypocrithe, egotistic fool." Minato said mockingly which matches his. "You say we are hypocrithes, well... I'll 'kill' that delusion of yours."

"Minato-kun..."

"Arisato..." Everyone looks up to Minato at the moment.

"..." Takaya and Jin simply walk away... Then... _Tomp! _

"...Have fun in there." _Crrrrkk...! _The gates are closing.

"Hmph!" "Hey!" _Tock... tooocckk... Tock! _...Minato managed to kick off a small block to prevent it from being locked outside, Takaya and Jin noticed that, but they decided to ignore it.

"Dammit, they shot the door-!" Akihiko tries to prevent the locking, but all he could do, was to leave everything to Minato has managed to prevent the gates from locking permanently.

"We will be alright, rather than wasting our energies, I suggest we deal with the Shadow first." Aegis said.

"...You're right, if we lose our cool, then they win." Yukari said trying to calm down.

"Grooaarr!" ...! The Shadow... or Shadows, can be heard far beyong the sand hall of this place... Now... The party begins...!

End of Chapter 9

**Note: The chibi characters are kinda like a reference of vocaloid character Hatsune, who is in her chibi form that I found in Tales of Graces, and decided to make something similar to that ha ha! Also, I slightly altered the social link events, I know, and that is a part of the plot twist, and so is some other events, oh, one last thing... Those who knows the caramelldansen of Persona 3... well, the reference is just above ha ha. Well, that's it, Ja ne! Hope to see you all soon again!**


	11. Chapter 10 A Time Of Reflection

**Persona 3: Boku Ga Shinigami de Shinigami Ga Boku**

**Note: Hello! I'm back... Finally... told you guys, Truth will prevail ha ha... Anyway, two characters, from Persona 4, will appear in this chapter, and sort of Romeo and Juliet will occur... reflecting that scene in a love story that is, ha ha, anyway, a very dear, friend of mine, will continue this story of mine, when it's over, meaning, she will continue it, on the next fanfic story Persona 4, which the two of us, are still planning, which is sort of like... a continuation of this I suppose, ha ha... Anyway... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: ...A Time of Reflection.**

...At the underground, military base...

...The gang brace themselves, for the battle with the not one; but **two** Shadows! "Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!"

"Hang in there!" _Bang! _..Akihiko summons Polydeuces! *Mazionga* _Shock, shock! _

"Grooaarr!" *Torrent Shot*! _Pierce, pierce, pierce! _

"Whoa!" _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! _Everyone dodges the multiple piercing attacks by the "tank" Shadow.

"Dammit...!" ..Minato curses then... "Hiyaa-!" _Bang! _"Grooaarr!" Thanatos is summoned! *Brave Blade*! _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" The "Shadows" are pushed back!

"My turn! Hiya!" _Whosh! Pierce! _Yukari fires an arrow!

"My turn~! Hiyaa!" _Bang! _*Agidyne* _..Igniitte...! _ Hamuko fires *Agidyne*

"Grooaarr!" *Mahamaon*! The "turret" Shadow then fires a light, blinding attack!

"Oh no, you don't!" _Flash! _Aegis summons Palladion! _Block! _..And blocked everyone from the attack!

"Aegis!" Yukari cheered and the others are delighten!

_Te Te! Mo Mo! Le Le! Yo Yo! _Two cheers from the chibi-Minato and chibi-Hamuko! "Hiyaa!" _Slash! _Minato then fend off the attack!

"Grooaarr!" *Megidolaon* _Boom! _..Minato then fires Megidolaon which seem to have created a 'malfunction' on the "Shadows"' body.

"Grr" _Split! _...! They splitted into two! "Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!"

"I see... That's why...!" Fuuka said realizing something as she analyzes the Shadows...! 

"Hm? What is it..?" Mitsuru asked.

"That Shadow has two arcanas when I sensed it... Now I know why!"

"..There's two of them! Just like before!" Akihiko exclaimed.

"..Great! Here I go~!" _*_Agidyne* _..Igniite! _Junpei attacks!

"Grooaarr!" ..The "turret" one is knocked down!

"Booyaah!"

"Grooaarr!" *Samercasm* _..Flash! _...But the "tank" one revived it.

"What!"

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!"

"Tch... Now we have no choice but to-"

"Leave it to me!" ...Aegis flew forward before Minato could finish what he was about to say.

"...Hmph." He smiles confidently, he figures Aegis could handle this only if...

"Providing... Orgia Mode..." ...if she has turned into her "split-personality"... _Bang, Bang, Bang! Piece, Pierce, Pierce! _...Continuos shots are performed on the Shadows, and the same time, Palladion is continuosly piercing it with its halberd!

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" Both are knocked down to the ground then...

"Wow..."

"So cool..."

"Way to go Ai-chan!" Yukari, Hamuko, and Junpei, the three juniors, cheer on the android!

"Farewell! Let us commence with an all-out-attack!" Aegis suggested then...

"Ah... Let's go!" And Minato gives the command! _Te Te! Mo Mo! Le Le! Yo Yo! _...Two chibi-Minatos and chibi-Hamukos cheer on the group! _Cheer! Cheer! _

"...Single strike!" _Pierce, Slash, Strike...! _...A smoke screen is made then...

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" _Knockdown! STRIKE! _A chibi-Minato, who is a small boxer punches down a punching bag as the "bell" rings with a chibi-Hamuko as its trainer, and referee. _YOU'RE OUT! _..Chibi-Hamuko said to the punching bag! _HOORAY! HARIO! HARIO! mmmmgghh..._ Both chibis then share a warm, tender, kiss... How sweet. Anyway... "Grooaarr!" ..Both Shadows fell to the ground, then dissolve.

"That was... amaizing..." Fuuka commented as she dismisses her persona.

"..Okay... That's done it, I'll call Zanchou-san, for an exit, on this military underground, facility." Mitsuru said bringing out her communicator.

"...I can get us out of here..." _..Brrkkeeggnntthh... _..Aegis opens up the door, with her bare strength...

"...Wow... We're very lucky to have you Ai-chan!" Junpei boasted.

"Well then, here goes the call..."

...Meanwhile... ..At the dormitory's command room...

.._Riing... riing... _..Zanchou is at the room all alone... "...Yes?" ..He answers the "alarming" button.

"This is Kirijo, ..we've neutralized the target..."

"Good work, you may return..." ..Zanchou-san is about to leave, but then...

"Wait, ..I regret to inform you, that we were invited by unknown an enemy..."

"...? Invited...?"

"..Lure to "their" trap, to be more precisely... They appear quitely during the dark hour, and seem to be aware of our activities... and Tartarus."

"..Hmm, who are they? And what are their descriptions...?"

"Hmm... Well, for one... They're persona-users like us..."

"...!" .Zanchou is surprised by this... very. "Other persona-users?"

"Yes... And come to think of it, ...They said they were called "Strega"."

"...! S-Strega...? Hmm... I'll see what I can find out... For now though, you can go back."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, well then... we're on our way." _...riing... _Mitsuru signs off...

"..Other persona-users huh...? Hmm..." ...Zanchou is seems to be knowledgable about this... "group"... which is apparently, their arch-rivals in the time during the dark hour...

...The next day...

"_Yaawwnn... _Ah, what a night..." Minato walks down the second floor hallway, with a sleepy expression after last night operation, he's always like this after every full moon operation. ...Though when he enters into his Shinigami Mode, it is replace by a more confident expression... which is unique. _yaawn... Te... Te... Mo... Mo... _Oh, the chibi form of his, is still on his right shoulder, and it has the same expression as his... It doesn't seem intending to go soon, anytime.

"..Damn, those guys pisses me off..." Junpei and the rest is on the table on the space, near the stairway.

"It's those guys that I did not detect... I could not, even with Lucia..." Fuuka said.

"Well, that's a wonder... You think they were using some kind of 'barrier' to protect themselves from being detected...?" Akihiko asked wondering.

"Well, maybe... They're not very similar to my persona-ability... and... there's a possibility that someone was nearby..."

"Someone else...?" Junpei asked.

"It cannot be help at the moment, for now... All we could do is wait, and see what shall transpire." Aegis, who is standing beside Junpei and Hamuko said.

"Sou dau ne? ..That's all we can do at the moment." Hamuko said. Everyone is currently wearing their summer outfits as it is now the time for the Summer Break...

"..." Minato decided to join the conversation, with the chibi-Minato on his shoulder.

"Ah, Minato-kun, ohayou."

"Ohayou!" Hamuko and Yukari greet the newcomer.

"Yo, man, it's scorching out there... I feel like I'm sweating a thousand times, in a dessert..."

"That's the season today... You'll become more fatigue if you're doing any related physical activities." Mitsuru added.

"_Sigh... _" And Junpei only sighed at that.

"Come to think of it... We're going to some rural-area somewhere soon won't we...?" Hamuko asked remembering the upcoming competition between Gekkoukan gymnasium club and that of another school... in an rural-area as Hamuko put it.

"Yeah... Those guys in the kendo club were practicing really hard because of that." Minato said. ...The guys in the club, have been practicing non-stop before the full moon day, and Minato has to rely on his Shinigami Mode, to stay at the top. "Those... guys... were really tired after that."

"Ha ha... Yeah, our club members were very exhausted too, Rio really worked us out... We felt like we were running laps for about one hour..."

"Yeah... That girl really is a hard worker... I hope Tomochika can get some sense out of her..." Yukari said, sighing.

"Yeah... That dumbass Tomochika, is too oblivious to her feelings..."

"Ha ha... He's going to kick your butt, if he heard you say that.." Hamuko said to Junpei.

"...What's up with that...?" ...He's not the only one, Akihiko... Everyone, the juniors that is, sweat drop at this.

"..Anyway, when will you guys leave?" Junpei asked, eager to learn when the exact date of Minato and Hamuko's departure to the rural-area...

"When did you get interested in gymnastic activities...? Anyway, non-club members are not allowed to go there right...? Sorry, Stupei, but you're not going."

"What? ..Oh man..."

"Heehee."

"Ha ha." Fuuka and Hamuko chuckled.

"..We're going there in two days." ..Minato decided to answer his question anyway...

".Oh, really...?"

".Why..? ..You wish to come along, don't you..?" Yukari asked Junpei in a scolding way... Inaba... Two days before going there... ..Will there be a meeting of destiny...?

_.Te Te! Mo Mo!_ _Le Le! Mo Mo! _...Two chibi Minatos and chibi Hamukos come dancing around, while drumming up some musical instruments such as drums and trombone, ..then surprisingly, ...two unfamiliar chibis join the 'party'... _Lo Lo Lo! Me Me Me! _.._Translation: Ore wa Seta Souji, nice to meet you! Mo Mo Mo! Me Me Me! ..Translation: Wata shi wa Amagi Yukiko, nice to meet you! Te Te! Mo Mo! _..Both chibi parties run in circle, dancing merrily.

..Then in the next two days... Inaba City... At Yasogami High...

...Both the Kendo club members and Tennis club members arrive at the intended destination for the competition, the coach teacher, who is happens to be a mathematician teacher, guides the students here. "Hello, we are here to have friendly 'competition' with your school."

"Nice to meet you, we are honored... for this 'visit' of yours..." ..A female teacher with a strange egyptian equipment such as a rural for the dead, helmet, said... She seems to be carrying a cane with a snake figure on it... Again, another sign of Egyptian Accent.

"Oi! Hurry up, you maggots!" ..Kinshirou Morooka, a teacher of philosophy, came to running the tennis competition, much to the competitors' dismay as he is not... shall we say, the friendly type of teacher...?

"Anyway, ..the Kendo club are to require to compete at the gymnasium while the tennis club, are require at the tracking field with a net." ..The egyptian-teacher accent said.

"..Yosh... The moment we've all been waiting for!" Rio is fired up.

"Wow... You're really fired up, aren't you Rio?" ..Tomochika Kenji is also joined in this 'trip'.

"Huh? K-Kenji? What are *you* doing here!"

"..Huh? ...What kind of question is that? ...Edogawa-sensei has given permission to other students that they can come at this 'trip' as a way for helping him out with that stupid "cursed doll" as he put it, so we gladly volunteered." ...There are some other guys with him...

"...Huh... So it's that way huh... Why *did* you come though...?"

"Huh...? To watch you of course, ..what's wrond for a childhood friend to worry about his long-time friend as well?"

"..You... care... about... me...?" ..She asked with a slight blush...

"..heehee." Hamuko chuckles at that. She's wearing the same white tennis garment as the rest of the Tennis club members.

"Hmph," ...Minato is yet to enter into his Shinigami Mode... There are some cheerleaders that are eager to root for him, as they saw his performance the other day, during practice clubs at the gym back at Gekkoukan.

"Sa, let us commence with this... Yasogami High students, please give them a warm welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Yo! Pleased to meet you guys!" ..Hanamura Yosuke, an up-beat teenager in this rural-area said! He's substituting for a "sick" member of one of the Kendo clubs...

"...Hello." Minato takes his handshake.

"Ah, welcome to Inaba, I'm Hanamura Yosuke, nice to meet you, um... Gekkoukan student, heehee, ..I'm not really your oponent though... I've just been asked to substitute for him..."

"...Why...?"

"Why...? Well... Suffice to say, that *I'm* the only one available..."

"Hanamura! Hurry up and get in line!" ...Satonaka Chie calls out her long-time friend from the sides.

"Hai! Hai! Oh, by the way, she's Satonaka Chie, she never had any boyfriends before, quite odd isn't it?"

'...This guy is the same as Junpei, though I can tell, he's a lot more genius and capable than Stupei..." ...It is then that Minato enters into his Shinigami Mode... and a chibi Minato goes to his right shoulder, again. "Sa, let us do this, Hanamura-san!"

"Huh...? Dude, where did the formality come from all of the sudden? ..All right, let's go!"

"Yosh! This is what I've been waiting for a long time now!" Kazushi is fired up! All Kendo club members go to the gymnasium as the Egyptian-accent teacher said, and the girls are to go to the tracking field for their competition with the tennis club in this school, Yasogami High.

...Later... At the tracking field...

"Keep your backs into it! Hurry! Hurry! Get into position!" ..Rio is being strict to everyone as usual, and Tomochika Kenji has begun taking notice of that...

"Geez, Rio, you don't have to be so hard on this... It's just a game."

"Yeah... You think she's a tomboyish kind of girl..." ...A classmate said.

"Not "as is" she *is* a tomboyish girl..." A female student from Gekkoukan said.

"Oi, that's not a very nice thing to say you know, she's my childhood friend, so I'm not gonna allow you guys to say that!" Kenji scolded his classmate friends.

"...Heh." ..Rio was able to hear that, and she blush at the words of Kenji, her childhood friend.

"..heheh..." Hamuko notices that, again.

"Kaichou, look out!" ...A member said then...

_..whoosh...Whoosh! Bonk! _"Guh! Urgh!" ...A ball came straight running towards her face...

"_*whistle* _You're out!" The referee said...

"Oh, come on!"

"Kaichou~!" ...The tennis club of Gekkoukan complain.

"Rio! Daijobou?" Hamuko comes to her aid...

"Heh, yeah... Don't worry about me..." .She said trying to sound tough... though hardly... "Ugh..." She thinks her right cheek is hit badly.

"Oi, Rio... you should stay calm and focus though... someone I know is..." ..Kenji comes in since it's a time out, and he gives her a tissue.

"..K-Kenji..." He wipes her bruished cheek... "..A-Arigatou..."

"Ah... Ah. Don't sweat yourself will you? Either way, I've noticed that you've been hard on your teammates, lighten up baby! You can't expect cooperation from the others if you keep acting like that!"

"...They're the ones to blame..." Again, she protested in a childish way.

"_Sigh..._" Kenji sigh at that...

"..Heheh..." Hamuko laughs though not cheerfully... she's concern about Rio's predicament to the group...

"Kaichou, you are lame..." One of the members of Gekkoukan tennis club said.

"Yeah, that was an easy hit you know... And you're the one who told us to keep sharp, _sigh._" Another one said.

"Ma, ma, ..at least no one got hurt... except Kaichou." Hamuko said trying to lighten up the mood, in this situation, she wishes for her counterpart, Minato, to be around as he is good at 'handling' people, sort to speak, it would be more appropriate to say that, he is good at opening, people's hearts.

".Yeah... badly." A female student with a pair of glasses said.

"..Urusai..." ..Rio counters back.

"_Sigh... _Hate to say this but.. They're right Rio?" Kenji said annoyed at his childhood friend's behavior.

It is then... _Keplunk. _"Hm?" Minato comes out of the gym in his club uniform with a wooden sword on his right shoulder, he then takes notice of the situation, oh, he is in his Shinigami Mode, at the moment, and that chibi-Minato is still on his... well, actually, it moved on his head. "..What's happening-"

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Rio shouts at the group, catching the attentions of the Yasogami students, one of the opposing tennis club is Satonaka Chie, by the way, as she is in the same predicament as Hanamura Yosuke, who is asked to substitute for a "sick" member.

"...Uh... O-Oi... Don't shout will you... We're still on the game..."

"Ah, sorry." Hamuko apologizes with a bow.

"No,no, it's quite okay, but... your kaichou."

"..Everyone get back in line!" .Rio said trying to get this conversation over with... but...

"..Trying to escape the battlefield huh...? How low..." The student with glasses said, one of the Gekkoukan club that is.

"Yeah... That was low kaichou. That's it, I'm quitting, ..Yasogami High wins." ...One quits.

"Huh!" Everyone, who is a member of the Yasogami High tennis club, exclaimed, and so did the referree.

"..Not a very organized, team..." One of the Yasogami members said. To which the others nodded in agreement.

"How do you expect us to follow you, if you cannot even, understand our predicament, ..we're quite busy too, you know..." The female student with glasses continued.

"..Umm..." Yuko comes in.

"Ah, Nishiwaki-san..." .Hamuko is the only one who greets her, this atmosphere is awkward after all.

"Uh, "-san" isn't necessary, just Yuko, you are Hamuko, yes?"

"Uh, yes, arigatou..."

"Too late, I'm quiting too." The female student with glasses said as she quits the field as well, followed by the other members, with the exception of Hamuko.

"H-Hey, I'm not finish with you!"

"..Umm... I-Iwasaki-san..." Yuko said forgetting her own advice of not needing to refer to as "-san" as well, then... she tries to reason but...

_Slap! _...! "...!" .Much to Minato's surprise, who is hiding on the nearby bushes with his 'chibi-form' on his right shoulder, Kenji slapped Rio on the left cheek, leaving yet, again, another bruise.

"..." The whole arena is in silence, and the others decided to leave for a while, as they might just interfer...

"Rio... GET THE HELL GET TOGETHER, will you!" Her childhood friend scolded.

"Kenji..."

"What the hell is *your* problem anyway! Everyone is busy too you know! If you want your team to be the best, use cooperation and understanding as they are your key to success! You can't just force everyone to follow your way, even ordering them around, without their consent, and expect them to return the favor!"

"...Since when did..."

"...Huh...?"

"*sob* *sob* ...Since when did you... when did *you* become mature...? *sob* *sob* ...I've been left behind..."

"...Rio."

"...Hn." It is then that Minato decided to show up... _Tap, tap... _

"Ah, Arisato-kun."

"Minato-kun." Yuko and Hamuko greet him, and he greets back with a wave.

"Yo.."

"Oh, hey Arisato, say.. can you help me with this...? ..Rio is in a bad shape..." Kenji pleaded in a friendly way..

"Oh, Arisato..." Rio takes notice of his appearance in the field.

"...So... You've been abandonned by your comrades..." He, of course, refer to her teammates, to which the chibi-Minato nodded in agreement.

"..They're the one who abandonned the field..." Again, she childishly boasted...

"..No they did not... You turned your back onto them..."

"...Huh...?"

"Yes... That's right, hate to say it, but Arisato-kun here, has a point, Rio..." Kenji said.

"Kenji..."

"Tell you what? I'll marry you."

"...What?" This shocked everyone, especially the girls, Hamuko and Yuko.

"..What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"..K-Kenji..? ...Wh-What... did.. you..?"

"...I said I'll mary you, dammit! ..Don't make me repeat embarrassing lines!" ...Everyone is silence... What anybody can say, in this, kind of, romantic confession...?

"..." Shinigami Mode, seems to be delighten by this, he didn't have to get himself involved to 'kill' an 'negativity'... How interesting. Even normal humans, like Kenji, it seems, can kill the 'demon' within humans, that is the same as the Shadows as 'Shinigami', views them, as evil, creatures that roam the human psyche.

"...Th... Thank... you... This is... *sob* ... *sob*... This is..."

"..What? ..You fell for it...? I was just kidding..."

"Eh?" ...Everyone sweat drop at this... Shinigami is enraged at Kenji...

"...Teme..." He said with the chibi-one giving a 'warning' expression that he is performing through dancing... "Teme... Kenji... Tomochika..."

_..Igniitte... _The girls... are.. on fire... especially Rio... "Kenji... ~kun~..." Though he thinks he's imagining it, hell's flames are igniting on the back of Rio, Hamuko and Yuko... And Shinigami, it seems, is prepared to deliver the 'victim' to the cemetery...

"O-Oi... Wh-What is the meaning of this...?" 'Victim' said defensing himself, from the crowd, that quickly disperse as they, realize that is it dangerous, as in it is dangerous to remain in proximity within him...

"You~will~DIE!" ..Everyone exclaimed and then... _STRIKE! STRIIKE! STRIIIKE! _...All Hell as broken loose, as the chase continued, throughout Yasogami High, including the garden, the lunch site, where students gather to eat lunch, and the gymnasium where the Kendo club, is doing some practice for the upcoming conpetition soon, with Yosuke Hanamura, on, it.

..Later... After an hour, of, running... At the specific location, competition... where the 'grand finale' will take place...

"...*cough* ...*cough*... Ah, geez.. Those guys, are merciless... *sob*.." Kenji, the 'victim', said wiping out the blood and tears on his 'left eye', that is currently blacked, at it is punched by Minato, earlier during the chase with him, being the Shinigami of him...

_Flashback..._

_SSTTRIIKKEE! _"Ughhhhhh-!"

End of Flashback...

"..Geez..."

"Geez.. You shouldn't mess with fire, you know... The 'Girls can be pretty scary' is when you should run for your life, if you are messing with someone, especially, if it's a childhood friend..." .Kazushi is with him, on the bench, with the Shinigami, on his right side of the bench... Who is still in his Shinigami Mode, enraged, and is drinking a an orange juice, with a cup of plastic.

".Hmph, that's what you get, for, *not*, following, your heart! Dammit!" .Minato said, enraging him further, for his oblivious feelings of Rio, who is now, satisfied, after, inflicting several, pains, on, his, body... "..Well... At least, you *confessed* your feelings now..." _..Ssiipp... _"Anyway, I'll be... there, in the moment. _Ssiipp._" ...He said, referring to the competition, with Hanamura Yosuke soon... Well, should, be, worth the time if but, as if, changing of time, as a way, to, lighten up, the mood, the, time, that is, ..the chibi-Minato, is, dancing, as, usual. ..And Minato, is, doing, sit-ups, as a way, to prepare, himself, with the battle with Hanamura.

..Later... After, a series of matches... It's now time for the finale...

"Ladies and gentlemen... I bring to you, Hanamura Yosuke of the Junes Branch!" _*Applause* *Applause*! Yaay! _..All the chibi-characters such as Minato, Hamuko, Kenji, and Rio, are applausing madly, while some of the crowd simply groan, at Yosuke Hanamura, who is, strangely enough, is wearing a pig mask, which is known to be a symbol, of underdog, as that, what most people, would describe him, since he's mostly talented at baseball, like Junpei. Like Junpei, he is of the Magician Arcana... except, he's a little genius than the cap man.

"Oh man... This is embarrassing... Satonak is watching, and Amagi is nowhere to be found... I had hope I get her attention here today... But... Oh, man... What luck do I have...?" In front of him is...

"And over here, is the fresh man of the Gekkoukan High urban area, Arisato Minato!" _Yaaay! ..._The rooar of the crowd is even more, firely, as many female students from Gekkoukan rise up, to cheer the blue hair Arisato, who is wearing a wicked smiling mask, which is sort of like, a baron in disguise. ..Hanamura sweat drops at that thought. ..Though, of course, ..this isn't some, shadow competition to the death, this is just, a friendly, competition. "Alright.. Now, the moment, everyone is waiting for, ..LET THE GRAND FINALE OF THIS COMPETITION... BEGIIIN~~!" ...The microphone exhoes all over the building and then...

"..Hmph," ..Minato smiles wickedly, at the target, up ahead... ...His Shinigami Mode is active, and ready, and they'll now ready... The chibis that is.

"Erk." ..Hanamura, of course, sweat drops at this, as he never shows any skills in sportsmanship, such as Kendo, and those cheering guys Ichijo Kou, and Nagase Daisuke's cheering doesn't help him, one bit...

"Come on, Hanamura! Do your thing!" ..Kou cheered, unknowing, an melancholic melody that is being played by a chibi-Hamuko and a chibi-Minato.

_Te Te! Mo Mo! Le Le! Yo Yo! ...Translation: "We're dead!" "We're doomed!" _..Those two are parelleling, Yosuke' fate of impending doom, at the hands of the Shinigami...

"Grrk..." ..Yosuke steps forward then...

"HIYAAA-!" .And the Shinigami runs for it!

"GYAAAhh-!"

_Kuckt, Kuckt, Kuckt, KUCKT! _"Ow!" _..._Only the sound of agonizing pain, and wooded swords crossing together, is heard during the match... ...needless to say, that Minato won...

..Later...

".Oh man... I totaly got worked up..." .Yosuke said feeling dejected, after the battle... sort to speak, since it was just, a friendly competition, and Minato, the Shinigami, knows that, so he didn't whooped his "ass", badly, as words can put it... He knows that, indeed... That is why he's still "alive"... ..Not to the cemetery, indeed...

"_Sigh... _You guys didn't have to go so hard on me, you know..."

"Hm?" Yosuke and Chie, who is accompanying him, overhears someone close by, a guy and girl are at the middle of the school campus, they seem to be discussing something.

"What is that?" Chie asked.

"I dunno..." ...They decided to hid on the nearby, bushes, to listen in...

".Say, Rio... What did you got in mind, actually?" It's Tomochika Kenji, and his childhood friend, Iwasaki Rio.

"Kenji... Uh... G-Gomen, about earlier..."

"Nah, ..Arisato, would have put the beatings, of my life, even if you guys, weren' involved into that. _Sigh... _That's just the guy, he is..."

".Right... I ..would... ...like... to..."

".Nah, don't mention it... I thought he might, do, this, to, me, again." ..He said with, a sigh.

".Yeah... He told that..."

"..Hm?"

"...That, he beat, you up, the other day, ...at Iwatodai station."

".Ah, that. ...Well, it was frankly, *my* fault so, I guess, I deserve it."

".ha ha... You're right..." ...This is becoming a romantic atmosphere between Rio and Kenji... two childhood friends.

"..." Yosuke and Chie are watching from the spot, starting to blush, at this development.

"This is..."

"A love...?"

The two of them asked, each other, then unknowling to them, they are started blushing themselves... "Gyehh-!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" Yosuke got hit, on the knee! _Te Te Te! Mo Mo Mo! Bang! Bang! Bang! _...A chibi Minato started shooting at a chibi Junpei, and he dies... but it was just a play, as he rise up again... no one can die from that of course. _Translation: "Stupei, you're under arrest... actually, die!" Bang, Bang, Bang!_

_Ye Ye Ye! Lo Lo Lo! Translatio: "I'm dead! I'm dead! ...I surrender" He said jokingly... TADA! Pop!_

"Oi, what the hell was that for!"

"Hmph, that's what you get for taking, advantage, of the situation!"

"Tch, whatever..." Both give a glance at each other, but then... "Hmph!" ...They merely pretend to hate each other... A chibi-Minato comes to the screen... sort to speak. _Te! Te! Te! Mo! Mo! Mo! _Then a chibi-Hamuko comes in. _De! De! De! Mo! Mo! Mo! _Then two of them, begun, to hug each other, merrily, representing the romantic atmosphere. _Two childhood friends, now lovers~! Pop!_

Later... At the infamous, Amagi Inn, where the gymnastic students, are to stay for the night, in two... actually.

In a room, for the boys...

"Boy, that was sure some competition, I'm glad we won this year but..." ...Kazushi complains despite the trophy on the counter, small table, in front of them.

"Don't complain, at least... It wasn't anything... Or to be honest, at least *no* grudge was made..." Minato is in his Shinigami Mode as he said that, while lying on the soft futon of a bed, in the inn's reserved room, for the Kendo club male members.

"...Yeah, you think at least, we got out of their, without bearing any grudge against those guys... country-side guys, usually hate us city-folks you know." A member said.

"Yeah but... I think I was going to win there for sure... That's it! I'm going to practice some more!" Kazushi declared with an open fist... iron fist, to be more exact.

"Geez... You just don't want to accept that loss earlier, don't you kaichou-Miyamoto?" A member said, in an asking tone, though he's not really asking.

"Well, yeah! Victory is part of life!"

"...Except, when you have to lose, that you have to win... Against the darkness." Minato said sounding philosophical.

"What? ...Oh, right..." And he understood that. "...W-Well, I'll head out." _Slide... _He exits the room of the inn, Amagin Inn, the infamous inn of Inaba City.

"Geez, Miyamoto-kaichou is always like that doesn't he?"

"...He is?" Minato asked, he's still in his Shinigami Mode, by the way, as he intends to stay that way, for the rest of their stay in the rural-area.

"Ah... Ah... He's been that way, ever, since Yuko started saying about him being slow, and all... Something about his knee..."

"...Knee? Like... a broken bone or something...?" A male member asked.

"I don't know... It seems he's being quiet about it... I hope he doesn't do anything, stupid about it... Well, that goes."

"..." Even though they do not, bother much about it, ...Minato is concern... *very* concerned about those who are acquiantances of him, in his Shinigami Mode, even if he doesn't know, the slightest details, about them... His instincts, as a Shinigami, will be able to guide him through it. "...Sa... If you guys, will execuse me..." _Slide, tap, tap..._

"Hmm?" Before they could respond to his departure, however, he immediately close the sliding door, of the inn, then proceeded to the gymnasium of this rural-area school.

...Later... At the gymnasium stage...

"Hiya!" _Swing! _"Hiyaa-!" _Swing! _"Huaah!" _Swing! _...Kazushi is training non-stop even though it's now dark here, in this gymnasium of the Yasogami High institute in this, rural-area.

"...Huh." Unknown to him, Minato, in his Shinigami Mode, watches from the shadows, not the monsters, and from the other side, is Yuko, who is visible to him, due to his Shinigami's traits and capabilities of seeing in the dark, and other unique ones as well, in the moment.

"...Kaz..." ...She didn't realized that her voice was loud, so Kazushi... or Kaz, as the nickname she has come to know him by, since they are childhood friends and all, heard her loud and clear.

"Huh...? Yuko?"

"*gasp*! Oh, uh..."

"...What are you doing here? It's already-" _Sharp! Twck! _..."Wh-What the-! Gurrghh!" _...Bonk! _...! Kazushi falls to the ground, holding his left knee!

"Kaz!" "Miyamoto!" This time, Minato, decided to show up, for the drama to continue...! ...sort to speak.

"A-Arisato?" "Arisato-kun?"

"What the hell you think you're doing? It's pretty dangerous, training at night. You know how hard it is for your sweat to dry during this day time...?" ...Well, actually, 'night time' would be the right word, but since he's a Shinigami, ...night is like day to him, though both Kaz and Yuko did not bother to be bothered by that. "...Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. Your knee looks in bad shape." He tends to his injured knee... like a best friend does.

"Wh-What!"

"Yeah, Kaz! You know, your knee has not been feeling well right? ...No wonder that Hanamura guy, manage, to pull off a victory with that knee of yours." Kaz's childhood friend, Yuko, said recalling the match with Kazushi and Yosuke Hanamura earlier. Though inexperience, Hanamura, managed, to pull off a victory, due to Kazushi, slipping outside the 'ring', sort to speak, and because of that, it was as if, he forfeited the match, so Yosuke won... Kinda ironic, since there is a saying, delusionary fools or arrogance will breed downfall or ruination, while those who think, and made a choice of out of Truth, will be victorious... by 'Truth', meaning Love... That is all there is to it.

"..." Kazushi has no come back to that.

"Come on," Minato carries him in bridal style, then puts him, on his shoulder, as they head for the infirmary.

Later... An hour of late...

"Ah... It looks bad... That knee of yours is sufferring from a..." The doctor or nurse, if that is the one that is referred in schools like this, demonstrated to Kaz, through the X-Ray that the bone part, of his knee, is falling, apart, and it might be ripped apart, if he continues, Kendo practice.

"But I can't stop now! I need to be the number one contender for the championship!"

"...But-"

"Please...! Just... Just leave me alone...! Please..."

"...Very well, but please, listen to this first..."

"...?"

"...Men knows no limit, until they realized they are unlimited, ...it is then that the *True* power reveals itself... That's all there is to it." _Slide. _The doctor/nurse left the room, with those paraphrase that have been engraved on Kaz's ears, brain, and soon... his heart.

"...Huh?"

"...Huh." Minato is on the other side of the door, when the doctor/nurse left... He knows exactly what he means... Though people have the 'choice' to choose whichever path they desire, it is actually... only one path... To The Truth... Though of course... Those who are foolish enough to make a "detour", would find themselves in a 'labyrinth' of no way out, in which the only "exit" is downfall...

"...Huh...?" ...And only fools, do not realize that...

Later that night... At the gym.

"Hiya!" _Swing! Swing! _...Kaz ignored the 'warning' of a 'gospel' and continued training...

"Hmph..." Minato is on the door, unnoticed, watching him, with every hellish things, that he is experiencing right now... He could tell, that he's barely, able, to keep his stance with a sword, a wooded kendo sword that is. "...Though one has the will... He cannot-"

"Ugh!" _Drop! _...Kaz drop the wooden sword, and touch his injured knee...

"Ugh..." ...Yuko is also watching from the other side. ...See? Arrogance breeds downfall... Make no exception to that paraphrase of the doctor/nurse or the 'gospel''s words earlier.

"Dammit... Why...? Why can't I... win...? What the hell is wrong of just wanting to prevail, through trials!" _Bam! _Kaz cursed as he slams his fist on the wooden ground...

"...Kaz." ...Yuko decided that she couldn't watch anymore, so, she came out of the Shadows, and Minato, decided to, unconceal himself, for the right time moment... That is when, he, will, 'kill, the negativity, in this, little 'short story' of a Chariot man...

"...! Y-Yuko... Wh-What are you-"

"...Will you stop, being so stubborn...? ...You're going to hurt yourself in the process..." Yuko said with a vein of annoyance in her head.

"I-I can't stop now! ...I... I need to get my game on...!"

"...Shut up! You're being too stubborn!"

"...Sou dau yo." ...! ...Minato, the Shinigami, shows himself up... Then...

"Hm?" On the way, from, the shopping branch, Junes, Yosuke, heard a loud voice, inside the gym, and decided to check it out. He peeks through the door, and see the trio of Gekkoukan students... "Those guys are...?"

"...Will you quit it, before, you start digging your own grave...?" Minato asked, tending to Kaz, injured knee... but,

"Urusai! I-I won't give up! We men, don't give up!"

"...And we men, are not, egoistic fools."

"I-! What...?"

"Whoa..." Yosuke has taken interest, on the development, he drops the shopping bag, he got, from the Junes branch, which, is by the way, owns by his family the Hanamuras. His father is the boss, of that place, sort to speak.

"...What do you mean...?"

"...Do you really do not give up...? Or..." ...The painful truth... ...or at least, it is, to Fear, as in the ego, the demon, that resides, within humans, for a long time now... And only, a few, or perhaps, many now, have seen through, it dense fog...

"...Ah..." Hanamura Yosuke, has experienced something similar to this, as in, his fear, of being dejected, by the rumor-mongering, of the people, in this lonely-country side. ...People tend to be like that, and most of them, can be considered, barbaric, ignorant, fools. ...Like Kaz, at the moment... "...Pride huh...? Huh... Only, doom walkers, walk the path of doom..." He said recalling a paraphrase of a Featherman character.

"That's... ...Why...? Why... can't I...? Why can't I BECOME STRONGER! Ugh...!" ...Kazushi holds on to his knees.

"Kaz!" Yuko tends to his injury.

Then... "Hm?" On the way back to her room, Hamuko, caught a glimpse of the trio, on the gym. "Minato... -kun?"

"Hmph," Not standing for it, Minato... _STRIKE! _

"...!"

"...!"

"..." Everyone is in silent, after he gives Kaz, a deadly, bruise on the left cheek... "...Hn." He simply rubs it, as if, to ease off the pain, though it's quite painful, since he made it very remarkable, so that fools can learn their lesson.

"...Would you snuff out of your delusionary world? ...If you don't, I'll 'kill' it." ...Minato said with a deadly, fiercing, glare.

"..." Again, the girls, Yuko and Hamuko, are attracted, to his unique, personality, at the moment, this has been with him, ever since he awoken to his wild card ability, which allow him, to perform various spells, through cards, and other persona users as well, though, he mostly uses Thanatos and Orpheus during Full Moon operations, while he uses the others such as Jack Frost, Oberon, Nata Taishi, Angel, Yomotsu-Shikome, Pale Rider, Alice, Ara Mitama, Pixie, Black Frost and etc... Though recently, he acquired various other, personas, that he has created through the bonds, he has made, in his stay, back at Port Island. ...And Gekkoukan High. These personas are, Surt, Odin, Cybele, Melchizedek, and Arahabaki. ...Most of them, have been recorded, in Elizabeth's conpendium in the velvet room, and certain "photos" have been published there, when he formed an unbreakable bond to the people around him.

"Sa, are you ready to be man...?" He asked in a demanding tone, as he offers his hand to Kaz. ...That is, he's not going to accept, a "no" answer.

"...Hn." Seeing that there is no choice, Kaz simply gives a snicker of embarrassment, and takes his hand. "...You're quite clever aren't you...? Once, you joined the team, I thought you were some bad ass guy with a lot of guts, to challenge me... Looks like I was wrong about you being weak and stupid." Egotist will be insulted by this, but, since Minato is fearless.

"Yeah, arigatou-gozaimasu, let's go." He simply shrugs it off, and takes his hand to his right shoulder, and drags him out of the gym.

"Ah, wait for me!" Yuko follows them.

"Minato-kun..." Hamuko felt delighten at the development, increasing her affection, for her, counter part in personality.

"Hm..." Yosuke thought of learning something from this series of events... "...Maybe I should become stronger too... Hmm..." He thought as he grabs hold, again, of his shopping bag, and left the school ground, before he is seen by "King Moron", Morooka, to be precise, 'King Moron', is the title that is given to him, by most students, in Yasogami High.

The next day...

_Swing! Twichtk! Swing! Twichtk! _"Hm? Huh?" Everyone stops their training, at the sight of Kazushi with an injured knee, as he enters in along with Minato and Hamuko and Yuko. "Miyamoto-kaichou? What happened?"

"Exactly, as it look like, I'll be going to have surgery for a while..."

"What!" Everyone is surprise at this, except for the trio that is.

"...I won't be long, until, I got my check-up, so..." He pats Minato on the shoulder. "...I'll be assignning Arisato-kun, here, as your temporary captain for now. ...Treat him, nicely will you, Arisato?"

"...Ah." ...Minato is in his Shinigami Mode, by the way, he also has a chibi-form of himself on his right shoulder, which, is nodding triumphly for some reason... probably for helping Kazushi with his personal problem.

"Sa, don't give me that, personal sad, looks! LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE! Your kaichou(captain) won't be happy, if you guys are like that, and if you fail, in the next competition!"

"...Hai. Hai... Hai...!" ...Everyone almost cried openly but...

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"HAI! KAICHOU-MIYAMOTO!" ...Now the tears are out.

"Heehee." Hamuko laughs at that, but a single tear, pours out of her left, crimson eye.

"Hmph, ha ha." Minato as well, but his is on his right. ...Another person's personal problem, solved... Now... "...!" _Sharp! _...Minato felt like he has just entered his psyche then... _Thou has form genuine bonds... These bonds... shall be your "eyes" to see forth... The bright future that awaits...! Flaaash...! _..._Flash... _The wild card, appeared, before him, and it seems, to have, improved from the last time... "...Hn." ...He merely smirks at that, much to Hamuko's confusion.

Later... At the Amagi Inn, hallway...

"Sa, are you... you know... heehee." Hamuko and Rio, are walking down, there towards the end, where their rooms are...

"...He sort of, "confessed", I guess... but... still though... that made me happy..." Rio said, holding her chest, with the image of Kenji on her mind.

"Ah. Keep it up, ...I know your love will work out someday, heehee..." Hamuko giggles at that dreamily idea.

"Yeah, I know... but for now, let the good times roll!"

"Yeah!" Both girls run off happily, with Minato, who is drinking at the other hallway, unnoticed, smiling with delight. This is the last day, that they'll be staying in Inaba so... He decided to pay a visit to certain someone...

Later that night... At outside, the Junes Departmen, Branch...

"_Sigh... _What a day, I thought I was going to lose, my paycheck today as well... That no good Satona- Ugh, what the hell! ...All of my good allowance, has been sold to some steaks... I need those for my motorcycle... _Sigh, _then, again... the only thing, I could afford, is a, scooter... and I guess, that is enough." ...Yosuke Hanamura is doing, his daily routine, at his family's business... though, it belongs to them, he's working part-time on it... "..._Sigh... _I wonder if, I'll ever found anything, that is worth, passing on, to the future..."

"...Yes."

"...!" ...He heard someone's cool voice... Minato in his "Shinigami Mode", that has been influencing his personality, the usual one, calm one, for some time now... which has been his salvation for some time now, thanks to the "wild card" ability... "Y-You... A-Arisato, right...?"

"Ah... You might want to have this." ...He hands her, a jewel... which is colored, white blue... which means... hope for the future...

"Eh? This is...?"

"Think of it, as a lucky charm... that will help you fulfill your wish..."

"Eh...? This is... a stone...?"

"...Crystal, actually, well then, Hanamura Yosuke... I'll entrust the future to you... and someone, who will be a "buddy" of yours." _...Tap, tap..._

"Ah, wait! Wh-What do you mean...?" ...He simply waves at him, with a "good luck" expression... saying that "he'll leave the rest to him..." "...What... was that...?" He stares at the ruby blue, which is the exact opposite of ruby color itself. "..."Hope for The Future" huh... Hmm, ...not a bad charm..." ...Soon, in the future... there might be more next generation of persona-users... in this rural-area of Inaba, just like the S.E.E.S members... though that will be, in the distant future soon... with the same "wild card" ability as Minato...

Meanwhile, at the Shopping district...

"Hiya-! Hai, hai! More steaks, please!" Satonaka Chie, who is martial-arts addict, sort to speak, is buying steak at the meat shop, at the infamous, shopping district, of Inaba, the town in the middle-of-nowhere, as country-siders, and citizens in city would describe it... "Hmm~ This~ Is~ GOOD~!"

"...Oi."

"Hm~?" .She turns around, to see...

".Satonaka Chie, right?"

".Oh, you're that, cool guy, at the competition, Arisato-kun, right?"

".Ah, ...take this with, you? Will, you...?" ...He hands her, a ruby, which is the opposite of that of the color, of the jewel, he gave joey... or Yosuke, as Minato remembers a certain character of a card game or anime **(Note: ...Those who knows, that infamous card game, knows that card game of yami is... ha ha! This is a reference of that...)** "...This will be, our, parting gift, to you, guys here, in the, country, side..."

"Eh? Uh... S-Sure, t-thanks..."

"Ah... Sa, sayonara?" ...He said giving, a hat off, though, it's something, that is resembling someone**(Note: This is someone who has cap, among, the Persona 4 characters, those who are fans of it, knows who that is... I'll leave the clues and guessing, to you guys... those who read this, that is. ha ha.) **"Sa, sayonara... Ojou~chan? ...he he."

"...? Now, that's, weird..." ...Her ruby, is resembling, "bonds of friendship and love..." ...these two gems, will, be the catalyst, of the, future, generations, of this rural-town.

.Later... It was night time... And it was time, to go, back, to Iwatodai... Back, to, Port Island.

...The very... next day... In the early morning...

_Keplunk. _"Yo!" ...The two, Arisatos, are greeted, by the "Stupei", ...of the gang. ".What's up? ...How's, country-side, life?"

"...Boring." "Cool!" Different, replies, again. ...Minato is back, to his, usual, self, by the way... his chibi-form, is still, on his, right shoulder, by the way...

"Hello! I'll be staying here..."

"Hm?" .They turn to the source, of the voice, and they see... Ken.

"Hey, are you...?"

"Nice to meet, wata shi, Amada Ken, I'll be staying here, for the, show... oh, uh, I mean... summer. Thanks... Um... A-Arisatos..."

"Oh, n-nice to meet you... Nice to meet you, Ken!" Hamuko, remembers, being the cheerful, so, that, he, can be, rejuvenated, just like, the rest.

"..Hai..." ...Minato, in his "usual" personality, the calm one, simply, waves, him off.

"Hai... Arigatou... I'll be staying here, until, the end of the summer, I'll try not to get, in anyone's way." Ken said, bowing, to the two.

"...It won't be that bad, why don't, you guys, get along, with him... okay...?" ...Akihiko, asked, in a demanding, almost at least, tone.

"...Right," Minato, said understanding, the expression... or at least, he tries to.

"..Nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you, too." Aegis said, who is sitting, on the back sofa, along with Mitsuru-kaichou, who is, as usual, reading a book.

".It won't be, that long, before the end of summer vacation, so enjoy, your vacation, while you can." Kaichou said, to which, everyone, especially, Junpei or Stupei, took to heart.

".Alright, ja, I'll enjoy myself, at the, festival tommorrow!"

"..Ah, I'll go to bed now, I'm tired..." Minato said, heading upstairs with a yawning Hamuko.

"See you guys later...~" She said, with a weary, expression.

"Oyasumi-nasai." Everyone said, Ken, then begun drinking black coffee... which, is quite, childish in some way, despite him, acting like an adult... which is also, childish, in some way...

...The very next day, ...at Port Island Station...

As Stupei said, he decided, to spend, his time, entire day, here, at this, wonderful location. "Shoot! ...Summer break, is almost over... Geez, ...too bad there's nothing, to do... I definitely up for it, if it's already a full moon, but- Huh?" ...He spotted someone, out of the blue... She has a long dark red, hair with a white gothic-lolita outfit. "That girl... is she... drawing a scenario...? And... why is she-" He takes, a peek... but-

"...What do you want?" The latter, the girl, asked. ...She's also quite, weird, if description, would fit it, ...especially, if those two needles, that looks like, it's pierced through, both side of her, head... "I can't see... Please, move."

"Oh uh... w-wari(s-sorry)." ...He moves away, but then, he takes another peek...

"...? Yes...?" ...She takes notice again.

"Uh... n-nothing." He moves away from her a little. "Dude, what's with that outfit...? And what the hell is she drawing? Man... I'll never understand art. Oh well..." _Tap... tap... _

"Ugh..."

"Hm?" He takes another, supposely, one last peek, to see... "Whoa!" _Tap, tap, tap! _...He comes back to her. "A-Are you alright? You're bleeding!"

"...What is it, with you? Why don't you mind, your own business?" ...She said, as if nothing's wrong... in this kind of situation, where one is wounded. ...And someone, is disturbed by the sight of it...

"But you're bleeding, for crying out loud! ...You need to see a doctor! Why don't I take you?" ...He wraps her hand, with an hankerchief.

"Ah... ...You're weird." ...Look who's talkin. ...That's what in Junpei's thought. "Chidori..."

"Huh...?"

"...That's my name. if you're helping me, that's what strangers, say to each other, yes?"

"Eh...? Uh... y-yeah, I guess... I'm... I'm Junpei. Iori Junpei." ...He said blushing.

"...I'm almost done, with the picture... you wish to see it?"

"Eh? Uh... S-Sure... J-Ja, see you, tomorrow..."

"Yes..." _Tap... tap... _She moves away... from his perspective, she's leaving, in a very slow~ pace~...

"Ah, uh... C-Chidori huh...? ...Is that her first name...? It doesn't sound like a family name, or something..."

Later, before evening hits... at the entrance of the dormitory...

Flashback... At Iwatodai Station...

"Ah, arigatou-gozaimasu, Minato-kun!" Once again, Minato, in his Shinigami Mode, as usual, is dating, Chihiro, who is, again, in a resolve, to buy, a shoujo manga, to which, Minato, gladly, with his Shinigami Mode running, bought for her, much like a boyfriend, does, and much, to her delight, they ended up, giving, parting kiss, on the cheeks, as they bid farewell, and Minato returns to "usual personality" on the way, back...

End of Flashback...

"_Sigh.. _Another day, of romance for me... Heh, how emotional." He's like this, when he's in his. "usual" personality, which, is that he is calm, most of the time... much like he is calm, during his Shinigami Mode, except, with an unstoppable confidence... "Eh?" ..He spots an animal, with Fuuka, and Yukari, at the entrance... a white mud, if one American, sees it, as Minato read, in an English book...

"Koro-chan, give me your paw." Fuuka instructed, to which, the white, dog with red eyes, oblidged.

"Aww, you're such a loyal dog...~ and a nice boy!" Yukari moans in cuteness.

_Tap... tap... _Minato approaches, which, the two, or perhaps three, acknowledge his presence. "Oh, Arisato-kun, hi." Fuuka is the first one, to greet him.

"Ah, you're back." Next is Yukari.

"Warf! Warf!" ...The dog snuggles, at his feet.

"...Can I pet him?" He said, after petting him, even though, he just asked, and decided, to do so, anyway...

"Yes, sure, his name is Koromaru, he lives, on the nearby shrine."

"Oh, that?" Minato remembers, Naginaki Shrine, to which, he also, remembers a certain someone... a middle-schooler to be precise...

"Warf! Warf!" ...? Oddly, Koromaru, the red-eyes dog, hands over a red pen...

"...?" Much to Minato's confusion of course... _Sharp! _"...!" ...His Shinigami Mode, suddenly, emerges out of its slumber... sort to speak. ".Why thank you, Koro-chan." He said, patting him, though this time, with a gentle, and a mixture of a confident, which, is almost, a mocking, expression.

"Warf! Warf!" Koromaru, saw through it, is delightened.

"Ooh, he likes you!" Yukari cheered, cheerfully. "Huh?"

"Warf! Warf!" ...Another dog, a brown one, comes in.

"Oh..." Fuuka is a litte, bewildered, by its, sudden, appearance...

"Oh, execuse me, hm?" ...An housewife, comes. "Is this...? Ah, it's that dog."

"...Do you know her, ma'am?~" Minato asked, in his gentle, tone, to women.

"Yes, I see him, all the time, in the Naginaki shrine, I see he decided to have a walk here, arigatou, for treating him, I always pray that his master, is watching over him."

"...!" The three are surprised by this, they arrived to the same conclusion, that his master passed away.

"Well then, I better get going now." ...The housewife left.

"Is... Is your master, a priest, Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked, choosing her words, carefully, as she does not, wish to stir up, unpleasant memories.

"Warf, warf..." ...Koromaru left, to which, she thinks, she upsets him. ...But,

"Daijobou, he just, thinks, he has, to go home, now." ...Minato assures them.

"Oh, I see... I didn't you, could understand, dogs... You're full of surprises." Yukari commented.

_Tap, tap. _"Ah, hello guys!" .The cheerful, Arisato, arrives at the scene, and surprisingly, enough, a chibi-Hamuko is on her left, shoulder.

"Ah, Hamuko-chan, welcome back!"

"Yo." .Minato greets his, counter part, in personality.

"Yo~! I'm back~ Hmm~!" She said, stretching, out. "I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm hungry too, let's get inside." Yukari suggested, to which, the three, nod in agreement, and they went it... only to...

_Keplunk."_Yo!" Junpei and Ken, two dormmates, are already there, sitting, on the sofas... "We've been waiting, for you guys... Check this out," ...? Everyone wonders, on his words, then...

"Coming." ...! Much to their surprise, and the two seniors, Akihiko and Mitsuru, who, just, arrived, as well, when they see the figure in-front-of-them... Aegis... in a Gekkoukan uniform...

".Wh-What in the...!" Akihiko, is the first, to react.

".What's going on, here?" Mitsuru asked.

"...Hn." Minato seems, to didn't mind, the scenery, which, is Aegis, in a flowery field, in his mind, at the moment, in-front-of-him.

"Wha... What's going on...?" Hamuko asked, to which, Yukari, agreed, with the question, with a slight, jealous, expression.

"Wh- Why is she... wearing a...?" Junpei asked, unfinished, with a blush, on his cheeks, and so is Ken, it seems, they, weren't, prepared, for this as well...

"...A-Aegis-san...?" Ken, asked, with a blush, like Stupei...

".This, is how I look." Then Zanchou-san, arrived at the scene.

".Ah, you're all, here. Good timing, this will be the, time, where Aegis-chan, here, will be, learning, about different environments."

"..Huh...?" ...Everyone asked, of course, including, the chibi-Hamuko, though her language is... _Yo Yo! Te Te! Translation: This is, a new android, maid-student?_

".I'll be accompanying, Arisato-san, to the school institute, called, Gekkoukan High, thus, I decided, to wear this, as Yamagishi-san, permitted to."

".Huh? ...Oh, so, that's why you wanted to borrow my clothes..." Fuuka said, realizing something back...

Flashback...

...Fuuka is typing, at her laptop, on the sofa as usual then... "Yamagishi-san,"

"Huh? Whoa," She almost, drop, the laptop, in shock, of the response. "Oh..."

"Ah, gomenasai, I did not mean to-"

"No, it's okay, what did you want to ask?"

"...I would like to borrow some, armanents, from your room... Is this permissionable?"

"Eh...? Uh... s-sure, if, it's clothes, that's okay..."

Aegis nods. "Affirmative, I'll be going there now..." _Tap... tap... _She left.

"...Hm?" .Leaving Fuuka, bewildered, by her intent, though, she decided, that it's nothing, dangerous...

...End of Flashback...

"...So that's why you wanted to borrow my clothes..."

"But... What's the deal?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah... I mean, not that I'm complaining of how you look... uh... A-Ai-chan..." Junpei said, blushing, admiring, her beauty. ...So does Minato, though, not to the same extent, as Stupei, as he is not blushing, and not, thinking, dirty thoughts... as he is a *gentleman* to women.

"...Why does the chairman, wants you to go to school...? It's nothing special..." Ken asked, with, a polite tone, as usual.

".The camouflage(her uniform), that, I got from Yamagishi-san's closet, will be, suitable. ...I would not, be able, to deploy our deployment, without, any delay." The latter, Aegis, said.

"."Delay our deployment"? ...Aren't you going, to create, more problems, if you come, to school?" Yukari asked, with a sweat drop.

". I will adjust any problem, should, any, arises."

"...Uh.. y-yeah, you do that."

".How very, beautiful, you are, my fiance." Minato, in his Shinigami Mode, said, which, almost, surprised everyone.

"Ah... Wh-Why thank you, ...Um... A-Arisato-san.." ..The latter, said, blushing, which, is a surprise, again, to everyone, everyone, sweat drop, at this, development.

"...Will you cut it out Arisato-kun...~?" Yukari said getting annoyed, a little...

"Hehe. You're quite a charmer, Minato-kun..."

"...Hm, sorry, I'm going out, for a bit." Akihiko said, suddenly.

"Hm?" .The other senior, is curious of this.

"...Where're you're going, Senpai?" Stupei asked.

"...I'm... I'm just going to eat..."

"...?" _Keplunk. _...Everyone wonders, on that, considering, that dinner, is, already, served at the dinning room...

"...What could it be...?" Zanchou, is the first one, to ask, to which, everyone, except, Minato and Aegis, shrug off.

Meanwhile... At the outside of Hakagure...

...Two figures, are arguing.

"Damn, I'm tired of your nagging." ...Shinjiro.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take, "no", for an answer..."

"...Well, the "answer" is the same, "no", I'm not going back..."

"...What's your problem, anyway? We've all, got something to do with the past, but... Don't you think, it's about time, you snuff, out of your derange?"

""Derange"? Hmph, you should talk..."

"Huh?"

"...You're the one, who is obsessed with "power"."

"...!"

"...I'm leaving." ...Shinjiro bids farewell to his childhood friend, Akihiko, in a rude way.

"O-Oi, Shinji!"

.."...?" ...Hm? ...Someone, with a gothic-lolitha, white in-color, came passing by... Her drawing, sketch, is on her palms, as she walks, pass the street, of Iwatodai... "...Hn." She recognizes Shinjiro, but unlike, her colaborates, she bears, no grudge, against him, as, she share, a same trait, to him... loyalty, to one's friends and loved ones. "..." Knowing, that he'll be the next victime, of Takaya Sasaki, she decided, that she'll pretend, she didn't see him, and kept, walking but...

_Tap, tap... _"Hm? Chidori...?"

"...? ...!" ...She is spotted, by a S.E.E.S member... ...Romeo and Juliet has crossed paths... again. "...Iori."

"Hey, ...you said, my name... I'm... I'm glad you remembered!" .He said blushing!

"...That's because you kept coming back..." She said, turning, to the other direction.

"..Where are you, from around here? ...Do you... live somewhere nearby?" ...The atmostphere is sort of, like "Maybe I could visit you?" for Junpei... or Stupei.

"Hm? I... ...I don't have a home... I'm living with my "friends"..." ...She doesn't really, consider, Takaya, as a friend, neither Jin, for that matter, as they are "brutal", as adjective words, can describe it, and unlike them, she shows "remorse" for, their unfortunate victims, as she is... of that, of the Hanged Man Arcana, which means, self compassion towards others, and herself. ...She does not enjoy, "their" activities, during, the "dark" night... Not that, it's dark, during night time, but... the nature, of their activities, is grim...

"Oh, is that so...? ...M-Must be nice... Oh, by the way..." ..He walks up to her, he checks her sketch. ".Is it nice?"

"Hm?"

".You know, having something, you really, into?" .He refers, to her, sketching.

".Oh... It's... ...It's nothing..." .She's quite an artist, though, at the same time, she's not, as she, is doing this, to supply, some emptiness, in her heart, for, just like Minato, and her so-called "friends", find the world, to be dark and full of "negativity"... which is sad, and shameful... This is why, again, a Shinigami is needed... Someone, who will "kill", "Negativity" itself. "Hey, Iori-kun..."

"Hm? Yes...?" He's expectime something, "usual" as words, would describe it, question... like...

"...What do you do, to make you feel, alive...?"

...! The agony... So much, for his, "usual" question... "Oh, uh... Breathing... I guess? heehee."

"..." The latter, isn't satisfied, with the "answer"...

"...O-Oi, you're suppose to laugh... H-Hey, your hand..." .He checks her hands, ...frankly, grabbing them "...They're healed up...? Wow, that was fast... It was as if, they were never, bleeding, that time.."

"..." ...Chidori, rudely, brushes him off, ...though, not intentionally. "...So, where are you going...?"

"Hm? Uh well... I-I was just, going, to buy something, from the convenience store, but... W-Wanna come with me...?" ...Got some guts...

"...Huh...? Oh, well, I'm on my way there, as well."

"I see... Ja, w-why don't we go there, together?"

"Together...?"

"Y-Yeah... So, how abou-"

".Hm, yes, I like that."

"...!" He jumps in surprise, at this, while blushing, by the way. "R-Really? J-Ja,"

"Hm." ...She offers her hand... like a princess.

"..Huh...?" ...The "prince" however, have, no experience, on this, sort of things.

"...? What's wrong? ...Isn't this, what men do, when they're escorting a girl...?"

"EH? Uh... Do... Do I have to hold, your hand...?"

"Yes, ...or,"

"...N-No! NO NO! I'll do it!" ...He grabs them... agressively. "J-Ja, let's go!"

"Hm. Let's have fun..." ...Bold words, though, not exactly "that" meaning.

".Y-Yeah... L-Let's"

"Hm." _Tap... tap... _They made their way, with the "escort prince" walking, slowly, which is quite, a burden to the "princess" as her pace, is slow, but fast. ...Both continued walking on the street, with, some gawkers, or passers, staring at them, which, is fueling the "escort prince" nervousness...

..Later, at the cafe, escafe...

"..S-So, wh-where are you going...? Uh, I mean... after this...?" ...Junpei, said trying, to sound, sincere... like a gentleman.

"_Siip. _I intend... to go home, of course." .The princess said, looking down... by "home", she means, hideout, as it is, something, where, "criminals" like her... hangs out, as their "activities" involves, getting, someone killed... and Takaya, the leader, is the one personally doing it.

"O-Oh... I see... Ja, c-can I walk you home...?" ...Now, moving to "flirting"...

"...That is alright, thank you, for the coffee Junpei. ...Oh, I mean, Iori-kun."

"...! Y-You...!" She just refers to him, as his first name! _Bong! Bong! Here comes the groom! Here comes the bride! Now happily reunited, and nothing... _...The sound of marriage bells, sounded, on his mind then...

"Ja, if you will execuse me..." _bong... Riiinggg ... Riinngg... The wedding has been interrupted! _...A "musician" yelled, at this mind, who is, by the way, someone like him... with a cap.

"..O-Oh, j-ja, s-see you tomorrow..."

"...Yes, I would like that, see you tomorrow... At Port Island station, okay?" .She said with a wink, then left.

"...Th-Then, T-Tomorrow... ALRIGHT! SCOORE!"

"Urusaii~!" ..The other patrons, are disturbed, so they, shouted.

End of Chapter 10

**Note: There are a lot of plot twists here, as you all may have noticed, next chapter is the culture festival... oh, and the battle with the Hermit Shadow, and Koromaru, Ken, and Shinjiro will join, Chidori will have, a romantic, conversation with Junpei at the hospital... and things, will go as "usual" as in the S.E.E.S members will go, with their usual activities in their, everyday lives. The end of the next chapter, will occur, right before the "tragic" scene in which, Shinjiro will... well, as I mentioned, there are plot twist here, in which... Shinjiro will be saved, by l~o~v~e and Minato, injuring Takaya a bit, as payback for... well, that'll all I'll say, feels good to be back, by the way, and thank you for those who have sent reviews, good or bad, I don't mind having bad reviews, I'm frankly, became immune to such ridiculing, and bad-mouthing or criticizing, ...I'm used to it anyway, anyway, me and my dear friend, who was once an orphan, will continue with our story. Ja ne!**


End file.
